Protector
by Amira Devant
Summary: Squall meets a strange boy while out training, forming a connection with him. It's a friendship that will turn the tide of war and a love that changes the world. HPxSL. Lion Pair!
1. Prologue: There's something about him

**The Protector**

Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VIII Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not HP or Final Fantasy VIII. if I did Ginny (scary-obsessive) and Rinoa (Whinny-perky-princess) would have died a death before they existed.

Summary: Squall meets a strange boy while out training, forming a connection with him. It's a friendship that will turn the tide of war and a love that changes the world. HPxSL. Lion Pair!

Note: Harry is the GF Fallen Mage. A non-elemental based offensive attack and provides protection for the caster(s). KNown to KO enermies, he also grants the use of 3rd level magics to his user with the said user having the magic in stock.

Note 2: Lion Pair, my nickname for HPxSL fics. Cos you know, Leonhart means Lion's Heart and Harry is a Griffindor at heart... Just go with it! Spreaad it! Love it!

Note 3: Do not flame my Harry when he meets Squall for the first time. Harry is being carefree for the first time in a long time and he is bored. And they are both young. Harry is jaded and serious but that would scare the shit out of most people to see a thirteen year old like that. As Squall matures, Harry lets more of his burden, emotions and past out.

Warnings: Rinoa bashing, slightQuistisbashing, Boys on boys, kissing, making out. Maybe even (gasp!) sex. Swearing. Power plays. My crazy ideas...

Pairings: HarryxSquall, SelphiexIrvine, ZellxLibrary Girl

**Prologue **

**There's something about that boy...**

~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~

_"You shall live till you find a reason to stop, my Little Protector."_

Those words haunted one Harry Potter. He was seventeen, fresh from the Second war and newly defeated Voldemort. Yet magic saw fit to rip him from his world, away from the broken cities from the war and the blood stained streets.

Thinking about it, Harry wondered who had survived the war. He knew Fred died and that George had been a living ghost since. Arthur had been killed by Percy, whom, in turn, killed by his mother. Molly Weasley never recovered from the fact that her son was a deatheater and murdered his own father. He never knew what happened to the eldest Weasleys boys. Pity, Bill had been quite a looker, even after the werewolf attack. He never knew if Ron and Hermione made it out in the end. If Dumbledore had lived. If Neville and Luna had started dating. If Malfoy managed to survive after killing his father when he defected to the Light.

There was so much he didn't know. He had been whisked away the moment he killed voldemort. There had been white light and the feeling he was floating. Then the voice spoke, gifting him with immortality. And then there was pain. Pain beyond pain.

~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~

Harry didn't know how long his body burnt from the inside out, or at least it felt like that. When it finally stopped, Harry found himself in a paradise. He awoke in a bed, covered in black silk sheets. He was still wearing his battle robes over his dragon-skin boots and pant. And his black acromentula silk shirt. His 'room' was a light blue in colour, with splashes of dark blue and black. Comforting but not too bright. Harry frowned and fingered his wand as he stepped next to the window. His mouth gaped at the sight.

He was in Heaven. The house, from what he could tell, was in a valley. The valley itself was picture-perfect, green with colourful vegitation. The sky was a pure blue with scattered white, fluffy clouds. It was perfect. Too perfect...

A door opened, and Harry whirled around on instinct and sent a spell off as he dived to the side. Rolling, he hid behind the bed, heart pounding.

"Sorry," came a female musical voice, "I didn't mean to startle you. I mean no harm. Magic sent you here to heal from your wounds and from the change."

Harry swallowed. He was alone in an unknown place after he had been kidnapped by Magic after the Final Battle. He vaguely remembered a white room and then pain.

Standing up slowly, wand trained on the woman, Harry almost paused when he saw her. She was tall, blond and something out of Ancient Greece. She was dressed in toga and had an easy smile on her face.

"I'm Siren," she offered. Harry, wand still trained on her, "Harry."

~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~

And that's how Harry found himself a prisoner of paradise. It seems that Magic was a possessive bitch that didn't like to giver her 'favoured' children to her sister Death. So she changed them. They became Guardian Forces, or GFs, that could be summoned by users in the world of Hyne. A whole new world. Harry groaned as he was told that he would have to take history lessons.

Back to the point, it seemed that all the GFs resided in the Paradise whilst seldomly venturing down to grant the use of their power. GFs lent their powers to those strong worthy They were junctioned to be used by summons and could speak to their users.

It was quite complicated but apparently not overly so for the GFs themselves. They stayed in Paradise, only descending when bored or a human catches their interest. Mainly boredom as Paradise was perfect, but got old fast.

Forever young, immortal and trapped by Magic who didn't wish for them to go.

It had only been discovered a month later that Harry wasn't a normal summons. Unlike the others who didn't have a human form but merely a projection of what they had looked like when they were human. Harry only has his human form, no GF form like the others did. He was the living GF, the first sorcerer. And the words came back to him. The blessed curse.

_"You shall live till you find a reason to stop, my Little Protector."_

Harry spent most of his time in Paradise only venturing down with the others on occasion. The world was boring and there wasn't much to do. He merely watched over the years as humans grew and waged their wars. He watched as Sorceress Adel went mad with power, wincing at her pain. He watched as the others fought and how the war ended. He watched Esther disappear from the world. He could only watch as he had yet find anyone worthy of his power. No one could defeat him in battle to use the Fallen Phoenix as a summons.

~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~

It had been pure coincidence the day they met. Harry was down for a walk with Shiva while Ifrit was doing his yearly tests of the Seed candidates for Balamb Garden. They posed, when seen together, as a family. Harry, still having his magic, deaged himself to thirteen. Messy black hair and green eyes, he walked next to the darker skinned black haired woman. Shiva was beautiful as she was cold. Though, she seemed to have a soft spot for him especially when he looked young. Harry had once spent the day with, degade to a three year old, and she had loved it. Ifrit, when in his human form, would pretend to be the bumbling husband of a family on vacation. Red, wild hair and a set of darker green eyes, it was plausable that they were a family. Except when Shiva and Ifrit got into fights. Fire and Ice don't mix that well, it seemed.

The stormy eyed boy came crashing into their path as he ran from a T-rex. He was fourteen at most and terrified, even though he tried to hide it. He was keeping a calm head as he weaved, occasionally hitting the dinosaur when it was safe, trying to lose it. Shiva had pushed Harry behind her, grabbing the grey-eyed boy in the process and also pushing him behind her. Icy blue eyes narrowed as she hurled a barrage of ice spells at the monster till it died.

Harry stumbled as he was pushed back. He pouted. That was why he hated being the youngest of the GFs. All of them had the parental gene! Shiva, bless her soul, was the worst. Something knocked into him, sending him sprawling on the ground, again. Grumbling, Harry looked up to give a tongue lashing of note when the words died in his mouth. Green met storm grey. Brown hair hung in his eyes and he had a serious look even though he was young. Hearing a roar from the monster, Harry found himself pressed to the floor with a slightly muscular body holding him down. Shielding him.

For Squall it had not been a good day. He left the Garden to get some training done and get away from Seifer. He killed some Bug Bites before venturing into the forest just outside Balamb. Just his luck he would run into a T-rex.

Running through the forest, he run into two people. The woman grabbed him and chucked him behind her. Squall cursed slightly as he stumbled and hit something soft. He opened his mouth to apologise when he was enchanted with green. Green eyes unlike anything he had ever seen. Upon closer examination, he was almost on top of a boy, thirteen at the most with wild b lack hair and a pretty face. Not overly feminine but alot prettier than most males. Hearing a roar, Squall acted on instinct as he pushed the other boy down, shielding it from the expected attack.

Nothing came. Blushing Squall pulled away as he stood up. He looked over to the monster to see it fading into nothing, slain by the lady.

"Sorry," Squall mumbled as he offered a hand to the smaller boy. The green eyed boy glared before sighing as he accepted the help.

"It's okay," Harry said with an easy smile. Their was something about this boy that interested him. The first in over four hundred years. "I'm Harry." It slipped out.

"Squall."

Harry nodded, still smiling. The moment was broken.

"Well, Mr Squall. What were you doing in the forest alone?" Shiva asked in a frosty voice from behind the pair. Both jumped slightly.

"I'm sorry for the trouble ma'am. I was doing some training and ventured into the forest to fight some caterpillars. I didn't expect to find a T-rex," Squall said with his poker face. He wouldn't want to enrage a woman that single handily took down the monster. He was not stupid.

She sighed and nodded, "You're from the Garden?"

Squall nodded sharply, raising an eyebrow in silent question.

"Harry and I are meeting my husband in Balamb. He were taking a walk to see the Garden and so Harry can fight some of the easier monsters. It's passed lunch. Let's get something to eat at Balamb and then head to your Garden. I'm not one to let a child walk alone," Shiva said, daring the pair to argue.

Harry shut up at her tone of voice. One could only get away with so much. Plus, he got to spend more time with Squall this way.

The odd group made their way to Balamb, Shiva allowing the the two younger boys to fight off monsters they ran into as she kept a watchful eye on them. The pair moved well together and Shiva had to suppress a smile. It seemed that someone finally caught the young Sorcerer's eye.

For the first time in a long time Harry had was flushed with excitement. Something in him yelled on glee as the two of them, well, danced. For once, he fought with a partner whom could read his movements, allowing for him and he for the other. It was a deadly dance of swords.

Squall himself was pleasantly surprised when he observed the younger's boy swordwork. He was good, better than most people and Squall felt the sting of jealousy. But he also felt the flare of a friendly rivalry. Something that would benefit him greatly, he concluded as he watched the green-eyed male attack the monster with precision that only spoke of years of experience. He never worked with anyone else unless he absolutely had to, and even then he resented it. Yet, Squall found himself working well with... Harry.

Slaying yet another Bug Bite, Harry grinned as he threw a Cure and Shell at Squall. The other said nothing but nodded. Harry long since figured out that Squall rarely spoke. He was closed off, citing he was betrayed at a young age by someone he trusted absolutely. trust issues that forced him close up. Harry snorted, he should know because he did the same thing. The Dursleys broke him and the wizarding world reinforced that he should guard his trust. Small betrayals by people he trust.

"You're very good, Squall," Harry said with smile as he flicked the blood off his twin katana with practiced ease. "Good choice in weapon. Though I can't help but feel your limiting yourself by workinng with such a simple blade."

"Limited myself?" Squall asked confused as he looked down at the bastard sword in his grasp. He was confused. He wasn't that good when compared to Harry yet the boy said he was limiting himself.

"Harry's right," Shiva said, breaking the moment as she walked passed them towards Balamb. "You're young and don't have the extensive training Harry has had. But you potential is astounding. We will check in Balamb for a better suited weapon."

Harry looked away when she mentioned his 'training'. He wouldn't wish anyone to that Hell.

"Training?" Squall asked confused, "But isn't he your son?"

Shiva gave him a sad smile as she looked over at Harry, whom was walking away. "There were circumstances after his birth that he was taken by another. He was trained as a weapon for his potential. We only got him back recently."

Squall nodded. It made sense to him as Harry didn't address her as mother. He winced when he realised he was jealous of something that probably haunted Harry. The rest of the journey was quiet.

They entered Balamb and made their way to the Seaside Hotel. It had a pretty good restaurant and they had rooms there to freshen up. Harry had brightened up once they entered the town and chatted happily next to Squall. He tried to entice the boy into speaking. Squall's lips quirked at Harry whom merely grinned back cheekily. Shiva rolled her eyes but in her mind she knew that if Squall became close to Harry, he would unknowingly be granted every GF. Especially her powers if he could keep Harry smiling like that. So carefree...

~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~

Lunch itself was a quiet affair as they ate hungrily. All that fighting rose their appetite and the food was the best in Balamb. For Squall whom lived in teh Garden for as long as he could remember, it was a rare treat. He had explain it quietly to Harry when he asked about Squall's general life, with a quiet Shiva listening.

For Squall it was strange that he wanted to trust Harry. There was something about Harry that screamed at him to protect, despite Harry being stronger. And he wanted Harry to trust to him in return.

Finishing up with lunch, with Shiva paying, refusing to take money from Squall. She cited that there was no way she was going to let him pay and that if he really wanted to pay her back he should not go into forests alone. This pulled a blush from Squall, sending Harry into a fit of giggles. Shiva then rounded on him, and with a few choice words, shut him up. This elicited quiet laughter from Squall. Harry pouted.

True to her word, Shiva dragged the boys to the only weapons shop in Balamb and asked to see the swords they kept. She sighed as she apraised the swords. Not much of a selection.

Harry and Squall hung by the door as Shiva harassed the shop keeper. Harry sighed and gave Squall a tired smile. Squall frowned.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice slightly tinged with worry. Harry nodded and pointedly looked at Shiva.

"She gets excited when she works with weapons. We are going to be here for a very log time if its up to her," Harry explained quietly.

"Harry!" came the frosted voice of Shiva, "Upgrade your weapon while your here. The blacksmith is quite good." And that was some praise coming from the Ice Guardian.

Harry smiled at Squall, before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the counter. Squall watched in amusement as Harry order the assistant around in a very similar was his mother. Handing over his weapons, Harry glanced through the new Weapon's Monthly he had purchased. Finding nothing, Harry now eyed Squall's sword. Squall felt nervous.

"Come on," Harry said, with a serious light in his eyes as he dragged Squall to Shiva. For the first time that day he wondered how on Hyne he had the luck to run into the mother-son team on his day out training. He thoughts stopped as he wonder what Harry's father was like...

Harry, on the other hand, glanced at each weapon before moving on. He didn't spend time studying any, like Shiva, but held a critical eye. Squall was dragged out of his thoughts by a "Eureka!". He raised an eyebrow and stared at Harry, whom blushed lightly.

"Found your weapon," Harry said with a shrug. Shiva raised an eyebrow. Harry's eyes widened as his head whipped from Shiva to Squall to Shiva again. "Both of you do that freaky eyebrow thing! You sure you aren't related?"  
Harry pouted and Squall traded looks with Shiva, whom rolled her eyes.

"Well, which weapon, brat?" Shiva finally asked, which prompted a cheeky smile from Harry. He placed the weapon on the counter.

"A gunblade?" Shiva asked, slightly curious at the choice. It was a rarer weapon and difficult to handle.

"It suits him," was all Harry said with a shrug. Squall frowned but picked up the weapon. He tested the weight and raised it. It was heavier than what he was used to, but there was something about it...

Before anyone could say anything else, Squall turned to the shop keeper ans said, "I'll take it." It was a gut feeling and Squall had long since learnt to trust his gut. That, and he loved a challenge...

The walk back to the garden was less eventful as they stuck to the road this time, with only a few monsters crossing their path. but the time was filled with chatter from Harry and a few, well-placed words from Squall. It seemed the Ice Prince was warming up to the green-eyed boy. There just something about him...

~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~

For Squall, whom had grown up in the Garden, it wasn't much of a sight. For Harry, whom had never been inside, he gaped at the size of it. It reminded him of Hogwarts in a way, a more upgraded, less magical and more technology Hogwarts. But still, it was a school and a home for many. And that made the same as Hogwarts.

Still, Harry's jaw dropped at he stared at the technology and the design of the school. And for Squall, seeing Harry so amazed, wide green eyes and mouth open unabashed, was refreshing.

Abruptly, Harry whirled around to Squall, "You live here?" he demanded. Squall suppressed a smile and nodded. "That's so cool! I wish I could live here! Can I?"

Shiva simply shook her head at Harry's antics. Though the other GFs would throw a fit at the thought of him living alone on Hyne...

They walked till the front gates. Harry itched to get inside but sighed and stepped back with Shiva as Squall turned around to leave.

They stood there silently, facing each other. Shiva made no move to say anything. It was up to the two boys to end the awkward silence. Surprisingly, it was Squall who spoke.

"There's an open day in two months time. The second of April. You should come," Squall said quietly. He refused to meet Harry's emerald gaze.

The next moment, he was tackled into a hug by a black bullet and Shiva chuckled.

"Thank you!" Harry said excitedly, "I would love to come. Maybe we could meet up?"

Looping one arm around the younger boy, Squall returned the hug with one arm. "Of course. Though, I could give you my e-mail and my communicator number now?"

Moments later, they had traded information and saying teary goodbyes. Eventually, Shiva dragged Harry away and Squall entered the Garden.

Both thinking, 'There is something about him.'

~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~

"You like him," Shiva said as they walked away. Harry rolled his eyes at her but said nothing. There was just something about Squall that drew him. It may be the hidden potential and power that lay dormant. Or the fact that he hid behind a mask as he desperately waited for someone to care enough to break through. Someone who won't abandon him.

And who better than an immortal GF?

Walking towards the Fire Cavern to meet up with Ifrit, harry had to ask, "What are the chances of me joining the Garden?"

Shiva laughed, "Not happening. Too much of a danger of someone mistaking you for a sorcerer. Though you would be the first one in history.."

"You know," Harry replied dryly, "technically I am one."

"Come along brat," was all Shiva said as they entered the cave, "we an argue when we get back. This is the first time you have been interested in a mortal."

The silent question was unasked but both could hear it. Are you interested enough to lend him your power?

The pair met up with Ifrit who stretched and sighed. He smiled at the pair then frowned at their silence. They usually bickered or something. Something must have happened.

Pulling on a cheerful face, Ifrit caught Harry and swung him around. he loved it when Harry was a kid and tiny compared to his seven foot height. He hauled the child like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder and laughed. Brown eyes danced with fire and his red hair was short and messy.

None of the monsters dared to attack the GFs, considering that the Lord of Fire was in their presence and Shiva had let loose her restraints on her power.

Leaving the Cavern of Fire, Ifrit rounded on the pair. "Okay, spill" he said, "what happened?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the protective tone Ifrit had taken and walked ahead to kill some monsters as Shiva spilled the tale. It was halfway to Balamb that Ifrit and Shiva caught up. Harry knew it when he suddenly holstered up and given a piggyback ride from Ifrit. He just rolled his eyes at the man.

"So, you finally found someone? And a kid at that!" Ifrit said seriously.

"Yes," Harry asnwered just as seriously, "but there is something about him that I can't pull away from. He may be one destined show the world my power or he may end up being my Knight. We have all seen the chaos brewing after Adel."

"Shit," was all Ifrit could say.

Shiva snorted. "Idiot."

~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~

"Absolutely not!" were the first words out of Siren's mouth when Harry told them he wanted to join the Garden. And she wasn't the only one pitching a fit. Diablo was hissing to himself and Carbuncle had attached himself to Harry in a desperate plea to stay.

Alexander was inbetween the Brothers, trying to stop a fight and Cerebros was giving the youngest GF the puppy-dog eyes. He looked like someone just kicked him. Leviathan was calling for order with the rest of the GFs whom broken down into groups to argue the topic.

Shiva rolled her eyes at the chaos while Ifrit grinned. Oh how much their lives had changed since little Harry joined them. And for the better!

Getting irritated, Harry's whistle pierced everyones arguments into silence a stared at him.

"I may bloody well look sixteen but I have been seventeen for over four hundred bloody years. Stop treating my like a damn pet. I will be going to the Open day at Balamb Garden and I will join if I so wish. There is nothing you can do to stop me!"

And he walked away, grumbling. Behind, he left shocked GFs as they stared at his retreating figure.

"Looks like our little boy just hit puberty," Diablos said as he chuckled. This was followed by hisses of pain as every female hit him over the head in succession.

"Bloody brat has everyone twirled around his little finger," Diablos grumbled but a fond smile played on his lips.

On the second of April, the GFs fluttered around Harry, trying to convince him otherwise until he snapped.

"I will see you on Hyne," he bit out to Ifrit and Shiva before disappearing form the abode. No one said anything but meaningful looks were traded. Another moment passes before the whole herd of GFs, minus Shiva and Ifrit, stampede towards the crystal. The Crystal was a just that. A large crystal in the centre of the small village they had made with powers that allowed the GFs to watch the human realm.

Ifrit shrugged as he met Shiva's gaze before he too departed for Balmb. Shiva followed seconds later. After all, if would be strange if a thirteen year old arrived at the Garden alone.

Two two GFs caught up with Harry as they he reached Balamb. None of the monsters dared to attack the pissed off GF. His eyes were glowing with power.

"About time you got here," Harry said as he saw the pair approach.

Shiva merely cuffed his head, "Don't take that tone with me young man. You may be four hundred years old but I'm fay older than you."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled at the Ice Goddess and turned to enter the Garden.

"If I like it, I'm joining," was all he said to the pair. Shiva followed him and Ifrit trailed behind them, pondering on the young man that caught his Harry's interest.

They entered with no problem and Harry could only gape at the inside of the Garden. IT had the highest ceiling he had ever seen and everything screamed 'technogoly' to him. There were these strange men in weird robe things directing people around as they showed off the facilities. Leviathen had told him about the Garden Masters. Harry noted there were alot of teenagers here.

'Probably students who wnat to enter,' Harry thought as he pulled out his fairly new Communicator. He speeddialed Squall and waited for boy to answer.

"Leanhart," came the frosty, disinterested reply, and Harry bit back a giggle.

"Squall! Where are you? I'm in the Garden by the map-thingy!" Harry said with a smile.

"I'll be right there," came the reply, considerably warmer.

Hanging up, Harry turned to Shiva, "He's coming!"

They waited only moments before the brunette appeared at their side.

"Squall!" Harry said happily before hugging the older boy. Squall froze but returned the hug with one arm.

"Hello Harry. Ma'am. Sir," Squall said seriously. Ifrit raised an eyebrow when he first saw the kid. The boy was tall for his age and would probably end up with a nice height. Chocolate brown hair that hung in his serious grey eyes. He had a cold demeanour, not unlike Shiva's but seemed too mature for his age. Though, Ifrit did not that he had a weapon junctioned and from what he knew it was probably a gunblade. The kid was built to be a speed fighter but would carry quite a punch.

"Squall, right?" Ifrit said before Shiva could responsed, "A pleasure finally meeting you. Harry's told me all about you."

Squall had to quell a blush and threw a look at his young.. friend. Harry refused to meet his gaze and stared at the crowds around him.

"It's nice to see you again," Shiva said, "Harry has been seriously considering joining Balamb Garden. Why don't you give us a tour?"

Squall shrugged before nodding. And they headed off, Squall leading with Harry by his side.

"He's... interesting," Ifrit murmured to Shiva as they followed. Shiva nodded in response as they watched the pair interact.

~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~

Cid looked at the next application in the pile. There were less this year but still quite a few new students requesting to join to the Garden.

"So, Harry," he said as he glanced at the piece of paper, "you wish to join the Garden. May I ask why?"

Harry smiled at the friendly man from his chair. Shiva and Ifrit sat on either side of him in the comfortable office of the Headmaster of Balamb Garden. The man was middle aged and slightly plump with a balding head. But his demeanor was definitely friendly and open.

"Well, I was introduced to the Garden by my friend Squall," Harry said, noting the look of surprise that crossed the man's face at the mention of Squall, "and I thought it would be a nice change. I want to further my fighting skills and maybe join SEED. I enjoy combat and I'm good at magic, so I though why not? Where we live there isn't a proper school anyway."

Cid shook his head. Squall Leonhart's friend? That was certainly strange, considering how the cold the boy was. He should let the emerald eyed boy in just to get the cold student to open up more.

"Ah, yes. It does say here you live in... Shealia Village up north... Well, Mr and Mrs Mage, if you still wish to send Harry here, he only needs to take the entrance test. We would love to have him."

Shiva and Ifrit shared a look. Inwardly they prepared themselves for the pain of their decision.

"When can Harry be tested?" Ifrit asked.

Cid smiled, "Tomorrow at nine."

Shiva nodded, "See you then Headmaster. Thank you."

"Thank you!" Harry chimed in with a megawatt grin.

Cid smiled and nodded as they left.

Ifrit sighed. The others were not going to be happy...

~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~ ~~~Lion Pair ~~~~

Read and Review!

BHz


	2. Ice Prince and the Mage Prodigy

**The Protector**

Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VIII Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not HP or Final Fantasy VIII. if I did Ginny (scary-obssession) and Rinoa (Whinny-perky-princess) would have died a death before they existed.

Summary: Squall meets a strange boy while out training, forming a connection with him. It's a friendship that will turn the tide of war and a love that changes the world. HPxSL. Lion Pair!

Note: Harry is the GF Fallen Mage. A non-elemental based offensive attack and provides protection for the caster(s). Known to KO enermies, he also grants the use of 3rd level magics to his user with the said user not having to have the magic in stock. Eg. Use Firaga even if user doesn't have it in their magic stock.

Note 2: Thank you for all the reviews! I thought that no one would like the idea but I was pleasantly surpirsed. Oh, an if anyone can give the name of the site that has the storyline of FFVIII I would be grateful. I haven't played the game in years and I want to be as accurate as possible.

Note 3: Last one! I hope you like how I made Harry interact with Squall. They are both a little OC, I think but not badly. It's a cross between a friend and something more. Squall interests Harry, an undefined pull. Squall sees Harry for who is is and is curious about him. That interest grows. Squall doesn't pry and Harry doesn't push.

Warnings: Rinoa bashing, slightQuistisbashing, Boys on boys, kissing, making out. Maybe even (gasp!) sex. Swearing. Power plays. My crazy ideas...

Pairings: HarryxSquall, SelphiexIrvine, ZellxLibrary Girl, slight Irvine-being-a-manwhore-and-flirting-with-Harry...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Ice Prince and the Mage Prodigy.**

Harry smiled as he entered his dorm room. It was small and had the basic bed, wardrobe and bathroom. All in white, which made Harry wince slightly.

"Well, I'll leave you here. Class start tomorrow and can be found on the 2nd floor. You know your way around the Garden right, or do I need to get a guide?" the girl behind Harry asked. Harry whipped around, he had forgotten about his guide. The guide who was all but glaring at him. Harry smirked inwardly.

The girl was a brunette, with long hair and a cold expression. She was a SEED candidate, from he had gathered and had been asked by Cid to bring him to his rooms. She was not thrilled by it and tried to hide it behind her expressionless facade. Harry had to suppress a snort. Tried being the keyword. From what Harry could gather was that an instructor had let slip his scores and that a thirteen year old was skilled enough to become SEED burned the candidates.

"Nope!" Harry replied with a large smile and shinning eyes, "I'm good! Thank you!"

She was shocked momentarily and her facade dropped. 'Amateur,' Harry thought behind his sunny disposition mask, 'but it's on so much fun playing with their minds!'

Pulling herself together, the girl nodded stiffly and left. Harry chuckled inwardly and returned his attention to his room. The white would not do! It reminded him too much of the Infirmary.

'I'll just have to change this,' Harry thought to himself as he locked his room door and sent out a subtle wave of magic to check for cameras and bugs in his room. Call him paranoid but better be safe than sorry...

Finding none, he dropped his two bags and backpack onto the floor. with a simple wave of his hand, Harry sent his cloths into the correct places, his bed was remade with his red sheets and two posters were hung on the wall. The one poster was a collage of all the known GFs and the other of a Japanese Ninja with twin Katanas, much like Harry's weapons.

Once he was done, Harry checked his new room and frowned slight. There was still too much white but he couldn't change anything else without getting in trouble. Smirking, he got an idea. He conjured several posters of the night sky and stuck them on the ceiling, till most of it was covered. Subtly, he changed the walls to a light cream, anything but white!

'I love magic,' Harry thought with a smirk. 'Much better. Now, I think I'm going to go and surprise Squall!'

And he skipped out of his room, locking it behind him. The more people underestimated him, the better. Oh, how he would love messing with people's minds...

Squall was having a bad day. People in general were being more noisy than normal and Seifer was being more of an ass. He threw a hissy fit when he saw Squall's new weapon of choice and declared there was no way that a half-rate swordsman like him would be able to wield a gunblade. Seifer then went and got himself one just to spite Squall and throw out the challenge of who the better gunblade specialist would be.

The blond had been grating his nerves for a week but had upped his insults that day. His instructor had picked on his fighting style and he had to master his magic theory in a week for a revision test. Not to mention term exams were coming up soon...

Squall pinched the bridge of his nose and frowned. He was getting a migraine from all the gossip about the new students whom were joining the Garden. It was unusual a most students waited until the next year, but few would join immediately if they had enough knowledge.

Then there were the rumors of a prodigy that had aced all the tests and was practically at SEED level. But the student had chosen to enter a lower grade, saying he would rather fill the gaps in his knowledge and didn't want to be mercenary just yet. Alot of the SEED candidates were angry over the new student's results, saying it was a setup and that there was no way he could have achieved those results.

Squall ignored it all as he made his way to the cafeteria to get something to eat. He had spent his spare time in the training centre, near the entrance. He had learnt his lesson about wandering where he knew there were strong monsters that he couldn't handle. He winced at the thought of what Mrs. Mage would do to him if she found out he ran into another T-rex...

Squall grabbed a simple toasted sandwhich and chips and sat at a free table. No one dared to sit at his table. He was the Ice Prince, as the gossip called him, a student with immense potential and skill but a cold personality. He had no friends and didn't talk much. And he would glare at you so coldly that it makes your heart freeze, if you talked to him.

Harry walked through the corridors of the Garden, still staring at it. He just couldn't get over how different it was from Hogwarts. He ignored the looks and whispers that followed him. He was used to that and now it would be no exception. Harry just shrugged it off.

His search for Squall had so far, ended in failure, causing him to pout slightly. Squall wasn't in his room nor was he in class. Harry had also checked the library and the infirmary just in case. He had also ran through the training centre only to find nothing. There was only one place left to check and Harry prayed he was there. And, he was getting hungry.

That is how Harry found himself in the cafeteria with a tray of food and staring at one Squall whom sat alone. 'Heh,' Harry thought to himself, 'no wonder no one sits by him considering the icy leave-me-alone aura he has.'

Smiling, Harry walked over and sat down opposite the grey-eyed boy. Squall looked up in shock that someone approached him and stared at the apparent apparition.

"Harry?" he asked. The cafeteria's attention was now focussed on them as everyone else held their breath.

"Surprise!" Harry said with his brightest smile. Squall looked at him dumbfounded.

"What are you doing here?" Squall asked, still confused.

"Well," Harry said as he took a bite out of his burger, "I got permission to take the entrance exams for the Garden and I passed them! In fact, I'm in the same year as you! Isn't that awesome!"

Squall said nothing as he raised an eyebrow, "Your mother allowed you to come here, and during the middle of the year?" he asked, disbelieving. "We are talking about the same, hard as nails woman that took down a T-rex with only magic in matter on minutes?"

Harry gave him a cheeky smile, "I did have help convincing her. But yup, I'm now a student of Balamb Garden!"

Squall sighed and gave Harry a piercing look. He mentally winced as he realised something. Something so obvious if you knew Harry. He sighed again and asked tiredly, "You're the supposed prodigy student whose fighting skills are almost on par with SEED candidates and turned down the offer and entered a lower grade, aren't you?"

Harry shrugged as he took another bite, "Meh. I may be good at the fighting stuff but I do want want to learn my other subjects properly. And I would be bored! I just want to be a normal student but then the Headmaster offered to me in the same year as you! So I chose that," Harry said offhandedly. He paused and large green eyes stared at Squall, "You're not mad, are you? That we are in the same year?"

Squall chuckled lightly, shocking a good portion of the students, "No." But the smile he gave Harry said it all.

'I'm glad you did.'

By the end of the day the rumour mill was working overtime. The Ice Prince and the supposed Prodigy knew each other and were friends. Some were saying they were long lost brothers or step-brothers. Never mind they looked nothing alike and that Squall was an orphan and that Harry was the son of Mr and Mrs. Mage.

Others were saying that Harry was being blackmailed, or vice versa into being friends with the ice man. Or that Harry wasn't a prodigy. But personally, the crazier ones flying around were things that Squall had tried desperately not to let the younger boy hear.

Harry's personal favourite was that the rumour going around that he and Squall were promised to each other by their parents and would be engaged when he, Harry, turned sixteen...

He laughed for a whole ten minutes in the face of the girl who asked him if it was true. Squall had stared in a shocked silence before glaring at the girl. Squall also buried his face into his hands as Harry kept laughing, even after the girl burst into tears from the laughter and the glaring.

But all the same, it became a common sight to see Squall Leonheart and Harry Mage walk around the Garden together. Their skills matched up quite nicely and it was now a regular sight to see Squall Leonheart talking and chuckling softly. Though he still glared at you if you weren't one Harry Mage. Then again, they were best friend afterall...

Over the years, the two were left to their own devices. Harry had earned the nickname of 'Mage Prodigy' not only for his surname but his amazing skills at magic and GFs. He was truly a prodigy as he often mastered techniques and knowledge faster than the instructors could teach. They usually left him alone to do as he pleased in lessons when he got bored.

Squall, on the other hand, flourished with his friendship with the younger boy. He was more dedicated and motivated in his work. With Harry's help, Squall quickly rose in the rankings to second place, behind Harry. It seemed that the younger boy was dragging out the potential hidden within Squall at a faster rate than the instructors cold, and slowly Squall was evolving into a fighter to be wary of.

And return, Harry found someone he could trust. Someone who didn't pry and simply accepted that some things were too painful to mention. That it takes time. An slowly the trust was building between the two of them. Squall had all the time and patience for his best friend to come to him.

But walking through the Garden, everyone ignored the odd pair. Where Squall was ice and had cold fury, Harry was fire. He had a vicious temper and wicked tongue. Harry wasn't a chatterbox persay, but there was a challenging fire in his eyes. He gave as good as he got, whereas Squall would glare the said person into submission.

Another fact that was well-known over the years, was that Seifer hated Harry's guts. He went out of his way to torment the boy, and Harry often lashed back with his temper. Strangely enough, it was Squall whom mediated. Before Harry he would have been the one fighting, but having to look out for the younger boy, he had matured in a way no one else could have guessed.

Cid often thought it was a miracle that the lone wolf made a friend on his own, and by extension, gained a family. Squall himself often suppressed his smiled when he thought about it. The Mages had pretty much adopted him, taking him and Harry away during every vacation block. They travelled, seeing the world and spending time together.

Squall smiled lightly to himself as he watched Harry sleep against the desk in the library. They were preparing for exams and Harry had fallen asleep. Not due to boredom but exhaustion. He was up late the whole week training in the final level of magic.

Shrugging off his leather jacket, the sixteen year old covered his best friend and returned to his book. Over these last few years, he had changed due to the emerald eyed Mage. And Squall couldn't help but think it was for the better. He found a best friend and a family, albeit a strange family.

Harry came from a small village that produced fighters of an extremely high calibre, particularly in the magic field. He had met a few of them over the years. Another strange thing was that all of them, except Harry, had been named after GFs. Shiva, as she insisted he call her as Mrs. Mage made her sound old, said it was because everyone was renamed after their sixteenth birthday in accordance to what their best magic proficiency was.

It had been a surprise when on his birthday, Squall recieved a present with a formal letter from the family. The present had been the new leather jacket that was currently draped over Harry and the Lion ring on his chain.

Griever. He had been named Griever, the non-elemental Lion, the protector. And Squall liked to think he was Harry's protector.

Because Harry had wormed his way into Squall's frozen heart. Squall knew that he was firmly wrapped around Harry's little finger. He would do anything to protect the younger Mage and he hated seeing him cry. Or in pain. Or just upset in general.

He was so whipped. Squall sighed but smiled all the same at the thought. He went back to studying. Unlike his friend, he wasn't a genius or prodigy.

Harry smiled as he waited for Squall to join him for lunch. He had long since stopped going to magic lessons as he had mastered magic quite thoroughly. Cid had given him the permission and Harry had opted he be given an apprenticeship of sorts under the doctor in the clinic. So most of his spare time was spent learning how to heal people. Harry had wanted be become a Healer after the war, but he couldn't. So why not now?

Speaking of the grey-eyed , well, man, Harry had to supress a blush. Squall had grown alot over the last few years, and now was a handsome eighteen year old. Though, and Harry pouted here, he still didn't know what Squall's inclination was. Sqall just never showed an interest in anyone, save Harry.

Harry smiled to himself as he stocked the medical cabinet. Squall was his closest friend and sole companion in the Garden. In fact, he was often called Leonheart Jnr, even though they looked nothing alike. And he hoped that Squall didn't see him only as a little brother, because there were feelings building inside Harry that he just couldn't place right now.

Squall had grown and was just over six feet, towering over Harry's more petite frame of 5'6. He had straight dark brown hair that hung in his stormy grey eyes. Eyes that always caught Harry's attention. You could always tell what Squall felt by staring into those eyes. And there was something there that made Harry's knees just slightly weaker and blush faintly.

Harry, on the other hand, had grown out his black hair and added fire red streaks. His hair reached his shoulder blades and was always in a braid, with pieces hanging out. His green eyes though, and this he was told by many admirers (that Squall later scared off) were mesmerising. Enchanting. Like jewels... Harry snorted. He had Killing Curse eyes. That terrifying green.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as the doors to the clinic were pushed open in a hurry and Squall stumbled in. His hand was pressed firmly against his forehead, blood seeping passed the leather. Harry took one look at Squall and then at Seifer's figure stumbling in behind him, put two and two together and called for the Doctor.

Harry immediately guided Squall to a bed and Seifer to the other one. The Doctor came rushing in and took one look at the two and sighed. He went to Seifer, telling Harry to clean Squall's wound while he dealt with the blond. He wasn't an idiot to let Harry heal Seifer as their hatred was as infamous as Squall and Seifer's rivalry.

Harry merely nodded as he rushed to Squall side. Squall's eyes were clenched in pain and Harry could sense that magic had been used on the wound after it happened. A fire spell. He bit back a growl.

Sighing, Harry grabbed the cloth and the bowl of water from the counter and sat down on Squall's bed. With on hand, Harry dipped the cloth in the water. The other hand brushed Squall's hair away from his eyes, soothingly.

"Squall," he said softly, "Squall, I need to clean the wound before I can heal it. You have to move your hand."

Squall groaned but opened his eyes. Grey eyes stared at green and for a moment Harry couldn't breath.

"Harry?" Squall asked, slightly confused. Harry's eyes narrowed slightly. 'He probably has a concussion as well,' Harry thought.

"You were training with Seifer again due to Instructor Trepe's ineptitude to see that you two both end up in the clinic every damn time. Now move you hand so I can heal you," Harry said, his tone had a hard edge, causing Squall to wince.

Squall pulled his hand away and Harry sighed at the wound. it would probably scar. Gently, the total opposite to his tone of voice, Harry cleaned the wound.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't back down," Squall said quietly as Harry worked. Harry's eyes hardened to jade chips.

"And why's that?" Harry spat out as he reached for the bottle of disinfectant, "A battle with words in one thing but one with swords and actually wounding each other, is another bloody thing! This is going to scar, Squall."

Without warning, Harry pressed the cloth against the wound and Squall hissed at the sting of the disinfectant.

Sighing, Squall reached up and gently grabbed the hand holding the cloth and pulled it away from his head. "I'm sorry I make you worry like this, Harry," Squall said softly, grey eyes staring at green. Harry's eyes softened and he pulled his hand from Squalls.

"Stay still," Harry said softly, "I'm going to heal you."

Squall lay still, but his head was still facing Harry. Harry smiled slightly as he placed a hand gently on the raw wound. Squall closed his eyes as he felt the Curaga be directed to his wound. The pain faded, along with the remains of his migraine.

"Done," Harry finally said as he removed his hand and Squall opened his eyes. Nodding, Harry gathered the used supplies and stood to move away from the bed.

Squall sat up and grabbed Harry's arm to stop him from leaving. "Lie down, Squall! I have just healed you but you have yet to fully recovered from your concussion," Harry said quickly, as he guided the dizzy Squall back down.

"Sorry, but I need you to promise me something," Squall said quickly, eyes boring into Harry's.

"What?" Harry asked, eyes narrowing.

"Promise me you will never be alone with the blond bastard if you can," Squall said quietly, eyes never leaving Harry.

Harry stared at the brunette, confused. "Okay, but why?"

Squall closed his eyes and breathed out harshly through his nose, "He was saying things, Harry, of what he would do to you if he had you alone."

Harry glared at his best friend when he said this, "I can handle myself in a fight, Squall or do I need to remind you?" Harry said harshly.

"It wasn't about you two fighting, Harry," Squall said seriously as he grabbed Harry's hand, "Seifer wants you, as in a sexual way, Harry."

Harry stared at Squall, shocked. It must have been quite bad for Squall to go into 'Protector-mode'. Harry paled at the thought of being with the blond. Harry nodded and moved away from Squall with the used supplies.

"Get some sleep, Squall. I'll wake you in half an hour," Harry told him when he returned to Squall's bedside. Sitting down, Harry added softly, "I'll be right here."

Squall slept, hidden in dreams that seemed so real. He was with Harry and they were having lunch in Balamb. Something so normal, so innocent yet Squall felt the rush of happiness bubble in his chest. He could only watch as Harry laughed at something inane, bright eyes dancing in the light.

Squall knew it was a dream, but for some reason he couldn't being himself to care. He was content to live in this dream...

"Squall!" the dream Harry raised his voice, pulling Squall out of his thoughts. Harry pouted slightly and Squall smiled, "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

Harry glared at him for all of two seconds, "I was saying that you were an idiot for letting Seifer trick you like that! Even if your scar is hot."

Harry blushed as he realised what he said. He dropped his gaze to the table and fiddled with his straw in his drink.

Squall chuckled quietly, he deep voice washing over them. "I already apologised for worrying you,," Squall said quietly. Harrys till refused to raise his head, preferring to hide behind his dark hair.

Squall gave into temptation as he reached across the table and threaded his bare hand into the mass of black and red silk.

The hand gently slipped down to Harry's cheek and under his chin. As if handling glass, Squall lifted Harry's gaze to meet his. The younger boy had a delicate blush across his cheeks and nose.

It made Squall want to... want to... Grey eyes stared at pink lips. He wanted to... taste...

"Squall! Wake up!" Squall was violently awoke from his dream by an irate Harry. As Squall opened his eyes and winced at the brightness. Harry huffed.

"Well," he said, "I would be more gentle but you wouldn't wake up."

Squall nodded as he made a move to sit up. Harry sighed and helped him sit up. Handing him a glass of water, Harry added, "I'm still mad at you. You're an idiot for letting Seifer trick you like that!"

Squall froze as the wors from his dream came back to him. As those feelings came back to him.

"Even if the scar kind of suits you," Harry finished as Squall looked at him dazed. Squall was truck with the unexplainable urge to...to...to do what exactly? And why with Harry? Why with the one person he swore to protect no matter what.

"Squall?" Harry said softly, worry colouring his tone as he looked at Squall in a daze. "Squall? Are you okay?"

Receiving no response, Harry shifted so he sat next to Squall. He fretted as he touched the older boy's forehead, partly to get his attention and partly to check if he had a fever as a side effect of the earlier healing with magic.

Felling the soft touch, Squall jerked out of his musing and was stuck in endless green. The worry that swirled in them punched Squall in the gut. He made the younger boy worry about him again, it seemed.

Squall smiled softly and gently pulled Harry's hand from his face. Though he didn't let go of the hand.

"I'm okay, Harry," he said. Seeing Harry's disbelieving expression, he added, "Really. I was just remembering dream I had."

Though he eyes told Harry the truth, 'Please don't worry about me. I'm fine I swear.'

Before Harry could say another word he was interrupted by a person cleaning their throat. The pair turned their heads to see a glaring Instructor Trepe. Squall and Harry sighed in unison, not realising how compromising their position looked to an outsider.

Harry was almost on Squall's lap, he small frame being protected by Squall's larger frame and aura. One of his hands was clasped in Squall's larger ones and the other hand was clutching at Squall's jacket, unconsciously. Squall's deathglare was not helping matters as Trepe's glare dropped a few degrees in temperature.

"It's either you or Seifer that end up here," she said with a sigh, ignoring Harry completely as she approchedcthe bed.

Harry snorted, earning him a glare from the blond, "Well, maybe you have figured out that it's a bad idea to pair the two of them up. Neither listens as they know how to rile each other up to the point of injury." Harry said pointedly.

Trepe ignored the slight from a the younger boy. It was an insult, really, to have him in her class. She became a SEED at sixteen and was considered a prodigy because of it. She was the one everyone had high expectations of. Then along came the brat and he could have became a SEED at thirteen. But instead, he insults what everyone in the Garden is working for and merely enters a lower grade of work. He slacks off in class because he already knows or he pays attention and humiliates the instructor with his innate knowledge.

But no one could say anything about it because he had sheer skill and talent, coupled with unexplained experience that put most people to shame. That, and the brat was close to one of the most talented yet cold students in the Garden: Squall Leonheart. One person she had her eye on; a student she had so desperately to understand and train. But no, everyone said that Squall had bloomed into his skill at an early age, before he entered her class, due to the brat's influence.

"Please follow me, Squall," Quistis said to the older boy, "I have some things to discuss with you."

Squall nodded before looking at Harry. He squeezed Harry's hand before letting go. "I'll see you in the dorms?"

Harry nodded as he stood up from the bed, "Take in easy. I've healed you up but magic can't cure everything in an instant."

Squall nodded as he stood up. With one last smile, he left. Harry sighed and sat down on the bed.

"On the bright side of this whole mess is that we get to take the practical together and you don't have you worry about Trepe jumping you while I'm there," Harry said with a grin as he watched Squall get ready from the doorway.

"She would jump me regardless," Squall replied without missing a beat as he checked his junctions, "And she hates you for some reason, so she is more than likely to fail you."

Harry snorted, "Please. I don't want to boast but could someone who is getting full marks in the subject fail. Headmaster Cid would look into it if I appealed."

Squall said nothing but shot Harry an exasperated look and ruffled his hair on the way out. Harry followed, pouting as per usual.

Despite what Harry said and did, Squall had discovered some time ago that Harry had his own demons. Just like Squall had told him about the vague memories of an orphanage and Sis, Harry had shared his childhood of abuse and neglect. Of bloodshed and war-like condition. Of killing people or being killed himself and of seeing his friends die.

Squall had been the one Harry had came to when the memories became too much and the one whose door was always open. It was Squall who found Harry crying out in his sleep one night and stayed the night with him. It was Squall who saw how fragile Harry really was and that, Squall swore he would always protect.

Squall was pushed forcefully out of his musings when he collided with something. Laughter followed as Squall looked up at Harry and then the object that flew at him. A Girl.

Glaring at Harry, Squall helped the girl up and apologised. It seemed she was a transfer and was lost. Squall said nothing but Harry had offered to show her around. They quickly led her around the Garden and left her by the tutorial map.

Walking to the main gates, Harry finally broke the silence. "It's okay to be nice and help someone out, Squall."

Squall rolled his eyes, "You always help the noisy ones."

Harry shook his head, "Ever thought that she might actually be on your team for SEED cadedites' mission? She transferred from Trabia for the SEED exam as they don't do the exams."

Squall said nothing as Harry smirk in victory.

* * *

And I'm ending it here. My excuse is that I need to read up on details of FFVIII before I continue. I'm going to write the whole SEED thing next chapter and Harry vs. Rinoa at the ball. Put away the claws, Harry...

Read and Review!

BHz


	3. Promise me

**The Protector**

Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VIII Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not HP or Final Fantasy VIII. if I did Ginny (scary-obsession) and Rinoa (Whinny-perky-princess) would have died a death before they existed.

Summary: Squall meets a strange boy while out training, forming a connection with him. It's a friendship that will turn the tide of war and a love that changes the world. HPxSL. Lion Pair!

Note: Harry is the GF Fallen Mage. A non-elemental based offensive attack and provides protection for the caster(s). Known to KO enemies, he also grants the use of 3rd level magics to his user with the said user not having to have the magic in stock. Eg. Use Firaga even if user doesn't have it in their magic stock.

Note 2: Monster of a chapter: 11,000 words! I expect reviews people! I pulled an all-nighter to get this out!

Note 3: If anyone wants to read a really good HPxFVIII Lion Pair completed story I recommend Convergence. I unfortunately don't remember who the author was and don't want to mistakenly say someone else than the actually author. It's simply brilliant though, and it's the one that inspired me to write this one, Just a thought.

Warnings: Rinoa bashing, slightQuistisbashing, Boys on boys, kissing, making out. Maybe even (gasp!) sex. Swearing. Power plays. My crazy ideas...

Pairings: HarryxSquall, SelphiexIrvine, ZellxLibrary Girl, slight Irvine-being-a-manwhore-and-flirting-with-Harry...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Promise me**.

Squall and Harry arrived at the gate, just one time. Both of them opted for the usual fighting outfits. Squall was in his black leather pants, white shirt and black leather jacket with fur. On his hips were tow belts crossing over each other and his Griever necklace. Harry had his black, tight jeans on with his customary deep red shirt. The shirt was long sleeves and had a black tattooed pattern on it. Like Squall, he too had leather gloves one and combat boots.

Instructor Trepe was there already, lips pursed as she watched them approach her. It was no secret that she had some dislike for the young Mage. Then again, it was a well-known fact that most of the SeeD didn't like him.

Headmaster Cid had called Harry up to his office when he first enrolled and apologised for the mercenaries' behaviour. Harry mad smirked and waved it off, saying they weren't worth his time if they were jealous. Plus, he threw in, with a mischievous smile, "If I'm good now, can imagine how prepared I will be when I do take the test?" Cid had sighed and dismissed the boy that just taunted the SeeD in his office. The news had spread around by lunch. Cid was positive that the boy had done it on purpose to rile up the SeeD. And the man found himself chuckling without meaning to.

"You're on time," Trepe said, faint surprise written on her features. Squall merely rolled his eyes and said nothing. Harry just levelled her with an unimpressed look. She didn't react. Then again, she was only staring at Squall.

"Ok...Junctioning magic. Now pay attention. I'll be explaining how to utilise the magic you have stocked," she said with her 'Instructor' voice.

This time it was Squall's turn to level her with an unimpressed glare and Harry snorted, interrupting her.

"I'm sorry Instructor but is this really necessary?" Harry asked, face blank, "I mean, any student taking the SeeD exam should know how to junction and use magic by this stage. They would have failed otherwise, and I think I can speak for both of us that we don't need a refresher course."

Squall nodded in agreement, smirk in place as he watched Trepe's face go from normal to pale to red with rage. It was amusing to say the least.

"In that case," she said stiffly, "let's go. We are heading to the Fire Cavern."

They left the Garden and headed in a westerly direction. The few Monsters that they came across, Trepe and Squall attacked and killed with ease. It was only after the forth monster did Squall turn around to face his friend.

"Any reason you're not attacking?" he asked, eyes curious. Squall knows that Harry usually had a very good reason for doing things. It was like Harry had lived longer than what his age showed, but Squall never pried. He could wait till Harry told him.

Harry smirked, "While you were hacking away I was drawing magic and then upgrading it. Here." And Harry transferred some magic First level and Second level spells. There were even a handful of Third levels in there. Squall's eyebrows rose.

"You've mastered Third Level upgrades already?" Squall asked as he double checked his stores. Harry shot him a 'what do you take me for' look.

"Instructor, do you need any magic?" Harry asked, for once serious as he faced the female.

Quistis Trepe had to, grudgingly; accept that the boy was a genius at magic. She had only master Third level magic in her second year of being a SeeD.

"I'm a little low on Cures," she said slowly and then accepted the magic transfer. He had sent her all three levels of Cure magic, even a few Esunas. She just nodded and kept walking. Squall and Harry traded amused looks.

It seemed that Harry was tired of playing healer of the group by the tenth monster. Just as Squall readied an attack, he gunblade drawn, muscles pulled taunt as he prepared to dart forward, a pike of ice was thrown at the Bugbite. Squall froze and stared as the ice speared the monster, killing it instantly. Not even a second passed before the next ice spear killed the other monster. Squall straightened himself and lowered his gunblade.

Quistis Trepe had flung out her whip to kill the monster but was surprised when a level two ice spell hit the Bugbite, killing it instantly. The other one went down not a second later. She turned, in unison with Squall to stare at the diminutive black haired boy.

Harry rolled his eyes at their response. "I may be a primary healer but I do know how to fight. Plus, my casting time is extremely short as I'm used to rapid casting."

Squall chuckled lightly. Sometimes he forgot how scary his friend was.

"Forgive us of we forget at times, Magus," Squall said with a small smile, "Though it has been a while since we both fought with our swords."

Harry smiled in response and pulled out his twin katanas. Black handles with silver-green blades. They were his gift for his sixteenth birthday, along with the Magus. The Magus Sisters were a legend among the GFs. They were supposedly the strongest before they sacrificed their power and immortality to bring down Hyna, daughter of Hyne, the first Sorceress when she went mad with power. Harry was honoured with the name Magus for his skill and power. And perhaps, for his heart.

"Well then," Harry replied, his eyes dancing as he watched four Bugbites charged at them, "shall we, Griever?"

Squall threw a smirk at Harry as his own gunblade was draw. Immediately, the two drew back to back, leaving a slightly shocked Instructor to watch them. They both swiped at the monsters in front of them. Harry dropped low as Squall brought his sword in a full swing, hitting the monsters behind him (the ones in front of Harry). Harry then launched himself with an upward cut and a backward jab to left, as Squall moved out of the way. Harry kept the momentum going, as he turned towards his left, allowing Squall to attack the Bugbite that stood where Harry had been. Harry then charged forward, going passed the two Bugbites.

With some distance between him and Squall, Harry smirked as he went all out, shredding the monsters with fast paced attacks. Squall had done the same, unleashing his attacks with well-aimed strikes. The last poor Bugbite was met face first with the steel of the Revolver and, at the same time, the back of it's neck was met with Harry's katana.

Harry stood facing Squall, with a slightly bloodthirsty smile. Squall had a somewhat scary smirk on his face.

_It's been a while._

_Too long._

_That was fun!_

_We still got it._

_Duh._

Harry said nothing as he swung his sword around multiple times, flinging the blood from the blades. Squall swung his only twice (cleaning the blood) before shouldering his blade as he waited for Harry to finish off.

Quistis just stood there. She was still trying to comprehend the battle that just took place in front of her. It was more of a dance; a deadly, fast pace dance. There was just something about their co-ordinated fighting. It was not something that could be achieved easily. The trust and understanding of the other's movements. It was unearthly. Beautiful. That one word repeated in her mind. Beautiful but deadly. There was no doubt they were dangerous warriors.

"Instructor," Harry's voice pulled her from her daze, "Is the test to retrieve Ifrit? I mean it's the only logical reason to go to the Fire Cavern."

Trepe nodded, "Yes that is the test. You just need to get Ifrit to pass."

Harry tilted his head as he frowned, "GFs have a weird reaction to. Most of them I just need to ask for their power and they lend it to me. That won't mark me down, right?" Harry asked.

Quistis blinked once, twice. "Well, technically there isn't a grade. It's a straight 'pass or fail' scenario to take the SeeD. So as long as you get Ifrit you will pass." And she kept one walking.

"But will Ifrit grant me his power as well?" Squall asked quietly. Harry looked thoughtful.

"I'll ask him. If he doesn't then we will fight. He might or he might not. Shiva likes you a lot so that might affect his decision."

"True," Squall conceded as they approached the Cavern Entrance, "but Quezacotl likes you a lot more than me but lent me his power when you asked of it."

Harry shrugged as they watched Trepe approach a Garden Faculty.

"Objective: To obtain a low-level GF. A SeeD member must support. Are you

ready?" the hooded being said.

Squall and Harry both answered affirmative and saluted.

Quistis also saluted, "I'm their support. Instructor No. 14 Quistis Trepe."

The being nodded, "Select a time limit. Choose one suited to your abilities. Challenging yet reasonable."

Squall and Harry looked over the offered sheet of paper with the time limits.

"We can easily do it in twenty," Harry murmured and Squall nodded in agreement.

"Ten minutes," Squall told the guard. It just nodded and wished them good luck.

The group walked inside. Harry and Squall immediately picked up a good pace. Trepe followed behind them. So far they didn't encounter any monsters.

"My job is to support you in battle. Everything else is up to you," she said as they ventured further into the cavern. The heat was sweltering as the lava flowed in full view on the surface.

Walking faster, the air was suffocating with humidity. Already, the two boys had sweat forming on their hairline. Quistis said nothing more but was immediately on guard when a bomb attacked.

Almost immediately, Squall attacked, backing off to let a barrage of ice spells at the monster. Harry smirked as it went down. They quickly moved on, not even taking notice if their support was following.

As they entered the fire pit, Quistis couldn't help but think, 'Everyone is right about these two; they have amazing potential. I knew Squall was on Seifer's level and Mage was on his own, but... But seeing Squall and Mage fight together I can see why the Headmaster says that Mage brings out Squall's potential. It's like they are almost on the same level.'

The flames erupted and a bulking figure of darkness and fire emerged. Rising out, Ifrit, Overlord of Fire, stared at the group.

"You have come for my power," Ifrit rumbled. Trepe stared in shock. She knew Mage said GFs act differently around him but this was the first time Ifrit asked questions. Usually he attacked first.

Harry moved to step forward but was beaten by Squall who stepped in front of him. If Ifrit was going to attack, he would have to get passed the lion first. Harry opened his mouth to protest but Squall sent him one look. Harry knew that look. He simply turned back his attention to Ifrit who looked somewhat amused.

"I am Magus of the Mage Tribe of Shealia, Son of magic users Shiva and Ifrit. I request the use of your powers for myself and my friend, Griever, adopted into the Mage Tribe," Harry said. Squall was ready for an attack at any second.

Ifrit regarded the pair before the cavern as filled with rumbling. The three stared at the GF that was now laughing at them. Harry's eyes narrowed as he gathered his ice magic.

"Calm down, Little Magus. You have my powers, so need not ask. I find it amusing that you would refer to Griever as your friend when we both know the truth," Ifrit said with a scary smile.

Quistis gasped as she turned to her two students, wide-eyed. 'The rumours! It can't be true, right? Those two aren't...'

Harry rolled his eyes and sent a blizzard at the GF. Ifrit yelped and glared at the small boy.

"I only meant that he is obviously your protector. He was even named by your tribe named him Griever, the Lion-Protector," Ifrit said. The GF sounded like he was grumbling. Heaven help them if he started pouting, "Why would they give him such a title when you yourself hold the title of Magus, the Powerful? Pretty stupid but whom am I to argue..."

Harry traded looks with Squall. Squall shrugged. Maybe Ifrit was just weird like that. Or bored.

"Anyways, back to the topic at hand," Ifrit continued, "I will lend you my power as you are both of the last Mage Tribe. All GFs will."

A red glow drifted over to the two of them and they felt Ifrit's presence settle in their mind.

"You should not doubt, Lion-Protector," Ifrit said, turning over to Squall, "you may not be a blood child of the Tribe you are one of them now. No GF will ever deny either of you."

Squall nodded but did not move from his position, "Let's go Harry. We have just under five minutes to get out of here."

Harry nodded. With one last wave to Ifrit, Harry walked away. Trepe followed him, still shocked at what happened. She knew that Mage was from a magic tribe in the north but she didn't know that they had a connection with the GFs. Squall on the other had kept his eyes on Ifrit.

The fire GF regarded the young man with serious eyes.

"I protect him because I choose to," Squall said seriously, "I protect him not only in battle but in life as well. He may be powerful but he knows he will never be alone. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Ifrit was silent but he slowly nodded, "Don't let us down, Griever. It has been a long time since any human has born the name Magus. The last was the one you call Hyne. Protect him well, for the day may come when this world turns on him for his power."

And Ifrit retreated into the depths of Hellfire, leaving Squall to chase after Harry and Trepe.

Reaching the gates of Balamb, Trepe turned to her students and nodded. That had gone a lot faster than she expected but then again, she had underestimated both of them. One more than the other, she had to admit to herself as she eyed the green-eyed boy with black hair. He had a petit figure and a pretty disposition. It was hard to connect to the warrior she watch fight.

"Well done," she told the pair, "I trust the both of you know how to take care of your GFs?" Seeing the nods, Quistis continued, "Now change into your uniform and assemble at the 1F Lobby. The SeeD exam will begin shortly."

Walking away, Quistis frowned. She had a lot to think about. It was the first time she personally examined Mage's fighting ability. And the startling change in Squall's level when he fought with the younger boy. Then there were the little things Ifrit said to the two of them. Mage called himself 'Magus' and Squall 'Griever', of the GFs of Legend. The Tribe Mage came from... There was so much about the boy she didn't notice before and she winced at that.

'I was so caught up in hating him,' she thought, cringing, 'I never was an instructor to him.'

Squall and Harry watched her go.

"She's seen something that's changed her beliefs," Squall murmured. Harry nodded thoughtfully.

"Think she'll lay off hitting on you now?" Harry asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Squall snorted, "I hope so but not likely."

Harry merely nodded as he started walking towards the Garden entrance. They said nothing as they made their way to the dorms to change.

Before Squall could enter his room, Harry grabbed his hand. Squall turned to look at his friend with a confused frown.

_What?_

Harry's emerald eyes bore into Squalls, pleading him. "What Ifrit said isn't true. No matter what happens, I will always want you by my side. You're my friend and protector, no matter how powerful I get."

Squall looked at Harry and sighed. He smiled but his grey eyes said it all.

_I know. I told him so._

Harry gave him a happy smile and a quick hug before he bolted to his room to change from his normal attire. Squall was left smiling to himself.

Even after all these years there's still something about him that I just can't help myself. I want to be there. I want to protect him...

The pair walked quickly through the garden as they made their way to the meeting place. There were only, maybe, twenty students taking the SeeD exam, having passed the qualifications. Some others had passed but opted not to take the exam. Not everyone wanted to be a mercenary.

Harry and Squall made their way to where Trepe was standing, holding a piece of paper. People were already grouping up in their assigned teams. Harry looked at Trepe and groaned when he saw her holding the list.

"What are the chances that she arranged the teams?" Harry asked as they walked towards her.

"Pretty good since she organises a lot of these exams," Squall answered, "Why?"

"Bet you twenty gil that you're in the same group as Seifer," Harry said with a fake grin. His eyes were shining with worry. Squall sighed as his one hand touched Harry's lower back lightly, guiding him.

"If I am, then I promise you I won't pick fights with him. I'll keep a cool head and pass this exam, no matter what the moron says or does," Squall murmured softly.

Harry dropped his gaze to the ground, hiding a soft smile on his lips. But he nodded all the same.

"Squall," Quistis greeted, "Mage."

The two murmured greetings as they waited for their assignments, hoping they were on the same team.

"Squall," Trepe said, "You're with Zell Dincht.. Quiet a lively fellow..."

The said boy was feigning punches and kicks in the middle of the corridor. Harry had to snort. Squall got paired with the Enigizer Bunny from Hell. The blond then did a cartwheel followed by two back flips. He then sees them and smiles. Giving the thumbs up, the blond heads over.

Squall throws Harry a pleading look, only to find the shorter boy staring at Zell with interest. Squall frown as he found something bubbling inside his chest. He didn't like the feeling.

"Dude. I'm with you!" Zell exclaims loudly before wiping his hand on his pants and extending it to Squall, "I've heard you're one hell of a fighter."

Squall just looked at him. Harry sighed and nudged him. Squall rolled his eyes and took the hand. "Zell Dincht, hand to hand expert, right?"

Zell nodded excitedly, "Listen man, I heard what happened at training. Just ignore Seifer; he's an ass."

"That's none of your-" Squall started to say, only to be pushed back his raven.

"I like this one. He's got some common sense," Harry said as he offered Zell his hand, "Harry Mage."

"Wow," Zell exclaimed yet again as he took the hand and shook it, "You're like a legend. I heard that you could have become SeeD when you first entered the Garden when you were like, twelve!"

Harry grinned," Yeah, well, I wanted to study. Though I have to ask how you did that backflip. I always mess up when I try, unless I have a sword in hand. Weird..."

Zell gaped at Harry as he processed what the younger man said, "But you were under the age limit!"

Harry shrugged, "Headmaster Cid was willing to make an exception if I wanted to join. I didn't, well, not immediately. Now those back flips?"

Zell snapped out of his shock, "Well, you need to push more power from your abdominal muscles. When you use a sword, you're using your opponent as a bar to flip."

Harry nodded as he looked thoughtful.

"I can show you sometime?" Zell offered.

Harry smiled and nodded enthusiastically, "Thanks!"

Quistis cleared her throat pointedly. Zell blushed slightly and Harry merely raised an eyebrow.

"Your team leader is Seifer," she said calmly.

"SAY WHAT!?" Zell yelled.

"Ha! You owe me twenty Gil!" Harry yelled at the same time.

Squall sighed and handed the boy twenty Gil. Now he had to deal with the two blonds, one loud and the other annoying.

"It can't be changed," Quistis said, "Seifer! Are you here?"

Seifer stepped up and smirked at the other two, "Right here, Instructor," he drawled. He glared at the raven who glared back.

"You're squad leader. Good luck to you," she said.

Seifer frowned, "Instructor. I hate it when people wish me luck. Save those words for a bad student that needs them, eh?"

Quistis gave him a hard look, "Ok then, good luck Seifer."

Seifer's eyes narrowed as he growled out, "Add her to the list!"

Harry and Squall rolled their eyes. Zell looked confused.

"Well then," Quistis continued, "You're all assigned to Squad B. I'll be the instructor in charge. Teamwork is of the utmost importance. Let's get through this exam, everyone!"

Seifer rounded on his two 'teammates', "Listen up! Teamwork means staying out of my way. It's a Squad B rules. Don't you forget it!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the brat and asked Trepe, "Where am I assigned and to whom?"

Quistis double checked the papers in her hand and her lips pursed in reaction, "You're assigned to SeeD Squad A. You're to act as Healer and fighting support. You will report to Xu. You will be debriefed on the ship."

Harry nodded, taking comfort in the hand that slipped into his, squeezing lightly. Zell whistled but said nothing. It was extremely rare for a SeeD candidate to be part of SeeD team. It meant they expect him to keep up with the real deal mercenaries. And as a healer too.

Before anything else could be said, Headmaster Cid called for attention, "It's been a while, everyone. How's everyone doing? This exam will involve 12 members from Squads A through D and one SeeD team A...You will be proceeding to a real battlefield. Obviously, the battles are for real. Life and death, victory and defeat, honour and disgrace... Each of these go hand in hand. There's only one way or the other. How 'bout it? Are you still up for it? You will be accompanied by 9 SeeD members. Should you fail, these members shall get the job done. They always do. Well, that's one less worry on your mind. The pride of Balamb Garden! The elite mercenary force, SeeD! Learn from them, obey their commands and accomplish the mission. Prove yourself worthy of becoming a member of SeeD. Best of luck."

Harry snorted, "Headmaster Cid is awesome, but he gives terrible speeches. he's too brutally honest. It's a good thing he never went into politics."

Squall snorted as they followed Trepe to the garage. They climbed into a car and headed for Balamb. Driving through the streets, Squall was reminded of his dream. He tensed.

Mistaking his sudden tension for something else, Harry hugged his side, whispering in his ear that it will be all right as long as he didn't kill Seifer.

Squall had to snort at that but he couldn't relax as he felt the smaller body press up against him. Squall firmly shook himself and pushed it out of his mind. Now was not the time.

During this time, Zell wisely stayed silent as he double checked his items stock.

Getting off at Balamb they entered the last ship waiting for them. Taking their seats, Harry sat in between Squall and Zell, knowing that Squall had enough to deal with Seifer being captain.

Harry happily started a conversation regarding different fighting techniques and Zell replied enthusiastically. Though, it didn't pass Quistis's notice that Harry's hand was firmly in Squall's.

Squall was leaning back and looked like his was sleeping. Harry knew better though, as he snuck a glance. Squall was just 'getting into the zone.'

"Squirt, Chicken," Seifer said after some time, "Why don't you two shut up and give up some peace."

Squall immediately squeezed Harry's hand in warning not to react.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Zell shouted, getting mad. Harry sighed as he pulled the blond back down.

"It's okay Zell," Harry said in a serious tone, "he just feels felt out because he can't understand what we are saying with his two brain cells."

Squall snort.

"Why you!" Seifer bit out as he sat up. But before he could anything else a SeeD entered.

"Sorry for the delay. I am Xu," she said. They all murmured their greetings. She nodded at each of them and her eyes lingered on Harry who smiled back cheekily. Looking at Seifer she sighed, "How many of these exams have you taken, Seifer?"

Seifer smirked and shrugged, "You how I just love these exams."

Xu shook her head and turned serious, "Let's begin. Our client for this mission is the Dollet Dukedom Parliament. A request for SeeD was made 18 hours ago. Dollet has been under attack by the G-Army since about 72 hours ago. 49 hours into the battle, Dollet abandoned their position in the inner city. Currently, they have retreated into the nearby mountains and are reorganising their troops. That's the current status. Now onto the mission objective. According to our reports, the G-Army is mopping up the Dollet troops in the mountain region. We're to make a landing at Lapin Beach. We're to eliminate the remaining G-Army within the city and liberate it A.S.A.P. Afterwards, SeeD members will intercept any G-Army forces trying to make their way into the city from the mountain region."

Xu continued, "SeeD candidates are to eliminate the G-army inside the city. Squad B is to secure the Central Square. The order to withdraw takes priority. Do not forget. We are almost there, anticipate battle immediately. Be prepared."

The group nodded as Harry waited for his turn. He was not disappointed, "Mage, you are with SeeD Team A, my team. We are to secure the civilians and heal any allies. We must eliminate any enemy forces, invading or retreating. Again, withdraw orders take priority as well as the relative safety of the candidates."

Harry nodded in understanding, his hand clenched.

"We're expecting great things from you, Mage," Xu murmured as she sat down next to Trepe and started talking in hush tones.

Moments passed in relative silence, the only noises coming from the ship and the two SeeDs. Harry sighed and stood up. Stretching, he smiled at Squall.

"I'm going to head up and check what's happening. I want to see what mess we will be heading into," Harry explained to Squall. The older boy nodded and stood as well.

Zell shook his head, "I would rather wait and see," he added.

A snort form across the small room drew their attention, "Too scared, Chicken Wuss?"

Zell fumed but Harry stepped in front of his sight, facing Seifer. Scowling, Harry replied, "You're a team. Don't fight or you might end up dead. This will be a real battle, Seifer, so take this one piece of advice: Take it seriously. Don't go for glory or honour. Just live through it. Survive. That's the most important objective given. There's no time out or second chances. No do-over's. This isn't training, so don't fuck up."

With that, he turned and walked out with an amused Squall following behind.

Seifer was slightly shocked at the outburst. The Raven always had spunk but he talked like he knew what real battle was!

"He's interesting," Xu said out loud, "he acts likes and carries himself as someone who's been in battle. And from what I've read, he's brimming with potential. I can't wait to see what he can do."

On top of the vessel, Harry let out a small gasped at the view. The moon was full and the sea calm as they ripped by. Harry could see the other six ships and in the distance he could see Dollet.

It was like fireworks, as wrong as it sounded to Harry. The explosions lit up the city, creating a morbid but beautiful image as the blasts ripped through the city. And taking lives. Harry shivered as he eyed the battle he was to enter. In the back of his mind he noticed Squall step up behind him.

Squall's eyes widened as he saw a real battle for the first time. He watched as the explosions blasted a civilian city, wondering vaguely at the lives lost. As soldiers ran around and engaged in death matches. Squall finally had some inkling as to what Harry woke up screaming about. Why he woke up screaming and crying.

The ship shifted gears, slowing down slightly from it's rapid pace, causing the vessel to jerk. Harry stumbling as he reached for the railing. Instinctively, Squall wound an arm around Harry's waist and gripped the railing.

Looking down, he was met with glistening emeralds in the night sky. Silky black and red hair floated around a heart-shaped face as Harry tilted his head back to stare at Squall. Squall's breath caught as his eyes steeled in determination. This was only the first battle. He would walk away from this one and all others. He had someone he had to protect, so he couldn't die here.

They were approaching fast now. Gripping the arm around him, Harry turned around so he was literally in Squall's arms.

"Here," Harry said as he pushed some magic at Squall and a handful of potions, "Some level 3 spells just in case and healing ones because I won't be there."

Squall frowned as he took them reluctantly, "Are you sure? You might need them..."

Harry shook his head, hair flying in the wind, "I've got more than enough and I can always upgrade if I need more. Plus, I've got SeeDs watching my back. You don't."

Squall said nothing but simply stared at his best friend and other half. The one person who literally turned his life upside down and turned it around. Harry, the fiery prodigy who wanted to be his friend when no one else dared or cared enough to. The one person who slipped into his heart.

Harry threw a glance at Dollet as it grew steadily closer. Turning back to Squall, he gripped Squall's necklace and traced over the lion. "Squall, stay safe, okay?" he said quietly, "watch your back and come back to me, Griever."

Squall simply drew him into a hug and Harry felt some relief at the silent promise. Pulling back, he turned around but still melted into Squall's embrace. Squall merely adjusted his grip and buried his nose in Harry's hair.

"You better come back unharmed," Squall murmured as they watched the explosions light up the sky, "or I'll never let you out of my sight again."

_Promise me that you'll come back to me._

Harry said nothing as he smiled and squeezed Squall's arm in response. They stayed like that until Xu called them down a few minutes later. It was almost time for the ships to break the barricade.

Breaking on the beach, the group rushed out. Seifer lead as they rushed passed the beach and into the city entrance. At this point, Seifer was taking the left path, forcing Zell and Squall to follow. Alert of his surroundings, Squall sent one last look at Harry who was going in the opposite direction, following Xu. Their eyes met for just an instant.

_I'll see you soon. Promise._

Squad B engaged in battle pretty quickly. The soldiers they had to cut down were only grunts but Squall quietly stored up his magic. They had some decent magic and it was a habit he picked up from Harry.

In the midst of a battle on the city street, Squall fought off two soldiers at once while Seifer fought off his own. Zell just finished his own soldier and was coming to help him.

Squall parried and sliced, throwing in a kick while he was at it. Zell, as he made his way to Squall, foolishly left his back open. Squall's eyes widened as he watched three soldiers burst from the shadows.

"Zell!" Squall yelled as he called a Firaga spell, "Behind you!"

Zell immediately moved to his side, turning around as he got into stance. However, before he got to punch the man, a Firaga blew the first man backwards. Zell then jumped at the the other two.

The spell distracted the two men Squall was fighting, allowing his to take them out quickly. Squall had to swallow as he realised he killed his first human being.

Monsters were one thin but these were people with families and friends and loved ones. People they would never return to...

But he had no time to contemplate this as the pressed on towards the Central Square. Of course, Seifer probably didn't care and it wasn't like this was the first time taking the exam. He's probably killed before. Zell, on the other hand, probably hasn't even realised it. Or he's been only disabling and knocking out his opponents. Hand to hand fighting allows that. Sword fighting doesn't.

Harry one the other hand followed Xu as she travelled through the maze that was Dollet. Harry was half a step behind her as he kept an eye open. It was like pure adrenalin was running through his veins. Better than flying on his firebolt or simply using his magic; it was the thrill of being in battle. Something that had been drilled into him. As much as he hated killing, this was something he was born for.

His palms itched in anticipation and his magic was buzzing. Everything was on high alert. It reminded him of what he once fought for. How he once lived as a mortal. The old Harry James Potter...

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as he grabbed Xu and pulled her aside as he ducked behind a car. The area they had been standing exploded as a Firaga spell hit it. Releasing Xu, Harry flung a Thundaga spell at the caster, hearing the screaming as it met its target. Xu stared at him.

"It seems we would the enemy, Captain," Harry said as his right hand drew his Katana, "What are your orders?"

Xu swallowed and nodded grimly, "Exterminate immediately. Secondary objective: Heal civilians and allies."

Harry nodded and smirked. His eyes hardened as he got ready, "No other orders on how to attack, Captain?"

Xu shook her head as she too drew her range weapon. "None." Checking her magics, Xu turned to Harry only to find him gone. Bloody yells muffled by gurgling caused her to turn and stare at the scene in front of her. The boy was... dancing... in between the enemy... two swords... but he was casting almost at the same time. He was fast and deadly...

Xu snapped into her profession and joined the battle. Joining the dance that the candidate was doing, but a part of her had already accepted him as her equal. As a SeeD.

They just disposed of the soldier that attacked them from behind the statue as they reached their destination. The three of them made short work of the man. Squall had to admit that the other two had skills.

"There may be more," Squall said quietly, still on guard.

Seifer snorted, "All right, I want you guys to scout the area for enemies."

Squall said nothing as he moved to follow his orders. He may not like the guy but he was the captain. He would follow Harry's advice and do everything to stay alive, even if it meant obeying orders to avoid conflict within the team.

Zell followed his lead, and between the two of them they disposed the other soldiers they found lurking in the Square.

Xu and Harry finally found the rest of their team; meaning two other SeeDs. The groups nodded at each other and quick introductions as they cleared through the street. The other SeeDs were surprised to see the candidate keep up easily with them. So far, it seemed that the civilians either managed to lock themselves in their homes or get out of Dollet as there were none in need of healing.

Allies on the other hand, there were a lot of. Though Harry was fast and efficient in dealing with them, he was often being protected by the others by enemies trying to launch surprise attacks as he healed the Dollet Soldiers.

Harry was jerked from his healing as he heard a female scream in pain. He finished quickly only to see Xu had a sword rammed through her stomach.

"Defend your friend!" Harry snapped at the one Dollet Soldier as he stood, magic gathering on his fingers.

Summoning Thundaga's, Harry lashed out as he controlled the path if the lightening to strike the enemy only. The next wave of magic released were spiked of Blizaras that struck those trying to run or hiding in the shadows. Within moments, he was by Xu's side as he summoned linked, multiple Firagas to create a wall between them and the battle.

Immediately, Harry cast three Curagas in a row on the damaged area. Xu gasped in pain as the magic flowed through her and healed the area. She looked at him gratefully through pain-filled eyes.

"It's okay," she murmured. "Stop. Don't waste your magic."

Harry's eyes blazed, "Sorry Captain but I'm ignoring that order."

He poured more magic , using his finer control to heal the most intense damage first and then work upwards. Four more Curagas and two Curas, Xu was sitting up and staring at Harry in amazement.

"It's going to scar and you better take it easy when we fight. Stay back and use magic. I would have you in bed rest for a week but I'm not sending you back alone," Harry said seriously and for those moments Xu forgot who was the captain and the Candidate. And who was experienced and who was the greenie. Xu nodded and Harry tore down his barrier.

"Well then, we're on standby 'til the enemy comes. How boring," Seifer drawled out.

Hearing the sounds of battle in the background, Squall murmured, "It's starting."

Harry stared at the city entrance from the top of the ship. There were withdrawal orders issued and they had accounted for most of the teams. But Squad B was still outstanding and it was getting nearer to departure time.

Biting his lip, Harry stared at the city in worry. Squall's team was in the Centre Square, which was quite close to the ships. There was no way they would be taking this long to get back if there were there. Harry groaned as he realised that Seifer most likely changed orders.

And Squall followed.

Xu was standing with him. The last SeeD team and Candidate team A had arrived, along with a solitary Seifer. The other ships were pulling out. Only team B along with a wayward messenger, was missing.

"They'll be here," Harry said, eyes hard as he stared at the city, and the abnormal dust clouds.

Xu looked over the younger boy and noted the hardness in his eyes. It was the same determination that saved her life. She had to hide a smile as he wondered what he would do if they had to move out and leave behind team B.

"I would stay," Harry said bluntly and Xu inclined her head. She figured as much. "Though, you should tell the captain of the ship to get ready. They are coming and they are being chased by something. We may need a quick getaway."

Green eyes were locked on the city as it caught a glimpse of a metal spider clawing down the streets of Dollet.

Xu nodded, "Give the order in the telecom," she said nodding to the telephone device on Harry's right. Harry gripped it as he nodded. She descended below as Harry watched with his heart in his mouth.

'Calm down Harry! They are coming. They are being chased by the X-ATM092. It keeps repairing itself. Hit it with Thundagas,' came Shiva's voice from their connection. 'Be prepared.'

And Harry charged his magic.

"Instructor Trepe," Harry said as his eyes remained glued to the city, "when I give the order to leave, repeat it on the telecom."

"What?" Trepe asked, shocked.

"We may need a quick getaway, so be ready to say the orders as soon as I can confirm that everyone is one board."

Trepe, for once, nodded and held the telecom in her hands.

Team B burst from the streets of Dollet, desperately making their way to the beach. Squall was caught by the machine as it knocked him on the beach. Gasping, he rolled with the momentum and burst into a sprint.

"RUN!" he yells at Selphie and Zell when they turn back with fear in their eyes.

Squall sprints, his mind screaming at him to get to the ship. Looking at it he sees an image that would forever be burnt in his memory.

Harry stood on the ship's balcony, the sun rising behind him. His hair was loose and there was red glistening in the morning light. But there was this rage in his eyes, an unholy fire that lit the emeralds as his magic burst around him. He flung Thundaga after Thundaga at the machine behind him.

Seeing Squall tumble on to the beach, Harry watched in horror as the machine followed. Wasting no time, Harry raised his hands and sent a barraged of Thundagas at it. He was hurling spells at it as fast as he could. All the while, he watched Squall sprint towards the ship.

The giant spider parked as it was overloaded with electricity. Clawing its way across the beach, it began to implode, building up for an explosion. But Harry's eyes are on Squall as he dives below him into the ship.

"Leave now!" Harry ordered as he now threw Blizaga spells at the machine, hoping to stop the blast before they got out of range.

The ship lurched as they sped away as the machine exploded, sending its parts across the beach. And the City of Dollet burning in the background...

Harry abruptly turn around and torn down the stairs. He entered the cargo bay were they disembarked. He hovered at the doorway while his eyes took in the team. Zell and the girl looked fine, if not a bit worse for the wear. Then Harry's eyes were drawn to Squall. He was leaning against the wall, panting but no visible injures.

Harry sighed as he threw two Curagas at the Zell and the girl. It was the same girl they helped earlier. Selphie. He then threw a Curaga at Squall for good measure.

Squall felt the familiar magic and looked up. By the door stood Harry, green eyes fill of worry, yet again. Squall looked at him and gave a small smile. The next moment he had an armful of Harry, hugging the life out of him.

Squall sighed and wrapped his arms around the younger male. He leaned back against the wall and content to stay that way for the ride back.

"I'm sorry I made you worry," Squall said softly, all too aware of the looks they were getting but not caring. Harry hadn't unlatched himself yet.

Harry just buried deeper into Squall's chest and raised an arm to hit the older boy lightly. Harry let out a muffled, "Idiot!"

But he didn't let go, not yet. Harry pulled back and met Squall gaze, "I've lost too many people in petty battles and wars. Don't you dare leave me too!"

Squall's eyes softened and he pulled Harry close, "I'm not going anywhere, promise."

After receiving the orders to be back at the garden by sunset and Seifer leaving with their vehicle, Squall grabbed Harry's hand and started the journey back. Selphie and Zell chatted away as they kept to road. All the while Harry was silent, but never letting go of Squall's hand.

Harry was too lost in his mind; in the memories of Fred dying in front of him. Remus stepping in front of a curse meant for him. Of a blood stained Neville fighting with Luna at his side. Of a father killing a son and vice versa. Of blood and war and carnage. And all those he lost and who had lost something.

Because it all came back to the same thing: he could lose Squall. And he couldn't lose Squall. Harry knew he would go mad. All sanity would leave him if Squall was taken from him. The rage he would feel...He would destroy the world as it was now. Because when Harry was struggling to find a reason to live, Squall offered him a friendship. When he woke up crying, it was Squall who made him forget for just a little while. The Squall who never pried and always comforted him. The Squall who slowly became so much a part of him, it hurt Harry to think of him not being around.

The group arrived at the garden gate and said their goodbyes. Squall lead the silent Harry through the corridors to the dorms, ignoring the praises that Xu and Quistis were saying about they two of them. Even the Headmaster, who approached them, backed off when he saw Harry's closed features. Though the man did nod at Squall as they passed. Squall didn't even stay to hear what Seifer's after would be for disobeying orders.

Getting to Harry's room, they entered and Squall guided Harry to his bed. He made a moved to get a wet towel to wipe off the dried blood but Squall couldn't move as Harry gripped his wrist.

"Thank you," Harry said quietly.

Squall frowned slightly as he joined his friend on the bed, sitting next to him.

"For what?" Squall asked gently.

Sorrowful green eyes met his and Squall's heart lurched, "For coming back. For keeping you promise. You're the first."

Squall sighed and gathered Harry up in a hug. "Of course. You kept your, how could I not keep mine?"

They sat in silence for awhile. Finally Harry pulled away and he looked like he was back to normal. The cold, lifeless, lost look had disappeared from his eyes.

"Shower?" Harry asked Squall who nodded. Squall stood up from the bed. "Stay here?"

Squall smiled at Harry before getting a set of clothes he left in his friend's room for emergencies.

They both took long showers to get the blood and the grim off their bodies. Squall was lounging on the bed as he waited for Harry to finish his shower. His own mind was whirling with the day's events.

Harry finished up and joined Squall on the bed. he lay in silence staring at the paper on the ceiling.

"Seifer got bored," Squall said quietly, breaking the silence, "he saw the soldiers running towards the Dollet Communication Tower. He gave the orders that we would investigate and I agreed."

"Good decision. If he went off alone it would have been a hassle for SeeD and you would have failed for lack of teamwork and disobeying orders," Harry murmured, eyes closed.

"We fought our way up. We met the girl, Selphie on the way and she said she had a message for our captain. We chased Seifer to the tower and climbed it. We face to high ranked enemy officials on top of the tower as they were repairing it. Our fight was interrupted by the monster Evoret. We fought it off and I drew Siren from it. She called to me."

"It's normal, she may be hidden to everyone else but the GFs have vowed to lend us their power. They will find a way to us, eventually, even if we don't go looking," Harry replied with a small smile.

"The withdrawal order from Selphie was given to Seifer so we made our way down. We were then chased by machine. The rest you know," Squall finished off.

Harry sighed, "Xu and I made our way through the city to the meeting point for out team. Before we got their we were ambushed but managed to fend them off and eliminate the enemy. We found no injured civilians but plenty Dollet Soldiers on our round."

Harry swallowed, "I was healing a soldier, having just finished his friend. I heard a scream. It reminded me of when my friend Lavender was burnt alive. Xu had been skewered by a G-soldier. I lost it. The smell of fire, the pain... It reminded me so much of back then. I threw spells around and got to Xu. I killed all those who dared to attack us. I pulled up a new spell: fire barrier. It links multiple Fira spells together to form a wall. I healed her. I pushed so much magic I brought her back from the brink. I couldn't let her die. We finished our patrol after that with little trouble and received the withdrawal orders."

Squall sighed and reached for Harry's hand as he continued, "We waited for all the teams. I was so worried when you didn't come and then Seifer came back alone. And then the machine.... I'm just glad you're back..."

Squall closed his eyes and held onto the hand. Harry opened his eyes and turned onto his side and regarded his friend. Reaching his free hand, Harry brushed the hair from his forehead, "What's wrong?"

Squall said nothing at first but slowly he spoke, "Did it feel like this? The first time you killed someone. The horror of what you done but you just push it away just so you can survive. Then at the end of it all you realise just what you have done and how stained your hands are?"

Harry sighed as he stroked Squall's head, "Yes," Harry breathed out. "Yes, it felt like that. I took someone's life so easily that I only realised exactly what I had done much later. And then I desensitised myself just so I could survive. And I hated myself for it for the longest of time. Till someone told me that every person who stands on a battlefield is willing to die for the reason they are willing to fight. That they knew the risks and the chances they were taking. Just as I did. It's no excuse to take another's life but it's the little bit of comfort you can draw. And I pray that what I do with my life, those I help; that maybe I will be forgiven for the blood on my hands."

Squall opened his eyes, and for once it was pain-filled grey eyes pleading to emerald ones to take the pain away.

"I get it," Squall murmured, making Harry smile slightly, "No matter what training I received, nothing could prepare me for killing a person."

"If it's any help, it gets easier with time. But as long as you regret taking human life, you stay human and not turn into a maniac," Harry said quietly as he stroked Squall's head.

"You've had dealings with maniacs," Squall murmured his reply sleepily.

"Yeah, and they are usually insane and like killing people just to hear their screams," Harry said seriously.

Before their conversation could continue, the PA system called for all those that took the exam that morning to report to 2nd Floor Hallway.

Squall and Harry entered the hallway and spotted a nervous Zell immediately. They approached him and he gave them a half-hearted smile.

"They're announcing the name one by one..." was all he said as he went back to pacing.

It was mere moments later that the Garden Faculty walked out.

"Dincht...Zell Dincht."

Zell let out a yell of happiness as he jumped in the air and left the hallway into the room.

"Leonhart... Squall Leonhart."

Squall nodded but stood where he was.

"Mage... Harry Mage."

Harry gave Squall a smile and an eye roll. They both left the hallway and made their way to the Headmaster's office.

Harry just finished getting ready for the SeeD Ball that evening. He was forced to wear the SeeD uniform, with a green cross badge on his left breast pocket. It showed his special status as a qualified healer above being a fighter. Looking in the mirror, Harry decided to leave his hair down as it suited the formal wear. His suit was somewhat form fitting and he thought he looked good.

Harry sighed as his phone rang. He knew who it was. Shiva and Ifrit were more than happy to play the excited, doting parents. And a small part of Harry liked it but he would never say that out loud.

"Hello Shiva," Harry answered as he listened to her go on and on. A small smiled played on his face as he answered her questions. Eventually, she demanded that she speak with Squall.

Harry laughed. He grabbed his camera and left his room, locking it behind him. He walked down the corridor and knocked on Squall's door. A moment later, Squall stood at the door, dressed in the SeeD uniform.

Harry's jaw dropped. The colours looked great on his friend (yes friend! Stop drooling damnit!) but the jacket clung to broad shoulders and slacks emphasised long legs. His arm! Harry remembered how they felt around him. And there was just something hot about Squall in suit.

"Harry?" Squall asked as Harry stood there, jaw slack. The raven looked good, even Squall had to admit, when he was dressed up. The suit seemed to be tailored to his curves, emphasising his petite build that his his power. Squall also noticed his Healer badge he had been awarded for his duties.

"Oh, um," Harry stuttered when he broke out his daze, "Shiva wants to speak to you..." And he handed over the phone. Squall smiled and took the phone. The conversation was shorter than Harry's but the smile didn't leave Squall's face. Finishing off, Squall ended the call and handed the phone back to Harry.

"She demands pictures," Squall said amused and Harry held up his camera, "and I'm also to protect your virtue tonight from prospecting male and females alike."

Harry blushed bright red at his friend's (yes friend damnit!) words. Harry huffed, "It's not me she needs to worry about or have you not looked in a mirror? You look amazing in the suit."

Squall smiled, blushing lightly, "As do you. I'm going to have to stay by you side the whole night tonight or your mother will come after me. And I have a healthy fear of her."

Harry burst out laughing at Squall's serious face when he said that. Well, let's take the pictures, leave the camera in my room and get this night over with. I hate suits."

Squall nodded. In the end, Selphie had been looking for them and took the photo's. Putting the camera away, they made their way to the ball.

Harry and Squall stood in a corner, sipping champagne as they chatted about nothing. It was just easy banter, like it usually was. They had been approached by both Zell and Selphie. And Squall was bullied into being nice. Harry had decided to sign them both up to help with the Garden festival.

"You have no idea what you have just done," Squall insisted.

Harry rolled his eyes, "What's the worst she could make us do?"

Squall took another sip, "Two years ago the committee got dressed in luminous pink overalls and handed out cookies around the garden and Balamb to promote the Alice in Wonderland play. Last year they marched through the Garden playing musical instruments to advertise the concert. Do I need to go on?"

Harry's face paled before he burst out laughing, "Where was I when all of this was happening?"

Squall shrugged, "Library probably."

Harry chuckled, "It's not what they did. I said what she could make us do. She knows I'll fry her for trying stuff like that. Plus, she knows your 'reputation'." Harry put 'reputation' in bunny ears.

Squall growled at him but said nothing else as he drank his drink.

"Just admit it that is your reputation and I'm not over-exaggerating!"

Squall opened his mouth to reply but his gaze caught someone across the room. He stared.

"Squall?" Harry asked when the older boy didn't respond. "Hello? Come in Squall?"

"Harry," Squall said urgently as his eyes widened, "The girl in the blue dress, over there..."

Harry turned around. He looked across the dance floor. There were quite a few people dancing. Strangely, there was a girl standing alone on the dance floor in a short white dress as she looked over in their direction. Looking past that he found the only blue dress in the room and regarded her, she looked vaguely familiar...

"It's Ellone..." Squall murmured and it clicked for Harry. Squall had one picture he saved from the orphanage of the two of them.

Harry grabbed Squall's hand and pulled him in that direction. Dodging around the dance floor, missing the confused looked the girl in the white dress had when she arrived in the previously occupied corner to find it empty.

The two walked up the girl in the blue dress and a man in a white suit.

"Ellone?" Squall asked softly, and the girl turned around, answering, "Yes?.."

"Squall?" she gasped as she looked at him and him, her.

"Sis..." Squall murmured, "It's really you."

Ellone couldn't help it as she launched herself at Squall to give him hug. She quickly let go once she realised what she had done.

"Sorry, but it's been so long. There's so much I want to tell you... Why I had to leave..." Ellone said as she looked at him. It was then she noticed a smiling Harry. "Who's this?"

Squall smiled as he gently pulled Harry forward, "This is Harry, my best friend."

"Pleasure to finally meet you, Ellone," Harry said with a bright smile. Squall was happy so he was happy, no matter how much the girl hurt Squall when she left.

She nodded but before she could say anything else the man in white murmured something to her. She looked distressed.

"Squall, I'm sorry but I have to go. I promise that we will meet again! Harry it was lovely meeting you. Please take care of Squall for me!" Ellone rushed out and she ushered from the room.

Squall stared at her walk away and he sighed. Harry smiled sadly as he touched Squall shoulder, "She must have a reason Squall. She didn't want to leave but considering that Cid also left it must have been important."

Squall nodded and gave Harry a small smile but before they could continue their conversation further they were interrupted yet again.

"There you are!"

Both young men turned around to be met with a black haired girl in a short white dress and heels. Squall and Harry looked at each other. They had no clue who she was.

Not wasting anytime, she marched up to Squall, "You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?" she asked.

Now Harry didn't hate her for demanding a dance. He had eyes. He could see she was a pretty girl and that Squall was a gorgeous guy. So Harry couldn't fault her there but she just barged in during a conversation.

Squall looked bewildered and looked at Harry for help. Harry rolled his eyes and smirked a 'I told you so' smirk.

"I'm sorry ma'am but I don't wish to dance. I suggest you find another partner," Squall said politely as possible. She could be a future client after all.

"Let me guess... You'll only dance with someone you like," she said determinedly.

Squall was not at a loss at what to do. He shot a pleading look at Harry who looked entirely too smug at what was happening.

"Ok then," she said as she waved her fingers in his eyes, "You're going to like me..."

Harry snorted into his drink.

"Did it work?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, cutely.

Harry gave a bark of laughter. She whirled around at him, "And what's so funny?"

Harry levelled her with an unimpressed stare, "Many people have tried to get him to do things he didn't want to. There is only a handful of people who can manage that and what you're doing is not one of the techniques."

"You think you can do better?" she challenged. Harry gave her a 'what do you think look'.

"Squall, I'm going to grab another drink. I'll leave you to the princess," Harry said with a smirk as he turned to walk away.

"Come on! It's just one dance!" Harry could hear her whine as he walked away.

He quickly found a waiter and deposited his glass on the tray and picked up two more. He smiled at the waiter and headed back to Squall. HE was faintly amused, quite astonished and a tad annoyed to find the Princess still there. She was obvious a naive little girl who always got what she wanted. Just the way she carried herself told Harry that.

Harry's smile dropped when he came back to find that the girl had taken to drape herself all over Squall in an attempt to get a dance. And Squall was looking more uncomfortable with every moment. And it had nothing to do with the burning feeling of jealously bubbling in Harry's stomach. Nope. Nothing.

"Miss," Harry said in an ice cold voice, "please refrain from such unbecoming acts in public, especially at an event such as this. It's unbecoming for a lady. Just accepted the simple fact that he does not want to dance!"

The girl jerked backwards and stared at him. Harry merely handed Squall a glass.

"I would have brought one for you but you look barely legal and I would rather not take the risk," Harry replied to her gaze.

Her face flushed red, "Oh, you're one to talk," she snapped, "You look barely over sixteen!"

"Seventeen, actually" Harry replied calmly as Squall gulped down his drink. He wasn't used to girl being so forward or forceful. "But I am a fully qualified SeeD with extra credentials in Healing."

The girl stomped her foot and rounded on Squall who was now holding an empty glass.

"Please do act your age, Miss," Harry added. He smirked as he could her barely held back rage. That girl really wanted to kill him. But she dare not act, not with the amount of people watching and whispering about her behaviour. "You behaviour is becoming deplorable. You are making a scene."

"Fine," she but out as she stared at Squall, "I give up." She turned to walk away but stopped in front of Harry, "I doubt you could get him to dance. He probably can't dance. Such a disgrace to SeeD."

Harry sighed, well aware of the scene she just made. "If one does not wish to dance, miss, it does not mean they can't."

"Prove me wrong," she threw out as she stared at Squall.

Harry sighed and threw a look at Squall.

_What do you want to do?_

Squall sighed and put down his glass. He walked over to Harry and thereby, the girl.

Stopping in front of Harry, Squall gave a short bow, "May I have this dance?"

Harry stared at Squall and from the corner of his eye he could see the girl go red in the face from anger. Sighing, Harry put down his own glass. He took the offered hand.

"This is taking my mother's orders to watch out for me to a whole new level," Harry said as Squall lead him to the dance floor. The number of eyes on them had doubles with the girl's last outburst and everyone was curious how they would react. Squall asking him to dance was the last thing they expected.

"Well," Squall answered at the band got ready for their next number and as the murmurs grew around them, "I am terrified of her. I mean this is the same woman that can kill a t-rex in less than five minutes on her own."

Harry considered his words, and nodded in agreement, "You're right. I'm scared of her too."

And the music started. Squall quickly lead Harry through the somewhat complicated dance. Unlike most partners, there was this grace they danced with and a trust that was only built up over the years. For Squall and Harry it was just like fighting. Then again, many would argue that for them fighting was like dancing.

Spinning around on the dance floor, they didn't notice as other couples join them or as people nodded in appreciation of such talent. Word spread that the smaller one was the genius SeeD everyone had been waiting for. And the taller was a promising SeeD of unheard of potential. But both boys weren't sociable.

Many muttered at the girl's forceful behaviour that put the two in such a tight position that they would dance with each other. The again, there were plenty of same sexed couples that had been dancing the whole night so maybe it wasn't that which drew their eyes. But the delight in which they danced, joking softly with one another and mocking following the dance.

They were still having fun.

"You wished to see me, miss?" Headmaster Cid asked as he stood next to the girl in the white dress. She whirled around, her frown disappearing when she saw who it was.

"Yes, I have a request."

Cid nodded as he continued to watch the pair dance. "Tomorrow morning at 8am I will meet with you. But I must also ask you not to trouble any if my SeeDs, even if they don't wish to dance with you."

She blushed and looked away; even so a frown covered her face.

"You know, Miss Heartily," Cid continued as he watched Harry pull a face and flutter his eyelashes and Squall roll his eyes and shake his head. "No one but the young man dancing with him has ever been able to change Mr Leonhart's mind. Sometimes you just have to accept someone else's choices, even if they don't correspond with yours. I ask you now to please leave this even quietly as you are causing quite a stir and upsetting many of my students."

The dance ended and the fireworks began. Still in Squall's arms, Harry looked up in wonder, eyes shining. There was something about the colours and the explosions that captivated Harry. It always has.

"Hey Squall," Harry said as everyone ooh-ed and ah-ed at the display.

"Yes Harry?" Squall asked as he turned his attention to emerald eyes that reflected the brightly lit sky.

Grinning, Harry replied, "We're officially SeeD!"

Squall laughed and nodded, "Let's get out of here."

Harry nodded and the two of them slipped out of the ballroom. They made their way to the dorms. Harry stopped at his room to change out of his suit and into a comfy cotton pants and a large t-shirt he had stolen from Squall some time ago.

Harry then made his way to Squall's room and entered. Plonking down on the bed, Harry stared at the blank ceiling.

"You need to put something on your ceiling," Harry said. The same thing he has said a hundred times. Squall snorted as he came out the bathroom, dressed in his down cotton drawstring pant sans the shirt. He eyed his old shirt on Harry but said nothing.

It was a warm night and Squall was comfortable to just fall sleep in his position next to Harry on top of the bed and above the covers.

"Hey Squall," Harry said softly in the dark.

"Yes Harry?" Squall asked just as softly.

"Do you remember that field of flowers? The one outside the old orphanage we went to? The one you lived in?"

"Yes Harry."

"If anything ever happened. If we ever get separated. I'll meet you there, okay?" Harry's voice sounded vulnerable.

"Harry?" Squall asked softly almost into the pillow as he turned around to face the younger boy. Squall frowned as noticed how close they were to each other. Then again the bed was a single and they had grown over the years. It was seemed so small, at that moment.

"It's just a feeling. That something's going to happen."

Squall sighed as he threaded on hand through Harry's hair. Harry, in turn, stared at Squall.

"Sure Harry. I promise. I'll meet you there."

Harry gave Squall one last smile as he closed his eyes. Maybe in his dreams he could give in and actually admit that he is falling in love with his best friend. And maybe, Squall could find out what he is feeling through his dreams. And why the thought of Harry disappearing hurt so much.

* * *

Read and Review!

Okay, for those confused, Harry knows he likes Squall but is in denial. He doesn't want to ruin what they have, despite his attraction to the older boy.

Squall, on the other hand, is quite clueless that he is attracted to his friend and may be slowly falling in love.

AmiraD.


	4. Mission: Don't kill the Princess

The Protector

Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VIII Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not HP or Final Fantasy VIII. If I did Ginny (scary-obsession) and Rinoa (Whinny-perky-princess) would have died a death before they existed.

Summary: Squall meets a strange boy while out training, forming a connection with him. It's a friendship that will turn the tide of war and a love that changes the world. HPxSL. Lion Pair!

Note: Harry is the GF Fallen Mage. A non-elemental based offensive attack and provides protection for the caster(s). Known to KO enemies, he also grants the use of 3rd level magics to his user with the said user not having to have the magic in stock. Eg. Use Firaga even if user doesn't have it in their magic stock.

Note 2: Dedication!!! To the awesome DeathNoteMaker whom has drawn my pictures for this story. I'm quite honoured as this is the first time someone has done that. So, I was inspired to write. I'll post the link as soon as I get them. If I fail my law exams it was because I was inspired...

Note 3: Looking for a beta! I don't usually discuss ideas but I'm willing to hear them out. It's that I don't like them, I just sit down and write what pops into my head. My best ideas come that way, like this story. So, just someone willing to get the chapter before everyone else and check over the grammar and spelling mistakes.

Warnings: Rinoa bashing, slightQuistisbashing, Boys on boys, kissing, making out. Maybe even (gasp!) sex. Swearing. Power plays. My crazy ideas...

Pairings: HarryxSquall, SelphiexIrvine, ZellxLibrary Girl, slight Irvine-being-a-manwhore-and-flirting-with-Harry...

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Mission: Don't kill the Princess.**

"Harry," Squall called out as he searched his surroundings. It seemed he was in a forest between Balamb and the Garden. And there was something wrong. His gut screamed at him to find Harry. Squall moved, walking in a random direction as he called for Harry.

But there was no sign of the raven haired emerald eyed beauty. Time passed and the panic was bubbling within him. Grey eyes were growing desperate now. Squall couldn't tell how much time had passed but now the sun was starting to set and Harry was nowhere to be found.

"Harry?!" he shouted yet again. Nothing. There was a strange silence that fell the area. No even the monsters responded. It was ominous to say the least. Something urged him to hurry, to go! Squall broke into a run.

His heart was pounding and there was this unpleasant churning in his stomach. everything was wrong. Breaking through the thick age, he arrived at a clearing.

Bile rouse in his throat as Squall stared the fallen figure. Blood was pooled around the body, dying the green grass a crude red. Black hair was flared around the head, like a raven halo of a forgotten angel. A pike of ice was lodged through the chest, and soulless green eyes stared at nothing.

"Harry?" Squall whispered as he approached the sight. "Harry!"

The desperation filled him, as he lurched forward to cradle the body. The cold body. Squall tilted Harry's head to face him. It was Harry. No one else had eyes that green and a faint lighting bolt scar on his forehead. But his eyes were void of life.

Squall felt his heart stutter, shatter and break. In that moment, nothing mattered. It was like everything he defined his world by was in his arms and it had just ended. His chest was painful, he was gasping for breath, and his eyes were burning, yet he was numb.

Everything was numb.

Slowly, he wiped the fleck on blood on cold lips, only to still when a droplet landed on Harry's cheek. Squall looked up to see a clear sky and frowned for a moment. Then he felt wetness on his cheeks.

Looking back down at Harry, the flood gate was open as the tears fell freely. "I'm sorry," Squall murmured as he hugged the body, "I'm sorry I failed as your protector, I'm sorry."

"Please, come back..." he murmured again and again as he cradled the cold body, rocking it gently, "Please, don't leave me alone."

"Squall!" the familiar voice called, "Wake up!" and the Squall felt the weird sensation of his body falling.

Squall woke up on the floor, staring at the ceiling and thoroughly confused. The sheer desperation and sorrow of the dream was fading into the back of his memories.

A head popped into his line of sight and Squall felt his heart lurch at the sight of laughing emeralds and raven hair.

"You sleep like a log even when you're having a nightmare," Harry said with a smile as he observed his confused friend on the floor, "I still don't know how you're always on time for class when you seem to always sleep through your alarm.

As Squall gathered his sleep ridden mind, Harry took the opportunity to check out his friend's upper body, and Harry prayed he wasn't drooling. Lean muscles, broad shoulders and a six pack, all the tall, dark and handsome package. Harry sighed. He mentally scolded himself, yet again. 'Stop checking Squall out! Don't ruin what you've got because you're getting greedy.'

"Harry?" Squall finally asked, throat scratchy from the night's sleep as he sat up.

Harry merely rolled his eyes and stood up from the bed and offered a hand to his friend. It was then Squall noted that Harry was already dressed. He glanced at his alarm clock, which only read eight. They were given today off, SeeD that is.

Standing up with a hand from Harry, Squall ruffled his hair. Stretching, he asked, "Why are you already dressed at eight in the morning on our day off?"

Harry dropped his gaze and sat down on the bed. He chewed his lip nervously. Squall sighed. He knew that reaction. It was when Harry was going to tell him something Harry knew he wouldn't like and Harry was nervous. Sitting down next to his raven friend and sighed. He gently reached over with his right hand and pulled Harry's bottom lip from between his teeth.

_Tell me._

Harry sighed and met Squall's gaze.

"The Headmaster called me in early this morning when the seven o'clock announcements were on. He gave me my first mission," Harry said softly, not moving his eyes from Squall's.

Squall gave a start. "Your first mission?" the grey eyed male asked quietly, unknowingly leaving his hand cupping Harry's chin.

"Solo. Classified," Harry said with a sad smile. But his eyes said it all.

_I want to tell you. I wish I could._

_That dangerous?_

_Yeah._

"When?"

And it was Harry's answer that pulled the dregs of emotions from the half-forgotten dream. A fragile body lying on the floor, blood pooling...Squall's heart stuttered as he felt that if Harry left, he may not see him again. And that thought scared him.

"Today."

Two days after Harry disappeared, Squall was scowling as he walked through the Garden. Most of the students had realised what had happened to put the Ice Prince in Super-Frost mode and a stormy temper.

Headmaster Cid had sent off Mage on a mission and left Leonhart behind. And the students were cursing their beloved Headmaster for it. Squall was grumpier than usual and there was no Harry to act as a bumper. Seifer found out the hard way when they bumped into each other in the Training Centre.

Seifer landed up in the clinic, and Squall walked away from the battle to find a T-rexuar. Students parted like the red sea after that when they saw the grouchy lion.

At the moment, he was making his way to the Garden gates to meet the Headmaster. Squall gritted his teeth as he pushed the headache away. There was a good chance that this was a mission, considering who else was asked to meet there.

Squall was right. Zell, Selphie and he were going on their first mission together. This caused Squall to frown. Usually they mixed the new SeeD members with older, more experienced ones. Then again, Cid thought it was smart to send Harry off alone on a classified first mission. He was not being sensitive and biased about the topic because Harry was off alone doing Hyne knows what. Nope, not at all.

"Well, about your first mission," Cid said, "You're to go to Timber. There, you will be supporting a resistance faction. That is your mission. A member of the faction will contact you at Timber Station."

The creep Garden Faculty added, "This person will talk to you and say, 'the forests of Timber sure have changed'. At this time, you must reply, 'But the owls are still around'. That is the password."

"Just follow the faction's orders," Cid added helpfully.

Zell looked confused for a moment and apprehensive as he hesitantly asked, "Just us 3?"

The Garden Faculty answered, "Correct. We have agreed to do this mission for very little money. Normally, we would never accept such requests, but..."

Cid cut it off as he said, "Enough talk about that. Well then, Squall, you are the squad leader. Use your best judgement based on the situation. Zell and Selphie, you are to support Squall and give your all to carry out the faction's plans. Oh, and Squall, I forgot to give you this. It's a cursed item, but if one with enough power uses it, it should be of great help. Good luck."

The two then nodded and walked back into the Garden. Squall stared ta the object in his hands. He raised an eyebrow. At this time, both Zell and Selphie bounded closer to see the mysterious but powerful item. They stared at it in confusion.

"It's a lamp," Zell finally deadpanned.

No one had anything to say in response. Squall sighed as he brought the slightly tarnished gold lamp to his face. Upon closer inspection there was nothing special about it. He sighed again and moved to put the lamp into the item pocket. Squall paused midway. He felt himself pulled towards it. It called to him.

"It holds a GF," Squall murmured in realisation. It was the power the Headmaster was talking about."The Darkness, Diablos."

The two stared at him like he grew a second head. "How do you know that?," Selphie asked in a quiet voice as she looked at him with large, wide eyes.

Squall's attention snapped to her. For a moment he said nothing, then he sighed. "I was adopted into Harry's tribe of magic users. They are old blood that are powerful in magic. GFs have an unusual respect for them, and now, me. We are granted the power of a GF without a fight for its respect. Part of the training and well, gifts, is being able to sense the GF spirits."

"Oh," Zell said in response as Selphie stared at the lamp. "So, er, Diablos probably won't fight us if you're there?"

Squall shrugged and turned back to the lamp, "Be prepared for a battle just in case." Zell and Selphie nodded. Squall then tried to open the lamp, pulling on the lid. Only to find it sealed shut.

The three stared at the lamp. "Try rubbing it," Selphie offered and the two males stared at her. She huffed, "What? It's a lamp. You usually rubbed lamps, like for genies!"

Squall and Zell traded a look and a shrug. Squall rubbed the lamp and almost immediately the group was drawn into a gravity sphere.

They landed and were immediately on guard with weapons out. "Anyone hurt?" Squall asked quietly as he surveyed his surroundings. They were trapped in a pure darkness, as far as he could tell.

"Who dares to disturb my sleep?" came the rasping voice as a black bubble expanded above their heads. From the mysterious black substance a creature formed a black winged-demon with red markings. Eyes stared at the group.

The three swallowed and stared at Diablos. There was an unseen pressure pushing down on them, burdening their shoulders and it was growing with the seconds passing.

"Griever," Diablos said, surprise lacing his voice as he stared at Squall. Zell and Selphie shifted nervously. "And friends. I must ask were our favourite little Magus is."

The smirk stretched across dark lips as he stared down at Squall. Squall raised his eyes and met the stare head on. "He's on his own mission. I was not able to go with."

"Yet, you are his guardian. You're the Protector! You are gifted because Magus chose you to anchor his power," Diablos growled.

"Harry can take care of himself. If he needs me he knows I would be a his side in an instant. I trust him to handle it himself," Squall replied stubbornly. Zell and Selphie wisely stayed silently as they followed the conversation with swivelling heads.

Diablos said nothing before a rasping laughter filled the dark chamber, "Well said, Protector. Well said. I like you; you have guts. I will lend you my power."

And with that the darkness dissolved at the group found themselves still standing at the entrance to the Garden. The only difference was the dark presence lingering in the back of their minds: Diablos.

The group had quickly made their way to Balamb to catch the last train to Timber. They had a short visit to see Zell's mother and a polite introduction to the team. The woman had tears in her eyes and Zell was bashful. Squall had to smirk. In some ways the blond was still a kid at heart and somewhat of a mama's boy. Mama Dinct was very different to Shiva, then again, Squall suspected there wasn't anyone in the world like the ice cold woman that was an over-protective mother.

Squall forked over the 3000 Gil for the train tickets and they quickly boarded. Selphie was almost bouncing around and even Zell looked excited. Squall stayed silent as he stared at the pair. It was just a train.

"What?" Selphie asked, finally noticing the looks Squall was giving her and Zell, "Trains are awesome!"

Zell nodded in agreement, "Transcontinental railroad, baby! It even runs through an underwater tunnel to get to timber. It's pretty cool."

Squall said nothing though a small smirk escaped his mask as he entered the tickets in the panel to let them into the train. This train had a SeeD compartment that they would use. It ensured privacy for their discussions.

Zell quickly made himself comfortable in their compartment while Selphie stared out the window singing a song about trains. Squall only stared at her for a moment before shrugging and heading for their compartment. After Harry and all his quirks, Squall was used to the strange and mad actions.

Taking a seat, Squall glanced through the weapon magazines. But he couldn't help but let his mind wonder to Harry. It was already two days and now that they were on a mission, he didn't know when he would see his raven again. It could be awhile considering that the rebel faction of Timber had been revolting for years.

He had always imagined their first mission was one they took together. After all, everyone said their teamwork was the stuff of high level SeeDs. If Harry was there on the train with them, he would probably joke around for a bit before putting together a battle plan. He always liked to know what 'shitstorm' he was entering. Squall snorted.

"What's up, Squall?" Selphie asked, and Squall almost jumped off his seat and pulled his gunblade out of his space-pocket. Dead useful those things were. A combination of magic and technology that created large pockets of space for storing weapons, items ect.. in virtually small spaces like pants pockets and belts.

Looking up, Squall realised that both Zell and Selphie were staring at him, waiting for an answer. Squall shook his head. "Just thinking of our first mission. It's not what I had been expecting."

It was surprisingly Zell who understood as his eyes widened in realisation, "I guess you expected that Harry would he here with you. You guys were the best training team the Garden has ever seen."

Selphie tilted her head slightly as she frowned, "Harry? That's your friend, right? The one that made SeeD with us and saved is on the beach. The one at the party, who was nice!"

Squall sighed at that, "He was just causing chaos like he always does, intentionally or not. I was just remembering some advice he gave him about battle. We need to plan our mission."

"well," Zell said thoughtfully, "Headmaster Cid said just follow the faction's orders."

"Well," Selphie added, "I think we should have two aggressive attackers and one passive. These are civilian that are planning attacks. Can we trust their battle knowledge?"

Squall nodded, "Exactly. Zell and I will be the aggressive. You will be back-up. It's a natural reaction to doubt the strength of the only female fighter in the group. Play medic for the meantime. We follow orders but change in accordance with the object of the mission and it's succession."

Selphie nodded and then frowned. She touched her head. "Guys, I don't feel so well..."

Not a moment later she slumped in her chair. Zell jumped up before, he too, felt dizzy and stood unsteadily. "Something's wrong with me too..I ..feel..sleepy..."

Squall had stood when Selphie collapsed and drew his sword as Zell fell onto the floor in a dead slumber.

A high pitched whistle screamed in Squall's head. He winced in pain and clutched his head with one hand as he fell to his knees. He too, fell asleep on the train floor...

Harry sighed at he slipped into the shadows yet again as he got off the train. He was in Galbadia. Quickly making his way down the streets, his first priority was to get a room in a hotel and decide his next plan of action.

Even though it was somewhat late at night, the streets were growing with the night light. And the night life. Harry had to smirk as he slipped into the crowds, effectively avoiding the soldiers stationed about the city. That was strange as Galbadia was not in militia mode; but then again, they did attack Dollet.

Harry had taken the last train out of Balamb and into Timber. He spent a day there, subtly investigating the foothold Galbadia had in the small town. It seemed meaningless. Yet, despite the brewing rebellion from the people and the lack of interest in the town, Galbadia refused to give it up. They kept visible military presence. It was more than a political move but Harry just couldn't figure it out.

He had often wondered in his spare time while travelling by train, how Squall was. And how much he missed the grey-eyed male's company on the solo mission. It was strange but he always imagined their first mission together. All their missions in fact. Squall was always at his side.

His next stop was Galbadia and the crux of the matter. Somewhere in this city there was the information he desperately needed to finish his mission. Not that Harry hadn't used every resource available. He also put out a request to the other GFs for help.

Smiling at the lady at the desk, he quickly procured a room. His cover was a simple one: he was medic travelling around before attending a medical university. He came to the city to find vacation work and to see a big city after apprenticing his villages Healer.

Slipping into the room, Harry secured it magically; throwing various wards and scanning for bugs or dangers. Finding none, he drew the curtains closed and spelled them so no one could see inside.

Groaning, Harry fell onto the bed. His first mission was a big one. SeeD were created to stop the rise of sorceresses. The irony didn't miss Harry. The second sorcerer was a SeeD. That brought a grin onto his face, for only a moment.

'Cid said that my mission was to find the location of the current Sorceress Edea. And the uncover her plans, and the whispered connections to the Galbadia Militia. I must find the information and report back. Depending on the severity of the information I must act accordingly. Bloody bastard,' Harry scowled, 'he means that if she is planning world domination I must take her out before she gets the chance. And the only reason I ended up with this mission is due to my high magical capabilities. I have the best chance of surviving her magical attacks.'

Harry snorted at the thought. He knew the truth. He could probably tear her apart with the mountain of power he possessed as the GF-Sorcerer-Wizard he was. And being a SeeD made him all the more dangerous.

The train announcement sounded over the intercom, "Next stop. Timber...Timber..."

Squall stirred as she sat up. He blinked his eyes as he remembered his strange dream. 'I was a moron,' he thought bitterly, 'but I actually remember the dream'. That was a fact to ponder in itself. He very rarely remembered his dreams.

"Zell, Selphie, anyone hurt?" Squall asked, yet again. He got a negative from a groggy Selphie and suspicious Zell.

"Maybe someone released some sleeping gas?" Zell mused, "There's lots of people who resent SeeD."

Squall thought about it and nodded, "We better be careful in Timber if they have tried to attack us already. Be on your guard."

Selphie giggled slightly, "The Headmaster is right to name you Captain. You're a natural leader."

Squall said nothing as they stood up and checked their belongings. Zell was stretching and sighed as something popped, "I had a cool dream, though."

Selphie hummed in agreement, "Me too, Sir Laguna was so cool!"

Zell's head snapped to her and so did Squall's.

Zell exclaimed, "Hey! There was a Laguna in my dream, too! He's a Galbadian soldier, right!?"

Squall quietly added, "Lagina, Kiros and Ward..."

"Wow, that's freaky!" Zell yelped as he stared at the two of his teammates.

Squall shook his head, "We'll put this incident on hold. I'll report it to the headmaster once we get back to Garden."

Getting off the train, they quickly found the correspondent and gave the password. After a quick welcome, they made their way to the Forest Owl's base, which turned out to be a train at they moment. All the while Squall was talking to the over-excited man, Selphie and Zell kept a discreet eye out for soldiers.

Boarding the train, they met another. The way their guide was looking at the man, it seemed he was the leader, or at the very least, higher up on the ladder.

"So you guys are SeeDs?"

Squall gave him a hard look, and said, "I'm the squad leader, Squall. This is Zell, and Selphie."

Zell and Selphie nodded their greetings to the man. He grinned back.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm the leader of the Forest Owls, Zone. That's Watts."

They said nothing as he offered a hand. Squall merely looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Zone flushed and withdrew his hand.

"So, let's get on with it. What do we do?" Squall asked. The faster they start the faster they finish.

Zone laughed nervously, "Well, our princess is napping at the moment and we need all members here to explain the plan. Do you mind getting her?"

Zell rolled his eyes and Selphie snorted. If possible, Squall's glare got icier as he stared down the leader of the Forest Owls. "Were we hired to run errands? Well?"

Zone tripped backwards in fright. He fell to the ground as he clutched his stomach, moaning in pain.

Squall rolled his eyes before ordering, "Zell check and secure the train. Selphie check our stocks and magic stocks. We need to be prepared for battle at a moment's notice. Watts, go and wake this princess of your up. Zone and I will be in the meeting room. We meet their ASAP."

And the look he gave them ensured that everyone complied with orders.

Selphie had followed Squall and Zone into the room. She then took up a corner and checked over their stocks. Zone was still crouching and clutching his gut. Squall surveyed the makeshift room and eyes the model on the table. Looking at the trains he got a bad feeling about the whole mission.

Zell entered moments later, "Everything is secure and I placed lookouts to ensure we aren't being followed. It would be better if we could stop and let off some members as sleepers in Timber in case someone is monitoring us. And a way to relay messages back to us."

Squall nodded in agreement. Zone just let out another moan of pain. Selphie joined the group at the table, "Everything is good to go. We have a good stock though he should buy a few extra potions just in case, even though I'm the medic."

Then, the door opened and Squall had to suppress a groan as he stared at the Princess. It was the girl from the party.

"YOU!" she shrieked, "You're the SeeD they sent?!"

Squall pulled on his cold mask and nodded. "I'm Squall, the squad leader. This is Zell, combat specialist and Selphie, our medic."

She groaned and pouted at Zone, "Where's Seifer? He helped me get help from Cid and SeeD. I wanted him here! Not Mr. Gay!"

Zell and Selphie snorted. Squall glared at her, "Harry is not my boyfriend. He is my best friend. And Seifer is not SeeD."

"You forced their hand when you insisted on dancing,' Selphie added, "then insulted the skill of a SeeD. Squall merely acted accordingly. He's quite the dancer."

The girl glared at Selphie who shrugged her off. Huffing, she introduced herself, "I'm Rinoa."

They nodded in greeting. They felt the train slow down and a man entered the room. Everyone stared at him.

"Erm," the man said nervously under the scrutiny, "We are at the destination so we are stopping..."

Squall nodded, "Good. Can you arrange for about five of your men to go into Timber to keep a lookout for any news. And to keep an eye out if anyone is monitoring us. Any information really, and a way to relay it back to the base without suspicion."

The driver nodded and left. Zell grinned and nodded at Squall.

"Well then," Zone said, "Let's begin..."

Harry had spent the next day drifting around the city, pretending to take in the sights of the city whilst he listened to the gossip in the city. There was definitely something brewing. There was a rumour of a parade to show off a new 'diplomat'. The announcement had yet to be made but the rumours were running around the city like wildfire. And like all rumours, there was a grain of truth buried in them.

Sitting in a cafe, Harry contemplated all the information he knew. 'Okay,' he thought, 'there is a diplomat, an ambassador actually, for Galbadia and everyone's excited. The announcement has yet to be officially made and there is a parade planned.'

Harry's mouth dried. 'The ambassador is the sorceress. The woman were talking about her exotic dress style and the sightings the Headmaster gave said she was in Galbadia.'

Draining his ice tea, Harry paid the bill and hurried out onto the street. He quickly made his way to the nearest exit, smiling and admiring the city. He didn't dodge the soldiers this time and made sure one of them noted his exit. If he had to take out the Sorceress, Harry would rather he had an alibi that was outside the city. Considering this was a mission, Galbadia Garden could offer that.

There were ruins, located to the northwest of Galbadia and he was to meet the Gardens' contact there. Harry arrived there a few hours earlier than expected, but then again, he didn't expect to find out that the elusive new official was really his target.

And she was his target. There was no way putting a half-crazed sorceress in a position of power with a power-crazy president of a military nation. That was asking for trouble. But having a Sorceress as a diplomat was one way to get another nation to agree with Galbadia. It was like holding a gun to their head and telling them to sign the papers while smiling. Harry snorted at his thoughts as he entered the ruins.

Looking around, Harry mused as he felt the brush of another GF's power. 'The Brothers?' he pondered. Shrugging, he entered the ruins and followed the trail of power. The bridge lowered itself and Harry found himself in front of a crypt.

There was a bright light and the two Brothers stood in front of him, grinning. Harry sighed as he smiled back. There was a shift in power and Harry felt their connection to him grow as a summons.

"It was silly of you to cut all our summons, you know?" the tiny minator said. He was really the big brother. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because it's not suspicious at all for a student to have all the GFs in the world," Harry replied sarcastically. He turned serious for a moment, "How have you been? How is everyone? Any new information?"

"Everything is fine and everyone misses you," and the younger but larger brother winced, "Siren still bemoaning that you've really left us. That you will live as a human and leave her."

Harry blushed slightly but snorted, "She's just mad she can't tease me anymore. She likes being a mother slash elder sister."

The two nodded but the both had a serious look in their eyes, "We tried tracking the sorceress down. It was not possible. Something is disrupting us. She's not an ordinary sorceress, Harry. You better be careful. Hyne was killed by his own daughter. She was not an ordinary sorceress either. It is how Griever came into existence. She bound the man she loved but did not love her back, into a GF and ordered his to protect her for all of eternity. Her obsession tainted the magic with the madness and deliria."

Harry swallowed and nodded determinedly. "I'll be fine. Thanks guys. I better go."

They said their goodbyes and Harry hurried to the entrance, though not before taking a lost ID card lying there. 'Hyne was killed by his sorceress daughter Hyna. I'm the last sorcerer but all of them have been killed by sorceress. Not a good track record.'

Outside, half hidden in the shade was an elder man. He was in his forties and wore a suit. He was clearly a high ranking official of Galbadia. Harry sighed and made his way to a small sheltered area just behind the man.

Taking a seat, Harry said nothing as he listened carefully. There was only the sound of running water and the wind in the trees. Discreetly, he cast privacy charms around them.

"Callaway?" Harry murmured quietly, eyes looking for potential threats.

"You are Mage?" the man asked briskly.

"Yes. Cid sends his regards. He's quite remorseful he didn't have time to send a fruit basket." There, the password was said.

"The new ambassador will make a worldwide announcement. It was the reason Dollet was attacked and the command tower taken over. She is no longer in Galbadia though. Nor have I met her. The President will have a parade to introduce her to the people and the officials meet her afterwards at private party."

"Her name?" Harry asked quietly.

"Edea Kramer," the man finally said after a moment, "Sorceress Edea."

Harry sighed and nodded. The Dollet Tower and an international broadcast. That would be impossible without a station to send the airwaves from. And the only one under Galbadia's control would be... in Timber! Harry suppressed a gasp.

"She's heading to Timber, isn't she?" Harry asked.

"Rumoured but not confirmed," Callaway said reluctantly.

There was only on question left to ask.

"When's the broadcast?" Harry breathed out, heart racing.

"Tomorrow, I would guess. The president has already left."

Harry cursed and stood.

"I will try to intercept her. If I do not take her out, a team will be sent here. I suggest you prepare a plan to assassinate her during the parade," Harry said and he hurried away.

He needed to get to Timber and get the information to the Garden. And ask the Headmaster why the Hell his wife, and the Matron of an orphanage, is a Sorceress!

The mission was surprising rather well thought out, if only they didn't expect SeeDs to be superhuman and infallible. They had to sneak onto the train carrying Galbadia's president and travel along the roof. Uncouple and re-couple the cars so that they made off with the president's car and left a fake one behind. All in a time limit.

The Forest Owls were readying themselves and Rinoa was still glaring at him from across the room.

"Who's going to enter the code to release the locks?" Zell asked as he eyed the rebel group.

Squall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. 'What had headmaster Cid being thinking to send me on a mission where the client was the same girl I turned down,' Squall pondered, 'That evening had being almost ruined that to her, though it made up when I danced with Harry...'

Squall hid his surprise at his own thoughts. He couldn't help but notice that his thoughts had changed somewhat when around his friend. He was even more drawn to Harry as of late and there was the lingering fear of his death from that dream. And it all started when Seifer shot his mouth off with fantasies starring the arrogant blond and Harry. Squall couldn't help the images that Seifer conjured in his mind, picturing Harry in the throes of passion.

Black and red hair forming a dark halo above a heart-shaped face. A tainted bush on cheeks and glazed, darkened half-lidded eyes begging for more. Lips, red and bruised and little moans falling from those lips. Arms around his neck as Harry threw his head back in passion, in pleasure. soft, pale, flawless skin...

"Squall?" Zell's voice brought him back from the pictures Seifer had painted. Squall suppressed a blush and focussed on the situation at hand.

"I will. This is a relatively easy assignment. Zell, you're leader if anything happens to me," Squall bit out. There was heat uncurling through his body from thoughts of Harry in passion. It was strange but... desirable. But that was his best friend he was thinking about. That was not normal. What he was feeling went beyond the realms of friendship, or even being a protector. It was bordering on something that Squall did not want to go into...

Zell and Selphie eyed their leader. He was distracted and obviously had a lot on his mind. And the little princess was not helping matters by mouthing off at him. She had dared to try and mouth off Harry only to be met with three glares. Selphie liked the boy and was not one to let the chit bad talk him. Anyone willing to stay behind to wait for them and help her out was a good person in her books. Plus, Squall obviously cared for him. Zell, surprising enough, gave her a cool look and told her not to talk about the high ranking SeeDs in such a manner. Squall just gave a look that could have killed her on the spot.

They eventually moved out and captured that car with the president in. Now that their job was supposedly done, they stood back and watched their clients discuss the next part of the plan. Both Watts and Zone backed out of the 'serious negotiations' leaving them with the princess.

Squall sighed, "Make sure you're junctioned," was all he said. His look was matched with Zell's and Selphie's. It was surprising. He has thought that Selphie would have liked her but it seemed that the Princess had rubbed her the wrong way by insulting SeeD, and Harry.

They entered the car and stood behind her, waiting for their cue. This was her show, after all. And the sooner they were done the sooner they could get out of Timber.

Rinoa began, "...President Deling! As long as you...don't resist, you won't get hurt..."

The man merely replied, "And if I do resist...What would you do...? Young lady?"

Rinoa looked at him and took a stepped backed, shocked. That was their cue. Squall moved forward with Zell.

"What's wrong?" he asked, hand going for him gunblade.

"Boo-hoo...Too bad..." the president mocked, "I'm not the president. I'm what they call...a body double. All these rumours about the many resistance groups in Timber. You pass along a little false information and they fall for it...How pathetic...Seems like there are only amateurs around here."

"Ama...teurs...!?" Rinoa bit out, her eyes blazing. Really, Squall would have found her pretty and may have been interested in her if she was well, not spoilt. He seemed to like fiery tempers. Selphie pulled her back and out of any harm's way.

And just in time too as the man attacked. It was a quick battle and Squall and Zell hacked away with Selphie healing. The thing even turned into a Gerogero before it died, solving the mystery of how it looked like the president.

They were back in the meeting room and back at the beginning of their mission. With the fake president gone, Squall wondered where the real one was and did the Forest Owls even check their information?

Now the three were standing and waiting for their clients to come up with an order, or a new plan. But even Zell raised an eyebrow at the 'meeting' they held.

Rinoa, Zone and Watts squat together in a corner whispering.

Selphie shook her head disbelieving. Out of their squad she was the most happy-go-lucky person and not even she would dare call that a strategy meeting. And why were they whispering? They had to tell everyone their plans eventually. She turned to Squall, and half-whined, "Can't we go home now?"

Squall did not react but was wishing the same thing. He needed to sort out his head, away from missions and princesses. And preferably before he met Harry again. Though a little voice whispered that maybe it wouldn't be too bad because Harry is gay. And that was another conundrum: his sexuality. Squall had always thought of himself as straight, but who admired beauty. There were plenty females at the Garden who were beautiful but their personalities irked him. And, more than once, he found his eye straying towards the beautiful males that walked the corridors, one of them being his petite friend.

'Maybe I'm bisexual?' Squall mused.

"What about our contract? Shouldn't we check it, Squall?" Zell asked as he too stared wide-eyed at the 'meeting'.

Squall sighed and once again redirected his thoughts. He nodded and approached the three on the floor.

Rinoa turned around with a grin on her face, "Oh, good timing! We're come up with a plan!"

Squall nodded and amused himself with the thought that at least she wasn't trying to glare him into Hell, "Before we get into that, can I see your contract with our Garden?"

Rinoa looked puzzled but nodded and handed the contract, "Oh, sure."

Zell and Selphie came up behind him, curious. They wanted to go back to the Garden.

Squall read the contract out loud, trailing into a murmur and eventually silence, "'Balamb Garden' (hereafter referred to as 'Party A') acknowledges 'The Forest Owls' (hereafter referred to as 'Party B') as the hiring party. 'Seed (hereafter referred to as 'Party C') shall be dispatched upon signing of this contract. Party C shall operate under the supervision......"

Zell looked confused, "What?"

Squall sighed and cut Rinoa off as she opened her mouth, "It basically says that we have to help them until they achieve independence and that we 3 SeeDs cannot be replaced and the contract would not usually be made. It also holds them in liability of a favour to the Garden and any political mess we may enter."

Selphie took the contract to read through herself as Zell whined, "Until Timber's independence!?"

Selphie also shook her head from the contract, "That is soooo vague!"

Rinoa huffed, indignant that they didn't believe the Forest Owls could free Timber, "Hey, you're paid professionals. No complaining! Now we need to decide on the team that will be heading to the TV station."

Squall sighed as she included herself on the team. "Zell, you're with me. Selphie, you're running recon and get in touch with the Garden to clarify the contract."

Harry entered Galbadia and made for the train station immediately. He got a ticket for the first train to Timber. He was lucky as the train would be leaving in a few minutes time. There were no economy seats so Harry forked over for a private compartment, acting like he meant that all the while.

He jumped on board, moments before the train started to pull away from the station and made his way to his compartment. Getting inside, locking the door and barricading the room with magic, Harry allowed himself to calm down.

The sorceress was the ambassador and was heading for Timber to make the announcement. He needed to kill her before she did. And at that Harry swallowed. Squall had told him of the kind lady that opened an orphanage for the war orphans and her kind husband who started a school. Harry realised that the school was most likely the Garden. It was a very big possibility that Edea was Cid's wife and that was how he knew that a sorceress was rising again. When she started losing herself in the tainted power.

Harry bit his lip, could he bring himself to kill Squall's Matron? Would Squall forgive him for that? And, if she has already lost herself in the power, how much would he, Harry, have to show to kill her? Would he have to become a sorcerer in the eyes on everyone, of Squall?

It all boiled down to his best friend, and well, crush.

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and pushed the thoughts away. He had to contact the headmaster. Pulling out his communicator, the one the headmaster had given to him when his personal one had been handed in. It was too dangerous to take your communicator on missions, after all. He speed-dialled the Garden.

"Harry?" Cid's voice came over the line. Harry double checked the privacy charms and that there were no bugs in the room.'

"Sir," Harry replied in a cold tone, "I have discovered that Galbadia has commissioned the Sorceress Edea Kramer to be an ambassador and will announce this over airwaves in Timber Television Station, using the Dollet Communication Tower. I am now heading for Timber. What are my new orders, or to the old ones stand? Must I assassinate the Sorceress?"

Cid was silent. Harry heard a sigh, "So you suspect it? It's true, she is my wife. It was her idea to create the Garden to stop her if she ever went mad with the power. Your orders stand, SeeD. Stop her."

Harry noticed that Cid did not say kill and his eyes softened, "I will try to restrain her. Maybe till we can get her to Esthar to bind her powers, sir." His tone was kinder.

Cid chuckled remorsefully, "You must do what you must, but if you can do that, I would be grateful. I love my wife and she is a gentle, kind soul. Love sometimes impairs ones judgement."

"I know," Harry replied quietly, "Squall has told he stories of the day at the orphanage."

Cid went silent at that, "Harry, there is a squad at Timber. They are working for the Forest Owls. If you need back-up, you have permission to call on them. Squall in squad leader, with Zell and Selphie."

Harry went silent at that. Squall was on his first mission. A pang went through Harry's heart at the mention of Squall. He missed the man dearly. "Understood sir."

There was some yelling in the background and Cid said a hasty farewell and good luck before hanging up. Harry sighed as he relaxed into the comfortable seat. Running a hand through his hair, he pondered if he would run into Squall while in Timber. A part of him wanted to and the other part of him wanted his love as far away as possible from the sorceress.

'Love?' Harry thought, shocked at his own thoughts. He groaned. He was just falling deeper and deeper.

Following Watts Intel, they headed for the Timber Maniacs. It was Zell who offered to get the information and Squall let him. It meant that he didn't have to talk. Though it did leave him with the princess, standing guard.

"So, you aren't gay?" she asked as soon as they were alone. Squall rolled his eyes but didn't reply.

"Cause you and the midget were really close at the party and all.." she continued. Squall could imagine what Harry would do to her if he heard her call him that. Squall repressed a smile.

"and you wouldn't dance with me..."

Squall cut in, "I don't dance unless the mission call for it."

"Oh," Rinoa said slightly stunned, "you're whole life is about missions?"

Squall sighed as he eyes a soldier who was lurking outside the building, "I am a mercenary, so yes. We do what we must."

"That's so sad," Rinoa replied, "what about family? Or love? Is your future only war and missions?"

Squall was satisfied when the soldier moved on, and he turned to Rinoa, "SeeD is my family as I am a war orphan. I chose this is be my life so I don't resent it. And what does that have to do with love? We can love someone and be loved in return."

Rinoa shook her head, "I meant what if they didn't want you to be away all the time. If they didn't want you to be a SeeD? Isn't it hard to love someone while being a mercenary?"

Squall snorted as he returned to looking out the window, "No. If someone loves you, they should accept you as you are. SeeD chose to become SeeD, it's a part of who we are. Plus, most SeeD fall in love with SeeD. It's our life style and our supervisors understand when he fall in love and marry. Married SeeDs go on missions together or leave field duty."

"Do you love someone?" Rinoa asked in a quiet, coy voice, "because it sounds like you have thought of this before."

Squall was slightly startled about this. He had thought of his life as a SeeD before and what his future meant. But that was when he was wondering about his and Harry's future. And whether they would remain together like they did in school. And when the Princess mentioned someone he loved, Harry was the first person to come up.

Thankfully, he was saved from answering as Zell came in, informing them that he knew how to get to the TV Station.

Harry got off the train at the station and made his way to the front of the TV Stations. He had eavesdropped, with the help of a little magic, to find out the way. He opted to take the direct route as the president and his guest was probably already there. Getting to the building, he pulled out his trust invisibility cloak and cast silencing charms.

Sneaking into the building reminded him of sneaking around Hogwarts. His heart gave a pang and he quickly locked those memories away. He made his way to the room they were filming in. There was an announcer and the president but no sorceress. Harry cursed mentally. Under the cloak he pulled out a piece of black clothe and wrapped it around his head, hiding his face. He charmed it to stay on, even after knotting it. With another wave, he wore plain black clothing with no link to the Garden and his eyes were now a murky brown.

And he waited.

"Whoa, an outdoor TV!" Zell and Selphie both said at the same time as they stared at the screen.

Watts then piped in, "The president's in the studio now, sir. Too many guards now, so we won't be able to storm the place, sir!"

Rinoa sighed and replied, So we can't just rush in...We've gotta come up with a new plan now! If the president leaves, maybe the guards will be gone, too? That's when we do OUR broadcast. It might not be as influential but it's

better than nothing, right? We don't stand a chance if we take 'em head on, right?"

Squall gave her a levelled stare, "Don't worry about us. We'll fight your enemies based on your decision. That's our duty."

Zell nodded with a lopsided smiled, "You tell us to go, we go. Even if it is losing a battle."

Selphie nodded and she too smiled, getting out her num-chucks, Heeey, I'm a SeeD, too. Just want you to know, I'm ready for anything."

Rinoa turned to Squall in shock, "How sad... Act on my decision? That's your duty? Oh, what an easy life it must be, just to follow orders..."

Squall shrugged and said, "Call it what you want. It's what we chose. Right now, all we want is for you to achieve your goal using our help. I find it hard to believe that you can do it, though..."

Rinoa spluttered, "W-What did you say!? If you have something to say, just say it!"

Squall rolled his eyes and said in a cold voice, "How serious are you...? Really...? The 3 of you plop down on the floor to discuss strategy? On top of that, you can't make a decision without our input, right? How do you think we feel, working for such an organisation?"

Zell and Selphie winced but said nothing. It was feeling like a hopeless mission for them.

Rinoa glared at him, hackles raised, "We ARE serious! So serious that it hurts! But you don't understand! You don't know what it's like to live here. You aren't one of us! You're just mercenaries, paid to do what people tell you. You don't have the hearts to understand what we feel! What we love!"

She turned and stormed away, though not from throwing one last cold comment, "I bet you can't even love!"

The three stare at where she left. Zell made a confused noise, "We were arguing over management issues and seriousness and she goes for us being heartless and not being able to love?"

Selphie shook her head, eyes glistening, "We can love," she said in a small voice, "we love our family and friends. And even wish for that one person that gives our life meaning to appear. That one person we would protect with our lives, that understands us completely. We are human and we can love too!"

Squall said nothing but before Selphie could say anything else, the TV screen began to stutter.

Harry hid in the shadows at they counted down the ten seconds to the broadcast. He pulled the cloak off and shrunk in inside his pockets, charming the pockets with a notice-me-not charm.

Announcer began, "T-Testing...1...2...Testing...Testing ...Ohhhh! P-People of the world! Can you see me!? Can you hear me!? Oh, this is incredible! Ladies and gentlemen, this is not a recording! This is an actual broadcast over the air! Yes, it's been 17 years since a live broadcast has been possible! Oh, please excuse me...I seem to have lost my composure. We would like to present to you today a message from the lifelong President of Galbadia, Vinzer Deling. Ladies and gentlemen, President Deling."

The plump man moved away for an older one. Harry charged his magic and he got ready to attack. In his right hand was a dagger. He would try to take her out with a throw but it was likely he would have to enter combat with her.

President Dueling said with a sleazy smile, "Greetings. I am Vinzer Deling, lifelong president of Galbadia. Today, I stand before you to make the following proposition. We the people of the world have the power to end all wars. Unfortunately, there are some trifling problems standing between Galbadia and other nations, and they must be resolved. I plan to convene with other nations' leaders immediately to resolve these problems. At this time, allow me to introduce the ambassador who will be my representative for the conference."

He gestured to his right, the opposite side of where Harry was standing, and said, "The ambassador is the Sorceress Edea..."

Behind the President the wall rippled and from it entered a woman. She was tall with black hair and pale eyes. She was pale and dressed in a black dress. Harry smirked as he thought how that would restrict her movement though he noted her claw-like hands.

The president moved out of the way and before she could say a word, Harry threw the dagger. He then rushed at her, katana ready.

Edea smirked at the fool of man that was her puppet. The world will lay in ruin once she was done. Her attention snapped as she felt her shield stop a dagger just in front of her heart. She looked up and her eyes widened as a figure in black sped at her, swinging a sword.

Edea gave a cold laugh as the sword stuck on the shield. The figures brown eyes stayed cold as he flipped over her and a Thundaga spell his her shield, which finally gave away.

Edea's face contorted in anger as she raised her arms, the power of ice filling her as she launched spears of ice at her opponent.

Harry sent the Thundaga spell and cursed as the guards snapped out of their stupor. He could not split his attention to take them out. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw them change direction and scuffle broke out behind him. Feeling a surge of power, Harry snapped back to Edea as she smirked at him and sent pikes of ice his way. Harry cursed and brought up his Fire Barrier, stopping the pikes.

Two soldiers tried to grab the man from behind as he stormed the room. It must be the assassin's accomplice! But he threw them off and heading for the trapped president. The man blocked the only way out, considering the duel the assassin and the sorceress was in. Grabbing Dueling, the blond man held a gunblade to his throat as another blond burst into the room.

Her eyes stared wide at the scene in front of her. There was an all out magic duel happening and Seifer had the president at sword point. Groaning, she did what she had to do.

"Stay back!" she shouted to the guards, "Timber Team, are you watching? Get over here right now! You HAVE permission! I need your help!"

Outside the station, Zell and Selphie turned to Squall, "Squad leader?" He nodded and they broke into a run for the station.

Harry cursed as he dodges the spike of fire she sent after him. This was a mess. What the hell was SEIFER doing? And Trepe? They were going to get killed if they stayed any longer. Harry knew he had to subdue her ASAP.

Seifer gripped the president as he took in the scene before him. Someone was trying to kill the sorceress?

Harry threw yet another barrage of spells and tried getting closer. She was strong, too strong for him to try as kill her alone as a SeeD. And she knew it.

"You think you could kill me, boy?" she mocked. Harry said nothing as he dodged yet again and sent more knives. But her shield has not breaking. He had only scraped her with his spells.

"Well," Harry said back in the same mocking tone, "I'm not the one injured, am I?" She had multiple cuts where he was unarmed. She growled at him and sent magic to capture him. Harry smirked as he twisted various magics together to form his own barrier like hers.

Squall and his team burst into the room as Quistis was trying to talk Seifer to let the President go. She turned to him, "We need to restrain him!"

Squall turned to Seifer, keeping half an eye on the magic battle. He frowned at the figure that looked so familiar, "What do you think you're doing?"

Seifer looked at him like he was an idiot, "It's obvious, ain't it!? What are you planning to do with this guy?"

Squall groaned. The blond was doing this because of the Princess.

Zell exclaimed at the same time, "I get it! You're Rinoa's..."

Seifer growled, "Shut your damn mouth! You chicken!"

But before more could be said, a stray spell the ceiling above them, setting the wiring on fire. They looked over at the battle taking place, only to find the Sorceress staring shocked at the man in black.

"MAGE!" she hissed, "But the Mage tribes have all but died out! Adel ensured that!"

"One survived to ensure the line survived," was all the man said as they stared at each other.

Quistis explained quietly while Seifer's attention was distracted, "He broke out of the disciplinary room, injuring many in the process."

Edea screamed again and sent another wave of pure power at Harry. This threw him against the wall. Harry groaned as his head collided with the wall. The ceiling shook at the same time above the others. Looking over for a second, his eyes widened as Squall stood there. The ceiling was going to come down soon.

"It was Cid's fault for sending 3 SeeDs to do all the work!" Seifer said furiously. Squall growled as a scared light entered his eyes.

"I see...So you're all from that fool Cid's Garden," Dueling said from within his hold, "Should anything happen to me, the entire Galbadian military will undoubtedly crush Garden. You can let go of me now."

Seeing her opponent distracted, Edea threw magic at him again as she rushed at him. Harry's eyes widened as she pinned him against the wall, holding his throat.

"You should focus on our battle and not those pathetic humans, Mage," she sneered.

Squall's attention was split as the Sorceress held the man against the wall. His heart pounded because he had a very good idea who that was. But he said nothing.

Harry growled at her as he called his magic forth. "Humans are more precious that what is in our blood, Tainted."

She brushed him off as she demanded, "What is your Mage Trait and name, so I may whom I killed."

"You've made your mistake," Harry smirked

Gripping the hand that was holding his throat, Harry forced the magic to attack her as his left hand buried a dagger into her side.

Edea yelled in pain as she drew back. The dagger was not a lethal hit, but would take skill to heal. Harry fell on his hands as he threw a Firaga at her.

But before he could act again, she made a pulling motion with her hand. Harry's eyes widened as he stared at the scene. Edea laughed.

Squall and the others looked up as the ceiling began to crumbling and fall for no apparent reasons. Seifer cursed and dragged the president out of the door. Quistis made to follow but found a barrier over the doorway, stopping her. Zell and Selphie made to move but stopped when they noticed Squall did not.

"Squall?" Selphie asked their leader as he stared at the man in black.

"You can't kill me and save all of them. You can't save all of them. Surrender and I will spare their 'precious' lives!" Edea mocked as she threw spells at him. The barrier was holding up. Harry knew he had to act. Edea was backing away, retreating, gripping her side as she bled.

"Who said I was a Mage, Sorceress?" he asked in a cold voice, hand still raised as he held the ceiling.

Her eyes widened as she breathed out softly, "Hyne!" And she turned and fled through the door. Quistis had backed away from the said door and was completely ignored by the woman.

Harry turned to the group, "Go! You should be able to get through now!" Quistis nodded and raced after Seifer. She got to the backroom only to see him help the sorceress through a portal with the president.

The group moved to the door and found Quistis alone on the other side. Hearing crashing, they turned around to find the masked man leaning against the doorway, panting slightly.

Squall turned to the man and sighed, "You're hurt, Harry."

Harry's head jerked upwards, emerald eyes once again widening. "Ow!" he whined as he touched the back of his head. It was wet and Harry sighed.

"We can chat later," Harry said to Squall, "we need to regroup and heal and get out of Timber. We have to send a warning to Cid. There will be retaliation."

Squall nodded and the group moved to leave.

_You need to explain some of the things I saw, Harry._

_I know, Squall, I know. _

* * *

I am evil, I know. All will be explained, next chapter! What is a Mage Trait? How Squall remembers Matron? And how much will Harry tell Squall? Oh, and when will on of the two snap and admit they like the other? (That irritating even me!) Next chapter! Leave a review if you want me to update!

Read and Review!

Amira D.


	5. Trust me

The Protector

Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VIII Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not HP or Final Fantasy VIII. if I did Ginny (scary-obsession) and Rinoa (Whinny-perky-princess) would have died a death before they existed.

Summary: Squall meets a strange boy while out training, forming a connection with him. It's a friendship that will turn the tide of war and a love that changes the world. HPxSL. Lion Pair!

Note: Harry is the GF Fallen Mage. A non-elemental based offensive attack and provides protection for the caster(s). Known to KO enemies, he also grants the use of 3rd level magics to his user with the said user not having to have the magic in stock. Eg. Use Firaga even if user doesn't have it in their magic stock.

Note 2: Looking for a Beta! To read over and correct my spelling and typos! You get the chapter before anyone else.

Fanart! DeathNoteMaker made a fanart, link is on my profile page, or here: .com/#/d2qc867

I am sorry if my updates aren't fast, despite it being my holidays, but I am South African and we are hosting the FIFA 2010! And I got tickets, so I'm going to a tad soccer crazy for the next five weeks.

Warnings: Rinoa bashing, slightQuistisbashing, Boys on boys, kissing, making out. Maybe even (gasp!) sex. Swearing. Power plays. My crazy ideas...

** RATING WILL BE GOING UP TO M IN THE NEAR FUTURE!**

Pairings: HarryxSquall, SelphiexIrvine, ZellxLibrary Girl, slight Irvine-being-a-manwhore-and-flirting-with-Harry...

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Trust me._

Harry staggered out after Quistis as the group fled through the back. An arm wrapped around his waist, steadying him as they approached a staircase. Green eyes found worried grey ones. Harry tried to smile to reassure his friend. Really, he did. It was not his fault it turned out to be more of a grimace.

The blood from his head wound was dripping down his scalp and onto his neck. It was soaking his shirt and mentally Harry was grateful for the material being black. the amount opf blood his was losing was something to be cautious of. But they needed to get out of Timber first and warn Cid. They needed to get to safety.

Walking down the stairs with Squall's help, Harry winced at the whiny voice that was half crying, "They found out base. It was cmopletely destroyed."

Pulling himself together, Harry looked over at the familiar voice and bit back a groan. The princess of was here! The annoying one from the party. Harry turned to his best friend with a glare.

_You could have warned me._

Squall shrugged and moved them to the group as Rinoa answered Selphie's question, "They're fine. They're good at escaping. "

Brown eyes caught the sight of the youngest SeeD and widened in shock. Her face turned a lovely shade of red and Harry amused himself with the image of steaming coming out of her ears.

"What is he doing here?" she asked, somewhat shocked. Harry rolled his eyes and winced. Feeling the wince, Squall pulling his friend closer in his embrace and tilted Harry's head to inspect the wound. Harry pouted and swatted the hands away, even if Squall was being uncharacteristically gentle. The pair were unaware of the intimate position they were in as Zell smirked at them.

Green eyes glared, spitting fire through the pain.

_Later._

Stormy grey eyes glared right back and stared his opponent down.

_Yeah right. You can barely walk without the adrenaline._

It was Quistis who answered the question from the client, "He was on a classified mission."

The girl stared at the small man and shrugged it off, for now. Rinoa addressed the blond woman, "We need to stay away from Timber for a while. Is there a safe place you can take me? As an order from your client."

Quistis sighed as she felt a headache building up. She had an amateur team, a client, a international disaster and the SeeD-trained Sorceresss assassin. She could only nod as she eyed Squall support the injured Mage. That itself was something she was still trying to get her mind aroung: the boy faced off with the Sorceress and survived. In fact, the Sorceress fled the fight. She retreated.

"We need to get out of Timber and get a message to the Garden," Harry's voice cut the building tension.

"Your wounds..." Selphie murmured as she stared at pain-laced eyes.

"When we are safe and the Garden is safe," Harry bit out harshly Selphie averted her gaze and nodded thickly. Logic dictated that but her heart said to treat her teammate first. Squall gave Harry a look and asked, "You're going to be difficult about this, aren't you?"

All he got in return was a look that said 'what do you think?'. Squall sighed before he slipped an arm under Harry's knees and picked his up bridle-style. Harry yelped in surprise and was going to yell at his friend before his head gave a pounding flash of pain from the shift. Groaning, he gipped his head.

"You're dead," Harry said through clenched teeth. Squall chuckled lowly, "I was told that head injuried were dangerous and don't heal fully with magic. Someone once told me to take it easy."

"I can walk, you know," Harry said as he leaned into the firm chest as the group made their way to the Bar.

"Of course you can," Squall replied patronisingly.

~0~0~0~

The group ended up in yet another resistance base. Base being the second floor room of a woman that was the leader of the Forest Fox. The woman was a mother holding a wooden spoon and fiery red hair, "I'll let you know if anything changes. 'Til then, make yourself at home."

Hearing her footsteps going down the stairs to her kitchen, Zell pulled a face at the closed door. "She reminds of my mother when she's angry."

Harry, who had commandeered the only bed in the room, snorted. Since being placed on the bed by the hovering Squall when they first walked into the room, he had been working on healing his head. "I really must meet the woman that kept you in line while you were growing up," Harry replied as his gently prodded at the back of his head.

Selphie, who had been watching the scene with a smirk, huffed and walked over. She waved his hands away and glared at Squall who stepped forward to push her away. "I have the level two first battle aid. Let me check it."

Harry relented and let Selphie check his wound. "Rinoa, go and ask Chief for a bowl of water and a wash cloth. I need to clean this. And you," she turned to Squall, "back off and let me work."

Rinoa huffed but one look from Selphie, she did as she was told and the door slammed closed.

Squall gave her a dark look as he stepped away from the bed. But he stopped as a small hand caught his wrist. Look down, Squall gave Harry a small smile in reply to the green-eyed boy's grin. "Here," Harry said as he winced from Selphie's 'tender care'. "Use this to call the Headmaster."

Squall took the offered the communicator. He quirked an eyebrow at his best friend. "What?" Harry asked, "I needed some way to report back to the man."

Harry was saved by the biting reply when Rinoa came back with the items needed and Selphie busied herself cleaning the back of Harry's head.

"We were sent here to help Timber gain independence," Squall said to Quistis, "but how did Seifer and you get here? I need to understand the situation so we can report back."

Quistis said nothing as the group waited for her answer but she was staring at Harry. Harry sighed and replied to the unasked question, "My mission was to locate and subdue the Sorceress known as Edea Kramer. I followed our sources in Dueling and discovered that she was the ambassador of Galbadia." Then Harry glared at Quistis, "And if you hadn't come in with Seifer I would have had the threat subdued and we wouldn't be in this mess."

His statement met silence as Zell stared at him in horror, "They sent you alone against a Sorceress?"

Harry couldn't see Selphies face but her hands had stilled in the middle of wrapping the bandage, "I was the best choice as I can almost match her blow for blow magically."

Squall's face was expressionless, "The reason for the formation of SeeD is top stop any Sorceress in her rise to power and to prevent another Sorceress War."

"Seifer broke out of the detention rooms when he heard that only 3 SeeDs, whom he considered rookies, were sent to Timber. He was so angry as he said he was coming here. I never expected him to actually do it. I followed him to bring him back to the Garden." Quistis said.

Squall frowned as he let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We need to warn the Headmaster that there may be retaliation from Galbadia." He then opened the communicator and dialed the only number programmed in it.

As Squall stood in the corner murmuring into the phone, Selphie stepped away from Harry. "Done. It seems like most of the healing is done but I would recommend not getting thrown into walls for awhile."

"Thanks." Harry said with a smile, "Selphie, right?"

Selphie nodded and gave him, a huge smile. She sat down next to him on the bed and Zell joined them. That left a curious Rinoa to question Quistis about on Seifer Almasy.

"Boy, I'm glad you're back with him," Zell said as he jerkily pointed to Squall in the corner. "He's cold normally but when you're not there he's like Shiva's lost son." At that Harry choked back a laugh.

"I heard that," Squall said as he stood directly behind Zell, causing his to jump three feet in the air and turn around. He let out a quiet 'meep!' and dashed to hide behind Selphie, who by then was laughing. Harry didn't even hide his amused grin.

"He wants to speak to you," Squall said to Harry as he handed the communicator over. Harry took it curiously.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Are you alright, Harry? Squall said you had a head injury," came Cid's voice. Harry sighed.

"It's minor an already mostly healed. I apologise for letting the Sorceress get away. Subduing her now will be more of a challenge as he have lost the surprise."

"That's okay. You're going to head to Galbadia Garden. There, I want you to rest and get checked up. If you're up to it, join the assassination team. And don't worry about the Garden, we have already started emergency procedures."

"Understood, sir," Harry replied and hung up after the Headmaster. But before he could be interrogated, they heard voices from the ground floor.

"Anybody in here!"

"What is this! I have 2 small children in here. Don't do anything to

frighten them!" Chief replied as they heard a door open.

The group quietened down. Rinoa looked troubled. Quietly, she asked Quistis, "...Wonder if he's all right...?"

Quistis said nothing in reply. It was Harry who replied, "He may already be dead."

Rinoa looked like someone killed her dog. "How can you be so casual? I feel...sorry for him."

Squall had to snort at that and Zell gaffed.

The girl rounded on those two males, furious as her eyes were alight with flames, "What's so funny! You're terrible!"

"You obviously did not knnow Seifer then," Zell replied seriously, "I wasn't close to him but even I know he would have hated someone feeling sorry for him."

Squall nodded as he added, "It's no use not being unrealistic either. Seifer attacked the President of Galbadia. If the army doesn't kill him, the Sorceress, as their new ally, will. Attacking the president is the death sentence in every country."

Rinoa opened her mouth to retort but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned to look at a pale Quistis, who said quietly, "It's unkind but true. he knew the risks and the consequences when he acted. Don't downplay his sacrifice. We can hope, but that just builds us up to tear us down."

Rinoa looked at the whole group for the first time. Each of them seemed unaffected by the apparent death but then again... "It's all part of being a mercenary?" she asked Squall who gave a curt nod. And that closed the topic.

"And you," Squall turned to Harry on the bed, "we will be talking after we get out of Timber. We have orders to go to Galbadia Garden, as per Garden Code, Article 8, line 7. "

Harry flinched at the harsh tone and the steel eyes, but nodded nonetheless. It was one of the conversations he had been dreading for a long time.

Chief entered the room and looked at Squall, "The Galbadian forces are withdrawing. Only the soldiers normally stationed here will stick around. If you're gonna leave town, now's your chance! You know how persistent those soldiers can be!"

~0~0~0~

The goup quickly made their way to the Station, but were stopped just before the stairs leading into the station by a soldier. Harry was ready to cast a Sleep on the man as Selphie stepped in front of him. Zell moved to stand on the otherside of the man so he couldn't run for help. Quistis took up point in front of Rinoa.

"Wait! It's me, sir! It's me!" the man said as he pulled off his head gear to show he was Watts. "Got some info, sir. Timber station will be shut down temporarily."

Selphie groaned, "Major bummer!"

Watts shook his head, "Not necessarily. It's not completely shutdown yet. The last train out of here is bound for East Academy."

Squall looked slightly relieved, "We're getting on that train. We can go through the Forest to get to G.G."

Watts turned to Rinoa with a serious expression, "You're going too, right Rinoa?"

Rinoa Looked uncomfortable but nodded, "Yeah. What about you, Watts?"

Watts shook his head, "No need to worry 'bout me, I'll go gather more info!"

Harry looked around and shifted, "Guys, we need to more. We're getting some attention..."

Rinoa hastily said to Watts, "I promise I'll be back. You take care, ok?"

Watts waved them off and sen them down to the train station, redirecting the attention as he yelled at some people across the street for lingering.

They quickly moved down the stairs, pushing Harry and Rinos near the middle of the group. Harry grumbled that he was injured, not invalid. Rinoa merely glared at the SeeD. She was still miffed at the whole dance-debacle.

Standing int the area deemed at the train station, Squall motioned for them to stand in a corner as he walked towards the ticket counter. But before he could walk three steps a man stumbled into him. Stepping back, the man exclaimed and hugged him.

Harry's eyes narrowed as he watched the scene. 'Who the hell is hugging Squall?' And he was not alone in being slightly bug-eyed. The whole group stared at the weird scene.

Just as Squall was ready to draw his gunblade and slice the man, he heard a frantic whisper, "Squall! It's me, Zone. Play along. They're watching the station."

Pulling away, Squall masterfully smiled and said clearly, "Long time no see, Merry. Come one, I'm traveling with some friends from university. Come meet them!"

Squall and Zone walked quickly to the corner. Getting a better view of the man, Rinoa gave him a hug as soon as he got into arm's reach.

Speaking quickly, Zone said, "You need to go to East Academy, right? There's no more tickets left."

Selphie stomped her foot, "Oh, MAJOR bummer!"

Squall eyed the station before murmuring, "We'll do whatever it takes to get on that train. We need to get out of Timber and all the exits are being gaurded."

Zone grinned at that and shook his head. He like the SeeD leader. he was a man who understood a situation an dthought of the whole team. "You won't have to do that. Looky here! I have everyone's ticket right here!"

He handed one to Rinoa and gave Squall three. Zone paused as he looked at the two extra members. He turned to Squall nervously, "I only have one extra ticket that's mine..."

Squall looked at the group and went silent. They couldn't leave anyone behind. That was not an option.

"Okay," Squall said, "this is what we are going to do. Quistis, you're taking Zell and Selphie on the train. Take my ticket. Your objective is to secure Rinoa and Zone outside of Timber. We will meet up in G.G. Harry and I will sneak out of Timber and walk there."

"But," Selphie cut in with a small voice, "Harry's injured..."

Squall shook his head, "They probably have guards on the train, considering it's final destination is Dollet. They will be looking for a male with injuries. It will be safer to split the groups anyway."

Quistis took charge and nodded, "Understood. We will meet at the Galbadia."

The station announcement sounded, "This train is bound for Dollet, stopping at East Academy. This is the last train for today. Please hurry on board."

Quistis nodded one last time and pulled Rinoa with her to the train. Zell traded looks with Squall for a moment before nodding and running after. Selphie but her lip but pulled Harry into a hug and giving Squall a mock salute. Zone looked hesitant before nodding, gratefully. "Watts can help with a distraction. Find him through the Chief."

Squall and Harry slipped out of the station before the train pulled away, intent on finding one Watts.

~0~0~0~

True to Squall's word, there were soldiers who stopped to check their compartment. They eyed them suspiciously as Zell and Selphie cuddled and Rinoa was on Zone's lap. Quistis was scolding them to 'behave' and 'not act in such an inappropriate manner'.

As soon as the door closed. Selphie and Zell jumped away from each other. Giggling, Rinoa moved to a free seat and Quistis sighed.

"What a mess," she said to no one in particular.

"A screwed up first mission and then an assasination attempt. And now we are fleeing with two resistance members to protect," Zell said in agreement. Rinoe pouted at that, with a "Hey!"

Selphie said nothign as she stared out of the window, watching the landscape rush by. She loved the peacefulness of traveling by train. The room fell silent as they waited to reach their destination.

Selphie eventually broke the silence by asking quietly, "Do you think they made it out of Timber alright?"

Quistis looked over at her and smiled slightly, "I'm sure they are fine. Those two are the top two students of their year."

"Yeah. I heard," Selphie said but the frown did not leave her face, "but Harry is hurt and Squall will need to watch out for him as they fight..."

It was Zell who snorted, "You haven't been at the Garden long enough but those two fight together all the time. I've seen them in action and they always watch each other's back, no matter what."

Rinoa and Zone stayed quiet as they watched the exchange like outsiders. And in a sense, they were. Quistis nodded as she recalled the two of them fighting Bugbites on the practical test.

"Plus," Zell added softly, "I think they need to talk."

Selphie looked at Zell and gave him a bright smile, "Yeah! You're right!"

They fell silent again and no one spoke for five minutes. That was until Zell snorted. Everyone turned to stare at him as he started out the window. he said nothing until Selphie poked him.

"What?" he asked her, eyes wide.

"Why the snort?" she asked curiously. Zell grinned at that.

"I was just wondering if they would finally figure it out and hook up already," Zell said simply. Quistis's eyes went wide, along with Rinoa's and Zone's. Selphie let out a triumphant shout.

"I knew it! They so have a thing for each other!," she said excitedly as her mind drew up images of the two of them having date together. She let out a squeal at the cuteness. "Wait! How long have you known?"

Zell laughed at that, "There's a betting pool in the Garden of when they will finally realise their feelings and hook up. Almost everyone is in on it. It start about two years ago."

Quistis choked at that, "What?"

Zell shrugged as he grinned, "I had a bet on their first mission. The pots at 85000 gil. I really hope they hook up!"

~0~0~0~

Walking up the stairs, Watts was nowhere to be seen. Squall swore softly. Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him inot a stroll as they walked towards the nearest exit.

"Squall," Harry whispered, "I need you to trust me."

Squall said nothing as he squeezed teh hand back in response.

"I'm going to make up invisble and we are going to walk out the exit. I'll explain everything when we are out of here," Harry murmured as he called up his wizarding magic.

Squall stumbled a little at that but kept walking. Harry pulled the magic and wandlessly wrapped it up around them, disillusoning them.

And they calmly walked right past the soldiers. It did help that Harry also cast as notice-me-not charm. They got out of Timber and past the East Academy Station. After walking a good distance away, Squall spied a forest just a little ways off, and pulled Harry on that direction.

Killing off the few monsters, Squall pulled Harry to the edge so they were hidden from prying eyes. Turning on his friend, grey eyes bored into the raven.

"Explain. Everything," Squall said, his tone leaving no room for arguement. Harry winced as he took a seat on the forest floor. He waved his hand, casting a ward keep monsters away.

"Take a seat. No monsters will come. It's a long story and I can't tell you everything," Harry said. Squall opened his mouth, his face angry but Harry raised his hand, "I'll tell you everything I can."

Squall sat down, facing his best friend. Grey eyes traced the familiar petite figure and silk-like raven hair. And fiery green eyes to match the personality he knew so well. This was the same biy who was annoying chirpy at 6 in the morning and gave as good as he got. The same one who was not afraid to dump water on him to get in up or had this specific look when someone did not follow his orders as a medic.

The same boy who was haunted by nightmares and whose eyes looked even more stunning when they were wet with tears. And had a smile to light up the whole room. His best friend, Harry.

Harry looked at the ground, picking at the grass. He couldn't bring himself to look at his best friend. He was about to spill most of his deepest secrets and possibly alienate his crush. Silence descended on them and Harry couldn't bring himself to speak.

But the silence was drowning. Harry swallowed and opened his mouth. He closed it. Shredding a blade of grass, he spoke quietly.

"Shiva and Ifrit aren't my parents. I can't tell you how I born or why I am in their care. The tribes like the one you met used to exist but Adel destroyed all of them. The Mage tribe, everyone you have met, are the Guardian Forces you have junctioned. It's why the GFs will never refuse me; they brought me up. And by extension, you will never be refused because of our friendship. They also don't take a place in your memories, which is why you haven't forgotten everything. They drain my power instead."

"What?" Squall asked, eyes wide. Harry's head jerked upwards and shocked grey eyes locked on to terrified green.

"You can asked question at the end," Harry pleaded. "If I stop now I might not be able to tell you the whole truth."

A part of Harry prayed taht Squall would say it didn't matter. that he didn't need to know. Harry dropped his gaze squall fell silent again.

"The first Sorcerer was Hyne. The power then passed to his daughter, Hyna. But she went mad with an obsession, creating a slave GF and tainting the power. She killed her father, who didn't have the heart to murder his own daughter. That tainted power was then passed from woman to woman and split when one female could not handle all the power. It's the taint that drives the Sorceress mad."

Harry stopped to recollect his thoughts but Squall said nothign as he watched his friend with a morbid interest. He could almost see where this was going but his mind screamed that it was not possible. But the small voice whispered of how Harry fought the Sorceress. How she called him Hyne. How they escaped Timber...

"I was placed in the care of the GFs partly because I am a born Sorcerer. My magic is untouched and untainted. I am in no danger of going mad. I am also alot more powerful. The second Sorcerer since Hyne," Harry said bitterely, "I was trained to handle my power. To hide it and to stop any Sorceresses that posed a threat to the world. I don't have to kill a Sorceress, just subdue her to pull the taint out of the magic and destroy it. I was trying to subdue Edea so I could save your Matron, the kind lady from your memories."

"Then I met you and I wanted to do something fun. Shiva allowed me to come to the Garden because I would be somewhat safe. And it posed a good cover for my skill and job. SeeD was created to stop Sorceresses. Who would look for a Sorcerer there?" But despite what Harry said, there was a smile on his lips.

"But I was living for once. I have been having fun!" Harry said it earnestly as he looked up and locked gazes with Squall. Harry froze as he saw the disbelief in Squall's eyes. He flinched and gropped his eyes to the ground again.

Squall sat there shocked as he tried to absorb the information Harry gave him.

'Harry is a Sorcerer...Those were the GFs... It's why he's favoured... It's why he is powerful... It's why he's trained... It's why he joined the Garden... A cover?... Matron is a Sorceress... It was a cover...' Squall's thoughts were a mess. He shut his eyes and his heart battled with his head.

Harry sat and watched Squall. It was more nerve wrecking that telling the secrets. 'And it's not evven all of them,' Harry added in his mind. He had to wince at that.

"What else are you hiding?" Squall asked, and his voice was ice cold. Harry flinched as his head snapped upwards, shocked at the tone.

"...I can't tell you. But I've told you most of it," Harry replied quiety as he watched storm grey eyes close off from him. Desperately, Harry said, "Squall! I never meant to-"

"What?" Squall snapped, "Lie to me about almost everything?"

Harry flinched again but exclaimed, "No! I had to keep it a secret! No one else knows! Not even Cid! If they find out I would become a lab rat or a government weapon!"

"Well, what about me?" Squall asked angrily, "What you've told me changes almost everything I know about you!"

Harry shook his head, "It changes nothing! I'm still me!"

Squall shook his head, "I don't think I even know you; not if I couldn't see something like this for myself."

Harry jerked backwards at that as he stared wide-eyed at Squall.

"I don't even know you..."

"What..." Harry whispered.

"Who was my friend all these years?"

"Squall..." Harry tried again as he watched his friend get angry.

"Was I just a cover as well?" It was strange but Squall's icy temper was just the start. It was only when he really got mad did he yell and the fire lit in silver eyes.

"NO!" Harry shouted at that, shocked, "Never! Squall, I have always been your friend! I'm still me!.."

Squall shook his head and he looked directly into Harry's green eyes, angry and hurt. But all he saw were memories that he held close of someone he may not truely know. He let someone close and he got hurt.

By this point the two of them were standing facing each other. Squall shook his head, 'This is why I didn't let anyone get close. Because I always end up picking up the pieces alone!' But it felt worse than last time. Itwas like someone tore his heart into pieces and stomped on them.

Then there was the high pitched whistling again, 'Not now!'

Squall grabbed his head and swayed.

"Squall?" Harry asked as he watched his friend. He had half a second to grab his, hopefully still, friend before he collapsed to the ground. "Squall!"

Lying him on the ground, Harry slapped his face lightly and ran a scan on him. Medically, there was nothing wrong but Harry frowned as he felt magic working on Squall.

Angry, Harry yanked at the magic, only to be drawn in and taken to the source.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with Squall!" he yelled through the magic. The magic gave a start as a voice answered.

"Harry? How are you here?" came a female voice that sent Harry reeling.

"Ellone?" he asked shocked.

"How did you come here? I only sent Squall back!" she said shocked.

"Sent Squall back?" Harry asked, "Sent him where?"

"I have a gift that came send people back to the past. I need to change something! So I borrowed Squall and his friends," Ellone explained, still shocked.

Harry went silent. She was doing this to change something in the past.

"I'm sorry but I can't allow you to interfere, "she said, "I don't know how you're not affected but I won't allow to interfere. I promise no harm will come to them!"

And Harry was pushed out of the connection. Harry sat there shocked at what happened. Looking down,. Squall looked like he was sleeping. He ran a hand through thick, brown hair.

Looking at Squall, Harry groaned into his hands.

'I've messed up. Squall's mad at me and thinks everything has been a lie. I don't know how to fix this. I don't know how to make things right again.'

And it felt like someone was tearing out his heart.

~0~0~0~

Galbadia Garden was in the far distance. They could see it from the edge of the forest they were currently traveling through. But before they could go any further, Quistis grabbed her head and stumbled.

There was no time to react as she fell down in a dead faint. Selphie moaned and went down as well.

"What's going on!" Rinoa half-yelled as she stared at the two bodies on the ground.

Zell shook his head and sat down on the floor, "I think...they went to the 'dream world'."

~0~0~0~

Quistis and her team were waiting at Galbadia Garden's entrance for Squall and Harry when they finally arrived. The walk to Galbadia Garden had been awkward and if Harry hadn't been as old as he was, he would have been ina tears a long time ago. But atleast they made good time.

Squall refused to talk to Harry. Not even to explain the 'dream world' and even as he walked, Harry could see the fury in his body. Harry had tried to speak to him, but every attempt had been shot down or flat out ignored. For the last twenty minutes Harry had given up. He was now wallowing in despair at the thought of losing his best friend and love.

'I always knew this would happen if anyone found out,' Harry thought bitterly as he tried to muster a smile for Selphie who was waving estatically. Her grin dropped sligtly as she took in the tension between the two of them.

Getting within greeting range, Squall nodded at Quistis, "I trust there were no problems."

She shook her head, "No monsters that we couldn't handle. We decided to wait for you so we could meet the Headmaster together."

Squall nodded, completely ignoring Harry who stood behind him. Harry dropped his gaze to the floor and sighed. 'I didn't expect anything different so why did I hope it would be?' he wondered bitterly.

Quistis continued, "Could you leave this one up to me? I've been here several times, and I know the headmaster pretty well. I'll go and explain our situation."

Squall nodded; he knew he wasn't a people person. As Quistis entered to meet the Headmaster, Squall's mind drifted to the problem that was Harry Mage.

'If Mage is really his surname,' Squall thought bitterly.

Selphie grinned and tried to lighten the mood as she exlcaimed as he pointed at things, "It's totally different from Trabia or Balamb Garden."

And the Garden was really different. It was more technological than even Balamb. The students were on one-person hovering devices that carried them across the Garden.

Each of the Gardens focus on a specific discipline," Harry said quietly, aware of all the eyes turning to him, but he kept his eyes firmly on the floor. "Balamb focuses on GF. Trabia on weapon training. Galbadia focuses on technology."

Selphie looked at him curiously but couldn't ask anything as the announcement came, "Attention, SeeD party from Balamb Garden: Please wait in the 2F Reception

Room."

~0~0~0~

They waited in tense silence in the room. Harry was sitting on one side of the room, staring at the floor and Squall was on the other side, resolutely studying the decor. Rinoa had tried to seak to the grey eyed leader only to be pulled back onto the couch by a frantic Zone. Why anger someone who could kill you with one blow. Selphie and Zell found themselves stuck in the middle and unwisely, curious at what exactly happened to cause a rift between the two.

The door hissed as it slid open and Quistis walked in. Immediately, Squall asked, "How'd it go?"

Quistis gave the group a tired smile and sat down next to Rinoa and nodded, "They understood our situation. There was an official notice from the Galbadian government saying that Balamb Garden is not being held responsible as they viewed the attack as in independent one, considering we tried to stop him."

Harry shook his head, "That doesn't make sense. The Sorceress knows I was watching out for you guys. She would have connected it that I knew you guys, at the very least. Why would they place all the blame on Seifer?"

Quistis shrugged and looked at her hands as he gripped them in he lap. It was in a quiet voice she added, "The trial's over, and the sentence has been carried out..."

Zell sighed and Selphie closed her eyes as she leaned back. Harry pressed his head in his hands and even Squall let out a deep breath.

"...He was executed?" Rinoa asked in a quiet voice. Her face was pale and hands shaking. Zone rubbed her shoulder and nodded as he said, "...Of course he was. He attacked the president."

Selphie shook her head, "I didn't know him. I only met him during the SeeD exam..."

Zell snorted, "You're lucky. I've known that bastard for years and I still hated him. But he was one of us, you know?"

Harry nodded numbly, "I know what you mean."

Squall said nothing but it didn't escape anyone's notice that his fists were clenched and his face was tight.

'Past tense already,' Squall thought bitterly, 'I may not have liked him, but he was my rival and oddly enough, one of the people I was closest to. Will I be talked of like this when I die? Will anyone miss me?'

Grey eyes fell on the depressed figure in back as he sat slumped in the chair. His eyes were firmly on the ground.

'Would he even miss me? Do I matter? Does he matter to me? If he died, would I miss him?'

And the memory came back of soulless emeralds and pooling blood. Squall's heart felt like someone was trying to pull it out of his chest. 'I know I would miss the old Harry, but what about this Harry? This Sorcerer Harry?'

Black hair with red highlights was fanned out around his head, like a deathly halo. His skin was a pale, cold marble and blood was smeared across once pink lips. A tear on a dead cheek...

Squall closed his eyes and breath deeply. Opening his eyes and releasing his breath didn't help. The pain was still there. The feeling of loneliness and abandonment was still there. The gap in his heart was still there.

'But why am I feeling this for someone I don't even know? For someone who had lied to me!' Squall thought angrily as his world was stuck in this maelstrom of emotions.

Why?

Why?

'Why do I care so much?'

Unable to bear being in the same room, Squall open the door to leave, ignoring the shocked looks. And he left.

Harry watched the back of Squall walk away. He stood and reached out, the words to make him stop were on his lips. But he stopped. He didn't move. He didn't speak.

'It's not my place,' Harry thought, 'if he wants to break our friendship I can't stop him. He doesn't trust me enough to believe when I said everything was true. Every moment, every feeling...'

I can't stop him... He doesn't trust me... And that hurt more than anything Harry had ever experienced. Squall didn't trust him.

And Harry's world crashed down around him as the door closed.

~0~0~0~

The group waited at the gate for the Headmaster. Rinoa and Zone were already explained as clients in need of protection and that they would be traveling with them.

Zell and Selphie were leaning against the wall, talking quietly as they eyed Squall and Harry. The said pair were shooting the other glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. But there was still anger and hurt and tension lingering between the two.

Quistis was explaining the Garden and how its run to Zone and Rinoa, who were listening with some interest.

"Squall," Harry said quietly as he nervously walked up to the taller man, "we need to talk." He took another breath and finally raised his eyes to look at the cold gaze of his friend, "Please Squall?"

Squall met the green gaze and watched as Harry's emotions mixed in a whirlpool in the emeralds. He swallowed but couldn't bring himself to talk to the Sorcerer. He felt betrayed. He was confused. He didn't know what to think.

"We'll talk later; after this mission," Squall replied. Harry swallowed and shook his head, "But-"

They were interrupted as a car arrived and the headmaster exited it. They saluted him, with Zone and Rinoa standing awkwardly behind them. The man was thinner than Headmaster Cid and had a more serious and stricter air about him.

"Good day." He said, "I have official orders from Headmaster Cid addressed to you. Following regulations, I have gone over these orders. After careful consideration of our options, we have decided to fully assist and cooperate with Headmaster Cid. Actually, we too, have been planning for this quite some time now. In order to stress the importance of this mission, I must first brief you on the current situation. You all know about the sorceress being appointed as the peace ambassador for the Galbadian government. However, this ambassador thing is just a cover up. There will be no peace talks, only threats. The sorceress creates fear among people. Therefore, peace talks are impossible. Galbadia is planning to use this fear to negotiate favourable conditions for itself. It is clear that Galbadia's ultimate goal is world domination. Garden is no exception, either. It is a fact that the sorceress is planning to use this Garden as her base. ...We have very few options available to us. We entrust world peace, and the future to you. Details of the mission are enclosed in these official orders. Any questions?"

"This is not possible," Harry said as he leafed through the mission plan, "I have orders to join your assassination team. The smaller the team the better chance of our assassination of the Sorceress. My first attempt failed due to the presence of others."

Martin raised an eyebrow as he studied Harry, "You were the one that almost took down the Sorceress?"

Harry stuck out his chin and met the gaze head on, "Yes. I sustained a minor injury and ready for the next, and final, attempt."

"This plan is using our source, the one you met, information. Using a sniper is the best chance we have," Martin replied.

Harry shook his head, frustration laced his voice, "A bullet won't kill her. She will stop it before it gets within a foot of her. The only way to take her down is in close combat situations, preferably in a one-on-one situation."

"So, you are willing to go on a practically suicidal mission?" Martin asked sharply, eyes now calculating.

Harry met the look, "That was my mission from the very beginning."

"Fine," Martin said, "Adjust the plan. If the sniper fails, you attack; alone."

Harry nodded grimly, "And the sniper? We have none."

Martine smirked as he said, "Don't worry about it. Let me introduce an elite sharpshooter from Galbadia Garden. Kinneas! Irvine Kinneas!"

Looking around, Martin found Irvine lying on the ground witha butterfly sitting on an outstretch finger. The man moves his hand quickly as if he were firing a pistol, sending the butterfly flying. He stands up, dressed in brown jeans and a coat and a cowboy hat. Sighing, the man walked over, his rifle on his shoulder.

"Failure is not an option," was the Galbadia Garden Headmaster said before he left. Irvine pretends his hand is a gun, aims and fired at Martine's back, while pulling a face. "Bang."

Harry snorted and shook his head. Zell grinned and Selphie eyed the man with a glint in her eye.

Irvine turned to them with an easy smile, "Greetings. You cool with me crashing your mission?"

"That depends on your attitude," Squall replied.

Irvine shrugged at that, "Snipers are loners by nature. Though..." And here he got a Cheshire cat grin as he sauntered up to Harry, "What may I call you, Beauty?" He tried to take Harry hand to kiss the back of it. Harry gave him an unimpressed snort and zapped him with a thunder. Irvine yelped and jumped away. "Feisty? I like you all the more."

And Irvine winked at Harry. Selphie giggled at the scene as Zell stepped back. Quistis and Rinoa were bug-eyed, again.

Hearing the giggle, Irvine turned on his heel and bowed to Selphie, Quistis and Rinoa. "Forgive me, gorgeous ladies, I did not mean to ignore you but your companion has striking eyes that captured my attention. And what may I call you lovelies."

At that, Squall stepped in and introduced everyone. "Parties to get to Dueling; Irvine, you're with Quistis, Zone and Selphie. Harry, Rinoa and Zell, you're with me. Head to train station, but Harry stay. We need to talk. Now."

Irvine looked at the two before sighing, "But of course Beauty would be spoken for." He turned to Harry who was now staring in shock at the flamboyant man, "You ever get bored of the stuffy leader I'll be more than happy to show you a good time."

He left a blushing Harry and a fuming Squall. There was something that just didn't sit right with him when his mind conjured pictures of Harry hanging off the sharp shooters arm. But pushing that out of his mind for the time being, Squall turned to Harry still angry. By then the group had wisely cleared out.

"Do you have a death wish?" Squall all but shouted at his raven. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Don't exaggerate! It's not a suicide misson. I have the best chance at surviving! I can save Matron." Harry said back calmly.

"Because you did so well last time," Squall replied with a sarcastic bite, "she threw you into a wall and almost skewered you!"

"Almost!" Harry threw back as he crossed his arms, "Plus the only reason she managed that was because she threatened to kill you guys! If there is no one else, I can take her!"

"And what if she catches you off guard again? Then what?" Squall bit out as he stepped closer to Harry, his larger frame looming over Harry, trying to intimidate him into obeying.

"Then you start the second wave," Harry replied calmly, even as his hands shook. "If I don't survive then you start the second attack and take her out."

Squall locked his eyes on emeralds and his voice came out as a whisper, "And am I just supposed to accept your death? Am I supposed to just stand by and watch it."

Emerald eyes started back just as hurt, as Harry replied in a whisper, "Why should you care. You don't know me, remember? I'm the Sorcerer Harry. You don't trust me when I say that I've never lied about any of my feelings over the years. So why would a strangers death affect you?"

Squall rolled his eyes and sighed, "How did you expect me to react to hearing that, Harry? I don't know how to understand it. It hurts that you have hidden your whole life from me, and you're still keeping secrets!"

"Did you ever think that it may be to keep you safe?" Harry half-yelled as he stepped closer to Squall, eyes glowing with rage now, "That there may be beings that would kill you for knowing some one my secrets?"

Silence met his statement.

"Then how can a trust you?" Squall asked in a quiet voice, eyes pleading Harry for an answer.

"You're just supposed to trust me," Harry replied, his voice breaking, "trust the part of me that you know; the only part that truly matters. Squall, you have always known I was powerful, just not how much or how. You always knew that I wasn't always with Shiva and the tribe, but they are like my family. So trust me, trust me when I say that everything was real. Everything."

Squall sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Harry ducked his head, eyes burning.

'I tried,' he thought morosely to himself. 'I tried.'

Arms wrapped around his waist from nowhere and Harry yelped as he was pulled into a familiar embrace. "I don't like it.I don't like these secrets almost as much as I don't like this distance between us," Squall said into the mop of hair, "But I trust my best friend and I really hate seeing you cry. I'm still angry at you, but we are going on a suicidal mission and I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you."

Harry choked as a few tears leaked out. It wasn't perfect but it was start. It was a start to get back to where they used to be.

Pulling back, Harry tried to wipe the few teardrops away quickly. Squall sighed as he reached and used his thumb to wipe the ones that he missed. "You're not going to let me talk you out of attacking the Sorceress alone, are you?"

Harry shook his head and gave Squall a cheeky grin, but he caught the hand that was wiping his tears away, "But you can trust me to back to you. She won't be the one to kill me, promise."

~0~0~0~

By the time Squall and Harry reached the station, Quistis was scolding Irvine, who continued to wink at Selphie whenever he caught her eye. Harry rolled his eyes at the 'playboy's' antics.

"Ah!" Irvine said as he caught sight of Harry and Squall, "Our leader and the illustrious Beauty have joined us. Just in time for the next train too!"

Harry snorted, "I have a name, use it."

Irvine walked up to them, and completely ignoring Squall, "But it's boring. Beauty, though even I can admit it's unoriginal, it's far more fitting." An arm was slung around Harry's waist, drawing him closer to Irvine, "Now a little birdie let it slip that you are, in fact, single."

Harry sighed and poked Irvine's side. The effect was amusing as the man jumped three feet in the air and his hair fizzed out from the electric shock. "Single and certainly not interested in you. Everytime you hit on me, you're getting zapped. Or burned, depending on my mood."

And with that, Harry turned and boarded their train.

Irvine let out a whistle as he watched Harry walk away, "He's quite the fire cracker. How do you keep up with him?" Squall ignored that comment, and the growing unease he felt when Irvine had Harry in his arms. It was irrational to want to his the brunnete for touching his Harry.

'When did I consider Harry mine?' Squall pondered as he boarded the train.

"So," Selphie asked a cornered Harry. Harry's eyes darted around but help was nowhere to be found. Zell closed in on his other side. "So what?" Harry responded.

Zell huffed, "Did you two make up or do we need to keep walking on eggshells?"

Harry blushed lightly at that. He hadn't realised what the team would think of their behaviour. "We came to an agreement."

Selphie smirked but flounced off. Zell and Harry traded looks but agreed that they would never understand the female mind.

~0~0~0~

They quickly made their way to Caraway's mansion, as he was their informant and organiser of the plot. Harry had murmured on the way that he had met the man before and that he had good information.

Standing outside of the huge gothic building, they were stopped buy a guard. "General Caraway's mansion is right through this gate, but...I can't just let you walk in."

Squall shook his head, "I believe he's been informed of our arrival." They didn't have time for this!

The guard shook his head on response, "Yes indeed, but... I was ordered not to let you through until your skills have been tested."

Harry sighed at this point and asked, "What does he want us to so?"

"The Tomb of the Unknown King to the northeast. All you have to do is go there. It's real simple, but... You have to bring back proof that you were there. A code number."

Harry looked at the man, "A code from a card, found in the inner tomb?"

The man looked baffled but nodded and Squall turned to Harry with his eyebrow raised. Harry shrugged as he dug the card out of his bag, "I was bored when we used that as our meeting place and I was early."

Taking th card, Squall gave the number, "84"

And with that they were let through. They made their way up the garden path and to the front door. Squall was stopped by a hand on his wrist, and it was too slim to be Harry's.

"Umm..." Rinoa asked, "Is my contract...still in effect? Just please. Don't leave me in this house, ok?"

Squall sighed and nodded. "Quistis, you keep an eye on Rinoa and Zone." The blonde looked put out but nodded.

They were let in and told to wait in the study. And wait they did, for a long while. Irvine took the chair behind the desk, though he offered Harry his lap. That comment got her hat burnt to a crisp.

Selphie amd Zell took to leaning against the wall and Quitis sat down on the couch with Rinoa and Zone. Rinoa's eye were darting around as she admitted that this was her father's house. Harry and squall were leaning against the desk, ignoring the comments made by Irvine as they argued the plan. Harry was adamant to attack alone and Squall wanted them to attack together.

Rinoa had tried to leave the room to go and find her father but her suggestion was shot down by Quistis.

~0~0~0~

Caraway had been over an hour late for their 'meeting'. But when he finally entered the room, Harry could see the strain the situation had taken on the man. his eyes met with Squall's first before he stared at Harry. He gave a nod of greeting, which Harry turned, before he found the furious eyes of his daughter.

The meeting had gone down hill from there. A furious and impudent Rinoa, Harry arguing over the plan and Quistis adding her professional opinion to adjust the plan. It was a mess. Eventually, Zone and Rinoa were taken to a safe room for the duration of the mission and Squall had given Caraway not so much of a veiled, but a threat nonetheless. Rinoa was their client so they had orders to follow.

The pla had finally been decided on, with two teams. Squall, Quistis and Irvine would be the Sniper team. Harry would lead the gateway team, with Selphie and Zell. And after much debate, Harry would elad the attack alone if the shot failed, with Squall leading the second wave.

Qusitis was sent to go and explain the situation to an irate Rinoa while the others were to wander Deling City until the time for the attack.

~0~0~0~

"Come on," Harry said as he hooked his fingers on Squall's jacket edge, pulling him with him, "There's a really good weapons shop here. Their upgrades are really top notch."

Squall looked at Harry, a touch awkwardly as he didn't respond immediately. Harry dropped his grip and stepped back, the smile on his face becoming a little strained. Squall sighed and nodded before turning to Zell and Selphie.

"You coming?" he asked politely. Before Zell could reply Selphie stepped forward and shook her head.

"Nah, we're going to wait for Quistis before hitting the shops for potions," Selphie replied and waved them off. Squall nodded and motioned to Harry to lead.

Harry started walking through the park in the direction of the shopping center, mentally wincing at the awkward silence. Squall fell in to step with him, almost naturally. It was strange, they weren't back to their old terms with each other, but they were still insync.

The walk was somewhat long but the afternoon was a nice warm one. Harry sighed as he watched the colours fade in the sky as the day entered dusk. Quietly he asked, "Is there nothing you want to ask?"

Squall stayed silent as they kept walking. Now that was a question he wasn't sure of himself. If he asked things and Harry was different, he didn't know if he could handle the difference. But if he didn't and something happened on the mission his gut told him that a part of his world would end. And if he was the same... if Harry was the same then he had broken his friend's trust in him.

"You know," Harry said as they stopped at the road to cross it, "my favourite food is still pasta and I still hate peas. I'm the boy who burnt off his eyebrows the fist time I caste Fira and I still scared of losing you."

Squall sighed at that and grabbed Harry's hand to pull him across the road. On the other side, Harry continued, "The only difference is that I can do things that most people can't and I have an arsenal of GFs watching my back."

Squall said nothing as they made it to the weapons shop. Harry had sighed and stayed silent from the lack of reaction.

'I'm sorry but I need time to get used to this. I'm sorry.'

~0~0~0~

Rinoa paced around the room as she thought furiously. Quistis had ordered them to stay in the room for the duration of the mission. She fingered the bangle in her pocket.

'But I have a better idea!' she thought. Zone had been tired from the pain attacks and constant traveling, and fallen asleep on the couch. And from past experiences, she knew he would sleep like a rock. 'I'll get out of here and do it myself! If I take out the Sorceress, maybe I can bargain for Timber's independence.'

~0~0~0~

Next chapter: The Attack, a prison and a missing person. Leave a review if you wnat an update :P

Read and Review!

Amira D.


	6. Look at me

The Protector

Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VIII Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not HP or Final Fantasy VIII. if I did Ginny (scary-obsession) and Rinoa (Whinny-perky-princess) would have died a death before they existed.

Summary: Squall meets a strange boy while out training, forming a connection with him. It's a friendship that will turn the tide of war and a love that changes the world. HPxSL. Lion Pair!

Note: Harry is the GF Fallen Mage. A non-elemental based offensive attack and provides protection for the caster(s). Known to KO enemies, he also grants the use of 3rd level magics to his user with the said user not having to have the magic in stock. Eg. Use Firaga even if user doesn't have it in their magic stock.

Note 2: Looking for a Beta! To read over and correct my spelling and typos! You get the chapter before anyone else. And please, make sure you allow PMs so I can contact you.

Warnings: Rinoa bashing, slightQuistisbashing, Boys on boys, kissing, making out. Maybe even (gasp!) sex. Swearing. Power plays. My crazy ideas...

** RATING WILL BE GOING UP TO M IN THE NEAR FUTURE!**

Pairings: HarryxSquall, SelphiexIrvine, ZellxLibrary Girl, slight Irvine-being-a-manwhore-and-flirting-with-Harry...

SORRY! I apologise for the wait but my life has turned upside down with the Soccer World Cup and Indian weddings. I'm been somewhat of a soccer addict with going to games and the fanfests. I went to six games, including the finals!

**Chapter 5**

**Look at me.**

It was time. The group were assembled in Caraway's study and waiting for the man, yet again. Squall was leaning against the wall, appearing calm and collected. Selphie was on the couch, eyes closed as she leaned back but a small frown on her face. Quistis was pacing by the window and Zell was in the corner staring out the said window. Irvine was lounging in the chair behind the desk, not a worry in the world, but his eyes firmly on Harry who was leaning on the desk cleaning his katana with a cloth.

With each swipe, Harry could feel the calm set in him. the blades were still the dark emerald green with black handles but with some clever synthesis, he could junction two elements to his blade. A smirk stretched across his lips at the thought of the nasty surprise the Sorceress was going to get in their next encounter.

The door finally opened and Caraway walked in, dressed to the nines in a suit and tie. His greying brown hair was swept back and for a moment, Squall could see the man that charmed Julia Heartilly into marriage. Harry stopped his movements and Quistis stopped pacing. He nodded at them and said the one sentence that brought them all to the edge, "It's time."

Harry sighed and nodded, as he motioned for her team to join her. They would entered the gateway through the sewer system about two blocks away were army presence was thin. They were to make their way to the controls and at the strike of the clock, they would shut the gates. Harry would make his way to the surface door and wait for the sniper attempt. If it fails he would attack. Zell and Selphie walked over to the desk, by their team leader.

Harry turned to Squall and gave him a small smile, "Good luck," he said as he nodded. Squall swallowed and nodded back.

_You promised._

Sheathing his katanas, Harry turned and nodded at Quistis before walking to the door. Zell nodded to Squall as he too left and Selphie gave a short wave. There wasn't really much to say.

Squall sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned to the lounging Irvine and glared still the man got the message and stood. Quistis, by that point, already walked over and stood waiting for their leader. Squall, in turn, looked at Caraway. The man gave nothing away as he nodded at Squall.

Caraway showed them out of the mansion, his last words ringing in their ears, "Good luck. The world is depending on you."

~0~0~0~

Rinoa eyed at the Zone as he fell asleep after dinner. She looked out the window and bit her lip. It was almost time for the parade and she knew the SeeD would be starting their operation now.

And that made her blood boil! They hid her away and wouldn't listen to a none violent way of subduing the Sorceress! 'Mercenaries!' she thought viciously as she fingered the bangle in her pocket, ' They only use war as a way to change the world.'

With determination, Rinoa turned and slipped out the room, down the corridor and into the main hallway. Just as she expected, there as a guard standing at the top of the staircase that would lead to the front door. Mentally, she snorted.

'So predictable,' she sneered as she raised her head at the guard. The man was shuffling slightly, nervous that she would try to bolt. Giving him an unimpressed look, Rinoa walked passed him calmly and entered the room at the far end. Rinoa quickly opened the door and entered, making sure to lock it behind her. Taking a deep break, she turned around and looked at the room that was once known as hers.

It was still done in pale yellow and baby pink. A large bed was against the wall and her cupboards were still the white she remembered. The carpet was soft beige and everything was clean but untouched. Nothing was different and that startled her a tad.

'I would have thought HE would have everything boxed and made it into one of the guest rooms he used for his political friends.'

But she pushed that out of her mind as she crossed the room and peered out of her windows. Below her was the garden, as her room faced the backyard, and there was not a guard in sight. Hoping, she turned and looked to her let and grinned. Her father had not moved the bamboo grid that was attacked to the wall with a jasmine plant growing on it.

'It worked last time and he didn't learn!' she thought with a laugh, 'but who am I to complain!'

~0~0~0~

Caraway stopped walking and motioned to Squall as his team, "You will wait here."

Squall nodded as he eyed their position; easy to remain in the shadows and to get to the sniping point. Caraway sighed and Squall paused before asking, "General, why has the sorceress decided to have such an extravagant parade?"

"She wants to establish her place in Galbadia Garden, since she has chosen it to serve as her base, " he replied, the bad lighting making him seem so much older than what he was. Squall nodded. It made sense that GG would act out to stop that.

The crowd that gathered in the streets let out a resounding roar of cheering and Caraway jerked at that. "It's starting. I'm returning to my residence. Good luck." And he slipped into the crowd.

Squall turned to Irvine and Quistis. Irvine looked cool and calm, though Squall could see the tension in his shoulders. Despite what the man said or did, he felt the pressure of their task. Vaguely, Squall wondered if he remembered the orphanage since Galbadia Garden didn't use GFs. But then, if Irvine did, Selphie should as well. Quistis was steady, belying her experience as a SeeD.

Nodding at them, he turned to watch the festivities begin and on the inside, he felt his heart pounding. His gut said something was going to happen; something big.

~0~0~0~

Rinoa panted as she climbed up to the Presidential Residence from the Back Alley. It seemed that luck was on her side when a stack of boxes were left in the alley. She could climb up it and jump onto the roof and eventually make her way to a balcony of the place.

Stumbling, she landed on the roof and sighed as she eyed the drop. She gritted her teeth and kept walking, willing herself to keep walking as the wind cut at her. The noise was rising from the streets of the place she once called home. She may not have liked her father and the politics of Galbadia but she as hell wasn't going to let a Sorceress destroy it.

"I'm not a SeeD but, I can do this!" she urged herself forward as she neared the edge of the roof and the beginning of the balcony, "This isn't some kind of game."

~0~0~0~

Harry took a deep breath as the noise levels rose as the clock ticked by. It was time for them to move. Harry turned to Selphie and Zell. He got weak smiles in return. They were as nervous and worried as he was.

They turned and walked through the busy streets, slightly apart but close enough to see each other. Moving quickly as possible, they slipped into a side street and down the allocated alley. At the end of the alley was a manhole that was slightly open already. Just as planned. Harry went first as was relieved to see the underground waterway was lit and quite clean. Selphie came down next as Harry stood ready for any monsters that were down there. Zell came down last and closed the lid properly so that no one could follow them.

They stood silent for a moment, getting their act together for what they had to do. And strangely enough, it was Zell who spoke first in a serious tone as he stared at Harry, "You better be careful when attacking her. Remember, Squall will follow shortly and we will right with him."

Harry paused at that as his green eyes widened slightly, "You don't think the Irvine will take her out?" he asked cautiously. Selphie and Zell shrugged as she said, "You've faced her and seem to know how her powers work. If you say it won't work it probably won't. I'm hoping it does but if you do have to attack I would rather you be safe."

Zell nodded, "Yeah. Squall was ice when you weren't there. If anything happened to you I would hate to see what he would do." he added thoughtfully followed by a shudder.

At that Harry dropped his gaze and shook his head. "I doubt that..." he murmured as he turned around to walk down the ledge. He had memorised the map Caraway had given him. They were already fairly close to the under waterway tunnel that was under the gate.

Squall was colder towards him than he had ever been and a part of Harry's heart died a little at that. 'If he reacted to me being a Sorcerer like this, what will he think when I tell him I'm a GF?' Harry thought morbidly.

Zell and Selphie traded looks behind their leader's back as he despondently walked ahead of them. They were worried but thought that the gap between the two had been repaired. Obviously, from the way Harry was reacting, it wasn't.

"Harry," Selphie said quietly as they turned the corner, "you should have a little faith in Squall. From what I've seen, he's loyal. Whatever caused this rift, I doubt it will break the close friendship you two have. I've only been at Balamb Garden for a short while but the two of you are famous for your friendship."

Harry said nothing at that as he kept walking. He knew that Squall needed time but he worried over how much. That, and the secrets he still harboured.

"Yo man," Zell said with a grin as he slung an arm around Harry as he walked next to him. Selphie also picked up her pace so she was on the other side of him. "He cares about you; a lot. Don't worry about it. Let's get passed this mission first and then take life one step at a time. You know?"

Selphie laughed at that, her voice resounding off the walls as they approached the door to the control under the gate. "Is that how you live?" she asked curiously. Zell shrugged at her as he grinned.

"What?" he replied, "It works."

~0~0~0~

Rinoa gulped as she slowly pushed the door open. From where she stood she could see the back of the Sorceress as she sat in a throne-like chair. She had black hair. Rinoa gathered her courage as she grasped the bangle behind her back.

Stepping forward, Rinoa said meekly, "Umm...Excuse me...I'm...the daughter of, um...Galbadian Army's, um...General Caraway. I...thought I'd...come pay my respects...You know...'cause of my father and all... So, I...um...brought you a small gift. Please..."

Receiving no response, Rinoa walked forward slowly to try again. as she got within six feet of the dark lady, she gasped as something stopped her in her path. Without warning, Rinoa felt something hit her and she was blasted into the back wall. In her left arm, she clutched the bangle.

There was still no response from Edea as Rinoa stared in shock as her left arm started vibrating and her nerves tingles as she was picked up and pinned against the wall. Another blast of what Rinoa assumed was magic knocked her out.

Edea smirked in her place on her throne as the girl crumpled to the floor. 'Foolish girl,' she thought as she stood. The hairs on her mask begin to retract. Her mask glowed and disappeared into itself. 'She thought she could trick me with Odin's bangle? How naive!'

With a wave of her hand, she commanded the girl to stand under her control. Edea paid her no attention as she was firmly under here control. It was time to address her minions but she would punish Caraway afterwards. The man was a fool to have such a reckless daughter. Thinking about it, Edea frowned. There were rumours that this girl was a rebel leader in Timber. It was her group that attacked the fake train in Timber. But they didn't have such resources unless the SeeD timber team was under her.

Edea almost laughed at her luck as she turned to her puppet, "Girl!" she commanded, "Are SeeD employed by you?"

Rinoa swayed as her mind floated in utter peace. She heard a question being asked and she knew she shouldn't answer it but she couldn't help but let the truth slip from her lips, "Yes. Three SeeD were sent to Timber to help with the rebellion."

"And the assassination attempt on me?" Edea asked with a vicious look in her eye. Rinoa shook her head as she swayed. "No. That was another mission given to Harry."

That caught Edea's interest as she contemplated the idea of Sorcerer Harry. "Tell me everything you know of Harry!" she ordered.

"Harry is one of the best SeeD from Balamb Garden despite being younger than the others. He's some sort of prodigy and best friends with Squall, the leader of the SeeD team sent to Timber. He has black hair and green eyes and is a qualified Healer. He was given the mission to track and kill you. He's part of the assassination team in Galbadia."

That caught Edea's attention as she hissed at the impudence of the foolish mortals. But the Sorcerer could prove to be a problem. She would need to convince him of her plan or kill him. But a small part of her mind whispered that he would kill her first if she fought him. And it was the only sane part of her.

~0~0~0~

Irvine shook his head in part dismay as the streets erupted into cheers as Edea stepped out onto the podium, "Here she comes."

Though it came as a shock as he saw the figure that walked after her in a daze as Rinoa swayed on her feet. Rinoa's face was blank and the soulless look in her eyes chilled the brunette to the core.

"H...Hey...That girl...!" he spluttered, causing Squall to turn his gaze from the crowd to the Sorceress and Rinoa that was standing just behind her. Grey eyes widened as he cursed under his breath. "Rinoa...? Damnit!"

But they couldn't act as Edea spoke into the mike as the crowd went wild. "...Lowlifes. Shameless filthy wretches. How you celebrate my ascension with such joy. Hailing the very one whom you have condemned for generations. Have you no shame? What happened to the evil, ruthless sorceress from your fantasies? The cold-blooded tyrant that slaughtered countless men and destroyed many nations? Where is she now? She stands before your very eyes to become your new ruler. HAHAHAHAHA."

Squall eyes widened in shock as he actually stepped back from hearing the icy words and the malicious intent that laced them. 'She's mad. And they want to follow her,' Squall thought bewildered as the streets erupted into cheers.

Edea's lips twisted into a smile as she announced, "A new era has just begun."

It was President Deling who stepped forward and murmured at her, slightly worried as he asked, "E-Edea...Are you alright...?"

Edea turned on him, her eyes flashing red as she grasped him by his neck. Squall started forward on instinct before he forced himself to stop. But he watched with wide eyes and a gasping Quistis behind him as the man become limp in Edea's grip and started to burn with purple smoke. And in a thoughtless act, she threw the body to the side as it stayed slumped.

Edea turned back to the cheering mass and said with a cold smile, "Rest assured, you fools. Your time will come. This is only the beginning. Let us start a new reign of terror. I will let you live a fantasy beyond your imagination."

Squall shuddered as he eyed the body. His mind whispered, 'And Harry has to stop that.' And that caused his heart to jump in fear.

Edea spun around and left the podium. But before she entered the Presidential Residence, she turned to stare at Rinoa. "Let's see if you mean anything to them, shall we?" she murmured to the dazed Rinoa. With a wave of her hand, two lizard gargoyles came to life and climbed towards the enchanted girl.

Irvine on the other hand was staring at the scene with wide eyes, "Hey, hey, hey, she's in trouble big-time! We've gotta go help Rinoa."

Squall let out a sigh as he eyed the crowd. The girl was not worth the trouble but she was his client and he had orders to protect her. "The gate's not open."

But he moved nonetheless with Quistis hot on his heels. The worry was evident in her eyes as they walked through the crowds and neared the gate. Irvine was confused at the reply but followed quickly once he followed Squall's reasoning.

They reached the gate as it opened for the dancers. Hiding in the mass of people, Squall was shocked when the Sorceress float came out. Seifer was standing triumphantly and with a sneer plastered onto his lips as he gazed at the crowd.

'He's alive? And with the sorceress,' Squall thought before Quistis's pushing pulled him from his thoughts. Quistis was hissing at him to move while the gate was open. Shocked, Squall moved in a daze to slipped past the gates as the sky lit up in fireworks.

Squall shook his head and focussed at the task at hand as they ran through the building, diverting from their original route as they reached the doors leading to the podium. Irvine had his gun clocked as he kicked open the doors. The urgency lead to Quistis not even rolling her eyes at his theatrics as they hurried through.

They stopped short as Irvine let off two shots at the monsters that were circling the still Rinoa. She still had the blank look on her face. The lizards jumped and hissed at the pain and Quistis let off two Thundaras at them.

Squall dashed forward, gunblade drawn as he used himself as a shield for Rinoa as he parried an attack from the one monster. He defended Rinoa as Quistis pounded the living gargoyles with magic and Irvine took pot-shots.

It was only after Ifrit was summoned and unleashed Hell Fire on the two lizards did they finally die and Squall could focus on healing Rinoa. Checking her vitals, it seemed that she was fine except for the fact she looked like a zombie. Squall mentally cursed his inability to heal her. Healing had always been Harry's job. Frustrated, he threw two Curagas and slapped her face lightly, trying to bring her out of the daze.

It worked.

Rinoa stirred as she blinked and finally came to her senses. Looking forward, she caught sight of Squall who held worry in his eyes. Acting on impulse she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. The tears were coming to her eyes as she remembered the suffocating power and how powerless she had been at the Sorceress's mercy when she entered the room.

"I was so scared..." Rinoa muttered, her voice further muffled by her face being against the firm chest. Squall looked bewildered as he looked down at the girl clinging to him. "...Really scared."

Squall awkwardly patted her back as he said the most comforting thing that came to mind, "It's over now."

Rinoa shook her head as she kept muttering the words over and over again, "I was scared..."

Squall shook his head as he looked to Quistis for help. Harry he could comfort but a near-stranger was a problem. And the blond SeeD looked thoroughly amused by the scene as she offered no help. Squall glanced around helplessly until he gaze fell on the clock and he started.

"Quistis," Squall said seriously as he gently, well as gently possible, pushed Rinoa away. She looked at him with large tear-streak brown eyes, "take her. We have to move or we will miss our opportunity.

Quistis turned around and looked at the clock before nodding as she pulled Rinoa with her. Squall nodded as Irvine before running out of the room with Irvine hot on his heels.

They reached the clock tower and climbed the ladder. As planned, there was a sniper rifle waiting for them. Squall picked it up and turned to Irvine. Quistis was not with them as of yet as she was calming down the near hysterical Rinoa.

"Irvine Kinneas, it's in your hands now."

Irvine took the rifle with shaking hands as he gulped. He kept his head low as he slid down against the wall to sit on the floor. His hat was low to hide his gaze but it was the silence that really bothered Squall. He eyed the door mildly wondering what was taking Quistis so long.

'But it may be better,' Squall conceded, 'it looks like Irvine needs to concentrate. Loneliness of the sharpshooter...I guess he has a point.'

Silence descended on the pair still Irvine dropped the rifle on the metal floor. The noise clanged and echoed as Irvine gripped his head. "I...I can't do it," he choked out, he eyes staring at the ground, "I can't do it."

~0~0~0~

Harry reached the panel that held the switch to drop the gate. There was on button. Zell and Selphie stood behind him, waiting for instructions. Harry sighed and waited for a moment as he considered the noise that drifted down from the streets.

Finally he turned around, "Zell, you hit the switch when you hear the 20:00 chime. Selphie, you're on guard in case someone comes. I will head up to launch the follow up attack if the snipe fails. If it doesn't, I will come down and we escape. If it does, I will go ahead. The two of you will follow but only attack when Squall does."

Zell nodded as Selphie stayed silent. They were somewhat paler than normal, and Harry couldn't tell if it was the lighting or not. Eyeing his watch, Harry sighed as he said, "It's almost time."

Zell sighed as well as he ran a hand through his hair. He walked over to Harry and gave him a weak smile as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. Harry stumbled a bit under the strength. "Stay safe."

And in the next moment Selphie had tackled him in a hug, wishing him good luck in his ear. Harry hugged her back and smiled at Zell. Then he turned and climbed up the ladder that would lead to the only entrance to the inner part of the gate once it was closed.

~0~0~0~

Squall stared at the man, eyes wide as he thought, 'Shit! Now is not the time to have a breakdown!' All he could say was, "Irvine Kinneas!"

Irvine shook his head as he kept saying, "I...I can't...I'm sorry. I can't do it. I always freeze like this...I try to act cool, joke around, but I just can't handle the pressure...My bullet...The sorceress...I'll go down in history. I'd change the history of Galbadia...Of the world! It's all too much..."

Squall sighed as he walked over and sat next to the wannabe cowboy. Picking up the rifle, Squall eyed the time, noting he had almost two minutes to talk Irvine out of it.

"Irvine, calm down," Squall said calmly, forcing the other to look at him."I don't care if you miss. Whatever happens, just leave the rest to us. Just think of it as a signal. A sign for Harry to make his move. For me to follow. Nothing else. Just a signal."

~0~0~0~

The clock struck 20:00 and the carousel clock rouse. The float continued to go through the city and Edea smiled at the crowds. As the float entered the gateway, the front gate closed. Whirling around, Edea stared in anger, turning to only see the other gate close behind her.

'So this is what they were planning,' she thought with anger at her ruined parade. "Knight! Be on guard!" she ordered as the blond shouldered his gunblade.

~0~0~0~

Zell stared at the switch he just flipped. "Prove your worth, Kinseas!" he couldn't help but say to the empty room.

Selphie said nothing as she bit her lip as she climbed the ladder. She would be lookout. 'Come one Irvine!'

~0~0~0~

Irvine took aim, murmuring to himself, "Just a signal..."

Squall nodded but said nothing as the sharpshooter readied himself, though he did eye the door. 'Where the hell is Quistis and Rinoa?'

"...Just a sign."

And for a moment Irvine pauses, just before he fires. The shot was correctly aimed as he flew straight through the air and through the gate's grating. But it was stopped by a shield by Edea who stood proudly at her throne.

Irvine sighed and slumped down as he pulled his hat low, "...I'm sorry."

Squall shook his head as he watched the Sorceress. As soon as the bullet was stopped a inferno erupted around her. She was engulfed in flames as two figures battled it out with swords. "It's ok. The next part of the plan in already in motion."

But before he could move, Quistis burst through the door with Rinoa behind her. She looked around wildly before her gaze landed on Squall. Quistis was pale and she had a thin sheen on sweat on her face. Immediately, Squall drew his gunblade and stood ready. They looked like they had been chased.

Quistis shook her head but her eyes widened in fright as she looked at the Sorceress. Her mouth opened and her words almost caused Squall's heart to stop.

"Edea knows about the plan. Rinoa told her while under her spell. She knows that Harry will lead the attack after a sniping attempt!"

Squall cursed. "Quistis, you're with me. Irvine, take Rinoa and get out of here! Keep her safe!" he ordered as he turned and jumped from the second storey of the Presidential

Building.

Quistis nodded as Irvine as she followed his example, leaving a shocked Irvine with a shameful, crying Rinoa. No matter how much Quistis had tried to console her about her actions not being her own, Rinoa knew the truth. If she had not acted on her own then maybe the plan would have worked.

~0~0~0~

Harry stood behind the door as he watched the bullet be stopped. He prompt cast a chain of Firaga spells at Edea as he burst through the door. He did not expect to have he head almost be taken off by a smirking Seifer.

"Well, look who's here," he drawled as he swung his gunblade yet again. Harry seethed in anger as he linked another chain of magic to keep Edea busy as he drew his katanas and parried the blow.

"So you've become the sorceress' lap dog?" Harry taunted. They fought and Harry met him blow for blow. Seifer was visibly getting angry as he couldn't land a hit on the smaller male.

"I prefer to be called her knight," Seifer growled. Harry gave a dry chuckle at that as he stepped up the pace, giving his opponent two cuts as he blocked the attacks.

"Die Mage!" Seifer shouted in frustration as he wildly swung his blade. Harry cursed and had to duck the blows and dodge out of the way. he couldn't face Seifer off in pure strength. But before he could cast any magic at the man, the float shook as something crashed into it.

Looking up, Harry's eyes widened as he watched the blade flying at him and he cursed himself for dropping his guard. But a flash of silver and a familiar key ring caused him to look up at his saviour that stopped the blow. Grey eyes met green for a moment before Squall entered a one on one battle with Seifer.

"Go after the Sorceress!" Quistis yelled from behind him. Harry whirled around to see his ex-instructor fend off the guards that were flocking to save their 'ambassador'.

Harry noted that Selphie and Zell joined her in her battles before he turned to face off Edea. And just in time as she ripped past his linked spells. She smirked at him as she raised a hand, "You will have to do better than that, Sorcerer Harry of SeeD!"

Harry replied as he sent a volley of Holy magic. He had only recently gained that magic and mastered it. It was to be his secret weapon, just in case he ran into trouble. Edea was shocked for a split-second before she pulled up her shield. Harry followed it with a physical attack. Magic against magic, they were pretty equal. But Edea knew she couldn't face down the SeeD in weaponry.

Meanwhile, Squall was beating down on Seifer as comments were tossed between them. For most part, Squall refused to react and Seifer was getting frustrated as he couldn't land any blows on his opponent. It seemed that Squall was finally fighting seriously and it pissed Seifer off that he couldn't fight against a serious Squall.

It ended fairly quickly as Squall landed a blow that caused Seifer to wince and hesitate a moment in his next attack. That gave Squall the opportunity to disarm Seifer and quickly knock him out. Once the blond crumpled to the floor, Squall let out a sigh of relief.

"Fool!" Edea hissed as she summoned her Sorceress Powers. Harry stepped back as he called his own power to the forefront. "You deny yourself such power!"

And she lashed out viciously with pure power, it's only intent being his death. Harry gritted his teeth and he pushed back hard, easily overwhelming her magic with his. And for the first time, Edea stepped back, eyes wide in fear as she was being over powered.

The air was thick and the magic formed around them like a mist. Harry could hear the shouts of concern from Zell and Selphie. And Squall's orders to stay back. Too bad Edea heard it too.

Her lips twisted into a victorious smirk as her eyes gazed at a figure behind him, "So one of your comrades know of your power, Sorcerer. Tell me, is he your Knight?" she asked.

Harry refused to answer as he met her gaze and pushed more magic at her. The black dress she was wearing started to singe at the edges and Edea flinched backwards at the onslaught of power.

"It seems you do have a weakness, Sorcerer," Edea sneered as her body glowed with a blue light. But she kept her magic pushing against Harry, who could only watch in shock as she formed ice blades and sent them towards him.

Harry pooled his magic to form a shield in front of him but his eyes widened as the ice blades flew past him. His heart stopped as his mind comprehended what just happened. What Edea just did. Forgetting his battle with her, Harry turned and yelled, "Squall!"

Squall stood over the fallen form of Seifer and turned to Harry's yell. Grey eyes widened in shock as an ice blade struck his chest. But his gaze remained on Harry as he tried to choke out something as he fell backwards off the float.

But nothing makes sense to him anymore. Harry's world froze in the instant that Squall got hit as his mind caught up to what his eyes saw. But he couldn't react as something hit him from behind, causing a sharp pain. Looking down, his eyes widened as he stared at two thin ice blades coated in red protruded from his abdomen. And he slid to the ground as the pain overwhelmed him.

Quistis yelled as Squall went down and chased after him, trying to protect him from the guards that were swarming them from the gap in the gate they had created by driving the car into it. Selphie and Zell had yelled for Harry as he was struck seconds later. But neither could move as they were engaged in battle.

They didn't need to.

The black skies lit with lightening as Quezacotl struck Edea from the skies. But instead of disappearing, it dived down and transformed into a blond human with electric blue eyes and a furious expression on his face.

From the shadows, a black haired man with red eyes emerged next to Harry. Gently, he picked him up, murmuring soft word to the pained Mage, and handed him to the blond. The raven turned to Edea, who was weakened on the floor.

"You dare to strike our Harry?" he thundered as the pressure on the area increased. The other check Harry over and said in a worried voce, "Diablo, I need to get him back. Hopefully Shiva or Siren can heal him."

The raven, Diablo, nodded, "Go Quezacotl. I will handle things here." The blond nodded but before he could move, Harry protested weakly, "Wait! No! Squall is hurt too!"

Quezacotl shook his head at Harry and gripped him tighter. Despite the pain, Harry struggled. "We can't Harry. I can only help you!"

"No!" Harry shouted as he tried to get away. But Quezacotl transformed into a bolt of lightning and streaking upwards into the night sky, taking Harry with him.

Diablo turned to Edea, "You and those who are yours will never wield any of the greater powers of a Guardian Force; as I will it so shall it be. Touch him again and not even the laws that govern us will stop your death, Tainted. The Sorcerer is under our protection!"

He unleashed his power, bringing Edea to her knees as she was forced towards the ground. But then he stopped and glanced at the sky and he slipped away into the shadows without a word. Edea was left panting on the floor as she felt fear grip her for the first time in a long time.

~0~0~0~

Zell, Quistis and Selphie paced the prison cell they were locked in. they figured that they were in the Galbadian political prison and knew the vague layout due to Zell living as Ward in the Dreamworld. It seemed that after the mix up Laguna, Ward and Keros got into at Central, they split up. Ward was a janitor at the very prison they were stuck in.

But there were bigger problems on hand. Harry was missing, taken by people who seemed to be GFs. Logical deduction said that but common sense said that was not possible. Some people said that GFs had human forms but very few actually believed that.

Squall was injured and not with them. Worst case scenario was that he was dead and best case was that he was being treated somewhere else. They were hoping for the best case.

They were also trapped without any weapons or way out. Selphie sighed and sat down on the cold floor. They needed a plan.

~0~0~0~

Squall groaned as he sat up from the uncomfortable bed. Holding his head, his mind whirled as he took in the room.

'Where am I?' he wondered, thinking back. 'I...challenged Seifer...Harry fought Edea... My wound...? No wound...?'

Looking down, Squall touched his chest and felt no pain. Pulling up his shirt, he notice only faint scar were the ice blade had hit him. He frowned as he tried to remember what happen.

Ice hitting him... Green eyes staring in shock as they watched him... Ice hitting the raven haired Sorcerer...Falling... Voices... Someone taking Harry...

'Harry!' Squall jerked at the thought as he stared around the room to discover he was the only one. Squall groaned as he thought.

'Harry. He was hit!' and that lead to guilty thoughts, 'We distracted him. She attacked us to get him off guard and it worked!'

And Squall could only hope and pray he was okay. He could only vaguely remember voices talking about taking him away. That it was their job to protect Harry. And something in Squall snapped at that. It was his job to protect Harry! His! Sorcerer or not, Harry was his best friend. And Squall would always protect him.

But before the thought pattern could continue, Squall gripped the bed as he felt the whole room shift and move. Granted the room seemed like a prison cell and even Squall would admit it would be a logical place for him considering his actions.

Outside the cell, one would be able to see a huge crane pick up a metal box that was Squall's cell and move it from one level to another in the huge prison.

When it finally stopped, Squall looked at the door when it opened. He winced at the sight of the blond Seifer who was sneering at him, "Squall, you're pitiful."

Seifer grinned as he grabbed Squall by the head and threw him against the wall. Squall groaned as he pushed himself upwards. Fiercely, Squall met Seifer's gaze.

Seifer smirked as he ordered, "Take him away!"

And two guards entered and dragged Squall away. They were at the highest level in the prison as squall eyed his surroundings. He knew he needed to escape. He needed information. But he couldn't fight off the two guards and Seifer. Not in his condition.

He was strapped to the wall with metal bands and Squall felt his stomach drop when Seifer entered the room and ordered the other two away.

"Where is Harry?" Squall demanded in a hiss, "Where are the others?"

Seifer stood in front of him and smirked, "You should worry more about yourself. I'm sure you can figure out what happens now."

Squall bit back the retort on his tongue. It was obvious that he would be tortured, probably by electrocution, for information. Though for what, Squall was stumped. He wisely stayed silent, remembering Harry's advice, and kept a blank look on his face.

Seifer's smirk grew to be a grin as he stepped closer to Squall. Nose to nose, blue eyes stared into grey and there was something in the ocean blue that Squall could not figure out. But he couldn't look away.

"Always so cold," Seifer murmured as his gaze traced Squall's face. Seifer paused and looked thoughtful. Squall was also curious at the change in the temperamental blond, but was jerked out of his thoughts when a leather hand brushed his forehead.

"I marked you as mine," Seifer continued to murmured. "You were always mine."

Squall swallowed at that. Seifer was acting strange and he wondered what the Sorceress had done to him. He was trapped though; strapped down and unable to move away.

"I attained by dream, Squall," Seifer continued as he leaned to whisper in Squall's ear. "I'm her Knight. But my romantic dreams is always just outside me reach because of him."

Squall could only watch as Seifer drew back and gazed at him with a familiar angry gaze. Seifer's face was contorted in anger as he trapped Squall's head between his two arms, inches from the other's face. 'Romantic dream?...'

"HE came!" Seifer hissed, "And he stole you from me."

Squall looked at him, openly confused as to what the blond was saying. 'Who came? Harry? But I was still his rival...'

"But you're mine, Squall."

And Squall was left with no time to react as Seifer pushed his head forward and caught him in a harsh kiss. Squall was stunned as Seifer thrust his tongue passed his lips and into Squall's mouth. A bite at his lip caused Squall to snap back to reality and turn his head away from the attack. Even if his lips tingled from the contact.

Squall was panting slightly from the lack of air as Seifer smirked, his hand gripping Squall's chin painfully. 'What?' Squall's mind raced. Seifer licked his lips and Squall's blood was boiling for a reason he didn't know.

"I thought you were after Harry," Squall could only say as he tried to break his restraints. Seifer's smirk grew bigger at that as he shrugged and brought his face closer so that his breath drifted across Squall's face.

"It was the only way to get your attention from that whore!" Seifer replied and he moved his right hand to fist Squall's hair painfully. This forced eye contact. Squall hissed but said nothing as his mind whirled at the situation. 'Harry is not a whore,' Squall's mind roared in instinct.

"You are mine! Edea will forgive your delusions caused by the Sorcerer if you come to her side."

That wasn't even an option as Squall glared at the blond and merely raised an eyebrow in response.

"I would think carefully, Squall. Edea wants information. Come over to her side and give it freely or not even I can save you from the Galbadian... extraction methods."

"Maybe I don't want you to save me." and Squall's mind traitorously finished the thoughts, 'because there is someone else I want to save.'

"Squall, Squall, Squall," Seifer drawled as he pulled away but the anger was simmering in his eyes, "You know how I hate doing things the hard way. Either way, you are now mine."

And Squall could smile softly at that as he shook his head. The kiss had made things so much more clear. What Seifer was feeling shed a light on a dilemma that haunted Squall. Soft lips, shinning eyes and a companion. Closer to him. 'But he is already my world,' Squall thought as he stared down Seifer.

"Do your worst Seifer."

The blond sighed as flipped a switch sending a wave of electricity through Squall.

~0~0~0~

Read and review! No reviews mean no more chapters... I like reviews; they keep me warm and happy as I type away...

Amira Devant


	7. If the world ends

The Protector

Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VIII Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not HP or Final Fantasy VIII. If I did Ginny (scary-obsession) and Rinoa (Whinny-perky-princess) would have died a death before they existed.

Summary: Squall meets a strange boy while out training, forming a connection with him. It's a friendship that will turn the tide of war and a love that changes the world. HPxSL. Lion Pair!

Note: Harry is the GF Fallen Mage. A non-elemental based offensive attack and provides protection for the caster(s). Known to KO enemies, he also grants the use of 3rd level magics to his user with the said user not having to have the magic in stock. Eg. Use Firaga even if user doesn't have it in their magic stock.

Note 2: Looking for a Beta! To read over and correct my spelling and typos! You get the chapter before anyone else. And please, make sure you allow PMs so I can contact you.

Note : Is anyone still reading this story? I'm curious due to the lack of response I'm getting. Tell me what you think!

Warnings: Rinoa bashing, slightQuistisbashing, Boys on boys, kissing, making out. Maybe even (gasp!) sex. Swearing. Power plays. My crazy ideas...

Pairings: HarryxSquall, SelphiexIrvine, ZellxLibrary Girl, slight Irvine-being-a-manwhore-and-flirting-with-Harry...

Chapter 6

If the world ends.

~0~0~0~

Selphie sighed as she kicked the wall of the cell. There was an anti-magic field around them and she couldn't even heal Zell's injuries. It was only a few bruises but it was very likely that his ankle was sprained.

"I can't stand this!" she finally cried out. Quistis looked at her from her place by the door and Zell looked up from his position on the ground.

"We have no way out. Harry is injured or worse and he was taken by two people, we have no idea. And Squall is injured or MIA, or worse! I feel so powerless!" Selphie ranted, looking slightly better after she finished. But before anyone could say anything, Quistis moved from the door as it swung open.

A Moomba entered carrying a tray in its red paws. But it tripped, sending the soup like meal and bread to the floor. His red mane ducked as it hurried to pick up the fallen tray, trying to save the lost meal. But it was too late as voices sounded from the other side of the door.

"What was that noise!"

And he guard entered the cell. Zell took a step forward as he clenched his fists, ready for a fight if the guy would pick a fight. But that was not the case as the man stared at the Moomba with a sneer as he kicked it. "You again!"

Zell felt his blood boil as he reacted on impulse, "YO! Who do you think you are!"

Selphie also stepped forward as well, fists raised as she too yelled at the guard, "Yeah, you big MEANIE! Stop that!"

The guard eyed them with a smirk before sneering at them "You should worry about yourself and your precious leader. After your usefulness had expired, you will disposed of!"

And he left, shutting the door behind him. As soon as the door shut, Selphie was at the Moomba's side and murmuring as she tried to sooth him. She even tried to cast a cure, and even though it didn't work properly, it did help somewhat. The Moomba looked up from clutching his head and tackled her in a hug. Selphie promptly burst into laughter and Zell chuckled. Quistis shook her head in amusement.

~0~0~0~

Seifer scowled as he paced in front of Squall. "Well now, Squall. I'll ask again. What is SeeD? And why do they oppose the sorceress?" he asked, a lustful hunger in blue eyes.

Squall bit back a groan as his body ached from hanging from his arms. 'Misdirection's,' Squall remembered as he schooled his features blank before letting a smirk filter through. "How about you tell me what happened to my team and Harry."

Seifer stopped in front of Squall, anger laced in his expression as grabbed Squall's collar and shook the brunette. "Why don't you answer my question or I kill your team. It would be easy enough, seeing that they are in a holding cell in this prison."

Squall swallowed at the thought. "SeeD," Squall said slowly, " is a mercenary force trained by the Gardens for the financing of the Garden, to create peace from war and to stop any Sorceress rising to power, like Adel of Esthar."

Grey eyes stared expressionlessly at blue ones, as Seifer smirked at the answer. His grip on Squall's leather and fur jacket loosened and his hands tangled themselves in Squall's hair. Squall tensed. "But Squall," Seifer purred as he stepped closer to the SeeD, "there must be more. Something they only tell you when you become SeeD."

Their lips were, once again, a hair breathe apart. "There is nothing," Squall said coldly as he glared at his rival, "now how about you tell what happened to Harry."

Squall didn't expect the punch that hit his jaw, but in hindsight, maybe he should have. Seifer was mad and had some half-cocked idea that he loved Squall. And the fact that the blond was jealous of Harry, so asking about the green-eyed sorcerer may not have been the smartest of moves on Squall's part.

"Why," Seifer hissed as he seethed with anger, "do you keep bring up that whore? He's not worth your time! You know what? He's gone! Something came and took him away after he was struck by Edea. He's as good as dead!"

The rage that was slowly building suddenly snapped as the icy glare turned into one of hot rage. But Squall couldn't get a response out as the door burst open to reveal a panting soldier. The man saluted sloppily as he panted out the message, "Sir Seifer, the missiles targeted for the Gardens Balamb and Trabia are ready to launch. The Sorceress ordered that you over see the final preparations before joining her. "

Seifer glared at the man as he nodded. "Don't worry, Squall. I will be back for you."

Squall spat at Seifer. The blonde's expression went from furious to blank as he wiped it off. Squall let a small smirk grace his lips. "You will be mine, Squall. But for the meantime, maybe some shock therapy to save you from your delusions."

And with a casual wave of his hand, a smirk playing on his lips, Seifer's face meant little to Squall as electricity charged through him. But he refused to scream, biting his lip so he didn't make a noise. He wouldn't give Seifer that pleasure.

~0~0~0~

Harry's eyes fluttered open only for him to shut it again as he hissed at the bright lighting in the room. Groaning, Harry tried to sit up only to have a hand push him back down. Tiredly, he opened his eyes to be met with the concerned face of Siren. Harry winced at the brightness, only to have the room darken considerably, giving him a chance to look around. It was his room...

"You had us worried," came Shiva's voice, Harry turned to look at his pseudo mother. He frowned as his mind searched for answers. 'Why was she worried? Why am I here? Last I remember..'

And with that, Harry bolted upright, regardless of Siren's hands trying to push him down, as he demanded, "Where's Squall? Is he alright? And the others?"

"Calm down! I just healed you!" Siren said frantically as she tried pushing the younger GF back. Harry struggled against her for a moment, only to be distracted by the ruckus by the door. In the moment he glanced there, he paused in his struggles and fell back onto the bed with an amused expression. Siren huffed and turned curiously to see what made him lie back down. Seeing the image of the other GFs all fighting to get through the one door way had even her in giggles.

"Squall and the team were captured after the failed assassination attempt. They are currently being held in the Galbadian Prison," Shiva answered levelly as she slammed the door shut, effectively locking out the other GFs. "The girl and the sniper weren't caught but I know they are planning to execute your friends and destroy the Gardens."

"What!" Harry yelped as he bolted upright, much to Siren's dismay. Casting a quick diagnostics charm, Harry pushed himself out of bed, waving off Siren's protests. "I'm fine, but I have to save them!"

And when Siren opened her mouth to stop him, Shiva laid a hand on the blonde's shoulder and shook her head. Siren's fall fell and her heart broke slightly as she thought, 'We've already lost him.'

~0~0~0~

Zell and Selphie were sitting and waiting. And it was killing them. Selphie sighed as she petted the mooba on his head.

Quistis shook her head as she studied the cell, "We can't just sit here. We have to think of a way to escape." There were no windows. The only way out was through the door. And even if they did get out of the cell they would have to escape the prison.

Zell sighed as he stood up and stretched, "We need a plan."

Selphie stayed on the floor as she nodded and looked thoughtful, "We can't use magic so we need to get our weapons back. We also need to find Squall. Though I wonder what happened to Harry and Irvine."

Zell looked down and grinned, "You two may not have your weapons but I do! These fists of mine are all I need. I'll get the weapons and come back. Then we can start the search."

Quistis looked thoughtful before nodding reluctantly, "Be careful. We may only have one shot at this. Zell nodded, blue eyes glowing in anticipation.

"I've got to pay them back for the hospitality. You two, lie down. Pretend to be unconscious and when the guard comes in... BAM! He's mine!"

The two females traded looks but did as they were told...

~0~0~0~

Harry landed in an alley near Caraway's house. It was too early for anyone to really see him but still he stuck to shadows as he made his way to the mansion. The guards were still present and Harry sighed in relief. He needed to speak to the General urgently. But, by the looks of it, it seemed the General was in a bit of a pinch himself.

The military presence around the property was thicker than before, as if they were holding someone prisoner rather than protecting them. Hell, there was even a tank parked on the grass outside the mansion.

'Edea must have somehow found out that he helped us,' Harry thought grimly, as he watched the guards. 'My only hope is that Irvine was not captured and Caraway knows where he is. '

~0~0~0~

Zell finished off the guard before he could shoot Selphie in the back. The man went down with a grunt and Zell smirked. 'Serves him right trying to shoot someone in the back!'

"We need to find Squall and get out of here," Quistis said as she folded his whip and checked her magic. Frowning, she noted that she still couldn't use magic.

Before the other two could respond, an alarm sounded. Red lights on the ceiling flashed as the intercom of the prison sounded as well, "Warning! Escapee alert! Monsters will be set loose on each floor. If escapees refuse to surrender, you have permission to kill. The anti-magic field will be lifted."

Zell looked amused as he checked his magic, healing any injuries, "Well, that's convenient. I think they keep high security prisoners on the top floor. We're on the 7th right now."

Selphie nodded as she looked around for the staircase, "So we head up and hope for the best?"

Quistis nodded grimly and made for the stairs to her left, the Moomba hot on her heals. She quickly ascended, with Zell and Selphie following behind her. But as they reached the top, they were attacked by a squad of armed guards.

"Surrender or we will use force!" the leader said as he raised his gun. Quistis wasted no time as she snapped her whip, catching his hand, only to watch the man get knocked out by Zell. The blond had jumped into the fray and the guards would not shoot at him in case they missed and shot a comrade. For Quistis and Selphie it was easy pickings from there on.

They eventually found themselves on the top floor and the door was locked. Zell cursed as he kicked the metal, only to jump back yelping in pain as he gripped his foot. The Moomba ran forward and unlocked the door.

Selphie gave a squeal and hugged the lion-like creature, "Good boy!"

Quistis entered quickly and gave a small sigh of relief when she saw Squall's form and no guards. But the relief turned to worry as she noted that he was strapped to a torture device and he was unconscious.

"Squall!" Zell and Selphie yelled as they rushed to their leader's side. The Moomba locked the door behind them. "Wake up!"

Quistis frowned and pressed the controls to let Squall down. He would have crumpled to the floor if Zell had not caught him and cast one of his few Curagas, "Come on, Squall!"

Squall stirred and his hand gripped his head. Selphie gave a sigh of relief as she helped Zell support Squall's weight. "You ok?" she asked softly.

Squall had a pounding headache as he tried to assimilate what had happened. As the memories came back, he steadied himself on his feet and merely replied, "It was hell..." Mentally, he added, 'In more than one way.'

Zell sighed but said firmly, "Let's just get the hell outta here!" He paused before adding, "I believe this is yours." And he handed Squall back his gunblade. A not-quite-there smile touched Squall's lips as he tested the balance and checked the revolver mechanism. It was all fine.

The next moment, a red streak barrelled at Squall, who stepped back to support the thing hugging his legs, "Laguna! Laguna!"

Squall frowned as he stare at the Moomba, "Laguna? I'm not Laguna." But the Moomba continued to hug him, refusing to let go. Selphie giggled, amused at the sight of her ice-cold leader being used as a teddy bear by a cute, fluffy creature.

Squall sighed and looked to Quistis, who was also watching amused. "We need to get out of here. This is the highest level so I'm guessing we need to go down to find the exit. But with the alarms on, it's going to be difficult."

"We'll use the claw," Squall replied as he pointed to the crane that transported him upwards.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" Zell practically shouted excitedly, "We can move this arm by using the panel above and the control room. I remember Ward doing this. But we need to operate them at the same time. Someone needs to stay upstairs and control the panel..."

Selphie and Quistis moved on either side of Zell. Smirking, they both tap him on the

Shoulder. Zell sighed and nodded. "Fine...I'll give you instructions from upstairs. Everyone get inside."

The girls moved, but Squall gave Zell a look, "Ward?"

Zell shrugged, "After Laguna, Ward and Kiros split up, Ward worked here. Get on the lift and I'll talk you through it."

Squall nodded and headed to the lift, with the Moomba hot on his heels.

With Zell's help, they quickly descended to the lowest level. There was nothing except for a door. Squall motioned for the girls to stay back as he pressed the button on the panel to open it. He jumped backwards when sand filled into the room.

"Buried...? You mean we're underground?" Quistis asked, slightly shocked, "In any case, we can't get out from here..."

Selphie interrupted her by asking urgently, "What was that?"

Quistis stopped and listened before answering slowly, "Gunfire?"

Squall frowned, "Sounds pretty bad..."

Quistis and Selphie both yelped, "Zell!"

Squall was one stepped ahead of her as he made for the stairs, towards the sound of gunfire. He took the stairs two by two. He finally arrived on the floor where Zell was held at gunpoint, but with several bodies lying on the ground behind him.

"DIE!" the Warden screamed, only to be hit by a Blizzaga spell from behind him. He fell like a rock and Zell sighed as he dropped his hands. "Thanks, man! I could kiss you right now!"

Squall jerked backwards, muttering, "Please don't."

Selphie and Quistis arrived and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank Hyne you're alright."

But before they could say anything else, there was gunfire from nearby. On instinct, the group ducked. The sounds of pain followed the gunfire before they both stopped.

"There you are!" came a familiar voice, as Irvine walked down the stairs. He was followed by two men Squall didn't recognise. "Beauty sent me. Caraway sent these two to help. Now come on, we need to get out of here!"

Squall nodded in greeting, "The basement door is buried in sand."

Irvine nodded as he reloaded his gun, "Of course it is. This place is buried underground. We need to head up."

Squall nodded and motioned for Irvine to lead the way. Quietly he asked as he fell into step with the cowboy, "Harry sent you? Is he okay? Where is he?"

"He's fine, as far as I could tell. Got Caraway out of his house arrest and to Balamb Garden. He sent me here to break out you guys. He headed to the Missile Base. The Sorceress is planning to destroy Trabia and Balamb Garden. He's trying to stop that."

Squall swore as they encountered another battle before he could respond to the new information. Sure, Seifer had alluded to the Sorceress's desire to destroy the Gardens but to actually shoot at them?

The progress was slow but they eventual made it to the top floor and headed out above that. They found themselves stories above the ground with only a narrow bridge.

"Shit," Irvine swore as he saw the sight, "they emerged the prison."

Squall sighed as the Moomba locked the door behind them, "Let's just head for that structure over there."

The group crossed the bridge quickly, only to find the prison descending back into the desert as they waited on the other side. From there, Irvine lead them to the garage, where Rinoa and Zone were waiting in one car.

The two men shook hands with Squall and Irvine before getting into a black car and left. "They heading out to join Caraway. I'll take the car with the Rinoa and Zone. Follow me in the yellow one," Irvine said quickly.

Squall nodded, "We need to get away from here but we need to plan our next action."

They all piled into their cars and sped off, Moomba included. The said Moomba was currently sitting on Selphie's lap being petted by her.

~0~0~0~

They group stopped at a crossroads in the desert. Irvine pulled off to the side and Squall stopped as well. Everyone got off as they explained the situation. Selphie was pale and Zell was grim.

"So what's the plan?" Quistis asked, turning to Squall. The brunette sighed, vaguely wondering when he became leader.

"We need to head back to the Garden and warn the students," he said evenly, even when his stomach churned at the thought of the destruction that could happen. "Harry is trying to interfere with the missiles. We should split up. One group try to help with the interference and one to warn the Garden."

Selphie looked sick to her stomach as she said, "I'll head to the Missile Base. I just transferred from Trabia. I have to save it!"

Squall looked at the group and nodded grimly, "Irvine, Quistis, you're with Selphie." He turned to Quistis, "Worst case scenario and you get them out of there. If you meet Harry, join him. "

Quistis nodded.

"Zell and I will take Zone and Rinoa with us to Balamb. Hopefully we can evacuate the Garden, just in case."

They group nodded and made for the cars as Selphie gasped and shakily pointed at the sky. There were three missiles heading north in the sky. She fell to knees.

"I heard they were hitting Trabia first," Irvine murmured in shock.

Selphie let out a soft cry, "That was a miss, right? I mean, Harry would have done something, right?"

Squall was pale as he ordered, "Continue as planned. We will meet up at Balamb."

~0~0~0~

Squall watched as the soldier tried to chase down the train they just hijacked. It would have been funny if the circumstances weren't so dire. He could only hope that Harry had found some way to stop the missile. 'Harry.'

'That's a whole new can of worms,' Squall thought as he closed his eyes. He was leaning against the wall, eyes closed as his heart raced at the thoughts of Harry. 'Or, maybe it's an old can I refused to look at before?'

Zell was grim as the train raced towards Balamb and he prayed it would be fast enough.

Rinoa was crouching in the corner, watching the SeeD with interest. This was the most ruffled she had ever seen them. It was strangely comforting. It reminded her they were human and did fell; even if they didn't show it. But her eyes kept drifting back to Squall. Brown eyes softened as they took in the strong figure that carried waves of tension. She couldn't help it. There was just something about him.

~0~0~0~

Following Selphie's idea, they took the Galbadian army vehicle and drove to the base. Dressed in the uniform they found in the trunk, Selphie held her breath as the security guard inspected them before waving them through.

Parking, they jumped out of the car and heard the announcement with grim faces, "Following the launch on Trabia Garden, prepare for the launch on Balamb Garden. All personnel, take your position."

"Shit," Quistis said quietly as they walked to the door. "We need to hurry."

Selphie nodded, "These bastards won't have the chance to launch at Balamb. We have to stop the missiles! Even if it means blowing this place up!"

Irvine chuckled and nodded, "Selphie, I like your attitude."

Once inside, they found another door, but this one needed an ID card. Quistis sighed in frustration as she shook her head, "We can't get in."

Stepping forward, Irvine offered a card, "So like...I found this in the car. Give it a try."

The card worked and Selphie lead the way. They were in a corridor of sorts with guards stationed at the door. Selphie gulped but held her head high and walked normally; well, normal for someone in the military.

They kept walking towards the end of the hallway and found themselves in the Missile Launcher section. Selphie's fists were clenched as they watched the other soldiers load the missiles. Somehow, they got a duty to deliver and message and ended up getting entrance to the Circuit Room.

Selphie entered with a gleeful expression on her face as Irvine and Quistis watched her with amusement. They could practically read her thoughts, which probably went something like 'Blow this place to smithereens!'

"Irvine? Selphie? Quistis? What are you guys doing here?" came a voice behind them. They whirled around to see a Harry standing by a computer.

"Harry!" Selphie exclaimed as she rushed forward for a hug. Harry returned it awkwardly.

"We had to stop the missiles," Quistis explained. Harry nodded as Selphie jumped backwards.

"I changed the co-ordinates so the missiles would hit the mountain range near Trabia. I'm changing the ones for Balamb now," Harry replied.

"So Trabia is safe?" Selphie asked hopefully and Harry gave her a smile and nodded.

"Thank Hyne," Selphie said in relief. Harry looked amused for a moment before looking at Quistis, "It's a basic system. Lend me a hand. Irvine and Selphie, you're on lookout."

They quickly worked on the computers before Harry locked his settings with a password. Quistis was still adjusting hers. She swore, "They preset these co-ordinates and its password protected! I can't change them!"

Harry frowned as he leaned over her shoulder, "Trabia's was also preset. But if you increase the error margin and edit the minutes and seconds, it will miss the Garden."

Quistis shook her head, "I can't change the co-ordinates at all!"

Harry swore, "Edea! Trabia's not her main target but Balamb!" Harry paced before turning back to Quistis, "Do what you can and put a password on the settings. Then get out of here. I'm going to see if Trabia's alright. I'll head to Balamb after that."

Irvine and Selphie gave his strange looks. "Harry," Selphie said slowly, "you won't make it in time." Harry gave her a sad grin.

"I'm a sorcerer. Instantaneous transportation is a perk," he replied. The three were gobsmacked at the reply and could barely register as Harry disappeared with a crack right in front of them.

"Sorcerer?.." Irvine said weakly. Selphie was nodding dumbly.

"Well," Quistis stated weakly, "that does explain his skill." And she forced herself to turn back to the computer and finish her job.

~0~0~0~

Quistis, Irvine and Selphie stood and watched as explosions rocketed through the base. The main gate had closed and there was no way out. They had set the self-destruct timer of the base, only to be caught in a battle with another mechanical spider-thing.

Now there was no way out and the missile had been fired. And the base was going to explode. Quistis sighed, "I hope the Gardens are okay."

Irvine nodded, "Harry would have made sure."

Selphie said nothing as she stared at the fallen machine.

The self-destruct blast of the Missile Base could be seen from the very edges of the desert."

~0~0~0~

Squall arrived at the Garden and sighed as he saw it still standing. Turning to Zell, Rinoa and a nervous Zone, he said, "We have to report to the headmaster. The missies might still be coming. Come on."

Once they got inside, Squall frowned at the chaos that reigned. Students were running around and there were more Garden Faculty people than he's ever seen at once.

Garden Faculty was ordering, "Find the headmaster!"

Zell looked around confused, "Are they evacuating?"

"I don't think so," Squall replied quietly as he watched, and heard, the Garden Faculty yelled out, "Seize him! Kill him if you have to!"

Zone moved closer to Rinoa, as he weakly joked, "I think we get into move trouble with you guys than by ourselves."

Before Squall could retort, the Garden Faculty turned to them and asked, "You three, which side are you on?"

The group stared at him, bewildered.

"Answer the question! Are you with the Garden Master, or are you with Cid!"

Squall shook his head, as he replied, "I don't understand what you're talking about."

Garden Faculty pressed on, "Do you swear you allegiance to Garden Master Norg?"

Squall traded looks with Zell, whom subtly stepped in front of Rinoa and Zone. 'Who the hell is Norg?' Squall wondered but asked, "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Garden Faculty looked at them before he furiously said, "I'm the one asking the questions! You're just supposed to follow orders! Hey! What kind of attitude is that! You're with Cid, aren't you!"

He blows a whistle. "Norg is the true ruler of the Garden!"

Squall pulled out his gunblade as monsters appeared from nowhere. Zell let out an exclamation before they dismissed the relatively weak monsters.

"We need to move on. Maybe someone can tell us where Cid is and what the hell is going on," Squall said as he started towards the reception area of the Garden. Zell followed with their 'clients'.

A SeeD cadet saw them and rushed over, "Hey, Squall. The Garden is in chaos. The monsters from the training centre are everywhere. The members of the Garden Master's faction set them free. They are trying to take over the Garden, saying this Norg is the true ruler and that all SeeD must be killed. Cid is being hidden by the SeeD. Everyone is siding with a side."

Squall frowned and rubbed his forehead. "You need to spread the word. There are Galbadian missiles heading towards the Garden. We need to evacuate." The cadet looked shocked and Squall swore, "I need to speak to the headmaster!"

The cadet nodded, "I'll do what I can but if you need the headmaster, you should look for Xu. She's heading the resistance. I think she was heading towards the emergency exit."

Squall nodded and muttered his thanks. The cadet took off immediately, stopping anyone in his way to pass the message one. Zell lead the way to the emergency exit and garage area. The cadet had been right. They found Xu who immediately went on guards.

"Whose side are you on!" she demanded.

Squall shook his head as he answered seriously, "Neither. We have urgent news. We need to see the headmaster now. Where is he?"

Xu frowned and said, "I'm listening..."

"Galbadian missiles may be heading this way."

Xu swore, "Here! Alright. I'll inform him right away. Follow me."

Squall had to admit that Xu was somewhat of a tactical genius as she led them to Cid: he was in his office. With urgency, Squall and Zell entered his office, leaving Rinoa and Zone with Xu outside.

"Sir." Squall saluted, with Zell following in suits.

Headmaster Cid looked weary as he replied, getting straight to the chase, "Xu has told me about the missiles. The intercom is down so we can't announce the order to evacuate."

Squall nodded, "The cadets are spreading the news. Xu, Rinoa and Zone will help."

Cid sighed as he took a seat at his desk. "There's two courses of action we could take. One, we evacuate and leave the Garden. But, the sentimental part of me can't leave my home."

"And the second one, sir?" Squall asked. He could empathise with Cid. The Garden was his home too.

"There still may be a way to save the Garden," Cid replied, "This building used to be a shelter, long before it was remodelled into the Garden as we know it. There's a lower level that supposedly has some sort of control system. That may save us from the missiles."

Squall saluted again, "I understand. We'll find the control system and check it out."

Cid looked at them with a grateful smile. He tossed Squall a set of keys, "Use those use the elevator to head below the MD level. Good luck to all of you."

~0~0~0~

Once Zell and squall got the MD level, they had to face off a few monsters. Grunting, Squall got irritated as Zell yelled, "We don't have time for this!"

Deciding to end it quickly, Squall summoned Ifrit to due HellFire against the monsters weak against fire. The fire giant didn't disappear after the battle but transformed into the familiar figure of Harry's father.

Squall eyed him but greeted him nonetheless. Ifrit was serious, for once, as he said, "You need to go to Trabia after this mess. Harry stopped two of the missiles that almost hit the garden. He's currently injured and in their care."

Squall nodded, eyes wide and his stomach plummeting at the news. Zell was watching with a slack jaw.

"Go to the valve room and there will be a ladder going lower. When you get to the lower basement, go to the control room. This garden was built against the Sorceress Adel. It had a mobile function but you don't have a lot of time," Ifrit continued.

Jerkily, Squall nodded, trying to get his mind back on track and away from Harry. Ifrit regarded him for a moment before smiling slightly.

"So, you have finally realised it, huh?" Ifrit asked quietly. Squall met the Gfs gaze, slightly confuse. "Shiva didn't believe your bond was that deep but I could always see it in Harry. How much he felt for you. Don't you dare hurt him again Squall Leonheart, or you will wish you died in a missile attack."

And he was gone.

"Was that...? Wait?... Ifrit?..." Zell spluttered in shock as Squall forced himself to move. All the while his heart pounding at the implications of what Ifrit had been alluding to.

They moved quickly, following Ifrit's instructions. And when they found the control, Squall stared blankly at the panel.

"So," Zell said slowly, "What do we do now?"

Squall looked around and tried turning the valve. Considering that everything else was not on, it was the only thing he could do. Zell followed his lead and helped. They heard a rumbling noise and stopped. Turning, they could see the turbines spark and spine.

The ground beneath them began to shake and rise. Squall and Zell steady themselves as the platform rises until they are in Cid's office. Looking outside, Squall stared in awe as the propeller moved from above the Garden to below it. The building seemed to groan and shudder.

Cid stepped up behind them and watched in shock. "Missiles incoming!" he cried as he spotted the missiles in the distance. Suddenly, the Garden jerked and moved. Cid stumbled, only to be steadied by Squall and Zell. They watched as the Garden travelled across the Balamb plain, leaving the missiles to descend in the mountain range behind Balamb once was.

"...This is amazing..." Cid stuttered as the wind blew at them. The platform had risen above his office and created a bridge. "So this is the secret.'

Zell interrupted them from their admirations of the view, "Er, Squall. We have a problem."

Squall turned, and raised an eyebrow at the blond.

Zell merely pointed in front of them. They were heading straight for Balamb.

"Fuck," Squall cursed. "Sir! The town!"

Cid looked panicked as he stepped up to the control panel. He tried pressing the buttons but to no avail.

"The controls aren't responding! Squall! Do something!" Cid said, panicked. Squall glared at the man, 'what the hell can I do?'

"Man...! This can't be happening!" Zell moaned.

"Squall!"

The brunette stepped forward and hit the controls, praying that they would work. The Garden shuddered again before it slowly, very slowly started turning.

Squall left out a sigh of relief as he closed grey eyes. It was a wonder he wasn't grey yet. 'I wish Harry was here,' he thought. Only to be brought out of his musings by Zell.

"AHH...! We're gonna crash into the sea!"

They barely had anytime to brace themselves as the Garden hit the ocean and steadied itself in water as it sailed.

Headmaster Cid let out a breath of relief, "...Phew. Squall, everyone, a job well done. I think the worst is behind us for now."

~0~0~0~

Squall lay on his bed unable to sleep. He kept tossing and turning before giving up completely and just lay there thinking. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts with no end. He had lost track of how long the Garden had been drifting in the sea. And there was no word from Selphie, Quistis and Irvine. 'Quistis is with them,' he thought resolutely, 'she has the most experience. They will be fine.'

But, there was also no word from Harry. And his heart skipped a beat at that as he felt his stomach fall. His room seemed so empty and lifeless, as a small part of him expected Harry to be storming into the room at any given second.

He was pulled from his thoughts as the door slid open. Startled, Squall turned to the door, half expecting to see a curtain of red and black hair paired with mischievous green eyes. He was disappointed to see it was only a Garden Faculty.

"Student ID No. 41269, Squall Leonheart?" he asked from below his hood.

Squall sat up and nodded, "Yes."

"The Garden Master wishes to see you. Report to the Master's Room right away, the B1 level. You have permission. Just swipe your student card in the elevator."

Squall sighed and nodded. The Garden Faculty left, forcing Squall to up from his bed and report to the 'Garden Master'. Getting ready, he re-equipped his gunblade and magic.

'Something doesn't sit right with this Garden Master. He was the one who ordered SeeD to be captured and killed,' he thought as he left the room. On the way to the elevator, he ran into Zell.

"Hey man! Where are you off to? Training area?" Zell asked, still exuberant as he fell into step with Squall. Squall frowned and shook his head.

"The Garden Master summoned me," Squall replied before pausing, "where's Rinoa?"

Zell frowned in return, "Princess and Zone are in the guest quarters by the infirmary. The doc asked them to help out with the injured. But are you seriously going to meet the guy that ordered the SeeD to be captured?"

Squall merely replied, "I'm equipped, aren't I?"

Zell stopped in his step for a second, shocked, before he grinned and punched his fist upwards. He jogged to catch up to Squall, "Well, I'm going with you! Back up can't hurt if things go south, ya know?"

Squall said nothing, even if he was slightly shocked that Zell would watch his back. 'Then again, after everything we have been through...' Squall reasoned, even is his lips twitched upwards slightly.

Zell saw the twitched and grinned; but said nothing.

~0~0~0~

Zell and Squall walked into the Infirmary, as Xu had said that was where the Headmaster was. They had questions and it was high time for answers. 'Not to mention,' Squall added mentally, 'I still have a report to give.

The two had gone to the B1 level and overheard the Headmaster fighting with Norg, the Garden Master. It seemed that Norg had some sort of influence over the Garden for some reason. He had wanted to know what had happened on their mission and was furious at it. Martin had tricked them into taking the mission. And, thereby, placing the blame on Balamb Garden. The missiles were retaliation.

But Norg was more interested in placating the Sorceress by handing SeeD over. And somehow the whole discussion had crumbled to where Norg had co to the conclusion that Cid and Edea were trying to take the Garden from him.

Squall sighed at the memory of what had occurred. Norg had attacked and they had to fight him; in the end killing him. During the battle, Squall had gained Leviathan, the Water Dragon GF from Norg. That was about the only good thing that had occurred.

"Squall!" came the familiar voice of Rinoa, as the girl popped out from behind a curtain. She was grinning, "I thought you forgot about me!"

Zell snorted as he stepped back, letting his leader handle this one. Squall froze for a second as he recalled that she and Zone were helping out in the Infirmary. "I'm here to see the Headmaster. Is he here?"

Rinoa's smile dropped at that as she blushed lightly. Her eyes conveyed her hurt and slightly angry emotions but she nodded. "Over there."

Squall nodded, "Thanks." And he walked away. Zell waved as he too walked away, leaving a fuming Princess.

Headmaster Cid was wiping his eyes as he motioned for them to come closer. He was in a small, private room. Sighing, he noted that the two had averted their eyes and were waiting on him to speak first. Gathering himself, Cid asked, "What shall we talk about?"

Squall stepped forward and said the thing that had been irritating him for a while, "I want to make a report."

Cid shook his head and smiled weakly, "No, no. It's not necessary. I can guess what must've happened."

Squall nodded, slightly perturbed by his Headmaster's actions. Zell spoke up then, and asked, "Sir, can you tell us about Sorceress Edea. I mean, Harry told us she is your wife and all..."

"You're quite right..." Cid said wearily as Zell listened, "She had been a sorceress since childhood. I married her, knowing that. We were happy. We worked together, the two of us. We were very happy. One day, Edea began talking about building the Garden and training SeeD. I became obsessed with that plan. But I was very concerned with SeeD's

goal, that one day SeeD might fight Edea... She laughed and told me that would never happen..."

Cid gave a bitter laugh and Zell shifted uncomfortably at that.

"What about Master Norg?" Squall asked, shifting the conversation. Zell shot him a grateful look.

"He is from the Shumi tribe. A black sheep of the tribe, one might say. We met while I was running around trying to raise funds to build the Garden. He became interested in building the Garden, and we hit it off. Thanks to his funding, it was completed. However, we needed an enormous amount of funds to run the Garden. So we began dispatching SeeDs around the world as a means of supporting the Garden. Norg's idea was right on the money. An enormous amount of capital began flowing into the Garden. And the Garden began to change. Lost sight of our high ideals, the truth was covered up... In the end, it was my fault, for giving up control."

Squall sighed and asked, "What should we do now? Selphie, Quistis and Irvine are still missing after trying to stop the missiles. And Harry too."

Headmaster Cid nodded before he too sighed, "There's nothing we can do until we stop drifting around. We are going to hit land, sooner or later. We can tackle getting all the SeeDs back then."

Squall nodded but they were interrupted by the Doctor who walked in. She shooed them away, citing the Headmaster needed rest. Walking away, they could hear the tongue lashing the man got for disregarding his health.

~0~0~0~

Leaving the infirmary, Squall was almost run over by Xu. She looked panicked. Steadying herself, she looked relieved when she saw Squall.

"Squall! Go to the 2nd deck! There's a ship heading for us! It could be Galbadians or worse: the sorceress might be aboard, coming to attack us! I have to tell the headmaster right away. Hold them off!"

Zell and Squall traded looks before nodding. She ran for the Infirmary and the two ran towards the elevator. They dodged in between students as they made their way to the emergency door on the second floor that acted as the 2nd deck. Squall went ahead as Zell dropped back. Squall turned his head in question, only to see Zell telling the students to evacuate the area.

'He's immature at times but he can be serious,' Squall mused as he stepped out onto the desk. He saw the ship as it pulled next to the Garden. Three men, dressed in white stood on their deck. Squall drew his sword.

"Is Headmaster Cid here!" The one demanded.

"No, he's not here," Squall replied slowly, "Are you from...Galbadia?"

"We are SeeDs! This is Edea's ship. We are Sorceress Edea's SeeD!" the man replied.

Squall faltered at that.

"We're coming aboard! We're unarmed!" he yelled as they jumped onto the Garden's deck. Squall stepped back as he gripped his sword.

"Please. We come in peace," the leader said, "We wish to speak to Headmaster Cid. Where is he?"

"I'm right here." Squall turned around to see Cid standing by the door with a serious expression. "You're here for Ellone? I know it's getting too dangerous here for her."

The man nodded.

The Headmaster turned to Squall, "Squall. You know who she is? Please go find her. She's here somewhere in the Garden, probably the library."

Squall saluted, "...Yes, sir."

~0~0~0~

Squall found himself, once again, brooding in his room. Just earlier that day he had found Ellone sitting the in the library. She had been the one responsible for their random trips into Dream world. Dream world, it turned out, was actually the past. Ellone was trying to change something in the past and she was using them. Squall bit back a growl at that. He hated being used. HE hated being lied to.

'But most of all,' Squall thought as he turned onto his side, curling slightly. 'I hate being alone.'

"Hello everyone. This is the headmaster speaking. The lines have been fixed, and I'm glad to be back on the air. Hurrah!" The voice came over the intercom. Squall rolled his eyes, as he listened,

"WHOA! Brace yourselves!"

Squall sat up at the shudder that went through the Garden. 'It feels like we hit something!' he thought as he got up and strapped on his boots and sword.

"Squall! This is the headmaster speaking! Please come to my office!" The intercom alerted him, "Repeat. Please come to my office right away!"

Squall wasted no time as he exited his room. He paused only briefly in front of Harry's, before continuing. Squall had an idea of what the Headmaster wanted him to do and the announcements kept going on.

"Everybody, please remain calm. Also, please do not leave the Garden under any circumstance until you are permitted. We will try to get things back in order A.S.A.P. Thank you for your cooperation."

Squall walked into Cid's office slash bridge. The headmaster turned to him, with his ever-present smile. But Squall frowned as he saw beneath that. Cid Kramer was tired, over-worked and emotionally off the bend. The man was barely keeping it together. Squall could pick up on the strain.

"Ah Squall, thank you for coming. Here are your orders. We've landed on Fisherman's Horizon. Please go ashore with Zell and Rinoa. Find the local mayor and apologize for this accident. Tell them that we come in peace," he said, his mask in place.

Squall sighed as he quietly said, "...Yes, sir."

~0~0~0~

Squall had to resist the urge not to kill the Mayor of Fisherman's Horizon. 'Remember the order,' he chanted mentally as the man's prejudice overwhelmed any logical reasoning. The presence of Martine of Galbadia Garden was annoyance. The man had used Squall's team instead of his own.

"Violence only leads to more violence." The man went on and one, "We believe your presence here will attract violence. That's why we want you to leave as soon as possible."

Squall sighed as he nodded. "Very well,. We will be out of here ASAP."

Squall motioned for Zell and Rinoa to follow, "Let's go back to Garden." They were finally able to get out of the house. Once outside, Zell pulled the zap sign at the closed door and finally dropped his calm mask. He was downright angry.

"Man, that geezer pissed me off! Squall, why didn't you tell him off!" Zell asked, turning on Squall. Squall sighed again and shook his head in response.

"You can't expect everyone to welcome us." Squall replied, "But we got help with the Garden, that's all that really matters at this point."

They walked up the stairs leading to the harbour only to stop by cries. Rinoa turned around confused as the yells got louder...

"Galbadian soldiers!"

The brunette found herself being pushed out of the way by a man as he ran towards the Mayor's house. Rinoa let out a huff of indignation. "How rude!"

Squall frowned, "Galbadian soldiers?"

Zell grinned as he punched his two fists together. "Perfect timing! I need to let off some steam!"

"This is not our battle," Squall cut him off, "They may be here for other reasons. We will only step in if they endanger the civilians."

As if on cue, the mayor and his wife came into view. They stopped when they saw the SeeD. The woman sneered at them, "The Galbadians are here because of you, right? They're after you."

Squall looked at her blankly. In truth, he had no idea why the Galbadians were at Fisherman's Horizon.

The woman's face distorted into disgust as she practically screamed, "You'd better take full responsibility! It's your fault!" Rinoa stepped backwards. She was not used to people treating her this way. Squall sighed, he really didn't like her tone.

Mayor Dobe shook his head and said, "We mustn't rely on them. They won't be able to do anything without fighting. I'll go talk to them."

Squall sighed as he watched the man walk off. He turned to his team, "Rinoa, you head back to the Garden and report to the Headmaster what's happened. Zell, you're with me."

Rinoa huffed and stomped her foot, hands on her hips as she glared at Squall, "No way! Chances are things are going to turn ugly and you will need me as back-up!"

Squall sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Rinoa. You ordered us to keep you safe. You are not up to par with SeeD fighting standards. As leader, I am ordering you back to the Garden and to report to the Headmaster. He needs to organise a defence if the Galbadian soldiers are after the Garden. This is not a game!"

Rinoa flinched as she dropped his gaze. "I know it's not a game but I can fight!"

Zell sighed as he replied, "Rinoa. Everyone plays their part in battle, even messengers."

Rinoa sighed as she looked at Squall, her eyes teary. "You just don't get people's feelings, do you?"

Squall looked over at the way the mayor went. They didn't have time for this. "I do. But sometimes personal feelings don't matter when making decisions. Zell, come one. We have to move now!"

And he left, hoping that Rinoa would be responsible for once and actually listen to orders.

Zell caught up with Squall as they came into view of what appeared to be the train station. Squall let out a small sigh of relief when he saw the man was still alive. It would be difficult to negotiate if he was dead.

"It kills me to help that old fart," Zell muttered as they crouched low, trying to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I already told you." The mayor pleaded, "I've never heard of this girl Ellone. There is nobody here by that name."

Squall stiffened at the name.

"Fine," the Galbadian soldier said irritated before getting a sadistic smile on his face, "We'll just have to torch this city."

"Wait a minute! I'm telling the truth! I've never seen this girl!"

"It doesn't matter, old man. We're gonna burn down this place anyway. Edea's orders. Ha ha ha."

"No, please! I beg of you! Don't!" The mayor pleaded.

Squall's eyes narrowed as he motioned for Zell to follow his lead.

"I'll start with you.."

Squall leaped over the railing and into vision range of the soldier. The man, who had his sword pointed at the mayor yelled, "Who the hell are you?"

Squall walked forward as he answered simply, gunblade drawn, "We're SeeDs."

Zell, in the meantime, grabbed the Mayor and muttered an apology before pushing away from the area. If things were going down, always get rid of civilians first. SeeD code 7.

Galbadian Soldier stepped back at the answer, "SeeDs! Get the Iron Clad over here!"

Squall leaped forward and engaged the man in combat. Within two minutes, the soldier was dead on the floor. He turned his head as Zell shouted at him. Grey eyes widened as he watched a metal spider robot fall down behind him.

Zell wasted no time in summoning the lightening Gf to pound the robot. Squall, eyes narrowed at the familiar machine, threw his own spells at it. The battle was somewhat short as they pounded the machine with its weakness and tried to stay out of the way of its missiles.

Finally, the machine stumbled backwards, small explosions erupting from it as it fell into the sea. But not before four figures bailed. Squall raised his sword to attack but dropped it as he recognised the yellow blur that tackled him.

"Squall!"

Squall muttered an 'oof!' as he awkwardly patted the girl on her shoulder as she tried to hug the life out of him, "Hey, Selphie. Quistis. Irvine. It's great to see you guys." There was a tug on his pants before he added, "Moomba too."

Quistis blurted out their main concern, "The Garden? Is it safe?"

Squall nodded, "Both Gardens are safe."

Selphie let out a yell as she let go of Squall and jumped for joy, "Really! Whoo-hoo!"

Squall sighed at her, wincing slightly at the loudness, "Let's head back to the Garden. We can report to the Headmaster everything that has happened."

The group nodded. They slowly made their way back, taking time to check Fisherman's Horizon for any left over Galbadian Soldiers.

~0~0~0~

Squall resisted the urge to hurt his Headmaster. The man had turned to him, him!, to sort out the Garden. He placed him in charge of the Garden's repairs. 'Isn't this Xu's job or something?' he thought irritably. 'Oh well, at least he actually allowed us to give our report this time.'

"And the missile base team?" Cid questioned, Selphie stepped forward and saluted.

"Selphie Telmit, Captain of the Missile Base Team. We infiltrated the base and met up with SeeD Medic Harry Mage. We were too late to stop the launch at Trabia but Harry assured us he changed the co-ordinates. Balamb's co-ordinates were locked in so we tried to change the settings for the missiles to miss."

Cid nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Harry left, stating he was going to check Trabia Garden. He will report to you personally," Selphie said steadily. Irvine and Quistis traded looks. They had agreed on that. Harry would tell the Headmaster if he wished to reveal his secret. "We initiated the self-destruct sequence and were caught trying to escape. The lockdown proceeded and the only way to survive the blast was to store-away in the machine. That was how we came to be in Fisherman's Horizon, sir!"

Cid sighed as he rubbed his face tiredly, "Harry left and is hopefully at Trabia Garden. Galbadia is searching for Ellone on the Sorceress's orders. They also had orders for the burning of Fisherman's Horizon. She won't stop, then."

The group stayed quiet as they watched their headmaster sag under the weight of what seemed to be the world. He looked at them and gave them a stirred smile. "Go and rest up. Dismissed."

They saluted and left the office. Sighing, Quistis stretched. She nodded at the group. "I will be in my rooms. I need a shower and a nap."

Zell waved them off, running out the door as he yelled something about hotdogs. Squall rolled his eyes. Some things never changed. Selphie bounced out the door, pulling a stumbling Irvine behind her.

At that, Squall shrugged. He had no idea where she was heading, and on seconds thoughts, he didn't want o know if she was dragging Irvine with her. And with that, he headed to the Training area.

After letting off some steam by killing some monsters, squall headed for the engineers that were working on the Garden. He descended into the basement levels and met with the men. They, at least, were grateful for SeeD's actions in saving their town. It would be a few days but they could fix the Garden.

Making his way towards the Quad, Squall was still frowning. The headmaster had requested that they also fix up the quad area, including the stage for the concert. He rounded the corner to see Selphie standing there with Irvine, looking heartbroken.

"Whew...this is so bad," she said quietly. Irvine hugged her gently, and tried to cheer her up.

"Don't worry about it," Squall said impulsively. The two jumped away from each other, blushing slightly. Squall refused to smirk. Okay, maybe he did, just a little. "The Headmaster commissioned it to be repaired. They are going to start tomorrow."

Selphie turned to him with large eyes, "Really?"

Squall nodded, "Yeah. Irvine, help her out with organising this. I've already spoken to the engineers."

Irvine grinned like Christmas came early. Selphie squealed and hugged him tightly. Over her shoulder, Irvine grinned at Squall, who merely rolled his eyes at the playboy cowboy.

"Squall, this is the headmaster speaking. Please come to my office." The intercom sounded, forcing yet another sigh out of Squall.

"I better go," Squall said, catching Selphie's attention. She pulled away from Irvine and studied him for a moment, head cocked to one side.

"You're really lonely without him, aren't you?" Selphie asked quietly. "Kinda sad too."

Squall's eyes jerked to her. He didn't need to ask who 'him' was. Because he already knew that. The loneliness already crept in and the slow heartache descended like a fog on a cold day. Squall said nothing as he turned and walked away.

Selphie sighed.

~0~0~0~

Headmaster Cid was pacing his office when squall walked in. Squall saluted and stood in attention. Cid looked at him and sighed.

"At ease. Most likely, the sorceress will not stop this onslaught until Ellone is found. She will continue to hunt her, and burn everything in her path," Cid said tiredly before continuing, "We can't wait any longer."

Squall said nothing but was mentally relieved, 'So he's finally going official. About time.'

Cid turned to the intercom microphone and flipped the switch. It beeped, indicating it was one. Cid cleared his throat as he started talking. "This is Headmaster Cid. I have an announcement to make. I have important news that I must share with all of you. The Garden is being repaired right now. We'll leave FH immediately after it's finished. We're going on a journey. This is a journey to defeat the sorceress. Garden will now be used as a mobile base. The administration of Garden will be run by myself and the staff, as usual."

Squall frowned at that. 'Why would he say that?...'

"This journey will involve many battles. A well-qualified leader is needed for this. Therefore, I am appointing Squall as your new leader. From now on, Squall will be the leader. He will decide our destination and battle plan."

Squall stepped back in shock. 'He can't be serious?'

"Everyone, please follow his orders."

'No fucking way!'

"If there are any objections, please come see me in person. Squall, we're under your command from now on."

'He's lost it. He's finally gone senile!'

~0~0~0~

Feeling a bit unloved and abused here due to the lack of reviews for the last chapter. Or, as Shakira says, 'Abused like a coffee machine in an office.'

Oh, and the romance should be in the next chapter...

Please leave a review!

Amira Devant


	8. Will you still want me?

The Protector

Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VIII Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not HP or Final Fantasy VIII. If I did Ginny (scary-obsession) and Rinoa (Whinny-perky-princess) would have died a death before they existed.

Summary: Squall meets a strange boy while out training, forming a connection with him. It's a friendship that will turn the tide of war and a love that changes the world. HPxSL. Lion Pair!

Note: Harry is the GF Fallen Mage. A non-elemental based offensive attack and provides protection for the caster(s). Known to KO enemies, he also grants the use of 3rd level magics to his user with the said user not having to have the magic in stock. Eg. Use Firaga even if user doesn't have it in their magic stock.

Note 2: Looking for a Beta! To read over and correct my spelling and typos! You get the chapter before anyone else. And please, make sure you allow PMs so I can contact you.

Note : Trabia's Headmaster's name is never mentioned so I made him up. If he is mentioned please do tell me his name so I can correct the story.

Warnings: Rinoa bashing, slightQuistisbashing, Boys on boys, kissing, making out. Maybe even (gasp!) sex. Swearing. Power plays. My crazy ideas...

Er, last one I promise! I apologise for not writing about Harry. I kindofforgotabouthim... My bad! (cringe) I plead my case simply: I'm a FF nut who has played this game too many times to be healthy... Last count was on twenty-two...

Pairings: HarryxSquall, SelphiexIrvine, ZellxLibrary Girl, slight Irvine-being-a-manwhore-and-flirting-with-Harry...

Chapter 7

Will you still want me?

~0~0~0~

Green eyes fluttered open as Harry's mind tried to comprehend where he was. The last thing he remembered was...missile base... Trabia Garden... He bolted upright and looked around. It seemed he was in an Infirmary of sorts. Definitely not Balamb and not with the GFs.

Harry frowned as he tried to recollect his memories. He helped Quistis, Selphie and the Cowboy change the settings for the missile. He then told them of his secret and left.

'That's right! I apparated to Trabia Garden. I got there before the missiles, just in case the missiles hit it."

Harry frowned as he tried to recall what happened next.

'I landed just outside the Garden. There were a group of Trabia SeeDs and I told them of the missiles. They went to warn the Headmaster and start an evacuation, but it was too late. The missiles were too close. The first two missed by far. Landing in front of the Garden. The third hit was close as almost hit part of the Garden and the mountain next to it. I managed to shield the Garden from the rocket but the debris was heading to the Garden...'

"You're awake!" someone exclaimed. Harry looked up to see a redhead in a lab coat. She was quite young. He motioned to a student and said something to him. The student left in a sprint as she turned back to Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry about that. Headmaster Pres said he wanted to be notified when you awoke," she said with a smile, "I'm Doctor Narni, head of the Trabia Clinic. Now, how are you feeling?"

Harry paused at her question as he looked at his body. He felt small aches but no pressing injuries. The most he felt was drained from using so much magic and a dull pain in his head. He raised a hand and touched his head. He was surprised to find his head bandaged.

Harry blinked. 'That's right. I shielded the Garden from most of the debris. Something knocked me out though...'

"A piece of debris got part whatever you did and hit you. A few more got through but it was only superficial damage to the Garden. It really could have been much worse," Narni said as pulled out a penlight and grabbed his chin. Harry blinked as she checked his pupils. "We really owe you one. Thank you."

Harry blinked as his eyes readjusted. Shaking his head to get rid of the after image, he smiled slightly at her, "It was my mission. Balamb heard about the missiles and I tried to stop them. We messed with the co-ordinates but..."

Narni nodded as she checked his pressure and heart rate. "We heard. We have information that Balamb Garden activated old emergency system and dodged the missiles."

"Dodged the missiles?" Harry yelped as his mind processed what was being said.

Narni gave him an amused grin, "All the Gardens were built over emergency bunkers. They are all mobile."

Harry stared at her. 'Maybe the hit to my head damaged my hearing. I thought she said the Gardens are mobile!'

"Seriously?" he asked weakly after a few moments. Narni nodded but wasn't given the chance to reply as the doors burst open.

~0~0~0~

Selphie was reluctant to let the girl go and find their AWOL Commander, but there was no one else left. Everyone was either in the show or working backstage. Biting her lip, Selphie comforted herself as she watched the Princess walk off in an evening dress, 'At least he won't kill her; that would be a breach of contract.'

Squall, on the other hand, was sulking in his room. His was bored out of his mind but the last time he walked into the cafeteria the students had applauded him and saluted him. Now that wasn't awkward at all; note the sarcasm.

Turning, he shifted to lie on his side and tucked one arm under his head. 'I wish Harry was here. He would know how to stop this madness! Cid has finally lost it!' Squall mentally grouched. 'But I refuse to go out there; back into the madness!'

But it was not to be as there was a knock on his door. For the moment, Squall frowned and decided to ignore whoever it was. He really didn't want to deal with people right now.

"Squall!" came the familiar voice, "I know you're in there! Open this door!"

Squall sighed and contemplated that if he just stayed silent maybe she would go away. The bane of his existence turned out, not to be a high-levelled monster or a teacher, but spoilt little girl who was still learning that the world was seldom a nice place. And she followed him around like a puppy.

"Squall! as your client I'm ordering you to open this door!"

That caused him to frown. Technically he was still her client, though as Commander he had the power to remove himself, and the team, from that mission. And right now, he would take the position if only he could get rid of the brat!

Sighing, he forced himself to get up and walk to the door. With a 'swish' the door opened and Squall glared at the dolled-up girl. He felt a migraine coming on. That dress brought back some... interesting memories about his SeeD inauguration ball. Then the random thought struck him, 'Please don't tell she carried that dress with her from Timber!'

"You're coming to the concert!" she announced, seemingly unaffected by the death glare being sent her way. For once, Squall would have traded his Fated Circle limit break for Quistis's laser eyes.

"I'm not in the mood," Squall replied before shutting the door closed. He heard a squeak and then a huff.

"Actually," the smug voice came through the door, "Your attendance, as Commander, is necessary. Headmaster Cid invited some of the head honchos of Finsherman's Horizon to the concert so you're expected to come. They want to meet the man that lead a two man team in protecting their town."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Squall muttered. He grabbed his jacket and opened the door. He said nothing as he walked out of the dorms, ignoring Rinoa as she tried to catch up.

'If I have to be there I refuse to be uncomfortable,' Squall reasoned as noted how underdressed he was in comparison to Rinoa.

They walked in relative silence to the quad. Relative meaning Rinoa chatted and Squall stayed silent, ignoring her.

Getting there, Squall had to raise an eyebrow at the crowd. It looked like the whole garden turned out for the concert. Rinoa grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards a raised platform with tables and chairs. Squall pulled away from her grip. He was anti-social, not stupid. He knew she wanted him.

She turned on him with a disappointed look in her face, "Um, you need to go there." She pointed at the platform. "all the VIPs are there."

Squall nodded and moved towards the area, ignoring the slight stab of guilt for putting her down like that.

"Squall!" Cid greeted him with a smile. He looked better; less stressed and less likely that his world was going to end. That caused Squall to frown. 'What kind of man can order his wife's murder and not be affected?'

"This is Squall Leonhart, Commander of Balamb Garden and the SeeD that dispatched the Galbadian soldiers," Cid explained to the VIPS as he introduced them. Sighing internally, Squall put on a smile and shook their hands. 'I hate small talk!'

Squall let out a sigh as Selphie stepped on stage with a microphone. She was dressed, and Squall really did snort, a cowgirl outfit. 'Subtle Selphie, very subtle.'

"Good evening!" she said excitedly getting some cheers from the audience, "Tonight's performance it dedicated to my team leader and our Commander, Squall! You big stud! Congratulations! Enjoy the show!"

Squall was mildly impressed by the performances. The tables in the VIP area were serving dinner to go with the show, which he was really grateful for. The first item had been a hiphop dance by some of the younger girls. A sketch followed it and, in true SeeD style, a fighting expo. Though, it did surprise him when Selphie, Irvine, Quistis and Zell walked into the stage and started playing a slightly rock, but danceable tune.

Zell was on drums, Irvine on bass, Selphie on electric and Quistis on violin. They were good, considering that they all just got back from a mission. Cid chuckled, drawing Squall's attention. "They worked hard to put this concert on in your honour, you know."

Squall said nothing as he stared at the stage. Childish, he knew that but he was still angry at the man for dumping it all on him.

"It's a lot to handle, but it's your destiny. It always has been. It would be easier to just accept it and embrace it. I daresay that your friends would stand by you through it all," Cid murmured. He paused a moment longer to add, "You need a vice, and it should be someone you trust beyond everyone else." He then left to chat with someone else. And Squall had to admit the only person he would have as his Vice would be Harry.

The night, overall, Squall admitted had been a success. The strained relations with Fisherman's Horizon were much better and a peace treaty slash alliance was in the talks. (That brought a groan when Cid informed him it would be one of his duties as Commander.)

But it was oddly lonely as he watched the Garden clear out of the Quad and back to the dorms. He escorted the dignitaries to the Gate after Cid retired and he had to go back to his own room alone. For once the Garden seemed deserted at the late hour. No one was out and about as he walked through deserted corridors. He could imagine Harry walking next to him, a quiet companion who only broke the silence when he was bored or it was something he deemed important.

Green eyes dancing with joy as he whispered the latest piece of gossip. He didn't like the gossip but more the part when he ripped apart the ridiculous rumour by pure logic and facts. Sometimes, Squall recalled, Harry would hold hostage his arm, dragging him off as a fast pace to wherever he needed to be. Or just because he could.

Squall felt himself stop as he looked up, finally drawn out of his thoughts, to see his room door. Sighing, he opened is and entered his sanctuary. As he got ready for bed, he could not help but ponder, 'If I had to change us, would Harry accept it? Would he accept me? Do I stand a chance when he's turned down so many people? Or are we just close friends?'

As he fell into dreams, the question still lingered.

'If I love him, will he love me?'

~0~0~0~

The next morning, Squall found himself in a nightmare. He had been called to the bridge only to find that he was officially in charge and that all the repairs were done. The Garden could depart and Quistis was waiting with Xu for orders. That was not uncomfortable at all, not the sarcasm.

Squall sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel the headache starting up with having to deal with these people, with the position.

"We have two choices," Squall said, cutting off the discussion Xu and Quistis were having, "We could head back to Balamb for our missing students or we head to Trabia to assess the damage to our sister Garden. Harry should be there as well. We also need to call in our sources to see if Galbadia Garden had been taken over. A pair of eyes on the inside would be useful too."

Xu was smiling at him as she nodded, "Balamb should be our destination. It's a harbour and might be the next target. We can also let off any students who do not want a part in this. But I doubt any will leave."

Quistis nodded at that, "The SeeD calibre. I'll check our informants and get the information. I'll get in touch with Trabia as well. I think we may need an alliance if this gets any worse. Plus," and here Quistis gave Squall a smirk, "I think we need to retrieved out MIA Vice-Commander."

Xu looked to Quistis with a curious expression, "Vice-Commander?"

Squall groaned ad Quistis nodded, "Cid told me last night. The commander needs a vice, so Squall chose Harry Mage."

Xu nodded in approval, "Good choice" she said to Squall. Mentally, Squall was killing Cid. 'That man needs to stop making decisions for other people! I was going to wait to ask Harry first!'

"So, we now have a plan of action," Xu stated and Quistis nodded.

Squall nodded as he felt completely out of his depth. An old memory passed through his mind. The sad voice that didn't suit it's owner as it whispered a piece of wisdom to the dark, "When in doubt, don't stop. Keep moving forward or you will drown in the building darkness. Then you will truly be lost."

'All I can do it keep moving forward,' Squall accepted grudgingly as he turned to the grinning Nida. The SeeD passed his exams with Squall. A decent fighter but better with mechanics and information. He was also the appointed pilot of the Garden.

"So, Balamb, Commander?" he asked with a grin and a salute. Squall bit back the groan as he nodded.

"Roger!" Nida replied and he turned his attention to the intercom. Switching it on, he called for the attention of the Garden, "May I have your attention please. This is the bridge. The Garden will be leaving FH shortly. Please prepare for departure. All students are to note that the ranks of Xu Nika and Quistis Trepe are now Advisor. Any questions are to be deferred to them. And the position of Vice-Commander is now filled by Harry Mage. I will now hand the mike over to our leader, Squall."

Squall looked at him startled as he held the microphone towards him. Squall looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Quistis, Xu and Nida looked at him expectantly.

"A speech...? Forget it." Squall asked in shock before his expression closed to a cold face, "Cut the mike!"

Around the Garden, students chuckled at their Commander. It was a well-known fact that Squall hated speaking. And more than a few of the students wondered where the prodigy Mage had disappeared. Then they winced when they realised they would have to deal with a grumpy Commander.

~0~0~0~

Harry sighed as he touched the bandage on his head. He winced at the sharp sting of pain. The Headmaster was a fairly young man, especially when compared to Cid. And he had been very, very grateful for Harry's help. The man practically bowed down to his feet.

Harry frowned irritably at the near hero worship. He had enough of that for more than one lifetime. No, he was far more preoccupied with the situation at hand. Doctor Narni and Headmaster Pres prompt got into an argument over him. Narni said he needed rest and time to recover. Pres went along with Harry's idea of Harry being the Balamb Ambassador for the time being. They needed to plan their actions now that Galbadia has shown their hand. 'Not to mention,' Harry reminded himself grimly. 'We have probably lost Galbadia Garden in this mess.'

In the end, the Doctor won and booted out the Headmaster with a smirk. When her vengeful gaze landed on him, Harry mutely climbed back into bed and smiled innocently like a good patient. He would discuss the matters with Pres when Narni left the Infirmary. He knew have wrathful healers could be.

Narni nodded in satisfaction and turned on her heel as she walked to her office.

Harry sighed and tried to sleep. But the blissful slumber eluded him; his mind was a tornado of thoughts. What should they do now? Was Squall okay? And the others? Was Balamb Garden okay? Squall. Squall. Squall.

And in the end, it always come back to Squall. With a groan, Harry pressed his palms on his eyes, knees bent as he curled his body. He tried to push those traitorous thoughts away. Those thoughts involving his love for his best friend. It hurt his heart when he thought of the grey-eyed SeeD being injured but it fluttered at the thought of seeing him again. His stomach was in knots wondering if Squall accepted his Sorcerer abilities now.

And that lead to even more dangerous thoughts...

'I wonder... I wonder if he would ever feel anything for more, anything more than friendship?'

~0~0~0~

The Garden landed close to the site of where it had once been. Looking at the crater, Squall winced. 'The Garden could have been that.'

"I'll contact all students and SeeD. We will regroup here. If any students want to leave, they will be escorted off the Garden before we depart," Xu said as she looked at Squall, waiting fro his approval. This had been the procedure for last few days as the Garden travelled towards it's destination. Squall found himself being held captive in the bridge and Cid's office.

'Well,' Squall thought, 'technically it's our office now.'

Turning to Xu he nodded, "That sounds good. Do we need to stock up on anything while we are here? We may not get time in the future if things go south."

Xu gave him a small smile as she nodded her approval. She had been trying to mould him into someone of authority. "We stocked up in FH. I'll double check."

The doors to the office opened and Quistis walked in, her heels tapping against the floor. Squall looked at her as she saluted. He sighed. No matter how much he protested against the salute and the 'sir' they kept doing it. Even when he tried to order against it, much to Xu's amusement. Squall almost felt like pouting.

"Sir! According to our information, Galbadia has occupied the town of Balamb," Quistis reported, "They are hostile and searching for Ellone." She paused for a moment before adding in an uncertain voice, "They are also looking for a SeeD with black hair, green eyes wielding twin katanas."

Squall cursed under his breath.

"We need to cut off the Sorceress reign. Galbadia cannot grow in power," Xu added helpfully.

Squall knew what she was implying. They had to save Balamb and any other town or city that Galbadia tried to take over. They had to stop from the Sorceress from finding Ellone. Harry was another matter. Squall knew that of the Sorceress got her hands on him, Harry was as good as dead.

With a sigh he nodded, "Quistis, get Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Zell and explain the situation. Xu, you're in charge of the Garden's defence. Can you organise four SeeD teams. They can clear out any hidden Galbadian forces around Balamb. I will infiltrate with my team. If we need help we will send owrd and the SeeD are to engage in combat."

Quistis smiled and saluted before leaving. Xu looked at Squall and sighed. She shook her head, "You'r the commander. You should not leave the Garden."

Squall snorted, "I refuse to be held captive here. It would be easier to handle any talks if I was there in person anyways."

Xu raised an eyebrow, "You want to try and talk the Galbadian soldiers to leave Balamb."

Squall shrugged, "I figured if they knew that they had a whole Garden of SeeD waiting to take back the town they might leave peacefully."

Xu chuckled before saluting and leaving the office. Squall stood there awkwardly. He couldn't leave until Quistis came back. His eyes sifted to the desk and the leather chair behind it. He considered it for a moment. It would be more comfortable than just standing around.

'But that would still be awkward,' Squall reasoned before he stepped onto the platform to go the bridge. Nida had already been excused and sent to rest. The SeeD has basically lived on the bridge while the Garden was in motion, just in case something happened. Squall made a note top tell Nida to teacher two more SeeD how to pilot the Garden, just in case.

The view was unobstructed as Squall finally let out a sigh. The familiar sight of the Balamb seashore stretch in front of him as he could see over the forests and the Fire Cavern.

Squall smiled slightly as he remembered the day he had literally ran into Harry. How he met Shiva. 'If it wasn't for that day, I wonder how everything would have turned out?' Squall mused. Most of his happier memories included the green-eyed Sorcerer.

'Sorcerer.' Storm grey eyes dulled as he remembered the secret his best friend had kept from him for years. It still left a bitter taste in his mouth but the guilt that was gnawing at his chest was much worse. Because Squall understood it now. Harry being a Sorcerer painted a target on his back. He was an anomaly; the perfect weapon and a scientist's dream.

'When it all comes down,' Squall could admit to himself, 'Harry hasn't changed. It's just another ability; another strength of his that he doesn't care for. Even if I made it a big deal...'

Gripping the banister, Squall repressed a shudder as he remembered the sight of Harry turning to face him. His eyes wide with fear and horror. His face drained of colour as he took in the sight before him, forgetting everything around him. Squall remembered his own horror as he tried to choke out the warning as he watched the ice stab into the dark haired man. One. Two. Three.

"Squall?" Zell's concerned voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Squall turned around to see Quistis with the team he requested. She too looked worried. Squall schooled his expression to be blank as he nodded.

"Has Xu done what we planned?" Squall asked Quistis, quick to divert the attention. He could see the questions on Selphie's tongue.

Quistis paused for a moment, as if to consider her answer, or the unasked question, before replying, "The SeeD are ready for dispatch. She's still calling in the MIA students and SeeD."

Squall nodded and turned himself to face his 'team'. He could almost snort at the irony. Before this whole fiasco he would never work in a team, other than the partnership he had with Harry. Now he was a team leader and a Commander.

"We are going into Balamb. We need to liberate Balamb from the Galbadian Army's occupancy of the town. They're primary mission, it seems, is to find Ellone. They are also searching for Harry, under the Sorceress's orders."

Zell smirked as he punched his fists together, "Simply. We go in and kick them out. They don't get a chance to search for Harry or Ellone."

Selphie nodded as she got a determined look in her eyes, "There's no way we can let them get away with this. Ellone is protected and SeeD protect their own."

Squall sighed as the team got gang-ho about 'kicking Galbadian asses'. He looked at Quistis to see her amused. "We are going to sneak in. Then we are going after their highest chain of command. If he can be 'persuaded' to leave, then we attack. Quistis, you're in charge of calling in the SeeD teams if it comes to that."

Selphie pouted as her revenge was taken away. Zell looked like he wanted to argue but shut his mouth, jaw tense. It was his hometown after all. He just wanted them out. Irvine, looked mildly impressed.

Squall sighed yet again as he stepped forward onto the platform. The rest of the team trailed behind him, ready to descend and leave the Garden.

~0~0~0~

Harry sighed as Doctor Narni left him and Pres to talk, with firm warnings that he should not push himself. When the redhead (with a temper to match) finally left the Infirmary with the surround sound of the door closing, Harry sighed.

"We've gathered information about what has been happening around the world," Pres informed him with a grim expression. Harry steeled himself for the worst, heart pounding. He wasn't sure what he would do if Squall had been injured or worse.

'I would probably leave,' he realised with a start. Pres was watching him with a curious expression on his face.

"Galbadia has seized Galbadia Garden and it is now the base of the Sorceress. The G-Army is now searching for a girl, an Ellone, in each town. They burn down the town after the search," Pres finally said. Harry' s head jerked upwards at the name.

"Ellone?" Harry asked on reflex, as he pondered the chances of Ellone being Squall's Ellone. He sighed, knowing that it was very likely, considering her strange abilities.

"You know her?" Pres's eyebrows rose a notch higher. their guest, and unofficial Balamb ambassador, was a mystery. The magic he used was something no one had even heard of. If Harry had been female, he would have guessed she was a Sorceress. But he was male, leading to even more questions. Then again, he had heard from Cid about Harry Mage, the prodigy. He wielded magic like no one before and his skills insinuating years and years of training. And he had experience. A boy from a rare Mage Tribe. Harry Mage, was indeed, a mystery.

Harry nodded, "I met her briefly on two occasions. She has a rare ability and that may be why Edea is after her."

Pres sighed and continued, "We have recalled all of our students and SeeDs. They have been informed of our situation and anyone who does not want to join the war has been asked to leave."

Harry's lips twitched into a small smile as he leant back into the pillows "Let me guess. No one from the combat courses left?"

Pres nodded with a small smile. Harry chuckled, "SeeD is SeeD. Trainee, cadet or qualified, we are all the same at the core."

Pres laughed a little and scratched the back of his neck, "That's true. We also have information about Balamb Garden."

Harry jerked forward in response, eyes wide. His fingers clenched the blanket.

"The mobile system is older than ours so it was somewhat malfunctioning. They collided with Fisherman's Horizon and received repairs there. I believe that they left there a day ago. Unfortunately, we were not able to get a message to them."

Harry's eyes fell to his fingers. He did not like not knowing. The worry was eating him inside out. All he knew was that Squall had been injured and then escaped the Desert Prison. He had been heading to Balamb Garden. Harry could only hope that he was okay.

"We are preparing for our own departure as we speak. We plan to meet up with Balamb Garden. Do you have any ideas where they would be heading? I would have thought Cid would have ordered the Garden to come here to join up but he appointed a SeeD as Commander during the war. A Squall Leonheart."

Harry's neck snapped upwards so fast that Pres was surprised that the boy didn't get some sort of whiplash. He winced at the chewing out Narni would give him if the boy was anymore injured after their meeting.

"Squall? Commander?" Harry asked faintly. "Cid named Squall Commander?"

Pres nodded as he asked jokingly, "Why, jealous?"

The next moment the headmaster found himself staring into glowing green orbs that were spitting fire. He forced himself not to move backwards as he stared at the enraged mage.

"What is that man thinking!" Harry raged, "Cid is painting a blood target on Squall's back! We already tried two assassinations on her and she knows that Squall and I are close. We also stop the missiles! Does that man want the Sorceress to come after Balamb Garden?"

Harry paused at the thought and froze. He murmured the last word, "Come after Balamb Garden..." Harry chuckled dryly, "He's quite the tactician."

"Cid is going to lure the Sorceress to Balamb Garden?" Pres asked sceptically. Harry nodded.

"We need to meet up with Balamb asap. They are going to need the back-up," Harry replied as he pushed his feelings for Squall to the back of his mind. 'Where would they go? Squall is commander so where would he go.' There was a pang of hurt when he realised that Squall was not coming to Trabia to find him. 'No! think Harry! Where would they go? The Garden was almost destroyed and they left in hurry...'

Pres watched the young man think. Yet another clue to the mystery to young SeeD. A healer SeeD with enough magic to confront a sorceress. Someone who was close to the new commander of a Garden.

"Balamb." Harry finally said. "They would head to Balamb. For any students left behind, to drop off students who want no part in the war and to regroup their SeeD. It is the most logical. They would have gone back to Balamb."

Pres nodded with his lips pursed, "I thought so as well. I was hoping you would think the same. Trabia will head to Balamb as well."

~0~0~0~

Zell gritted his teeth as he heard what the soldier told them what happened. His blood was boiling at what was happening to his hometown. Selphie nudged him slightly, forcing blue eyes to meet her brown ones. She gave him a small smile and he could see the fire in her eyes.

"This town is under the control of Sorceress Edea! The town is off-limits while we conduct our investigation! It will last for several days! Once we're through with our investigation here, you're next. So just stay out and stay put!"

Squall repressed a frown as he sighed. He gave the guard a look as he shrugged. "We are residents. Can't we please go back into the town?" he asked. Quistis nodded behind him.

The soldier snorted, "Off-limits is off-limits. No one enters or leaves!"

Squall groaned as he turned to the team, "Sorry guys. I can't believe we visit Ellone and we come back and we can't get into Balamb. Maybe we should head back?"

Irvine caught on to what Squall was doing and hid his grin as he answered, "Yeah. I think so. She won't mind us staying with her."

Quistis shrugged, "Well, we better leave then. No use staying here and arguing."

Galbadian Soldier stared at the group of kids with bug eyes. "W-What? Elle...Wait a minute! Tell me everything you know about her! Do you actually know who she is?"

Squall turned to the soldier and gave him an innocently confused look, "Of course. We all are childhood friends."

Galbadian Soldier looked like Christmas was coming early, "If you find out any information at all, go talk to the commander. She's staying at the hotel! The Galbadian Army is looking for Ellone. You will be rewarded."

They entered Balamb quickly before the soldier changed his mind. Selphie giggled behind her hand. Irvine and Zell were staring at Squall with big eyes, slightly shocked. Quistis sighed with exasperation.

Annoyed at the attention, Squall rounded on the group, "What?" he muttered. Selphie smiled as she giggled her reply, "Squall! You acted so normal! Wow!"

"Dude! Where did you learn to act like that?" Zell asked in somewhat awe.

Squall gave them a blank look, "When you're best friends with someone like Harry, you learn how to act innocent and confused. He has pranked one too many people."

"And got away with it," Quistis added with a small smile. The little mage grew on her, a little by little. Before she would have not raised a finger to help him but now she would willingly battle by his side. "'More than on Instructor let him off easy for his actions."

Irvine let out a low whistle. "I have got to see Beauty act innocent with wide green eyes!" Selphie giggled harder at the mental image Irvine conjured up.

Squall sighed and continued down the road, expecting them to follow him. 'Wide green eyes indeed,' he thought as he remembered how 'that look' got him to do things he wouldn't usually do.

Finding the Commander turned out to be a wild goose chase around Balamb as the man went AWOL. First he was out fishing. Then someone mentioned he caught somewhat poisonous fish. The fish gave you food poisoning. Then they had to track down the sick man only to find it was someone they knew.

Squall was almost spitting fire. He really just wanted to get this over and done with. "It's Raijin!...Come on!" he ordered, unintentionally, to the group as the followed the fleeing man from the docks.

They finally stopped outside the Balamb Hotel, only for the doors to be burst open and Raijin to land on his ass right in front of them. Zell punched his fists together and turned to Squall. "Can't we just beat them to a pulp for making us run around so much?" he half-pleaded. Squall gave him an unimpressed stare, even if that was what he truly felt like doing.

"Ouuuch..." Raijin groaned as he said, "F-Fujin...C-Control your temper, ya know?"

"You're going to take us to your commander," Squall said as he stepped forward, aware that Irvine had already taken out the guard standing nearby.

Raijin's head whipped around at his voice as he stared bugged-eyed at Squall. "Yo! You! What are you doing here?"

Selphie glared at the man on the floor, "We are here to liberate Balamb! Now take us to your leader or we will have to hurt you!" Her numchucks were in her hands, ready to keep her word.

Raijin got up and dusted his pants as he casually replied, "No can do, man. Seifer told us to give you a beating if we saw you so-"

Before Raijin could say another word, Zell had drilled his fist into the man's solar plexus, winding him. "You picked the wrong fucking town to mess with," Zell hissed. He swung a fist at his opponent's jaw and a kick to the neck. Raijin was down for the count as Zell straightened himself.

The group was staring at him expectantly. Zell shrugged, "What? He was a small fry; he said so himself. You can still negotiate with the leader."

Squall shrugged and made for the hotel doors. Quistis sighed and cradled her head in her hands before following. Selphie smirked and nodded her approval. Irvine chuckled and gave Zell a high-five, "Nice."

Inside, they found an unguarded Fujin. She looked at them before asking, in her normal manner of talking, "Raijin...Defeated!"

Squall nodded as he stepped up. Zell had his back as Selphie and Irvine flanked him. Quistis was on standby to give orders.

"As the Commander of Balamb Garden, I request that you relinquish this town and surrender or we will have to retaliate," Squall said calmly. It was the most diplomatic he could be but if it worked, he was not going to complain.

Fujin stared at him, "Commander?"

Quistis nodded, gathering Fujin's attention, "Squall was elected Commander to lead this war. I do suggest surrendering. The town is surrounded by SeeD."

Fujin stared at them before slipping into her attacking stance. Squall sighed. He knew that the girl would not give up. Her pride was almost the same size as Seifer's. But five against one was not fair odds and it was a short fight. She went down hard and fast.

And yet, still she refused to call a surrender of her troops. She was loyal to Seifer, to a fault. With sigh, Squall gave Quistis the go ahead for SeeD to clear out the town. They were quick and efficient. Any remaining or surrendered soldiers were escorted to the Garden and into makeshift cells. (ie. detention centres'.)

~0~0~0~

"Commander! Your presence is needed at the bridge urgently," the intercom rang. Squall groaned as he sat up from his bed. It seemed just as they had a moment to rest, something else started. They were still near Balamb, waiting for their SeeD to respond to the recall and rebuild some of the damage the Galbadian's had done to Balamb. It was already two days since the liberation of Balamb.

Squall made his way quickly through the Garden as he walked the familiar route to Cid's office and above, all the way ignoring the salutes and greetings of "Commander!". Finally he made it and was met with the grim faces of Nida and Xu. He wanted to go ad crawl back into bed.

Handing him a pair of binoculars, Xu pointed to an approaching fortress in the distance. It was floating in the sea, too big to be a ship. Squall swallowed as he lowered the binoculars. It could only be a Garden.

"Galbadia?" he asked, now just as grim as his advisor. Xu shook her head, "We don't know; not yet in the very least."

Squall froze. What could they do?

"Should I instigate the emergency procedures for an attack?" Xu asked quietly as her eyes were fixed on the horizon.

"Emergency?" Squall asked as his mind raced.

"Quistis and I ran through our existing ones and modified them. We have briefed the students. The younger years will be locked in the Dorms, guarded by the upper years. SeeDs have guard point positions around the Garden."

"Do it."

Xu nodded and left to make the preparations. Squall could only hope for the best as his heart pounded. 'Can we defeat the Sorceress on our own? Without Harry?'

~0~0~0~

Harry grinned at the feeling of the wind in his hair. It brought back memories of flying high and fast on his Firebolt. He was on the bridge of Trabia Garden as she sailed towards Balamb, and more importantly, the Balamb Garden.

Pres was watching the anomaly known as Harry Mage. The boy was grinning into the wind, eyes scanning everything in view. Ever since Narni released him, Harry has been antsy with excess energy.

"Sir?" The rookie pilot said, gaining the attention of both of the other men on the bridge, "We are coming up to visual range to Balamb, and probably, Balamb Garden."

Pres nodded as he eyed the town in the distance as they steered towards the landmass, "as soon as we are in range, initiate contact with B.G. We do not want to engage over miscommunication."

The pilot nodded as he turned back to his wheel that steered the Garden. There was a panel built next to it, with it, a comprehensive communication panel. He would radio in as soon as they reached the land.

Harry was now bouncing on the balls of his feet, eager to see Squall. 'I can't believe it. It feels like it's been forever since I last saw him. It reality it has only been a couple of weeks,' Harry mused as his stomach exploded in familiar butterflies. His mind started to spin at the thought of the older man. He missed him so terribly, the sort of emptiness he had forced himself to ignore in light of their situation. But, in the scarce moments when he could stop and think, harry felt it hit in twice as hard.

Green eyes softened as they stared at something intangible in the distance. A hand crept upwards, gripping his shirt lightly, just above his heart. "I guess," Harry murmured to himself as the winds stole his words, "I need him more than I realised. Even if it's just friendship, I need him to be by my side." And the thought of Squall smiling in someone else's arms hurt but the thought of a Squall-less life hurt more.

"We are in contact range, sir," the pilot said to Pres, breaking Harry out of his thoughts. Pres nodded as the SeeD picked up the radio.

"Balamb Garden, this is the Bridge of Trabia Garden, please come in. We wish to initiate contact and a request to board, in light of the latest actions of the Sorceress Edea."

The three waited with bated breath for a response. There was nothing but static over the radio. Harry groaned in frustration as they kept on approaching Balamb Garden. The closer he got he could see students amass around the Garden. It was too strategic to be random.

Pres frowned grimly as he stepped forward and took the radio from his SeeD. He pressed the button and repeated the sentence, adding, "This is Headmaster Pres of Trabia Garden. Please respond, Balamb Garden."

After a tense moment, the radio crackled into life, as a familiar voice came over the radio, "This is Commander Squall Leonheart of Balamb Garden. I apologise for the delay in answering as our equipment is not functioning efficiently. You have permission to board Balamb Garden. I look forward to discussing an alliance."

Pres grinned as he sighed in relief, "As do I. I will board with my team asap. We have much to discuss, Commander."

"Very well, Headmaster."

The radio died into silence. Pres turned around, as he had forgotten about his guest, intent on asking Harry if he wanted to say something. But there was no Harry. Pres paused as looked around the bridge. It was only him and Jiru, the pilot.

"He left as soon as he heard that we had permission to board," Jiru said helpfully. Pres chuckled lightly and nodded. Giving out the standing orders for an emergency attack, Pres left the bridge and made his way to the front gates.

Waiting for him, was the Trabia SeeD team and a very impatient Harry Mage.

"Finally!" Harry said as he threw his hands in the air. With a venomous glare, he turned to Captain Fern and asked, "Can we go now?"

Pres sighed and he nodded when Fern looked over to him. Truth be told, Harry didn't need to wait the permission to board as he was a Balamb SeeD.

With Harry leading, much to Fern's displeasure, the group left the Garden quickly and made their way to Balamb Garden. With ease, Harry made his way the front gate and entered. He followed the familiar path towards the entrance gates, noting the SeeDs that were positioned in between then two gates.

"Sir!" A SeeD saluted him as Harry stepped forward, with the wary Trabia's SeeDs who looked on the scene curiously. "Welcome back, Vice-Commander!"

Harry stepped backwards as his eyes widened in shock, "What?" he exclaimed to the title.

But the other SeeDs followed their leader's actions and saluted him as well, all addressing him as Vice-Commander. Harry was now glaring at the squad leader, pinning him to his spot. "What on earth did you just call me?" Harry hissed, emerald eyes flashing, promising pain if he didn't like the answer.

The SeeD stepped backwards but otherwise held his ground. Swallowing at the scary sight, the male gathered his wits and replied in the most confident voice he could muster, "Headmaster Kramer and Commander Leonheart elected you as Vice-Commander as Balamb Garden engages in the war against the threat that is the Sorceress."

Harry cursed as he turned on his heel and matched towards the entrance. 'Like hell Squall would just pick me! He would have bloody well asked first! This has Cid written all over it! When I see that man I'm going to give him a piece of my mind! We are at freaking war! This is not a game!' Harry fumed to himself.

Amused, Pres followed with somewhat baffled Trabia SeeD.

Harry paid no attention to the saluting SeeD as he passed through the foyer and climbed the stairs to the elevator. He jabbed the button for the lift and tapped his foot impatiently as he waited. Pres said nothing but he did throw curious glances at the Balamb prodigy.

With a muttered "Finally!" the lift beeped and the small team got in. Harry pressed the button for 3FL and waited as they ascended. The angry inside of him was promptly pushed away as the thought struck Harry.

'I'm going to see Squall.'

The door's opened and the team stepped out, Pres leading with a friendly smile for his old friend Cid. Noticing Harry made no move to get off; Pres paused and turned to watch the green-eyed Mage. He was staring at the floor, fists clenched.

"Are you okay?" the Trabia SeeD leader asked hesitantly, causing Harry's head to jerk upwards. He then realised that they were waiting for him. Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded and got off the lift. With false confidence, he walked past the group and pushed open the doors that lead to Cid's office.

Blue eyes, tinged with grey, widened as Squall realised just who walked through the door. On reflex, Squall stood up as his mind caught up with the situation. His lips murmured the name before he even realised he spoke, "Harry."

Harry gave him a somewhat nervous grin, "Hey Squall, or is it Commander?"

Squall glared at his best friend as he stepped around the desk he was seated at, crossed the room and pulled the smaller boy in to a hug, muttering, "Don't call me that ridiculous title."

Harry hugged the man he loved back, burying his head into the warmth and comfort that he emitted. Harry sighed in relief. Closing emerald eyes, he couldn't help but think, 'It's like coming home.'

"Cid!" a voice called jovially, catching their attention. Squall withdrew his arms and Harry stepped away with a blush on his cheeks.

Cid and Pres were chatting happily like old friends. Squall scowled at the pair before sighing. 'Might as well let them catch up,' he thought as his eyes drifted to the teen.

"How have you been," Squall murmured, still standing with his arms crossed but eyes on Harry. Harry met his gaze with an easy small and relief clearly written in his eyes.

"Healed and much better. You? I was worried about you," he asked, eyes now on the two Headmasters.

Squall said nothing for a moment. "Healed and much better. Before getting this ridiculous job."

Harry rolled his eye at his friend. But they traded looks that screamed that they had more to talk about. The air was still tense, as if each of them were afraid of uttering something wrong. The once simply companionship was gone. Something had shifted. Everything had changed.

"Well," Cid said, cutting the conversation, "we best get down to business."

~0~0~0~

Harry slumped on the familiar bed. The door closed softly and soft footsteps sounded in the quiet room. Harry couldn't open his eyes as the bed slumped further with the extra weight. Squall sighed as he shifted on to his side.

Grey eyes watched the figure that took up most of the bed. It felt like the last time they did were years ago. 'Strange how time passes,' Squall pondered, 'especially when you're alone.'

Harry sighed as he opened his eyes, somewhat reluctantly. With a sad smile, he whispered, "We have a lot to talk about, don't we."

Squall said nothing as he nodded, eyes tracing Harry's face. Harry's heart skipped a beat before he harshly shut down the part of his mind that whispered hope to him. Hope that maybe Squall was returning his feelings.

"What happened after the parade?" Squall asked quietly, averting his eyes. He couldn't stop the guilt that crept into his voice. The scene replayed over and over again in his mind. Green eyes widening in disbelief as a hand tried to catch Squall, despite being meters away. Never thinking about himself or his own safety.

Harry sighed as he closed his eyes. "My guardians took me away to heal. They didn't want to lose the current Sorcerer. When I awoke there they told me of Galbadia's plans to use missiles to destroy the Gardens. I infiltrated the Missile Base and hacked the computer systems. Found out you were being held in the prison in the desert. I met up with Selphie and her team before leaving them to deal with the missiles. I went to protect Trabia, planning to go to Balamb after the danger had passed."

Squall was silent as he processed what Harry had said before sighing. "You were injured?"

Harry opened his emerald eyes and gave Squall a slight smile as he jerked his head. "Some of the debris caught me with my guard down. But fine. After that, Pres and I talked as it was decided that finding Balamb Garden was in the best interest of both Gardens."

It was heard; the unsaid words that he had wanted to find Squall but duty would always come first. Squall nodded, because that was something he understood.

Harry turned his head to stare at Squall as he waited for Squall's tale. Green eyes never left storm grey as the low voice lulled him. Squall spoke softly but with efficiency that only came after years of service; or being raised in a Garden.

'And perhaps,' Harry thought with a tired but content smile as he fell asleep on the narrow bed, almost in the arms of the Lion Commander, 'his actions always spoke louder than his words.'

Something had changed, shifted in a way neither could truly comprehend. But, at that moment in time, they really didn't care.

~0~0~0~

"Commander Leonheart, Vice-Commander Mage, please report to the bridge. Commander Leonheart, Vice-Commander Mage, please report to the bridge," the bane of sleeping students sounded in every room. Harry groaned and buried his head deeper in the warmth of his firm pillow.

"Go away," he groaned, refusing to get up. It was only when Squall hummed his consent and a hand in his messy hair, did Harry realise that the 'pillow' was in fact, Squall.

Moaning at the injustice, harry forced his eyes open and he titled his head to meet sleepy grey eyes. "Morning," he murmured, soaking in the rare affection as it seemed neither of them was inclined to move.

Squall grunted, loosening his grip on the smaller male only slightly, Harry was being used almost as teddy bear, half on top of Squall, and he didn't mind.

"What on Gaie could they want now?" Squall groaned as he ran a hand through his hair.

"No idea," Harry responded as he snuggled into his officially favourite pillow. "Can we skip?"

For a moment Squall contemplated before answering flatly, "No."

"Please?" Harry whined.

Squall suppressed the smile that was twitching on his lips, "No. Time to get up or they will come to us."

Harry grumbled as Squall sat up, forcing Harry to roll off him, where the mage buried into the blanket. Squall got up and shook his head as he eyed the cocoon on his bed. Harry was rolled in the blanket with only the tuffs of black and red hair sticking out the top.

Squall took the bathroom first and then kicked Harry out of bed. The green-eyed Sorcerer muttered curses as he reluctantly got ready. It was then the two made their way to the Bridge, bickering all the way.

Entering the old office, the two froze as they eyed the group that gathered there. Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, Cid, Pres, Xu, Rinoa and various SeeD. Harry sighed as he ignored the glared from the Princess but nodded his greeting to the others.

"So what on Gaie is so damn important that it can't wait another hour or so?" he asked viciously, hands twitching near his katana. Cid chuckled before answering, "Sorry but we need to discuss the plan of action."

Harry sighed and threw himself into an empty chair. Squall followed as he sat, albeit with more dignity, next to him.

"So," Harry said as the group stared at him and Squall, "what do we know?"

"Edea has Galbadia Garden as her base," Xu replied immediately, shifting the attention to her, "SeeD evacuated but the army resides in there. We know that Edea is searching for Ellone town by town."

"Ellone," Quistis added as he met Squall's gaze. He gave a small nodded, "can send people into the past threw. Edea probably wants that power, but we don't know why."

Harry sighed as he sat forward, brow furrowed in thought. "When I fought her, something was off. We need to know more about Edea, how she was before."

"Why?" Cid asked, surprised.

"A hunch," Harry replied.

Squall sighed as he turned to Cid, "Headmaster?"

Cid looked older than anyone could remember as he spoke slowly and quietly, "Edea is my wife. She received her powers many years ago while running an orphanage. The Sorceress she got her powers said something to her that scared her. SeeD and the Garden were her ideas."

Harry nodded as he looked thoughtful, "And when did she change? Was it sudden?"

Cid nodded, his face haggard with pain and tiredness, "A couple months ago she disappeared and reappeared as a Sorceress aligned with Galbadia. It was overnight."

Harry nodded as he leaned back in the chair, "She's possessed. I thought something was off but now I'm almost positive."

"What does that mean?" Irvine said almost immediately, "Do we have to kill her?"

Harry shook his head, "No, it means that we can save her." That shocked the whole group. "It means that we can save your matron."

"Matron?" Rinoa asked as everyone tried to understand what Harry was saying. Rinoa had found herself locked away in the Garden. She worked in the Infirmary and never met any of the other students. It seemed that everyone in the Garden was willing to fight, and die, for their cause. It scared her, the intensity of the students.

Squall nodded, "Matron. Irvine and I were in the orphanage she ran."

"I guess it all started in that stone house," Irvine added, his eyes shifting to Selphie and Quistis.

"Wait!" Selphie cut in, "An old house, by the ocean?"

"You guessed it..." Irvine said slowly as he watched her.

"And a light house…" Quistis added.

"What?" Rinoa couldn't help but cut in and her head swivelled between the groups.

"And the flower field behind the house," Zell added.

"You were all there," Cid nodded, "And Seifer and Ellone."

"Sis," Squall murmured.

"Aw man!" Zell said in frustration, "I remember now. Fireworks on the beach, playing the rain…"

Quistis nodded, "Wonder why we forgot?" she murmured.

"GFs," Harry replied, gaining their attention, "The GFs take a place in your memories when they are first junctioned. You lose the oldest memories; well most people do."

Selphie nodded, "Makes sense why Quistis, Zell, Seifer and I don't remember. We all junctioned GFs before. Galbadia Garden doesn't focus on GFs. Don't know why Squall remembers though…"

Squall looked at the group and shrugged, though his eyes slid to Harry. Green eyes smiled at him before returning to the group.

"So," Pres spoke up, "that's all good and well, but what are we going to do?"

Squall looked at Harry and Harry returned his look. They nodded In consent. "We go after Edea and end this. Harry and I will head an assault team while the SeeD take care of the Galbadia Army. We stop this before it gets out of hand."

Cid and Pres looked grim but nodded reluctantly,

"We should go the orphanage," Harry added suddenly, "there may be clues there as to who is possessing her."

The group nodded as Quistis and Xu started making preparations with the help of Selphie, Irvine Zell. The two headmasters went to a corner to discuss matters.

Rinoa approached the two males who were seated. She looked at Squall shyly with a sad smile, "I don't understand how you can be so fearless. You plan as if there is no possibility that nothing that can go wrong."

"In battle there is no room for doubt, especially when you're leading," Squall replied.

"And when you're fighting for something, you can't lose. Not when others are counting on you," Harry added, as he seemed to be falling asleep in the chair he was on. "Not when you're protecting others. You understand that. You are a freedom faction leader. We feel the doubt and we are far from fearless but we can't let it rule us."

Rinoa went quiet before replying, "I guess that's the difference in SeeD." And for once, she was serious. Harry smiled lightly, 'Seems she's finally beginning to see the real world and not the bubble she created for herself.'

"Squall? Harry? We need your input," Cid called.

~0~0~0~

Please leave a review! The updates will come faster if you do...

Amira Devant


	9. The Interrupted Truth

The Protector

Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VIII Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not HP or Final Fantasy VIII. If I did Ginny (scary-obsession) and Rinoa (Whinny-perky-princess) would have died a death before they existed.

Summary: Squall meets a strange boy while out training, forming a connection with him. It's a friendship that will turn the tide of war and a love that changes the world. HPxSL. Lion Pair!

Note: Harry is the GF Fallen Mage. A non-elemental based offensive attack and provides protection for the caster(s). Known to KO enemies, he also grants the use of 3rd level magic to his user with the said user not having to have the magic in stock. (I.e.: Use Firaga even if user doesn't have it in their magic stock.)

Warnings: Rinoa bashing, slight Quistis bashing, Boys on boys, kissing, making out. Maybe even (gasp!) sex. Swearing. Power plays. My crazy ideas...

Pairings: HarryxSquall, SelphiexIrvine, ZellxLibrary Girl, slight Irvine-being-a-manwhore-and-flirting-with-Harry...

FINALLY! Harry and Squall kissing! (yes, they were irritating even me...)

An apology: I'm really sorry for the wait! I was quite ill (ended up in hospital) and my workload in RL was getting a bit too much. Something had to give and in the end it was my writing. I'm still trying to find my stride again because this chapter took forever to finish. So thank you to all the faithful readers, for the review, encouragement and pm's/e-mails to update!

Oh, and Ryder Ballamiren, I'm not out of my mind. Opposites can attract, after all... Yay for SeiferxSquall! :P Actually, I've read a few fics with that pairing that are quite good!

Chapter 8

The (Interrupted) Truth.

~0~0~0~

The Garden was moving swiftly as the plans were finalized. The defense of the Garden was left to Xu's plan: with them only pulling a few SeeDs from each area to make an assault team to face Galbadia's Army.

Squall and Harry had agreed that the defense wouldn't move from their posts, while the assault teams would move from Balamb Garden into Galbadia Garden to take down as many of the enemy units as possible. Trabia Garden would operate the same way, but would leave the main assault team to Squall and Harry.

"Commander!" Nida called as he directed the Garden towards the Centra continent, "Take a look."

Squall took the offered binoculars and looked at the object in the far distance. Squall cursed as he handed the binoculars to Harry who followed him up to the bridge.

"Galbadia Garden," Harry murmured, "If we can see them, then they can see us."

Squall nodded as he sighed, "The battle is inevitable. But it would be better for us to make the first move. I would rather us not being in a defensive position."

"So what are the orders?" Cid asked. Squall and Harry turned around to see Cid, Quistis, and Xu waiting patiently.

Squall nodded, "Xu, implement the Garden's defense orders and ready the assault team. Quistis, Harry, Selphie, Irvine and I will lead the attack against the Sorceress. Everyone else is to take care of the army. Nida, drop the speed to fifty percent and act accordingly to attacks. Take evasive maneuvers. We also need to stay in full contact with Trabia. We can't afford to lose a Garden."

Xu nodded before she and Quistis descended to Cid's office where they proceeded to iron out and relay the orders via intercom. Cid smiled slightly, "I wish you the best of luck, and I pray you bring back my wife."

Harry nodded, "If we can weaken her, then binding her would not be a problem." With that, both he and Squall descended to the office below—only to be met with a furious Rinoa.

"What about me? You can't leave me behind!" Rinoa shouted at them. Harry sighed and stepped forward to handle her. Squall laid his hand lightly on the mage's arm, silently telling him that he didn't have to handle her. Harry shook his head and turned towards the princess.

"You were helping in the Infirmary, right?" Harry asked calmly. Rinoa looked confused but nodded. "Then that's where you are needed. I'm guessing that the doctor already gave you the basic training. As a fighter, you lack the SeeD training. All those in the Assault team are considered the best of the best. You are needed in helping the injured and defending the medics."

"But—" Rinoa tried to protest, but Harry shot her a glare.

"We must all do what is best for everyone, even if that means doing something we don't like. Your skills are needed there, so that is where you will go!"

"But," Rinoa said softly, "I don't want to be left behind."

Squall sighed, "You'll have Zone with you. We all have to do things we don't want to do. You have your orders. Follow them. And how can you be left behind when this is where we will be returning to?"

Rinoa dropped her gaze and her shoulders slumped but she nodded in consent. Slowly she turned around and walked out of the office.

At the same time, Selphie, Zell and Irvine walked in.

"So, what are our orders?" Zell asked seriously. He was pale and not as energetic as usual. It was Harry who spoke, glancing at Squall to check if he was okay with the orders.

"Quistis and Zell, you're with Assault team A in the Quad. Selphie and Irvine, you have Assault team B at the Main Gates. Squall and I will support Assault team C on the second floor emergency exit. Objective is to break through enemy lines and enter Galbadia Garden. We regroup in its foyer and face the sorceress together. Do not engage in battle against the Sorceress alone."

Squall nodded as he mentally checked that they had covered all of the Garden's entrances.

The atmosphere was tense as the attack approached.

Nida was at the helm, with Squall, Harry and Xu at his side. Cid was in his office, guarded by two SeeDs. The rest of the team was at their positions, readying the defense.

No one said anything. All eyes were on the Galbadia Garden as it grew closer and closer. Its propellers sliced through the dense forest as it descended in altitude for the attack. Harry swallowed as he eyed Squall. The older man's gaze was locked on the approaching Garden, and the words died in his throat.

"Seifer," Xu murmured as she spotted the tall figure atop the Galbadian Garden through the binoculars. Squall flinched, but said nothing.

"Seifer is in charge over there," Nida noted. "They're heading right for us!"

"Just keep going," Squall replied, "we can't be forced into a corner."

Nida nodded grimly as he pushed the steering mechanism forward. Balamb Garden's speed increased as the Garden lurched forward in attack. Trabia Garden was to the left of Balamb Garden, following Balamb's lead.

Xu cursed as she dropped her binoculars and reached for the intercom, "Attention all stations! Be prepared for attack on motorcycles from Galbadia Garden! I repeat, prepared for a motorized assault for the first wave!"

Sighing quietly, unknowingly gaining Squall's attention, Harry murmured with eyes closed, "Here we go again."

Galbadian soldiers revved up their motorcycles and launched off of ramps on the Galbadian Garden. Airborne, they left a large trail of exhaust only to land on Balamb Garden and into the fray of spells. The defense had been ready, wiping out at least a quarter of assault. The SeeDs and cadets scattered, but recovered quickly; ready to defend their home.

"Shit!" Nida swore, "We're gonna crash!"

Squall's head whipped away from the battle in the quad, to the Galbadian Garden. Frantically, he ordered, "Go right! Trabia go left!"

Nida nodded and quickly moved the controls. "It's no use! We are going to crash!"

Xu, who was giving orders frantically, called out for everyone to brace themselves.

Galbadia Garden was going to crash into the left side of Balamb Garden and the right side of Trabia. The damage was going to be extensive.

Harry swore. Eyes glowing green with power, Harry turned to Squall.

"Do you trust me?"

Squall paused as he processed just what his best friend said. Feeling slightly insulted, he answered seriously, "With my life."

Harry nodded, a slight smile on his lips, "Hold me and ground me."

"What?" Squall asked, confused as even Nida and Xu looked at Harry in confusion. Wasting no time, Harry grabbed Squall's hands and wrapped them around his waist with his back to the Commander. Almost instinctively, Harry's magic latched onto the innate magic in Squall, wrapping itself in it and grounding himself. Squall gasped at the sensation, but had no time to linger on it as Harry's hands shot forward, and magic literally rose from the mage's skin.

Harry panted slightly as he called his magic to the surface—in a quantity larger than ever before—and channeled it. He cast his magic, weaving it around both Gardens and strengthening it, as Galbadia Garden collided with the large structures. The shield withheld the assault and Galbadia Garden crumpled under the force of the crash against the shield. With a flick of a hand, Harry reached for the engines of Galbadia Garden and crushed them—forcing Galbadia Garden to stop. With that, Harry dropped the shield and slumped against Squall, panting hard as he felt his magical pathways burn with the use of so much magic at once.

With wide eyes, everyone could only stare in amazement as neither Balamb nor Trabia Garden had a scratch from the collision and that Galbadia Garden couldn't even move.

"I told you," Harry panted, "I told you I still had some tricks up my sleeve."

Unconsciously, Squall had tightened his grip on the petite mage, he added, "And more secrets, no doubt."

Harry gave him a tired grin, "But not by my choice."

Squall rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the gaping Xu and Nida. "How are we holding up? The Galbadian Army will be on us any second now."

Xu nodded jerkily as she eyed Harry with fear and suspicion, "We are holding. They know the layout of our Garden. They are attacking all the entrances, but they haven't breached yet."

"And the best place for our entrance to Galbadia Garden?" Harry asked, enjoying the comfort of Squall's arms.

Xu flinched and Nida's gaze was firmly ahead of him. "The emergency entrance of the 2nd floor and the quad. Maybe the front gate if you can get past their waves of attack."

"Give the assault team the orders to infiltrate. Xu, you have Command." Squall ordered before turning to Harry. "Can you...?"

Harry's expression turned stony, as he stood up straighter. "Of course. We need to head out to the assault point."

Squall said nothing as he followed Harry from the bridge and towards the elevator. The doors closed quietly.

"Squall," Harry murmured as he stared into gray eyes.

Something told Squall that this was going to be an important conversation, his gut told him it would be the last, and he refused to believe that. Licking his lips, staring into vibrant green eyes, he could only asked, "What's wrong Harry?"

"I…I wish I could tell you everything," Harry whispered, but the words were loud and clear in the silence. "If we had more time, maybe. But..." Harry paused and bit his lip. Squall sighed as he stepped forward and gently pulled the abused lower lip from between Harry's teeth.

"It's okay. We can talk later and I promise not to get too mad."

Harry grinned weakly but shook his head, "Just remember... Remember that you promised to meet me at the flower field if anything happens."

"Harry?"

"I don't know. But something tells me I'm going to disappear for a while. It may not be now, but soon, I think..."

Squall froze, hand still touching Harry's face gently. Gray eyes stormed—daring Harry to repeat himself, despite his own gut telling him that something bad was going to happen.

The elevator 'binged' as it stopped on their floor, but Squall didn't move. He could hear the sounds of battle but he couldn't bring himself to move at the moment. Harry closed his eyes, leaning into his touch.

"I promise," Squall finally murmured as he removed his hand, wishing his wasn't wearing the leather gloves so he could feel the soft skin under his fingertips. "Only if you promise to return to me."

~0~0~0~

Harry and Squall easily made it out of Balamb Garden. They only ran into a few troopers once they got out of the emergency exit, and those were dealt with easily. The students had been helping the SeeDs by running interference, transporting supplies, and guarding the younger years.

But Squall knew that a drawn out battle would not be in their favor. Galbadia Garden had more soldiers and resources. Balamb Garden and Trabia Garden were not equipped to be a battle station in a war. They were schools—first and foremost. With that in mind, he and Harry made their way to the meeting point in a short time. They had cleared the area of any enemy soldiers and had to wait for the others to come.

The foyer was almost silent, with only the faint echoes of the battle happening outside. Both teens were on high alert for any patrols while they waited, but the silence of suffocating.

"Why does the Sorceress act like this?" Squall asked, breaking the silence. "I know she's possessed, but by what or who, and why?"

"I would guess another Sorceress. One that wants to stay in the shadows or has a big plan; or both," Harry replied with a quick smile. "Most go mad with power due to the taint in their magic."

"Mad with power?" Squall asked, eyes turning to Harry in concern. There was the silent question.

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Sorceresses need Knights, not only for protections but to act as an anchor. They have to be magically compatible to ground the Sorceress's power. This helps to keep their sanity—mostly."

Squall raised an eyebrow. Harry sighed.

"I'm not in danger because I don't have the taint, and the GFs keep me grounded mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Yeah. They have also sealed about half of my power. At least, until I find a compatible Knight of my own."

Squall turned around and properly looked at Harry with wide eyes. "Half?" he said faintly as he tried to comprehend just on powerful his friend truly was—especially considering his little display with the Gardens.

Harry shrugged and gave him a half smile, "I'm not in danger when I use my magic, but they didn't want to take any chances."

Squall said nothing as he shook his head with a slight smile. They fell back into silence and returned to 'lookout duty'. Only a few minutes passed when Squall spoke, saying something that had been nagging him from earlier.

"You didn't promise to return," Squall said quietly, eyes scanning the area.

Harry was silent for a moment before he replied just as quietly, "I promise I will do my best to get back as soon as possible."

Squall swallowed but he had to add as he faced Harry, "To me. Promise to come back to me, Harry. I don't care if you leave the Garden or SeeD as long as you come back to me."

Harry whipped around and stared at Squall. His mind was trying to process why returning specifically to Squall would matter as his heart vainly tried to deny the hope that was growing. This wasn't the time or place!

Harry's silence was killing Squall slowly. The thought of Harry disappearing was like ice in his veins. One hand firmly cupped Harry's cheek while he wrapped his other arm around Harry's waist, pulling him close. Harry's hands automatically latched onto the leather jacket.

"Promise me, Harry. I can't ever lose you."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. Squall took a leap of faith, praying he read the situation right.

"I can't..." But his eyes said every word that couldn't pass his lips.

Harry's heart stopped. Fuck, for Harry, the world stopped. It didn't even need a thought as he threw caution into the wind. Pulling out the old Gryffindor courage, he whispered as he leaned in, "I promise."

Then, the soft press of lips against lips took over Squall's world. Eyes still wide open while Harry's were closed—the kiss lasted less than one second but had changed their world. Everything was finally _right._ Harry pulled back, biting his lip slightly as the reality of his actions caught up with him. "Um...mpf!"

Squall slipped his hand into the curtain of black and red (finally!) and pulled Harry's lips to his, for a proper kiss (with his eyes closed). Harry's eyes fluttered close, lips curling into a smile as his left hand drifted into the brown mess. Lips moved against lips, parted and tasted again. Soft touches that grew more daring with each contact, until Harry felt the gentle swipe of a velvet tongue, shyly begging entrance.

Pink lips parted slightly and Squall dove in—relishing in the shiver that traveled through the lithe body he held. Harry's right hand grew adventurous as it slipped beneath the white shirt at Squall's waist and a small moan escaped his lips as they parted for a small gasp of breath.

The sound of someone clearing their throat forced the pair to stop their activities. Turning around, Squall pulled Harry behind him instinctively, as he faced the threat, which turned out to be a grinning Selphie and Irvine. Harry blushed red, and even Squall had a faint pink blush dusted across his cheeks.

"Well," Selphie said with a grin, hands on her hips, "about damn time! It was painful to watch you two dance around each other, and I've only been at Balamb for a couple of weeks!"

Irvine just tipped his hat as he mock-sighed. "Guess that blows my chances with Beauty over there. With Squall finally growing a pair and making a move, there's no way I can win." He looked at Selphie before grinning and pulling her into his arms. He dips her, "Guess it's me and you, babe."

Selphie rolled her eyes and blushed lightly, "Yeah right. I don't date flirts, cowboy, no matter how cute." With that, she righted herself and stepped away from him, ignoring the "So I'm cute?" that came from the cowboy.

Squall sighed at their antics before turning to Harry. The mage was staring at the floor, cheeks still red but his emerald eyes flicked upwards and caught stormy gray. Squall smiled and offered a hand to the younger boy. Harry didn't hesitate as he grabbed it and allowed himself to be pulled closer to the brunette. Though, Harry did smile as a bubble of happiness rose in him as Squall tucked him into a half embrace.

Ignoring the looks, Squall asked, nonchalantly, "Where are Quistis and Zell?" Though the fact that he didn't let Harry go told Harry everything he needed to know.

This was real. Squall wanted this.

"Right here," a voice came from behind Selphie as the two blondes walked into the room, followed by a familiar girl in blue. Squall sighed as Harry frowned. Quistis got a proper look at their leader and stopped in mid-stride as she took in the sight. Shaking her head, she tried to recall who would win the pot as it seemed that the two had finally figured out their feelings for the other, and acted on them. Zell was oblivious as he grumbled under his breath and Rinoa trailed after them like a lost puppy.

"Rinoa!" Selphie exclaimed with a slight frown, "What are you doing here?"

Quistis answered the question, "She was in the quad during the third wave and we rescued her while we broke through the lines. We couldn't waste time heading back to leave her, so we brought her along."

Squall tried _really_ hard not to sigh or punch something—or both. Harry just gently squeezed the hand he held captive. He didn't even bother asking why she was in the quad. "Never mind. Just stay out of the battle," he said to Rinoa. The girl pouted but knew better than to argue. Squall turned to his team.

"There's no turning back now. We have to fight, so forget about the past. Don't think twice, just attack with everything you've got. We just got to weaken and distract her." Gray eyes turned to evergreen ones. Harry nodded, and added, "Leave the sealing of her powers to me."

"Wait!" Rinoa broke into the conversation, "How are you going to do that? I tried using Odine's Bangle and that failed!"

Harry paused. 'I know I should tell them. At least then they won't get in my way...' He glanced at Squall. Squall shrugged in his nonverbal way of saying, 'It's your call. I got your back either way.'

"If you haven't realized by now, I'm not a normal magic user," Harry said slowly as he eyed the group, Quistis and Selphie nodded slightly while the rest looked curious recalling the last assassination attempt. "I wasn't raised in a Mage village. I was protected because of what I am."

There was silence, like a withheld breath.

"I'm a Sorcerer."

There he dropped the bomb.

Silence.

"Er..." Zell blurted out first, "You're not going to go crazy, are you?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "No. My power is not tainted like the Sorceress's. I was put into the Garden for my own protection. If anything, all Sorceresses want me dead."

Zell nodded as he thought it over, Quistis sighed, "So you can subdue the Sorceress's power if we distract her long enough?"

Harry nodded, "The weaker she is the easier it will be for me."

"So what are we waiting for? We all trust Harry. It's not like this changes anything. It just makes our job easier!" Selphie said with a smile.

"Always knew there was something special about you, Beauty," Irvine threw in as he tipped his hat.

"You've saved the Garden, and our hides more than once. Like Selphie said, you're still Harry," Zell threw his two cents in.

Quistis was silent. "Well, it does explain how you are able to use magic the way you do. And what you did at the Missile Base. Just know that if you pose a threat, the Gardens will take you out."

Harry smiled nervously at his ex-instructor. "No worries there! There are others who would take me out at the slightest chance I was going mad. And they are more powerful than anyone in the Gardens."

"Let's go save Matron then!" Selphie burst out, not ready to comment on how Rinoa had stayed silent during the whole conversation. The raven was looking at the floor with clenched hands. Selphie knew she would have to talk to her later, but now was the time for battle.

Harry was still Harry—and Squall was never more grateful. He would have protected the younger male from anything—even their friends and teammates.

~0~0~0~

They found and fought Seifer in the Headmaster's office. The Sorceress descended through the floor, leaving the team to regroup. Seifer had been just another pawn, albeit a willing one. The Sorceress had played on his dreams of being a Knight. Squall sighed as he pitied his old rival. He threw everything away for a dream without realizing he was just a puppet.

"The Auditorium is right below us. She's there," Squall said with a level tone. Quistis nodded solemnly as she turned and led the way. Zell followed, with Selphie and Irvine walking side by side. Rinoa reluctantly followed as they left the two commanders to bring up the tail.

Squall and Harry fell into step unconsciously, fingers threading together like it was the most natural thing in the world. Harry risked a glance at Squall, a smile playing on his lips.

"You do realize we have to talk about this," he said nonchalantly as he raised their entwined hands.

Stormy gray eyes grin at him, though pale lips did not move as he murmured in a slightly husky voice, "All the more reason for you to stay with me until this madness ends."

"It won't end until we stop the Sorceress who is possessing Edea," Harry pointed out dryly, eyes laughing.

"Cutting off a cell just creates another in its place. We have to take out the Head," Squall said solemnly as he nodded.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Don't quote our class work to me!"

Squall nothing as they rejoined the rest of the team. The doors to the Auditorium were closed.

Quistis was frowning while Zell was grinning like a maniac. Squall raised an eyebrow.

"The door's locked," Quistis explained, while noting how Rinoa shifted away from the pair, her eyes darting to Harry and then away.

"It's reinforced," Zell jumped in with transparent glee, "but I can blow the thing off its hinges easily. Like I say, enough C4 and nothing is an obstacle."

Squall suppressed a groan as the blond grinned wickedly as he rummaged in his pouch. Harry sighed as he shook his head, even with a smile on his lips.

"Everyone ready?" The group nodded as Zell stopped his search with a slight frown. Harry slipped his hand out of Squall's grip and turned towards the door. He waved his hand, indicating that they should all move behind him.

"Who needs C4 when you have a Sorcerer?" Harry threw at Squall as he flicked his fingers at the wooden door.

"Bombarda!"

The doors were blasted off its hinges and clear across the room. The group stared at the now empty doorway.

Harry grin grew bigger at the silence, his fingers tingling at the feeling of using the old spell. "Sorry to steal your thunder Zell, but my way is faster."

"Damn!" Zell exclaimed, "Can I learn how to do that?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. Not commenting, he walked into the large room, noting that it was empty.

"That's weird," Quistis muttered as she stepped next to him. "This is directly below the office."

The group looked around the room guardedly.

Suddenly, the score board at the end of the Auditorium shattered, followed by the screech, "SORCERER!"

Edea descended through the rain of glass, eyes wild with a possessed look.

"SEED!"

"Shit!" Zell swore as he shoved Rinoa behind him, taking up guard. Quickly, the team spread out with close to twenty feet between them and the Sorceress.

She landed lightly and stared at them. "So the time has come. You're the legendary SeeD destined to face me?"

Squall frowned. 'What is she talking about? Destined?'

"No matter," she continued. With a flick of her hand, a figure appeared between them. Seifer stood tall, eyes slightly glazed and wounds healed. Harry's eyes narrowed as he recognized the look. It reminded him strongly of the Imperious Curse. 'But Seifer joined her of his own free will!'

"Come on!" Selphie shouted in frustration, "How many times do we need to fight him?"

"Quistis, Zell! Take out Seifer!" Squall shouted, "Everyone else, we have to take out Matron!"

Quistis slashed out her whip, causing Seifer to move to avoid getting hit. Zell used that moment to move closer to the older blond, ready with a punch. "You're mine!"

Seifer dodged and swung his sword in retaliation. Zell smirked as he kicked Seifer's feet from under him. Then the renegade blond faced his ex-instructor's whip as she slashed at him, forced to back and away from the Sorceress. Zell, in the meantime, charged up a Fira spell and let it loose with a sadistic grin, "Oh payback's gonna be a bitch!"

Meanwhile, Squall led the strike against the Sorceress. Irvine dodged around the Quistis-Zell-Seifer fight and took a pot shot at Edea. Selphie started on her Ifrit summons while Squall brought his gunblade to swipe at the woman. Harry fell back behind Selphie as he weaved protection spells around his comrades. He cursed himself mentally for not doing this earlier. It would have been so much easier to cast a 'Protego' on each of them and ground the spell on their clothing. 'Then again,' Harry conceded with a slight grin as his eyes fell on Squall as he tried to break Edea's defense, 'I was distracted by my hot boyfriend.'

Edea snarled as she caught the gunblade with her magic-enforced hand and stared down at the SeeD that dared to oppose her. She got a good look at the man; more of a boy, really. Familiar gray eyes laced with pain stared back and, for a moment, she felt something screaming within her to stop. Not to hurt him.

In that moment, Squall yanked his weapon from her and quickly moved away. She summoned her magic to stop the sniper attack against her and unleashed a barrage of ice spells at the gunman. It was then, she realized, that she had been distracted as Ifrit's Hellfire was cast on her.

Irvine cursed as he tried to dodge the ice combo cast at him. He rolled and dodged the spikes rising from the floor only to stare in horror at the pike of ice that was a split second from hitting him in the chest. He froze, in the moment of pure fear, and mentally prepared for the pain. Before it could touch his skin, it was stopped in midair and shattered. Spluttering in shock, he checked his chest for a wound and found none. Almost on instinct, his eyes drifted to Harry as the mage was waving his hand as he muttered. Making a mental note to thank the gorgeous green-eyed boy, Irvine raised his rifle and used the opportunity to ready a snipe shot at Seifer as he dodged Zell's ruthless assault and guarded against Quistis's whip with his gunblade. The blond was good; anyone who could hold off two SeeDs at the same time was good.

With a grin, Irvine took the shot, 'Let's see if he can handle three!'

Hellfire finished and Harry didn't give anyone a chance to move. Not Squall, not Selphie, and especially not Edea. He was behind her, slashing with the reverse side of his sword. The sword cut her back, and Edea screamed out in pain. She turned on instinct to face the attacker but Harry was already moving away and bringing down a thundaga on her. He grinned as her magic rose to her defense. Her element was ice, and ice was weak against thunder.

"She's weaker against thunder!" Harry called out as he brought his twin swords in a defensive stance as Edea's glare settled on him. Selphie immediately started on her summons of Quezacotl, the Thunder Bird. Squall, seeing the face-off between the two magic users, and Irvine's distraction with the battle against Seifer, jumped into the battle. His slash caught the side of Edea, damaging her but not lethally. His run left him at Harry's side.

"How much more?" he grunted out as he raised his gunblade for the next strike.

Harry threw a barrage of Thundagas as he replied, "I would like her unconscious or close to it!"

Squall nodded as he engaged in battle with Edea. Harry, in the meanwhile, decided to get creative. Hoping to heaven that the he remembered how to do the spells, he cast a "Stupefy!" right as Edea knocked Squall off his feet. Edea moved but it clipped her and sent her flying.

Irvine got Seifer in the leg and he whooped in joy as he watched the blond hit the ground, hard. Zell, using the moment of distraction, round-housed the guy as Quistis disarmed him and cast a firaga to finally knock him out. The trio turned to the main battle, waiting for a moment to jump in.

"Selphie!" Harry yelled, "NOW!"

Selphie nodded as she released the summon and watched at the air cackle with energy as it heralded the coming of Quezacotl. Lightning bolts targeted the Sorceress as she became the eyes of Quezacotl's storm. And then, it was over as Edea stumbled backwards as she tried to find her balance through her injuries. Harry took the opportunity to stand in front of her and grab her face with his left hand, right hand still holding his weapon.

Locking his eyes on hers, he forced himself through her weak mental barriers with a simple whisper of "Legilimens!"

Harry found himself standing on an ocean, in the middle of a storm. There was a clashing of Magenta and Black magic as the sea rolled under his feet. Harry gritted his teeth as he gathered his power and searched for the true Edea in the chaos of her mind. The foreign magic, the Black, finally sensed him and charged in a desperate attempt to stop him. As Harry's own magic battled, he found the caged presence of Edea.

Her confusion was eminent as he called out to her, barely a whisper through the storm. "Matron! Matron Edea! You must listen to me!"

"...Who are you?" came the faintest question, "Please help me!"

"I'm here to help. I am a SeeD! This is your mind! You have the power here! Push whoever is holding you captive out!"

"I can't!" she wailed, "I'm not strong enough! She's too powerful!"

"She is not!" Harry screamed in frustration, "Does your husband mean so little to you? Or those children who you raised and now are SeeD? Or the innocent people who are getting hurt? Fight, damn it! Don't you care?"

"I DO care!" she screamed back in response, anger tinted her voice which had become cleared. Harry grinned, 'Make them angry enough to fight for something, even if it is just a chance to get at you. Always works.' "But her magic is holding me and I CAN'T get out!"

"Then use my magic!" Harry called out as he channeled magic into her. In Edea's mind, only Edea could cast magic. Whoever was possessing Edea was using her own magic against her while her will was weak and broken.

The black prison pulsed before it shattered and Harry turned to see Edea the Matron standing next to him as she eyed the chaos around her.

"You are not one of my children," she said softly, "but, thank you."

Harry smiled lightly as he shook his head, "I'm one of your husband's SeeD and I'm pretty sure I'm in love with one of your orphans."

"Love?" she asked faintly as she eyed him. "Sorcerer."

Harry nodded as his eyes hardened, "We need to stop the possession. Find the foreign presence and magic that has linked to yours and force it out. Force it away but don't destroy it."

"Why not?" Edea asked in confusion.

"It's your magic she turned against you. Destroying it would harm you and I promised Cid I would bring you back."

Edea nodded as she raised her arms, joining Harry in the task of ridding herself. Black, Blue-Green and Magenta clashed, pushing, fighting against one another. But slowly, so terrifyingly slowly, the Black was forced out.

Edea gasped in shock at the feeling. "Thank you...?"

"Harry."

Edea nodded as the storm calmed and the ocean of power beneath their feet stopped churning. But she gasped again as black rose from beneath them.

"She's corrupted your powers!" Harry said in shock. 'How long has she been possessed for it to be this deep? Who is strong enough to do this without the help of something like a Horcrux?'

"Go!" Edea called out to him, eyes steeled with determination, "I can handle this. Go! You can't be caught in here! She must not get her hands on your power, Sorcerer Harry!"

Harry paused before he nodded and pulled himself out of her mind. Gasping for breath, Harry stumbled backwards as he felt the drain on his magic from helping her. Sweat dripped down the side of his face as he fought to stay on his feet. Whoever was possessing Edea had been strong and getting rid of the connection had not been easy, especially after his display of power earlier. To put it simply, he was not used to using so much power.

Edea crumpled to the floor in a heap, emitting a magenta laced with black light. A light that tried to enter him. 'She sacrificed part of her magic!'

She was passing on her power, or at least, the possessed portion.

'Shit!' Harry swore as his magic rose again against the magenta light, trying to destroy it. The blue-green magic swirled around him, denying the foreign magic access.

"Harry!" Squall called in fear as he watched the strange light try to engulf his love before it exploded.

The light abruptly split. The darker half was extinguished by Harry and the other half made a bee line for Rinoa, who was emitting a soft pink light.

Harry fell to his knees as he stared in horror at the scene before him. Rinoa, bathed in a small sheen of pink light was engulfed by the darker magenta. Her face became blank as she walked in a trance-like state. She made her way to Seifer and touched his forehead.

The blond disappeared in a flash.

"Rinoa? Are you all right?" Quistis called as the raven girl collapsed.

"Well, shit," was all Harry could say as he finally blacked out as well.

~0~0~0~

Harry awoke to white and he immediately knew where he was. He groaned as he tried to sit up, only to have firm hands stop him. Regaining some clarity from his sleep ridden state, he looked up to be met with concerned gray eyes.

"I'm okay, really," Harry said with a half smile, green eyes checking the older man for injuries, "I was just magically drained. I haven't used that much power in a long time."

Squall said nothing as he swallowed hard, and helped Harry sit up. Without a word, he wrapped his arms around the younger boy and just held him. Harry sighed, partly in relief and partly in exasperation, carding his fingers in Squall's hair. His fingers stroked the brunette's scalp as he quietly murmured reassurances.

Squall had tucked his head in crook of Harry's neck and was not planning to move. "It's been three days."

Harry paused in his ministrations, "I'm fine, really. I've been knocked out longer because of magical exhaustion."

Squall said nothing in response, but Harry didn't move. They both needed this, the reassurance that they were fine.

That they were alive.

~0~0~0~

Harry had been discharged on the grounds that he took it easy on the magic for a while. Harry would have promised almost anything to get out of there. He was fine being a medic but he was the worst type of patient.

And that's how he found himself curled up in Squall's room, cuddling his (new) boyfriend. The two had been napping on and off, for once free from any duties. The Gardens were being repaired and Galbadia Garden was under their control. Most of the Galbadian Army had been destroyed, but they had a few prisoners. They were only going to move out in three days, after they made plans.

"Rinoa's unconscious," Squall stated in the silence as he threaded his fingers through red and black satin-like hair. He played with the ends unconsciously.

Harry hummed as he enjoyed the warmth. He was lying comfortably in Squall's arms: his head resting on the brunette's chest so that he could hear the steady heartbeat and his hands fiddling with the brunette's sleeping shirt.

"She came into her own sorceress powers. Edea tried to give me her powers, but I wasn't compatible. Rinoa was the next closest as she has latent abilities that probably would never have awoken with the kick start," Harry murmured in his half-sleep haze. Though he needed to keep an eye on both of them. "Someone is possessing sorceresses through their powers. Edea's still a target and Rinoa is now one too."

"How long will she be unconscious?"

"Depends..."

Squall nudged his boyfriend, earning a glare for his troubles.

"Depends on her power, how her body handles it and on her mental state. She's pretty much out until she can accept her new magic—mentally and physically. Edea will be fine, too. She just needs to regain her mental stability. Now can we please sleep?" Harry pleaded, widening his eyes in a way he knew Squall could not resist.

Squall raised an eyebrow in response, drinking in the sight, "You've been asleep for most of the afternoon. Now I know you're just being lazy..."

Harry pouted, "Fine. But you know that as soon as we leave we will be ambushed by Quistis or Xu, or both!"

"Who said anything about leaving?"

The smirk on Squall's lips hinted at his 'evil' plans. Harry swallowed, 'That look should be illegal!'

In one swift movement, Squall flipped their positions, trapping Harry's smaller body under his larger one, one hand still buried in black hair. Now words passed as their gazes locked. It was like something snapped—a damn finally burst free.

It was giving in to temptation.

Lips descended on pink lips, a slow press, and a small taste. A hand slowly wound into thick brown tresses, pulling the head down for more. The kiss changed in an instant as Squall pressed down harder, and Harry responded in kind. Harry's tongue begged entrance, begging silently for more.

Lips parted and the kiss intensified tenfold. Squall groaned as he felt Harry's tongue stroke his and explore his mouth. Vaguely, he wondered where Harry learnt to kiss like that, before the green-eyed minx bit his lip and Squall growled lightly. Copying Harry, Squall kissed his little lover hard. His tongue plundered the velvet cavern and he was rewarded with a moan and a tug on his hair. Smirking lightly as he pulled away, Squall decided he liked that sound. He liked it a lot.

Harry moaned at the loss of lips but was hyperaware of the fact that his body was trapped between Squall's toned body and the mattress. In fact, both the mattress and Squall's body were moulded against him. He bit his lower lip as his eyes closed, 'How long have I wanted this?'

Squall paused as Harry closed his eyes and leaned back into the mattress. The pillow somehow ended up on the floor. Gently pulling the lip from between the mage's teeth, Squall smiled slightly as he murmured, "Harry?"

Harry shook his head as he opened his eyes again—green eyes that smiled at Squall and simply shone with love. 'How did I not see it?' Squall mentally questioned himself.

"Just..." Harry started and paused. He chuckled nervously before continuing, "I've wanted this for awhile and I can't believe..."

"I know the feeling," Squall murmured as he gave into temptation and lowered his lips towards the pale neck that was screaming his name. "It doesn't feel real. Like another dream..."

Harry gasped lightly as Squall trailed kisses down his neck, sometimes lightly nipping at it. "Another dream?" he managed to ask teasingly.

In response, Squall bit down and sucked a spot on Harry's neck. Pulling away slightly, he was happy to see a dark spot. He hummed in answer and raised his lips to Harry's ear. His warmth breath caused Harry to shudder.

"Like you haven't," Squall mocked back. Smirking, Squall pulled back so he could see Harry's expression. The young man blinked away his daze and promptly hit Squall lightly on the chest. His face had turned a lovely shade of red and Squall vaguely wondered how far the blush went. That almost caused his brain to shut down.

But Harry said nothing. Anything he could say would just incriminate him more, so he merely shrugged and pulled his lover down for a proper make-out session. Squall soon found himself lost in the feeling of soft kisses, warm skin under his fingertips and a firm body under his.

'Hyne!' he cursed mentally minutes, hours, days... who knows how much later. 'Why didn't I just give in sooner?'

Every dream, every thought or hope, was nothing like the reality. Neither boy could get enough of the other. Shirts were slowly removed; both scared about going too fast and messing everything up. But damn it, they were teenagers who had just found out their feelings for one another were returned, and they were alone in a room.

A room that was getting hotter by the minute as trembling hands touched smooth skin, tracing unknown patterns across the vast expanse of skin. Sure, they had seen each other without shirts, but never have they touched another in such an intimate manner. Lips followed hands and soon everything was lost in the world of just feeling. Of loving and being loved.

In the silence that was only broken by the moan and gasps of pleasure, they were lost in their own world—a world where Squall and Harry existed and nothing else mattered.

"Commander Leonhart, Vice-Commander Mage, your presence is required ASAP at the bridge. Repeat: Commander Leonhart, Vice-Commander Mage, your presence is required ASAP at the bridge."

Harry groaned as the announcement broke through the haze and Squall's lips moved from his chest. He already missed the new found sensation.

"Ignore it?" he half begged, pouting slightly. In retaliation, Squall nipped his love's (bruised) lower lip.

"No.…"

Harry grinned at Squall's tone, "But?" he prompted.

The devious look on Squall's face said it all as he stood up and faced the bed, "Let's make it quick." He got a heated look for his efforts and that just made him grin slightly.

~0~0~0~

Squall and Harry strolled onto the bridge with matching stormy expressions. Quistis sighed as she traded looks with Xu. Apart from the Assault team, no one knew exactly what had occurred on Galbadia Garden—before or during the final battle. That left Quistis in charge of dealing with the two hormonal male Commanders.

"Sorceress Edea... Matron, woke up," she said before either of the males could open their mouths. "She wishes to speak to us. She and Headmaster Cid are at the Orphanage."

Squall and Harry traded looks before nodding. "Get the team here," Squall commanded, "We'll head down immediately. We need to plan what to do next and she has the most information at the moment."

Quistis nodded and headed to the intercom unit. Xu kept glancing at the pair warily, the atmosphere tense and awkward.

Harry sighed before he bit out, "If you have something to say, say it!"

Squall stood silently amused at the shorter boy glaring down his, technically, senior officer.

Xu was quiet for a while before answering, obviously choosing her words carefully, "We have not released an official report about the initial assault on Galbadia Garden, especially concerning the shield that rose to protect both Trabia and Balamb Garden from colliding with Galbadia Garden."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. 'All I want is to go back to the dorms with Squall!'

"We tell the truth," Squall said in a firm voice, "Harry used his magic to protect the schools. We say nothing more. Let them come to their own conclusions how he did it." And he made a valiant attempt not to pull Harry into his arms.

Wrapping Harry into an embrace, the mage leaned into him, borrowing strength and comfort. Xu said nothing as she stared at the interaction for a moment before her professionalism snapped her out of her daze. It also stopped her from asking the question on the tip of her tongue: how did he do it.

That, and she was mentally cursing as she realised the bet she had placed was that they would start dating next year.

~0~0~0~

"..."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly," Harry replied to the silence as he and Squall entered Squall's dorm room.

"... Ultimercia is from the future that possessed Matron and she's after Ellone."

"Yep," Harry replied almost cheerfully as his fell onto Squall's bed. "Oh, and Ellone has that special power to send people into the past that she has been using on you."

"How the hell are we going to find Ellone? She's being hidden by SeeDs!"

"Guess we'll have to be thorough. Oh, and don't forget that Ultimercia will be after Adel now..." Harry added as he sat up and moved towards the head of the bed.

"..." Squall heaved a giant sigh as he massaged his head, feeling the ghosts of a headache of epic proportions. He joined Harry on the bed, sitting next to him. Harry smiled slightly at his best friend and shuffled closer, facing the larger man. Gently, he removed Squall's larger hands and proceeded to massage the pressure points.

"Stop stressing over what you can't control, Squall. Ultimercia wants Ellone's powers so she can go further into the past. She wants to initiate the Time Magic and create a Time Compression. Then, there is no past, present or future. Personally, I think she's bat shit crazy. But we can't control that," Harry said gently.

Squall's eyes never moved from the glowing green orbs. The power that lingered there was now obvious, and he had to wonder. If Harry could have anyone, why choose him? Shaking his head free of those thoughts, he forced himself to concentrate at the situation at hand. He could handle… personal issues, once they decided a course of action.

"So," he said after a deep breath and removing Harry's hands. Though, he kept hold of one, silently marvelling at the difference in size. "We have to find Ellone and keep her safe. We need to find Adel and find a way to stop Ultimercia from possessing her, and, finally, we need to stop Ultimercia. She's the cause and the root of the problem."

"Don't forget, find a way to stop Edea from being possessed again. And Rinoa, since she's also a Sorceress now," Harry added absentmindedly, as most of his attention was on the warmth of Squall's hand. It was terrifying how much a simple touch, one that he felt before but never in this context, could send the pulses of emotions through him. The love he thought that could never increase, exploded in size after that kiss. Squall had been the centre of his world—no, Squall _was_ his world. And his touches stole his breath.

Squall bit back a groan and merely wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him onto his lap. He promptly buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck. Harry, in turn, threaded his fingers in Squall's hair, stroking his head soothingly. He could feel the tension in Squall. The room was quiet, but comfortable.

"You know," Harry murmured as he dropped a kiss onto Squall's head, "it's not a burden you have to carry alone. I'm here; so are Cid, Xu, Quistis, Zell, Selphie and Irvine. You also have the support of Trabia and Galbadia Garden. We'll handle the situation together, so please stop trying to carry this by yourself."

Squall froze. Those words he knew were true but he wasn't used to relying on others. The closest he came was trusting Harry to watch his back. But even then… 'I would do anything to protect him,' Squall conceded mentally. 'But, I'm not used to 'sharing the burden'.'

Harry sighed but said nothing.

Squall broke the imposed silence as he said, with a sigh; "There's no point in worrying about it now. The meeting tomorrow is when we will sort this mess out."

Harry hummed in agreement. Feeling the need to lighten the mood, he added with a grin, "So are you going to stop acting like a grouchy, old general now?"

Squall could hear the smirk in his teasing tone and he lifted his head to glare at emeralds. "Who are you calling old?"

Harry laughed lightly before he found himself flipped over and pinned to the bed. Squall mock-glared at him.

"What are you going to do now?"

"This."

And Harry looped his arms around Squall's neck, tugging the brunette down to steal a kiss. Pulling away from the light peck, Harry raised an eyebrow at Squall's expressionless face. This caused Squall to shake his head before he crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss.

Harry's breath caught in his throat as one hand entwined itself in his hair, demanding control of the kiss. Wanting more, stealing more and more. The weight of Squall's body was pressing against him, moulding itself, imprinting itself. Unconsciously, Harry's legs parted to allow Squall to lie on him comfortably.

Squall groaned lightly at the heat radiating off the body he was pressed against. He couldn't resist slipping on hand underneath the loose shirt Harry wore and trail his gloveless fingers across the smooth skin. He could feel the muscle tremble under his touch and it sent a thrill through him. He left the bruised lips to nip at the pale neck.

Harry gasped at the small bite and the feeling of Squall's fingers. The clever fingers that were slowly pushing his shirt upwards. And off.

Squall's lips quirked against soft skin as a smaller hand tugged earnestly at his own shirt. Pulling away, partly to take off his white shirt and partly to look at the sight of Harry, Squall drank in the sight. His heart sped up from its already accelerated pace at the delectable sight. Harry, blushing and panting. Under him. For him.

Squall bit back a groan before he let his body lie gently, chest to chest, against Harry. Harry couldn't bite back the groan at the skin contact.

It was... breathless. Something... lust-desperation-want-love-temptation... poured through their veins. It was finally giving in. Being everything—meaning everything to the one person they each trusted the most.

It was... liberating.

Fingers, hands, mouths, breaths lingered over skin. Tracing areas, touching, feeling. Sometimes daring to go beyond the unspoken limits they had set. Limits that were falling away.

Harry moaned, unable to stop himself from pressing his rock hard erection against the leather clothed one above him. He couldn't stop himself from grinding against Squall as the sensations electrified his nerves.

Squall paused at the movement, shocked into being still at the sensation that ripped through him. His mind froze and promptly shut down at the thought of taking off those last few layers.

"Squall," came the breathless moan from Harry. Begging, egging Squall on. Trembling hands found themselves at the top Harry's pants, undoing one button slowly. Green eyes, hazy in passion, locked on his own, trusting him...

Then there was a loud knock on their door.

Both men froze as they stared into the other's eyes.

Ignore it?

Hell yes.

Squall smirked as he leant down to kiss Harry again, trying to get back to the suffocating passion.

The knocking continued, louder and faster now.

Harry ripped his lips away from Squall's as he pushed his lover off him as he sat up. Green eyes were narrow as they glared at the door.

Harry was pissed. Squall opened his mouth but promptly closed it as he recognised that look. He had been on the receiving end of the black haired boy's anger on more than one occasion, and it hadn't been pleasant.

The sadistic part of the brunette was willing to let the person who dared to interrupt that deal with a pissed-off Harry.

Harry stalked to the door and slammed his hand on the 'open' button. The door swished open to reveal a slightly stunned Quistis. The blond was hiding her shock well as her eyes took in the naked chest, marked with red bites, and the tousled hair. And the unbuttoned pants.

"What?" Harry spat out, eyes spitting fire.

"Um," Quistis stumbled and swore she would make Xu be the messenger next time. "Alliance meeting tomorrow morning. 0530 hours. Breakfast will be served."

Harry stared at her, unimpressed with his arms crossed over his chest. Daring to look past him, Quistis could make out a figure on the bed in the dark room.

"Cid's orders," she added with a 'please don't shoot the messenger' look on her face,

"That's it?" Harry bit out, still angry at the inconvenient timing. 'Couldn't they have told this earlier?'

Quistis nodded, saluted and high-tailed out of there. She did not want to see an angry Sorcerer.

Harry closed the door and turned around with a sigh. He ran a hand through his knotted hair and winced. Slumped on the bed, he groaned as strong arms wrapped themselves around him.

"We're cursed," Harry complained.

Squall chuckled slightly, "It's called responsibility."

Harry pouted but it changed into a grin as Squall dropped light kisses onto his shoulder.

"We'll need to sleep now if we have to be at the blasted meeting at the crack of dawn," Harry grumbled as a hand entwined itself with his.

Squall hummed in agreement but didn't let Harry go. He merely pulled the younger man down to lie on the bed with him and pulled the thin sheet over them. Then, they got comfortable with Harry using Squall's chest as a pillow.

In the dark, as Squall smiled at the familiar yet foreign sensation of falling asleep in Harry's arms (and vice versa), Harry whispered, "And I'll need to tell you the last bit of secrets..."

All Harry got in response was the tightening of the arm around him waist and a kiss dropped into his hair.

~0~0~0~

It was at the crack of dawn when the 'all important meeting' began, and Harry was not happy. He was usually grumpy in the mornings, but the lack of sleep just made him down right mean. If it wasn't for Squall's presence, he was sure he would have thrown everyone in the room into an alternate dimension already.

Huffing, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he listened to the arguments at the conference table. They were arguing over what the next course of action should be. It was turning into an hour-long argument...

Squall sat at the head of the table with Harry on his right. On his left, Quistis and Xu sat in attention. Cid sat next to Harry while Pres and his head of SeeD sat next to Xu. There were two extra seats at the head and next to Cid.

Sighing, Squall tapped his knuckle on the table to get the attention of Cid and the Trabia SeeD, Fern. "This is getting us nowhere. We need to decide now so we can act. We don't have much time!"

Quistis nodded as she massaged the bridge of her nose, She could feel the headache beginning. Xu was shuffling through a folder of reports while Pres was watching Cid in amusement.

"Give up old man," Pres said jokingly, "I've learnt when to give up arguing with these youngsters and when to hold my ground."

Cid chuckled slightly as he scratched the back of his head. "Guess that's a lesson I've yet to learn..."

"Can we make a decision already?" Harry finally cut in. It was the first time he gave his input that morning and all eyes turned to him. Squall's gaze was questioning.

"We need to find Ellone, right?" Harry said as he sat up in his seat. Not waiting for a response, he continued, "Then Balamb Garden will go, starting with the southern continent. It's the closest and it's got plenty of small bays that a ship could hide. Trabia Garden will remain behind and repair itself and ensure our hold on Galbadia Garden. Some SeeD from Balamb will stay behind to assist."

Quistis nodded, "Logical as always."

Xu shuffled around some more, "We can spare our engineers that the men from Fisherman's Horizon trained. Trabia should be ready to go after we retrieve Ellone."

"Then we just need to ensure her safety, " Cid added, "we can draw up a battle plan for that. We cannot endanger the students."

Pres nodded, "Trabia took some damage. It seems that our engines are down. Any help would be appreciated. We should hold off on repairing Galbadia Garden until Balamb Garden returns. But what ever you guys did to the engine, it's pretty much fried. We may have to build a new one from scratch."

Harry nudged Squall lightly under the table to get his attention.

"Leave that engine to me," he said silently. Squall nodded slightly.

"What about Edea?" Fern asked, "I know that she's not possessed anymore but can we trust her to stop the possession a second time?"

All the Balamb Garden residence turned their eyes to their resident Sorcerer and waited. Harry sighed again as he shook his head, "She will be more susceptible to a possession after the last one. The only way to protect her would be to repress her powers until the threat is dealt with. We would also need to repress Rinoa's powers once she awakens."

There was silence.

"How do we do that?" Squall asked, as it seemed no one else was going to.

Harry was silent as he pondered. There were rumours about that Doctor Odine from Esther, but after the debacle with the Bangle he wasn't sure he could trust the information. The only other...people... who would know would be the GFs and Magic herself. That would mean going back Home. Going Home would mean...

He sighed again, choosing his words carefully.

"There's a Doctor Odine in Esther that is said to have developed a way to suppress a Sorceress's power. I'm not sure how accurate the information is though," Harry admitted slowly.

"But?" Squall prompted.

"But," Harry continued slowly, "I can go and check with my sources for more information and relay it back. If I went there, it's unlikely I would be able to return immediately."

Squall swallowed. "Then... Then you'll have to catch up with us. Either we will be here, by the Orphanage or in Esther with Odine."

Harry nodded as he averted his eyes from Squall's piercing gaze. No matter how much he wanted to promise Squall he would be coming back, Harry knew he couldn't. He didn't know how Magic would react or if she would even answer. She's screwed him over once so what's one more time?

"Until then, I should stay near her. Just in case," Harry continued, ignoring the look Squall was throwing at him.

Cid nodded and smiled gratefully, "Maybe we can move both Edea and Rinoa to the Orphanage while we search. That would reduce the risk."

"And have someone stay with the vice-commander," Fern added. "I realise he is one the best Balamb has to offer, but facing down a Sorceress alone, let alone two, is risky."

"Perhaps," Pres continued, "the sniper from the main attack group?"

Squall shook his head, "Irvine is too close to Edea to pull the trigger. It's why the initial assassination failed. It has to be someone magically trained."

"Guess that means someone from Trabia," Xu said with a sigh, "if you don't mind, Headmaster Pres."

Harry looked confused. "Trabia?"

Quistis nodded, "Balamb specialises in the usage of Guardian Forces. Galbadia is a weapons specialist Garden and Trabia are the magic specialists. It's not widely known but we transfer students based on their talent."

"Really?" Harry asked, stunned, "I never knew that!"

"Well," Cid said, "it was weird that you attended Balamb when your talent was in magic. But your used GF's so well and your parents insisted you attend Balamb, so we let you stay."

"Pity though," Pres sighed, "You could have been one of my SeeD..."

Squall felt like his blood freeze a little at the thought of Harry not being there over the years. Shaking his head, he pushed the thought away. "Is that everything?" he asked, "We do need to get a move on if we plan on catching Ellone."

The group nodded and the meeting officially ended.

"I guess," Harry said as he stood up, "I'll go and arrange for Rinoa to be moved to the Orphanage. Headmaster Pres, if you could send your SeeD there?"

Pres nodded, "Trabia will start on repairs."

Cid sighed. "I'll go and inform Edea of the decision. Xu, Quistis, please plan our course."

~0~0~0~

Squall stood on the bridge as the Garden sailed away from the Orphanage. They had left Harry with Edea and a slumbering Rinoa in the decrepit building and headed towards the inlets off the coast of Centra. Edea had commented that the White SeeDs favoured Centra's landscapes, often using the inlets to hide.

'At least it's somewhere to start looking,' Squall mentally grumbled. It was yet another incident that was pushing Harry and him apart.

And the conversation from the night before niggled at the back of his mind.

_"And I'll need to tell you the last bit of secrets..."_

'I'll hold you to that, Harry. I'm still waiting...'

~0~0~0~

"Commander!" Xu saluted as she stepped towards the desk Squall had commandeered. Apparently, as Commander he had paperwork, the new evil. And, seeing that his vice-commander was indisposed, it all fell towards him. All the 'informal' alliances had to be 'formalised'. Hence, the evil paperwork that fell to him.

Squall looked up from the wordy contract he was trying to read through, and raised an eyebrow. It had already been a day since they started their search.

"We found the ship and hailed communications. They are awaiting for you to board," Xu continued, not fazed by her commanding officer's disposition.

Squall sighed and nodded as he stood up. "Gather the Strike Team. We will board. We meet at the entrance gates in five minutes."

Xu saluted and left.

Squall and the team boarded the ship eight minutes later and were disappointed to find that Ellone was already taken elsewhere.

The White SeeD leader sighed as he reread the letter Squall had passed to him. It was the one Edea gave him.

"We were attacked by Galbadian forces shortly after we picked her up from Balamb Garden. We tried to lose the majority the enemy forces in the escape, but we could not. We were losing when an Esther fleet joined the fight. They commanded us to hand Ellone over for safety..." The White SeeD admitted reluctantly.

Squall raised an eyebrow but stayed silent.

"We didn't hand her over. As the ship pulled up next to ours, Ellone yelled at one of the men and jumped across. They messaged us saying that they will protect her and fled the scene. The rest if the fleet stayed till the end of the battle before leaving."

"So Ellone's probably in Esther?" Squall summarised.

The White SeeD nodded. "We are finishing our repairs and we will be joining our main forces."

"Main forces?" Squall questioned.

"Our base is in a small village that even Edea isn't aware of," the man admitted. "Is Matron really okay?"

Squall smiled slightly, "We had her power subdued by one of our rarer magic users. She's resting now. We are trying to find a way to bind her powers so she can't be possessed again."

The White SeeD sighed in relief. "...We had feared the worst when she started to lose herself in the power..."

"She's our Matron too," Squall admitted, "I grew up in her orphanage. With Ellone."

"Ellone did mention you, Squall Leonhart. May I ask what are the Gardens' plans?"

"Stop Ultimercia, any way possible."

"Our base is located in Winhill. If you ever required the assistance, the White SeeD are eager to help repay their debt to Balamb Garden and SeeD."

~0~0~0~

"You are quite strange," Edea commented as she looked out at the ocean from the Orphanage. The wall had collapsed, allowing her to view the blue wonder without leaving Harry's side. The other SeeD was restless but silent as he shifted outside.

Harry shifted his attention to her, and away from Rinoa. "Strange?" he asked before shrugging, "I've been called worse."

"Your magic," Edea clarified as a smile touched her lips. "It's... different. I thought it would be like mine, without the taint."

Harry smiled and shook his head, "Even for a Sorcerer, I'm slightly different."

Edea took the unsaid advice and dropped the line of questioning. She stood silently and merely basked in the sounds of the ocean. To be in control and to be able to just enjoy living in the moment... It had been too long.

''You made quite a few contingency plans," Harry mused softly.

"I never wished to harm anyone," Edea admitted softly, "I knew when I took on the power it would be inevitable..."

"Then why take them?"

"The Sorceress appeared here, at the orphanage," Edea admitted, "I couldn't risk one of the children receiving the power. Especially not so soon after the War."

Harry was quiet as he recalled faded memories.

"...A mother's love..." he murmured to himself a little sarcastically. "It all comes down to a mother's love. Again..."

Edea smiled but said nothing.

"My mother died protecting me..."

Edea quietly replied, "She must have loved you very much."

Harry smiled sadly but nodded. "As you loved your children."

Matron conceded the point with the tilt of her head before letting her eyes slide over him.

"And it seems that one of my children loves you..."

Harry blushed lightly and looked away. "Squall and I have been friends for years. We've only just started dating!"

"I know that look in your eyes. I've seen the way he cares for you. He was so cold after Ellone left and has always been slightly anti-social."

Harry smiled at that. "He just needed someone to hit him over the head now and then."

"And he's grown into a fine young man—very attractive if I do say so myself."

Harry grinned at the sorceress, "You'll find no complaints here."

Edea chuckled before she went silent. "He'll make a fine knight."

Harry said nothing as he stepped forward to stand next to her. His gaze was on the ocean but his mind was on the task at hand.

"Watch out for him," Harry murmured. "When I'm not here, please look out for him."

Edea's gaze snapped to the boy—no—young man standing next to her. He seemed ancient that instant. Like he's lived far too long and seen far too much. He stood like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and still stood proud. The words of protest died on her lips as she felt a subtle shift in the innate magic that ruled the world.

And Harry Mage was the epicentre.

~0~0~0~

Please leave a review! The updates will come faster if you do...

Amira Devant


	10. There's something about you…

The Protector

Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VIII Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not HP or Final Fantasy VIII. If I did Ginny (scary-obssession) and Rinoa (Whinny-perky-princess) would have died a death before they existed.

Summary: Squall meets a strange boy while out training, forming a connection with him. It's a friendship that will turn the tide of war and a love that changes the world. HPxSL. Lion Pair!

Note: Harry is the GF Fallen Mage. A non-elemental based offensive attack and provides protection for the caster(s). Known to KO enemies, he also grants the use of 3rd level magics to his user with the said user not having to have the magic in stock. Eg. Use Firaga even if user doesn't have it in their magic stock.

Warnings: Rinoa bashing, slightQuistisbashing, Boys on boys, kissing, making out. Maybe even (gasp!) sex. Swearing. Power plays. My crazy ideas...

Pairings: HarryxSquall, SelphiexIrvine, ZellxLibrary Girl, slight Irvine-being-a-manwhore-and-flirting-with-Harry...

Thank Saki and Rikki for editing. This one for you girls!

Chapter 9

There's something about you…

~0~0~0~

The ocean breeze was unusually refreshing, Harry discovered. Edea claimed it was the calmness, the peacefulness of the area that made it such. The fact, that one could stand on the rocks just outside the orphanage and stare at the sea for hours one end.

"It's easy to get lost in thought here," Edea murmured as she stepped next to Harry. "The beauty. The peace. The freedom."

Harry just nodded as he tried to imagine what it would be like to grow up there. His own memories of an unpleasant childhood had faded already. He had discovered that over the years he had slowly lost the memories of his life before Magic had taken him. The faces had blurred and faded, and the names had been forgotten as the centuries past. The events though, had remained locked in his memory but the details eluded him.

And he didn't know how to feel about that. Forgetting an important (if not the most important) part of his life, but at the same time, the pain had faded too. And it felt so good to not be weighed down. He had gotten used to the freedom. It was a new start.

"Balamb is back," Edea said, breaking Harry from his thoughts. The Garden was a sight to behold as it approached the peninsula, gliding over the ocean. "They must have found Ellone."

Harry nodded, "Then we must decide our next move. We cannot allow this to turn into a war..."

Edea nodded and smiled gently, "Shall we collect our guards and head towards the Garden?"

Harry nodded and offered his arm like a gentlemen with a smile, "Shall we, milady?"

Edea laughed slightly, "Of course, kind sir." And she looped her arm through his.

~0~0~0~

Squall was waiting at the Main Gate for them as Balamb Garden pulled up next to Trabia and the broken Galbadia.

"Matron, Harry," he said in ways of greeting. His eyes searched their forms for any signs of battle and he saw nothing. He nodded slightly as Harry rolled his eyes in exasperation. "We are holding a meeting now. It seems that Ellone is in Esthar."

Harry cursed and then sighed. "It seems like everyone is gathering in one place."

Squall's arm slipped around his waist as he gently pulled the younger man towards him. Harry could not help but draw comfort from Squall's warmth.

"We need to head to the office," Squall uttered as he guided them towards the school. "A meeting on our course of action is being held."

Harry snorted. "Another one?"

Squall shrugged as Edea laughed at the pair. The two men turned their heads and raised their one eyebrow in unison.

"It's all politics and diplomacy, boys. There's always more paperwork and meetings than real action. You'll get used it."

Harry smirked as Squall groaned. "Or we could just get Xu and Quistis to do all that stuff," Mage said impishly.

They soon arrived at the office and the meeting started hastily. Thankfully, the agenda was almost the same. Repairs to both Trabia and Galbadia had to be completed and a team had to be formed to take over the Galbadia Garden. Edea had to be escorted to Esthar and they had to find Ellone.

Harry sat quietly as the others planned and argued the next move. He contemplated his next move. He knew he had to tell Squall the truth before he left. It was the last secret he held and Squall deserved to know. To understand what loving him meant for the SeeD. Harry grimaced as he stared at his hands under the table. Young and soft hands that lived centuries. Never aging.

"Harry?" Squall's voice broke through his thoughts and the raven's head shot upwards to see the table's attention had turned to him. Harry blushed red and shook his had.

Squall, seeing his love's distraction frowned but summarized the meeting for him. "Trabia is almost fixed up 100% but Galbadia is still down. You said you would handle that?" Harry nodded quickly and Squall continued, "A Balamb team will escort Edea to Esthar and find Ellone while Trabia will take over Galbadia. We were discussing the Gardens next moves."

Harry nodded and sighed. "Well, Galbadia is gunning for Balamb after the assassination. We should use Trabia and Galbadia as our bases while Balamb targets the Galbadian forces."

Most of the table nodded in consent. That had been the general consensus before the Balamb Garden Commander questioned his Vice.

But Squall's gaze was still questioning. Harry swallowed and averted his eyes. For the rest of the meeting he was silent under Squall's heavy gaze.

The group dissipated with a quiet urgency. It was official. The Gardens are now operating under a 'State of War'.

Harry had slipped out of the room before anyone else and he quickly made his way through the Garden. His first stop was the Infirmary.

A wave to the ever-busy Doctor, he slipped into Edea's room. She was sitting on her bed, staring out the window. It was getting late, and the sun's low rays illuminated her pale skin. Her black dress looking more like a funeral shroud as Harry observed her solemn expression.

"It's not the end of the world just yet, you know," Harry murmured, the grin not quite reaching his eyes. Edea jumped as she turned around.

"And you need to make more noise when entering a room," she bit back politely.

Harry inclined his head. They stayed silent.

"The girl... Rinoa... she's still unconscious..."Edea murmured as she turned her gaze back to the window. Harry said nothing. He knew that Rinoa was still fighting for her life. He had a monitoring charm on her.

"I feel that this is my entire fault," Edea continued as her head bent low and she twisted her hands in her lap. "If I hadn't been possessed... If I hadn't received these powers..."

"Then Ultimecia would have possessed another Sorceress. Then someone else would have inherited the power," Harry cut her off, "If there is anything I have learnt over the long years, it's that you can never question the 'if' moments. You just have to deal with cards you're dealt."

Edea fell silent. Harry sighed.

"Matron," he said softly, "sometimes what does happen, happens for the best. If you hadn't taken on the power, one of your children might have. It might have been Quistis or Selphie. You created the SeeD to watch over the Sorceresses. To keep all them in line, including yourself."

Edea sighed and looked at Harry tiredly. "I heard the announcement. The Gardens are in a SOW?"

Harry nodded.

"Then it begins."

Harry bit his lower lip as he considered his words carefully. "A team will escort you to Esthar. I'm guessing that right now, Doctor Odin is your best bet. I... I have to go somewhere and I don't know when I'll return. If you are uncomfortable with your power, I can temporarily bind it."

Edea turned around completely and observed Harry. After a while she replied, "I would like that."

Harry nodded and moved from the doorway. He held out his hands and grasped hers. With a quiet murmur of words long forgotten, markings appeared on Edea's wrists and she gasped.

"It's like," she rasped, her voice breathy, "I can't breathe. There's the pressure that's almost suffocating me!"

"It will pass. I bound ninety percent of your power after all," Harry said gently, still holding her hands gently in his grasp. "This is only temporally. It will last two weeks at most."

Edea nodded as she calmed down, but visibly paler.

~0~0~0~

After a quick detour to Galbadia Garden and a very large 'repairo' spell, Harry found himself standing alone in the field of flowers behind the orphanage. It was dark, with only the waning moon and stars for light. Somehow, the darkness was comforting.

"He should be done by now," Harry murmured to the sky as he lay on the ground, "I wonder if he'll find me?"

Harry paused and there was this stillness in the air. The stars twinkled above, almost laughing at him. "Who am I kidding? Of course he's coming…"

'And there lies the problem,' Harry thought morosely, 'he needs to know the truth but how can I tell him when I know it will end everything? Maybe… maybe it would be a good idea to stay away for a while after I tell him. Hell. How am I going to tell him? I can't exactly just say, "oh, by the way, I'm not entirely human anymore." He freaked out enough when he found out I was a Sorcerer.'

Harry clenched his hands into fists as he recalled the time were Squall couldn't even look at him. A time when everything could have ended before it even began. The very idea that he would never have known that Squall loved him back was a painful reality Harry never wished to know.

"But is 'loving and lost' truly better than never loving at all?" Harry mused out loud to the night sky,

"Is your secret truly that horrendous that you think I would leave you over it?" a cold voice cut Harry from his thoughts. "That, after everything we have been through together…"

Harry winced as he sat up slowly and turned around. Squall was standing behind him, one hand on his hip and scowl on his face. His eyes were like ice chips and Harry mentally compared them to Shiva's when she was angry.

Harry swallowed and averted his eyes. "It's… It's bigger than being a sorcerer… It's something that could make you hate me." Harry shook his head, "I should have told you years ago, but I liked being treated like a normal person. It was…easier… I've never had the urge, or liked someone enough, to actually…"

Squall sighed as Harry trailed off. The raven-haired boy was refusing to meet his eyes and was almost curled up defensively on the ground. Squall's eyes softened a little. 'Is it really that bad? What could be worse than being a Sorcerer? What other secrets are you keeping Harry? What else have you been lying about?'

Squall sat down next to Harry but remained silent. There was nothing to say just yet. He had to hear what Harry said before he could react.

"I suppose," Harry started quietly, "I should start at the beginning. Please let me tell you everything before you ask any questions. I know it will sound confusing and unbelievable, but everything I'm going to tell you is true. I swear."

He paused. There was only a slight breeze that stirred the flora and no monsters dared to come near the orphanage for some strange reason. The crashing of the waves could be heard in the distance.

"No one else knows everything. I suppose this is my last secret," Harry's eyes met Squall's for the first time that evening. "I was born to a world called Earth. I can't recall when but it was several centuries ago. My family was part of a secret, hidden race. We were magical, wizards and witches. So, I'm not really a sorcerer. I am a wizard."

Harry paused and glanced at Squall.

Squall sat absolutely still. His mind was still trying to process the information he had just heard. He said nothing.

Harry nodded and smiled grimly, "There was a war before I was born. I really can't remember the details anymore and the faces of the people have faded over time. But I do recall that there was an evil wizard that wanted to kill all the non-magical people. The night he murdered my parents, he tried to kill me and failed. I was… famous for surviving that particular curse. I was sent to live with relatives that wished I had never been born. I suppose it's a good thing that the memories have faded. When I was eleven, I was told the truth and that I was a wizard. I was invited to attend a school to learn magic. I made some good friends, two in particular. But the wizard that had tried to kill me was not dead. He was stuck in a spirit form. I faced him several times and when he did get his body back, there was a war. A war I was expected to lead. I was trained to be a warrior. The final battle happened when I was seventeen. It's strange that my clearest memory from all those years ago is how I killed him. The wizard Voldemort. And, how I died when he did."

Squall's breath hitched, "You died?"

Harry nodded, "I remember dying, and then there was this voice. Then my body was burning and I woke up in Paradise. Magic is more than just a power. She is an entity that governs several worlds. To spite her sister, Death, She takes those she favours and makes them immortal. She made us purely magical beings and created a space in the dimensional folds for us to exist."

"Us?"

"This world knows us as Guardian Forces. Beings of immense magical powers that can be called upon those we judge as worthy. We were all powerful in our own right when we were alive. We were Her favourites," Harry was bitter. "And now we are never able to die. Life becomes meaningless when you live forever. It's too painful to live on Hyne and create bonds, only to watch the people grow old and die. We aren't really human anymore. We can take on any form or age as we wish, and live as we want. We choose to lend our 'power' to the deserving. It gives some meaning to our lives."

~0~0~0~

Squall was silent on the trip to Esthar. The team escorting Edea and an unconscious Rinoa were on the train leaving Fisherman's Horizon. It was the only way to get to the mountainous continent. The problem of actually finding and entering the city of Esthar was one Squall didn't even want to think about.

After the second Sorceress War, Esthar closed its borders and all communication. It had disappeared from the world. It was the 'Silent Country'. Many believed Esthar had fallen into civil war and destroyed itself. There had been quite a power struggle after Sorceress Adel fell.

'But that's not my main problem,' Squall thoughts as he stared out the window of the private car. 'Harry… What can I say? How do I respond to everything! You tell me that you were born human on another world and killed in battle only to have Magic turn you into a GF… I can't… You've kept too much hidden. I feel like I don't know you anymore… and yet…'

Squall sighed again. Selphie shifted to his right but said nothing. Squall could see the worry in her eyes— in all their eyes. Quistis was sitting with Matron and Zell was lounging on the sofa. Irvine was reading the Weapons Monthly in the corner with Rinoa on the large sofa.

Yet no one said anything. No one questioned where Harry had gone or why he had left. Why he never said a word to them. Squall swallowed. He knew he had to say something…

"Harry…" Squall started, and immediately all attention was focused on him. "He went back to his village. He thinks that they might be able to help us. That they might have information on what's happening or how to stop it. Or at the very least, how to bind a sorceress's powers without having to freeze her body and mind."

Selphie frowned, "But… he didn't say goodbye…"

Squall looked away at that but didn't say anything.

"Secrets," Edea suddenly said, "can destroy even the perfect relationship. I know it almost destroyed my marriage. Sometimes, we don't tell the ones we love because we want to protect them or because, sometimes, no matter how strong we seem…"

"It's not… What he…" Squall tried to express what he was feeling, "it changes everything!"

"Does it?" Edea asked with a small smile, "Does it change everything? Does it change your feelings? The truth of your feelings? A person may change on the outside. They may change in an unexpected way. But does their sincerity change?"

Squall's eyes widen as Harry's words floods his ears. 'You have to believe me when I say that I didn't intend to lie to you. The day we met was not planned but I was drawn to you. I can't explain why. Maybe I was lonely and tired of living a half-life. The others never allowed me to live on Hyne. I was the youngest. But I couldn't resist the chance at being your friend. No one has ever caught my interest before you! I admit I lied about who I said I was. But I have never lied about how I feel or who I am as a person. I wanted to tell before. I've just never found the courage to let the words leave my tongue.'

Squall shook his head, 'I fell in love with my best friend. My talented, human best friend. The Harry who made me smile and want to protect him. The man I fell for is one I have always felt inexplicitly drawn to…'

"When Cid discovered I was a sorceress, he was terrified of me. He thought his wife had perished and a monster had taken her face. I didn't tell him. I was scared of how he would react. Looking back, I think that if I told him, it might have lessened the shock of seeing his wife perform magic," Edea smiled slightly. "And yet, he was willing to listen after he realized that I hadn't changed much, even with my new power."

"How did he know you were still, well, you?" Zell asked with interest.

Edea laughed lightly, "Because I still loved him. I believe I had told him, many years later, that he would know when to send SeeD after me as a Sorceress. He would know because I wouldn't love him anymore. I wouldn't recognize him as the man I swore to spend my life with." She paused. "I may be overstepping the line but I think it needs to be said. The way Harry looks at you, he is honestly in love with you. I don't know what he has kept from you but is it important enough to throw your relationship away?"

"What about trust?" Squall shot back.

Edea merely smiled. "He told you, didn't he? He willingly told you."

Squall froze. 'I've never meant to hurt you in any way!' Harry had pleaded. 'I know this a lot, so I'm going to Paradise. They might have information and... It might be better if I stayed away for a while. Squall. I've never granted my power to anyone before…'

Squall touched his Griever ring on his necklace. Harry had touched it and there was a light. Light that Squall had seen many times before. The Light of a GF. And he had said, "I know you may never want to see me again, or at least for a while. But if you need me, if you find yourself in need of more power, call on me. I will always come, if I'm not by your side already."

Squall could feel the slightly familiar presence in his mind. Like the other GFs, but strangely different at the same time. 'I guess it all boils down to: is love enough? Can I trust him again despite everything? And if I do, will he forgive me for how I acted?' Squall winced.

~0~0~0~

Harry sighed as he opened his eyes to the perfect paradise that he called home. He was in his room, which seemed rather drab after all his time on Hyne. He hadn't returned to Paradise since he started living at Balamb Garden.

"Welcome back," a voice said from his doorway. Harry smiled.

"I knew you guys would be watching me," he said as he turned around. "Hi Shiva."

The dark haired woman smiled and opened her arms for her customary hug. Harry, for once, felt like he needed the comfort her cold embrace offered. After everything that had happened between him and Squall…

Shiva sighed as she enfolded the younger GF in her arms. "I am sorry."

"He needed to know," Harry replied, albeit muffled, "before we fell any harder, he needed to know the truth."

"Come on," Shiva replied as she withdrew her arms, "the others are waiting. For once, we are all here. I think some of them rejected summons to be here."

Harry rolled his eyes. "So, just how much do you guys know?"

Shiva smirked, "Everything. I doubt there was a time when one of us weren't watching you."

That caused Harry to stumble and blush bright red, "All the time? You can't… I mean! Please tell me you…didn't…Oh sweet Merlin, help me…" he spluttered.

"Oh yes dear. I believe I have to have a little talk with the two of you about rushing things…physically…" Shiva replied nonchalantly.

Harry groaned and hid his face.

Before they reached the Garden, Harry sighed and quietly murmured, "I don't think you will be having that conversation. I don't think Squall will want me anymore…"

Shiva sighed as she stopped and turned to face him. "This in one of the reasons none of us live down there. There is nothing but heartbreak and disappointment for us. But… but I would believe that Squall loves you enough to overcome this. But even if he loves you, you do know you will just end up breaking your own heart?"

Harry was silent as he looked away.

"Harry. Squall is mortal. He will die, eventually. You will have to watch that, knowing you will never join him in the Beyond. Knowing that as he ages, your age is just an illusion. There is no happy ending for a GF."

"But," Harry said with a sad smile, "what's the point of living without being alive? I mean, maybe this one life will give me the strength to keep going? I can't fall out of love with him. There was always something about Squall."

Shiva said nothing as they entered the courtyard with the viewing crystal.

"Harry!" came the cries of joy and the unmistakable feeling of family. Siren's arms strangled him as she hugged his to near death. That is, if GFs could die.

"Good to see you too, Siren," Harry squawked.

"You should have summoned me more," she chided as she withdrew from him, allowing Ifrit to ruffle his hair. Harry rolled his eyes at her.

Harry was passed around to be hugged, hair ruffled and petted in strange and numerous ways. No one comment on the sad look in his eyes.

"You need to know about Ultimecia," Diablos finally said. Harry nodded as the plushie form of Carbuncle sat on his lap. The Ruby Light GF was truly like a teddy bear. Soft and small with light blue fur and large black eyes. "Magic came to us a little while ago. She's not worried about what is going to happen. It's a time conundrum."

Harry raised an eyebrow as Diablos continued, "The Sorceress that passed on her powers to Edea was Ultimecia. In order for that to happen, the time compression has to occur and the SeeD must battle her. Magic said to just trust in the humans, that they would fight for their world."

Harry sighed and nodded, "But how is that going to happen? And how do we suppress a Sorceress's powers?"

Eden, the Holy GF, replied, "Odine has two artificial procedures. One procedure is where the Sorceress is cryogenically frozen. The other method is one using the completed Odine's Bangle. But this one is temporary. Edea's best chance is to have a dozen or so Knights. That should ground her power. But it wouldn't matter if Ultimecia is killed."

Harry nodded but froze in mid nod. His eyes softened and he wore a sad smile on his lips.

"Oh. My. Magic!" Phoenix shrieked. "You lent him your power!"

Harry chuckled but still had this far-off look in his eyes. Like he was listening to something no one else could hear.

That caused all of the GFs to tackle Harry again. And for the first time since he told Squall the whole truth, Harry smiled.

~0~0~0~

The train ride was unusually quiet as the group had left Squall to his thoughts and Rinoa was unconscious. Edea was battling her fatigue that the bindings on her power brought forth, and often rested.

They arrived in Esthar station and made their way at a moderate pace towards the general destination of the Esthar City. From old information Cid had given them, the city was located near the Great Salt Lake. The problem was, when they arrived at the lake, there was nothing. Everything was dried up and barren. The ground was dusty and the lake was bordered by sheer cliffs. It was like the city never existed.

Edea sighed, "Looks like we are in for a long trip."

Zell smiled and pump his fist, "Everything'll be all right, Matron. We'll all be by your side all the way!"

"Thank you Zell," Edea murmured as she raised her hand to her face. The heat was getting to her and she was not used to being, or feeling, so weakened.

Selphie frowned, as there was a shift in the air. Quistis tensed. Squall heard it before the others. He turned around, whipping his gunblade while shouting a warning.

"Get down!" He released what should have been a Fira. Instead, Firaga burnt away at the undead monster, Abadon.

Quistis glared at the beast and unleashed a Curaga at it. "Curative magic will harm it due to its zombie status!"

Selphie and Zell grinned in unison as they stated to pound the monster with magic.

Squall shifted his gunblade in his hand as he felt something enter his stock of magic. To his surprise, all his secondary magic had been upgraded and he even had a few Holys and Ultimas in stock. Without remorse, he cast Holy on the monster and watched it die in the bright light.

"Wow!" Zell practically yells in Squall's ear, "when did you get Holy?"

Squall shifted as his eye caught a flicker on the wall. "I earned a new GF. But more importantly, there's something here." He reached out and touched the hole only for it to expand.

Following the tunnel, they had encountered a lift of some sort. Trusting their guts, the party stepped onto the lift and departed towards the City of Esthar. In a shocking discovery, they discovered that Esthar had been in plain sight, just hidden behind panes of mirrors, technology and illusions. It was a futuristic city, and what a city is was!

Tall buildings loomed overhead and cars hovered as if held by Aero. Glass, metal and science shone in the direct sunlight that lit up the city.

"...Judging from their technology, they must know we're here," Squall said, somewhat grimly. He was feeling pessimistic about the world at the moment. "It's possible we might encounter some hostility, so stay alert."

And then it hit them. The familiar high pitched whistling and the sleepiness overcame Squall "No...not now!...This...isn't good..."

Edea gasped as Zell and Squall collapsed onto the ground. Quistis sighed and cradled her head, "Not again."

Irvine had taken a lunge forward and caught Selphie in his arms as she went down. He looked at Quistis sharply and demanded, "What's going on?"

Quistis gave another sigh as she moved to make Squall and Zell comfortable on the floor. "Very well. It starts with Ellone and her ability…"

~0~0~0~

Squall jerked awake, his hand going to his gunblade. He swallowed as he tried to separate Laguna's memories from his own.

"Back from your adventure, Squall?" Quistis teased as Selphie sat up and she shook her head. Zell was grumbling but standing.

Squall said nothing as he stood.

"He found her. Laguna found Ellone," Selphie said in a small voice. "I'm glad he did. After everything he went through…"

Zell nodded, "I know. They escaped that place and somehow got caught up in the resistance against Adel."

"But," Squall cut in, "now I'm worried about this Doctor Odine character. He kept Ellone as an experiment and he used to work for Adel. Can we trust him?"

"True," Zell nodded, "and if Odine is here in Esthar, why did Ellone willingly come here?"

The group fell silent.

"Maybe," Selphie said slowly, "and this is going to sound… crazier than usual, but what if they made Laguna their leader after the rebellion. I mean that guy was saying that Esthar needed a leader like Laguna…"

"And Laguna would keep Ellone safe." Squall finished.

"Well," Irvine cut in as he tensed, "we can discuss this later. We have locals coming."

A car arrived and four Esthar soldiers stepped out.

"Sorceress Edea?" questioned, who they guessed was, the Squad Leader.

Edea nodded and stepped forward, hands at her sides, "Yes. We came here to see Dr. Odine."

"And Ellone," Squall added.

The man raised his eyebrow, but nodded as he eyed the past on Rinoa.

The car sped along the roads of Esthar, giving the team a closer look at the great city. And it was quite magnificent. 'Harry would have loved it,' Squall thought without realizing, and then winced. It feelings regarding the boy he loved was more conflicted than ever. But, from the depths of his mind, there was a soft feeling of…… Squall jerked back to reality, eyes wide as he brought a hand to touch his temple. A move he often did when summoning a GF.

"We are arriving at the Presidential Palace shortly," the Estharian said, breaking the silence that had descended the back seat. Edea exhaled deeply as Zell shifted Rinoa slightly on the seat.

The car stopped and they were herded into the grand building that seemed to go on forever. Another man met them as they walked inside, and directed them into a waiting room. It did not escape anyone's notice the amount of guards stationed in the Palace.

The door opened behind them almost immediately and a short man in a lab coat walked, trailed by two more men.

"You vished to see me, Sorceress Edea?" the short man spoke in a heavy accent. Squall stiffened, and his team tensed. They would keep an eye on the man, just in case.

Edea stepped forward, "I wish to be free of Sorceress Ultimecia's control. A… specialist said I should bind my powers as he already exorcised the Sorceress. I was hoping you had something that could… freeze my powers."

The doctor nodded furiously. "Zat will be easy! Zer is nothing the Doctor cannot do!"

Edea smiled and gave him a short bow. "I leave everything in your hands."

"We need to see Ellone," Squall cut in as Odine made for the door. The stout man stopped and stared at Squall. His gaze drifted towards the unconscious Rinoa.

"What of her?" Odine asked. Squall ignored the man and repeated his statement.

"We need to see Ellone, now!"

"Do as he says. I give ze permission," Odine said after a moment, "But under one condition. You must let me observe this girl. She is coming into her power, is she not?"

Squall nodded as Edea placed a hand on his arm. "Accept their offer, Squall."

Odine left with one man leaving the other with them. "We need some time to prepare before we can take you to Ellone. Please leave this girl with us."

"You better not do anything to Rinoa!" Zell threatened as he got into the man's face, shaking a fist.

The lab assistant nodded. A guard entered. "I'm here to escort Sorceress Edea to Odine's Lab."

Edea stepped forward with a slight smile. "Thank you." She followed the guard out of the room.

"So, what do we do now?" Selphie asked as she stretched.

"We'll take the girl there," the lab assistant replied, "There's nothing to worry about. Just head to Lunar Gate"

~0~0~0~

Squall found himself going into space, of all places. He and Quistis were place in the 'cold sleep' along with Rinoa and launched towards the Lunar Base.

Zell, Selphie, Irvine and Edea watched the capsules be launched into space only to encounter another problem. As they left the Lunar Gate, a rumble rocked the land.

Rushing outside, Zell cursed as he saw a huge structure with propellers over them. The giant structure looked like a floating city with Esthar's symbol emblazed on it.

"Uh-oh!" Selphie said in a small voice, "I have a bad feeling about this. We should go check on Dr. Odine."

Edea nodded, "He might know what's going on."

The group rushed towards the city, keeping half an eye on the looming, flying, thing. They made their way to Odine's lab and entered quickly.

It was chaos. Lab assistants were rushing around as equipment went haywire.

"Why iz Lunatic Pandora here now? Who iz moving zat thing!" Dr Odine demanded, jumping up and down.

"Galbadians, sir." An assistant replied, "They're the ones who salvaged it. We must sound the alert in the city now!"

Doc Odine shook his head, "It will not attack us. This city iz not ze target. But Tears' Point...Hmm?"

"What's going on?" Zell demanded as he stepped forward in the chaos.

"It's been a long time since I last saw Lunatic Pandora," Odine replied mysteriously.

"That Lunatic...whatever, that big thing! What the hell is that! What the hell is going on!" Zell ranted again, this time getting agitated.

Doc Odine clapped as he finally took notice of the team. "Oh! You vant to hear my story? Zat iz nice. I would be happy to tell you. I've been investigating ze Pandora since it was excavated. So we serviced it...And investigated..."

Selphie pulled out her numchucks, "It would be best if you got to the point, Doctor. What is going on? What do we do?"

Zell raised an eyebrow at Selphie while Irvine whistled. "Remind me not to get on her bad side."

"Zat iz what I'm about to..."

Zell growled as he punched his fist into his hand.

"Short, eh? Are you sure about zat? Zat is too bad. Yes, this could be very bad. You vant to go inside to stop it? Then look at zis."

Odine pulled up a map of the Esthar region on a screen. It showed the Lunatic Pandora's current location and its projected course. "It will pass over the city as it heads towards Tears' Point."

"To stop it you must get on it," Odine explained. "It vill take 20 minutes to pass over ze city. Zer are three contact points where you can board zit. But ze problem is…"

Zell nodded, "Alright, alright...! We gotta get goin'!"

And the team dashed out of the room. Edea glanced at the markings on her arms. 'I hope it will be enough for now. Whatever this Lunatic Pandora is, we must stop it. Especially if Galbadia is controlling it.'

Finding the first point, Zell makes the jump onto it. He is followed closely by Selphie and Irvine, who is helping Edea. Once inside, they could only stare at the strangeness.

"Hey..." Selphie pipes up, "Laguna was inside of this once!"

Before anyone could comment, a strange device lowers down. They exchange glances before rushing up to it. Before they can reach the lift, something freezes them.

"M...My body...I can't move!" Zell exclaims in a panic before the whole party is expelled from the Lunatic Pandora. They fall towards Esthar city and land with a thud. No one moves.

Esthar soldiers evacuate the city and in the chaos, they don't notice four people lying on the ground, injured and bleeding.

~0~0~0~

Squall and Quistis awake to find themselves floating. Neither can quite believe that they were in space.

"I hope we are getting a bonus for this," Squall muttered as he tried to get himself upright.

"Lock on to rotation ring unit," a voice sounded, followed by a mechanical whir.

"Lock engaged. Generating artificial gravity."

Squall, Quistis and the unconscious Rinoa float downwards slowly as a scientist enters the room.

"Here's the letter of introduction from Esthar's ambassador," Squall says as he offers the letter to the scientist that entered first. More people enter the room and Quistis can't help but keep a sharp eye on Rinoa.

"We need to move her to the Med lab," the scientist informed them. "We can talk there." Squall gives a jerky nod as they follow him out of the room. Two orderlies carry a stretcher with Rinoa on it.

They make it to the room easily and Rinoa is laid on a bed.

"I've talked to my crew. Everything will be all right. She can rest here," the scientist, Piet says, "Come, let's go to the control room."

As they walked towards to the control room, Quistis had to ask, "What is this place?"

Piet smiled slightly, "This is the Lunar Base. It was built for one reason. We observe the sealed Adel from here. When we sealed her away 17 years ago, we launched her into space. She cannot receive any junctions out here. We keep her under constant surveillance. Esthar cannot let Adel escape. The terror from her last reign ensures that. We live up here for 6 months at a time."

"That's… incredible," Quistis finally managed to answer as she tried to take in the shock. 'All of this to stop one sorceress…'

Squall, in the meanwhile, was taking in the space station. The view was amazing. Hyne was on one side and the moon on the other. But the amount of activity that was happening around them unsettled him. His instincts screamed that something was happening, and it was not good.

They reached the Control room and the controller immediately called Piet over. "We have a problem. The monsters' are acting abnormally and there are fluctuations in the gravitational forces. We think it's happening…"

"What's going on?" Squall questioned as he stepped forward. On one of the screens, he would see a surging red spot.

"The lunar world is a world of monsters as you know. As you can see, the monsters are gathering at one point. History's about to repeat itself. The Lunar Cry will be starting soon," the controller replied.

Piet sighed. "I was going to escort you but I will have to handle this. Ellone's room is on the second floor. You can go see her at anytime."

Squall nodded and turned to Quistis.

The blond shook her head, "I'll stay here. This phenomenon has not occurred in one hundred years."

"Fine," Squall said with a nod before he exited the room and made his way to the second floor. He knocked before entering the room. Ellone was standing before a large window that faced the huge metal structure that sealed Adel.

"Squall, I'm so happy to see you again," Ellone said with a smile as she turned away from the window.

Squall smiled slightly, "Me too."

Ellone looked around, "Where's Harry?"

The brunette looked away, unable to face his 'Big sis'. "We've… had an argument. He's… gone away for a little while."

Ellone shook her head. "You've helped me by enduring those hardships. Please let me help you."

Squall shook his head, "So we did help?"

"Of course! You were my eyes. Thanks to you guys, I was able to see how much I was loved. I couldn't change the past but just seeing it was more than enough. Thank you so much. Now stop dodging the question. What happened between you and Harry?"

Squall struggled for words. "We've… become more than friends."

Ellone rolled her eyes and giggled slightly, but smiled encouragingly.

"But… it seems there's a lot I don't know about him. He has… secrets. He's been lying to me for years!" Squall said, frustrated as he sat down on a nearby chair. "And I know he's been keeping secrets to protect himself, and to some extent, me. A part of me feels like I don't know him, and I'm angry. And yet, I can't stand the idea of losing him… I don't know if I can trust him and, at the same time, I refuse to let him go. He just has so many secrets; told so many lies…"

Ellone nodded as she sat down across from him. "Think of it this way, Squall. If you were in his position, what would you do?"

Squall was silent. 'I'm not sure…'

"Squall, you're like my little brother. I have always watched over you, even when I wasn't physically there. That is actually how Odine discovered my powers. I was making sure everyone was safe. But you've been happy these last few years. I worried about you but after you met Harry, you started smiling. You need to trust yourself. Trust your own feelings if you feel that you can't trust Harry."

Squall sighed. Ellone bit her lip, hesitating to say her next few words.

"The president of Esthar is here, you know. It's Laguna."

"I thought so."

"Squall, I don't know if you've realized-"

"He's my father. Raine was my mother. I figured it out."

"…You should meet him..."

Squall shook his head. "He's had seventeen years to find me if he wanted me."

Ellone closed her eyes to hide her tears, 'Oh aunty Raine. I'm sorry. If it weren't for me, Laguna would have been your side. Squall would have had a father. Instead, Laguna chose to chase me, never knowing his child.'

"He doesn't know." Ellone murmured, "When he found me again, he sent me back to Raine. She died shortly after that and we were sent to the Orphanage. Odine had left Esthar and found me again. Edea and Cid built a ship and had the white SeeD for my protection. I've only just met Uncle Laguna again but I don't think he knows you, Squall."

Squall shook his head. He had long given up on the idea of blood family. He had created his own family. Before he could respond, the shrill of a klaxon ripped through the space station. Immediately, he was armed and alert.

"What's going on?" Squall demanded as he searched for the threat.

"I don't know. We should head to the control room," Ellone replied as she, too, stood.

Squall nodded, "Stay close, just in case."

The pair rushed through the chaotic corridors to the control room. Piet was yelling orders over the com unit and Quistis was tense.

"What's going on here?" Squall demanded as the color drained from Piet's face.

"Med Bay sounded the alarm. The Sorceress woke up and disabled them. She's got the Deactivation Device for Adel's tomb. No one can touch her, let alone stop her! There's only one seal left! She's going out there! The last seal is on the tomb itself!"

Piet was near hysterical. The memories of Adel's rule were burnt into his memory. The fear and terror was something he never wished to experience again. He wished that his children would never know what he lived through.

"Then we have to stop her," Squall said cursing. "We told Odine! Damnit! Quistis, keep Ellone safe. I'm going to stop Rinoa!"

"You can't!" Piet shouted, as he tried to stop the SeeD from leaving the room. "The Lunar Cry is starting. The monsters are going to hit the tomb! We just got word that the Lunatic Pandora is over Tears' Point. It will draw the monsters to that point and pull Adel's tomb to Hyne!"

The Moon started glowing strangely, and its face was almost completely red, with a blue center. This center was full of monsters, growling viciously. They are all headed in the same direction. The blue center began to create a bulge. It reached out from the moon and pointed at Hyne.

"Oh my Hyne…" Quistis gasped as Ellone muttered a prayer.

The bulge seemed to burst and the monsters rained through space towards the planet in a spectacular blood-red pillar.

"That won't matter if Adel awakens!" Squall snapped. "Adel is the key to something much worse!"

Squall left the room in a rush, making his way towards the astronaut's locker room.

"We need to alert Esthar," Quistis intoned in a level voice. "Then we need to evacuate."

Piet nodded jerkily.

~0~0~0~

Squall gritted his teeth as he chased the possessed Rinoa into space wearing a space suit. 'Hellfire, I'm too late!'

He watched helplessly as Rinoa deactivated the last seal and unlocked the tomb. Just a few feet away, he shuddered as Adel's eyes opened and glowed in an unholy light. The smile that fell across her lips was pure evil.

And then it struck. It was almost like Adel summoned the Lunar Cry to her, the monsters rushed towards them. In a last desperate effort, Squall released some oxygen to push forward and grab Rinoa out of the way. The stream of monsters engulfed the tomb and head straight for the Lunar Base. Squall watched in horror as the escape pods were launched moments before the monsters ripped through the base.

'We are moving away from the station,' Squall thought numbly, 'we only have twenty minutes of oxygen, and our only base is destroyed. We are stranded…'

Squall tightened his grip on the unconscious Rinoa as his mind whirled around their predicament. 'There's no way out… Oh Shiva, we are going to die out here.'

Squall swallowed at the thought as he wondered how much oxygen he had left. To his surprise, he felt tears trickle from his eyes as they drifted through space. His mind whirled through what should have been different. Anger filled his veins as he felt the unfairness of everything. 'I still need to ask Laguna why. Why he never came for me. I need to ask Ellone where she has been all these years. Cid needs to tell me why he believes I have this great destiny ahead of me. I can't fight for world to continue. I can't stop Ultimecia. I won't see the Garden every again.'

Squall paused as a choked cry escaped his lips as the thought he tried to forget, drifted across his mind. "Harry. Hyne, Harry… I'm sorry I can't keep my promise… I've hurt you… so much without really meaning it…"

~0~0~0~

Harry jerked awake in his room as he felt an unfamiliar pull. It took a moment for his mind to understand what exactly was happening.

"Squall!" he gasped. His body obeyed the summons, shifting into pure energy as he raced from Paradise to Hyne.

Harry shimmered into being, hands reaching for Squall. He paused as he took in the scene. They were in space. Squall was wrapped around Rinoa. They were unconscious.

And for a moment, Harry didn't know what to do. Behind the floating pair, the giant red spaceship caught Harry's attention. Making a snap decision, Harry grabbed the pair and headed towards the ship.

Inside, Harry changed his form into his solid, human one. The air was musty but breathable. Looking around, he noted that the ship but have been abandoned for quite some time.

Sighing, Harry pulled off his two companion's helmets. He sighed in relief as both of them were still breathing. Casting a Curaga for good measure, Harry shook Squall lightly, "Squall?"

Grey eyes fluttered open, locking onto green ones for a moment before Squall's brain clicked. He bolted upright and pulled Harry into a hug. Harry stiffened for a moment and then melted. His moment of fear had been nothing to worry about.

"Oh Hyne, Harry!" Squall all but gasped into the raven's hair, "I thought…"

"Squall?" Harry questioned as he stroked Squall's hair, "I told you I would come…"

Pulling away, Squall forced Harry to meet his gaze. The gray was now filled with a steely determination. "I thought I was going to die and my only thoughts were filled with things I regret. And my biggest one was— is— letting you go."

"Squall?" Harry questioned as the older boy pulled him close.

"I don't care. Not really. All those secrets just made me angry. It felt like you didn't trust me when I trusted you with everything."

"But -" Harry tried to cut in but Squall covered his mouth with a gloved hand.

"But, just now, when I thought I was going to die, you have no idea what I would have given to have one more day with you. One chance to say goodbye and to tell you that I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being mad enough that you felt that you had to leave. Because the last thing I have ever wanted is to drive you away. There has always been something about you—something that has always drawn me to you. And it all comes down to one thing." Squall paused as he took a breath, "Do you love me Harry? Because I damn well love you."

Tears poured from emerald eyes as Squall removed his hand from Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed—eyes full of heartbreak. A shaky hand reached for Squall's face as Harry leaned forward, "I love you. I love you Squall! And don't you dare doubt that, ever!"

"Harry?" Squall asked when Harry didn't stop crying. The mage shook his head.

"You don't get it. I love you, knowing that I will watch you die. I will spend the rest of eternity alone. But if nothing else, I will have the memories of one lifetime that is filled with love. So please, don't doubt how I feel about you."

Squall's eyes softened as he reached to pull his love into a kiss. Harry was slumped in his arms, his body just giving into the relief that Squall didn't hate him.

In an instant, Harry pulled away from Squall, hand thrown out as he cast a spell at the dragon monster that wondered into the room. It fell, dying instantly as it was struck by lightning.

The pair stared at were the monster had been and then at each other. Silence reigned for a moment before Harry burst into laughter with Squall chuckling quietly. And in that moment, it seemed like everything fell away and it was like the old times. The good times before all the craziness began.

"What were you doing with Rinoa anyway?" Harry asked slyly as they caught their breath. Squall rolled his eyes but tightened his grip on his lover.

"She woke up, possessed on the Lunar Base. She was going to release Adel so I chased after her. I didn't reach her in time and Adel was awakened. The Lunar Cry started so I grabbed her and moved out of the way," Squall explained.

Harry nodded but his eyes were sad as he looked at the unconscious girl. "The backlash of the possession knocked her out. She needs to recover mentally. She really got caught in the middle of this mess."

~0~0~0~

"What a mess…" Quistis muttered as the group sat in the Ragnarok conference room. The space ship had been lost in space for seventeen years. It had been one of the ships to take the sealed Sorceress Adel into space.

When Harry had found it, it had been overrun by monsters. With Rinoa unconscious, Harry and Squall had eliminated all the monsters on board to unlock the safety protections on the cockpit. In the darkness of space, the pair had found the time to try and repair their fractured relationship. It had been hard going, but everyone on the team could feel the ease in the tension that had been drowning the pair since Timber.

Squall had made contact with Esthar and they were instructed on how to return to Hyne. Upon return, Esthar had demanded for 'Sorceress Rinoa' to be handed over to have her powers sealed. Reluctantly, they agreed, knowing that the danger of her being possessed again was too great.

Quistis then rejoined them, reporting that Galbadia had taken Ellone from the rescue pod. Esthar soldiers also brought Zell, Selphie, and Irvine to the Ragnarok. They brought news that the Galbadian army was piloting the Lunatic Pandora. They had instigated the Lunatic Pandora, using it to bring Adel down from space.

And so the team was down to Squall, Harry, Quistis, Zell, Selphie, and Irvine.

"Galbadia have Ellone and Adel," Harry said, frustrated as he paced. "We need to stop Ultimecia, but how can we fight someone that doesn't exist yet?"

Quistis and Zell traded looks but said nothing. The power was rolling off Harry in his anger.

Selphie was quiet as she sat at the table. "Was it alright to let them take Rinoa?"

Quistis winced. "We had no choice. She could be possessed at any moment…"

"We promised her," Squall cut in, "we promised her that as soon as Ultimecia was dealt with, we are coming to get her. Harry said he could bind her power, and that as long as she had a compatible knight, she would be fine. We told Matron the same thing."

Selphie sighed in relief. She looked over to Harry and smiled.

The door slid open to reveal Zell. He had a determined look on his face as he approached Squall. "We got radio contact from Esthar's Presidential Palace. They have a plan to defeat Ultimecia. They want to hire SeeD to execute it. Cid and Pres deferred them to us."

Squall sighed and nodded. "Set a course for Esthar, and please don't crash the ship Selphie."

~0~0~0~

The Presidential Palace was as grand as ever, even if the atmosphere around the city was tense. Knowing who was waiting on the other side of the door, Harry slipped his hand into Squall's glove covered one. Family had been one of the many things they had discussed whilst traveling in space.

They entered the room, slightly on edge. The familiar figures of Kiros and Ward were already there. Laguna stepped forward from the back of the room, a smile on his face. And no recognition in his eyes.

Squall swallowed.

"Hey there!" Laguna greeted in his obnoxious cheerful voice, "Been waiting to meet you guys! You guys are the ones who were inside my head, right? Ellone told me. It was like there was some kind of wave running through my head. They gave us so much power during battle. We thought they were some kind of faeries flying over us. So I'm Laguna. President Laguna Loire of Esthar. Pleased to meet ya."

Squall nodded. "I'm Commander Squall Leonhart of Balamb Garden. This is my team. Vice-Commander Harry Mage. Captain Quistis. SeeD, rank AA: Selphie, Zell, Irvine."

There was a flash of pain in Laguna's eyes when he heard Squall's surname. Kiros narrowed his eyes as they were filled with a sudden suspicion.

"You said you had a plan to defeat Ultimecia?" Harry cut in.

Laguna nodded. The door opened behind them and Selphie had already drawn her numchucks. Doctor Odine waddled in.

"Iz it my turn?"

Laguna nodded, "Yeah. Make it short and easy to understand."

Odine rolled his eyes but remembered the look of an irritated SeeD. He decided to keep it simple. "Sorceress Ultimecia comes from ze future to possess ze sorceress of present day. Meaning she leaves her body in ze future and sends only her consciousness here. Does zat sound familiar to you?"

"Ellone," Quistis murmured, eyes wide.

Odine nodded furiously. "My first guess was zat someone in ze future with an ability like Ellone was sending ze sorceress back here to our time. But no! Zat is not ze answer. It iz because of me, Odine! I researched Ellone's power long ago. I made out a pattern from ze electric current running through Ellone's brain. Once ze pattern was determined, it was easy to mechanize. Which means there iz a machine which imitates Ellone's power. 'Junction Machine Ellone'!"

"So," Squall said slowly, "Sorceress Ultimecia came to know about Ellone, from that machine."

Laguna nodded and threw a glare at the short doctor but bit his tongue.

"There iz only one way to defeat Ultimecia. You must kill her in ze future."

Harry rolled his eyes, "That we know. But how do we go to the future? And how far in the future is she?"

"There is no way to jump to ze future under normal circumstances," Odine agreed but he had a sly smile. "But there iz still a way! It iz because Sorceress Ultimecia plans to compress time. In order for Ultimecia to exist in this time, she must take over ze body of a sorceress from ze present. But ze machine must have a limit. Ultimecia probably needs to go back further in time to achieve time compression."

"Only Ellone can take her back further into the past," Selphie summarized.

"Who is telling ze plan here?" Odine demanded with a huff. "We must take advantage of Ellone's power. There are three sorceresses in our time. Sorceress Rinoa, Sorceress Edea and Sorceress Adel. Of ze three, Adel has not awakened yet. Once regeneration is completed, neither Laguna nor I will be safe. Sorceress Adel is probably in ze process of awakening inside Lunatic Pandora. Ultimecia will want to possess Adel, if Adel wakes up. If Adel's consciousness wins over Ultimecia, Adel will first destroy this era. So we must use Sorceress Rinoa to inherit Ultimecia's powers."

Laguna nodded, "You must go to Lunatic Pandora. Ellone's probably being held captive inside, so rescue her first. Then kill Sorceress Adel before she awakens fully. Then we allow Ultimecia to posses Rinoa so Ellone can send both Rinoa and Ultimecia into the past into another Sorceress. Ellone can choose Adel or Edea."

"And once Ultimecia is in the past, she will begin time compression. Ellone pulls Rinoa back to the present and Ultimecia to the future, creating a bridge through a time compressed world. We would be able to travel to the future," Harry finished with a sigh.

"Exactly! You are a smart one!" Odine exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Squall questioned as Harry massage his temples. The attention of the room shifted to Harry.

"It won't work," Harry started, "Edea is mentally too weak to fight off Ultimecia. We could lose here completely. And Rinoa is still suffering the backlash from the last possession. Not to mention, both are sealed right now, safe from Ultimecia."

"We have no choice. We need a safe target for Ultimecia to take the bait," Laguna argued. "We can't risk using Adel."

"I agree with you there," Harry shot back, "Adel needs to be defeated. But in order for Ellone to bring back our Sorceress to the present, there must still be an intact mind. Otherwise, we would just be bringing Ultimecia back."

"But we don't have another Sorceress!" Odine argued.

Squall froze as he realized what Harry wished to do.

"Harry," Squall said grimly, "no. I won't allow it."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked past Squall to Laguna. "We may not have a Sorceress but Ultimecia won't ignore the chance to possess a sorcerer."

One could hear a pin drop in the silence that befell the room. Odine's eyes grew three times its natural size and everyone's gaze was glued to Harry.

"Sorcerer?" Odine questioned, rushing forward.

In one shift movement, Squall stepped forward, gunblade drawn and protecting Harry. "No one touches him."

Odine stopped.

"And you," Squall said, rounding on Harry, "you want to open your mind to Ultimecia. That's what everyone has been trying to prevent!"

"It's our only chance! I've had the mental training. I can let her think she's overpowered me and then kick her out! Then, I can stay here, keeping the bridge open while you guys go through time and fight her."

"What if we need you when fighting Ultimecia? You're the one that took out Edea!"

"The stronger the Sorceress magically, the weaker she is mentally," Harry explained, " judging by how Ultimecia can travel through time and still act sane enough to carry out her plan, I would say she is weaker than Edea. You're strong Squall. Don't ever doubt that. And you won't be alone."

Harry's eyes spoke the truth. 'I will always come when you summon.'

"Plus, you know that I'm not allowed to travel through time." During his short stay in Paradise, Magic had appeared to give them strict orders. The GFs were not to assist in the time compression. They could be summoned but they could not use their human form. That had been directed towards Harry. The very nature of the time compression, with the magic Ultimecia would be using would be able to tear apart the magic holding the GFs together. It seemed that when creating a GF, time compressive magic had been used. So the beings weren't pure energy per say, but frozen in an endless moment in time, allowing their natural magic to be compressed into one single instant, giving them the illusion of being all powerful.

Squall swallowed, as he too recalled the confusing and convoluted conversation that had occurred in space. It had taken them 14 hours to return to Hyne after all.

Squall turned to Laguna. "I need a guard to protect him while we are fighting Ultimecia. I will call in some SeeD but I would rather be safe than sorry."

Harry opened his mouth to argue but closed it when Squall shot him a look. "It's my job as your Knight to ensure your protection even when I'm not by your side."

Kiros stepped forward at that, "We can arrange our best squad."

"Alright!" Laguna said as he clapped his hands, "Let's go! We'll get aboard Ragnarok! I always wanted to ride that thing. Plus the name sounds so cool!"

~0~0~0~

Please leave a review! We are almost at the end!

Chapter 10: "I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise."

Chapter 11: Epilogue.

Amira Devant


	11. I promise

The Protector

Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VIII Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not HP or Final Fantasy VIII. If I did Ginny (scary-obssession) and Rinoa (Whinny-perky-princess) would have died a death before they existed.

Summary: Squall meets a strange boy while out training, forming a connection with him. It's a friendship that will turn the tide of war and a love that changes the world. HPxSL. Lion Pair!

Note: Harry is the GF Fallen Mage. A non-elemental based offensive attack and provides protection for the caster(s). Known to KO enemies, he also grants the use of 3rd level magics to his user with the said user not having to have the magic in stock. Eg. Use Firaga even if user doesn't have it in their magic stock.

Warnings: Rinoa bashing, slightQuistisbashing, Boys on boys, kissing, making out. Maybe even (gasp!) sex. Swearing. Power plays. My crazy ideas...

Pairings: HarryxSquall, SelphiexIrvine, ZellxLibrary Girl, slight Irvine-being-a-manwhore-and-flirting-with-Harry...

AN: Yes, for the gamers who are reading this, I am aware that I you can use GFs when you fight Ultimecia. But for the sake of my storyline (and a huge plot hole), Squall and team cannot. O a lighter note, I replayed the game and just clocked it for the twentieth time. This chapter is in honor of that!

So... there is yet another group hell bound on 'monitoring' the stories on so that everyone obeys the 't&c' of the site... killjoys who are removing stories for anal reasons... darlings, if you are so worried about the MA material... get some adult supervision. Don't take it out on the writers! What I love about thois site is teh way its set up. The easy to use and multiple links it offers. I mean on one page I can record and have valid links to all the authors and stories I like. Forums, communities ect... It's convenient... you know?

So a heads up in the case I get head hunted and taken down by the -what are they calling themselves?-Critics United; I shall upload all my stories on to my LiveJournal Account and add me on Facebook! Same name! :)

* * *

Chapter 10:

"I'll be waiting for you. If you come there, you'll find me. I promise."

~0~0~0~

"So," Laguna said somewhat nervously as he stared at the expressionless SeeD commander, "the upgrades to Ragnarok will take 32 hours. That's the quickest my engineers can get it done."

Squall kept his face blank as he nodded, "That gives us time to check in with the Garden's and organize a plan of action. We need SeeD over here."

Laguna clapped his hands, a goofy grin on his lips. He looked like a five year old that got his way after his mother told him 'no'. "I'll arrange a secure line and the Esthar Forces. In the meanwhile, you can rest at the Palace. It's always no empty. It will be nice to have some company."

~0~0~0~

The Palace was far more luxurious than any of the SeeD were used to. Squall and company were taken to the presidential office. It had taken some time but everything had been taken care of. Cid had offered his thanks profusely when Harry had told him that Edea would not be part of the plan. Arrangements had been made and a train bearing the SeeDs would leave Fisherman's Horizon in 12 hours. Between the two active Garden's, they were sending six teams. It was the most they could send without compromising any of the Garden's security. They were already locked in a legal and political battle with Galbadia over Galbadia Garden. No one wanted to take the chance that the Galbadian Army would try and take the Garden by force.

The meeting was finally called to an end, and Laguna declared it was time for dinner. Sitting at the elaborate dining room, Squall wondered who actually ran the country. He had yet to actually see Laguna working. Dinner itself was an awkward affair. No one actually talked, as the atmosphere was a mixture of stifled and tense. Thankfully it ended fairly quickly and they were led to their rooms, each SeeD getting their own.

The team had promptly dispersed, hoping to get some rest before the shit really hit the fan. And knowing their mission, it would be sooner rather than later. It would be wise to rest while they could. The ominous cloud of what could happen hovered above them as they tried to ignore it.

No one commented when Irvine slipped off towards Selphie's room or batted an eye when Squall followed Harry.

Squall closed the door behind him as he entered the luxurious suite Harry had been given. The mage had been quiet since the meeting. And Squall was going to find out why.

The raven was sitting on the edge of the huge bed in the bedroom. His mind was elsewhere, whirling around the events that had led to the situation they now faced. It was… He couldn't even find the words to begin to describe the maelstrom of emotions he was feeling.

"Harry?" Squall asked quietly as he sat down next to him. Harry jerked his head to face his friend, "Hmm?"

Squall rolled his eyes but said nothing. Harry held the grey gaze for a few moments before he sighed and looked away. The seconds ticked away on silence. Sighing again, Harry fell backwards on to the bed, lying down with an arm thrown over his eyes.

Squall shifted, turning to look at the trouble sorcerer. Still he said nothing. He knew that Harry needed to compose himself before he was in any shape to actually answer the unasked question.

"I'm…" Harry paused, eyes still covered but Squall could see his lips moving. "I hate what they did to Rinoa and Edea. I thought Odine had developed a new technique, something other than the sealing…"

Squall sighed and moved to lie down, on his side, next to Harry. His eyes were fixed on Harry's partially covered face, his head resting on his hand.

"It's only temporary," Squall murmured, "they haven't done anything; they are not a case like Adel." Squall swallowed, "Ellone won't let anything happen to them. Laguna wouldn't let anything happen to them." His voice quivered a little, betraying his own worry over the situation.

Harry moved his arm upon hearing Squall's tone. In one move, he was pressed against the elder man's chest, forcing Squall on to his back. Harry's fingers clenched at Squall's thin white t-shirt, his heating seeping through it. Almost automatically, Squall's arms moved to wrap around the younger man. And somehow, it made all the difference in the world. The fear that had been building in the shadow of their hearts and minds, eased.

"I'm scared," Harry whispered to the silent room, his ear filled with the sound of Squall's heartbeat. Is voice was broken, vulnerable. "I'm scared you won't come back. I can't go with you and I can't help you…"

Harry choked and Squall tightened his hold, "I can't lose you…"

Squall froze. Harry tried to bury his head into Squall's chest, pressing his body against Squall's larger one.

And it gripped his heart. Squall froze as he felt the fear near suffocate him. In everything they had faced so far, this would be their greatest challenged. Their greatest threat and they had no ace up their sleeves. There was no back-up plan.

Squall flipped their position, shifting so his weight didn't crush the smaller young man. His one leg slipping between Harry's legs while his arms framing the mage's head. Harry's fingers loosened their grip but did not let go. Green eyes stared into grey ones, fear reflected in both.

Squall bowed his head, eyes shifting away from the piercing green gaze. "I have to, Squall swallowed, "I have to watch you be taken from me. I have to watch you be _possessed_ by- There's no guarantee that you will come back to me. I swore to protect you! I chose to be your Knight; I was chosen to be your Knight. And now, I have to watch as you put yourself in a danger were I can't protect you!"

Squall's voice was full of frustration, under-toned with fear. Harry froze, letting the word sink in. His heart broke a little as he realized just how hard his actions had been on his love.

"And then, I have to do the impossible while leaving you behind. I have to let someone else watch over you. I have to trust someone else to keep you safe. Keeping the time bridge open will make it near impossible for you to defend yourself, and I can't help but imagine… imagine that if-when I return, you're gone."

"Squall-"

"And the worst thing," Squall continued, head bowed and voice bitter. "Is that I've wasted so much time. I've hurt you _so much_ Harry. I know I have, no matter how much you try to hide it. And it is my fault. But damn it all to Hyne, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you!"

Grey eyes snapped upwards, locking onto green ones.

"And now, the rest of our lives could be right now. It could be these next 24 hours and it's not enough," Squall ended with a whisper. "If I… I'll regret not loving you more. If anything happens to you. If you… I won't live through it. I'll regret not loving you enough."

Harry's hand shook as he reached up to cup Squall's face. He licked his lips but no sound came out of his mouth when he tried to talk. He couldn't. There was nothing he could say to make everything _just go away_.

"I love you," Harry finally caved at the broken undertone in Squall's voice. Something in Harry's eyes steeled over.

"Squall?" Harry asked, his voice low, "No regrets. Not now."

Squall swallowed and nodded, not quite sure what he had just agreed to exactly, He knew he didn't regret them. He could never regret failing I love with Harry.

Harry pulled the brunette down into a kiss. A kiss that was anything but tender. It was pure desperation, bordering hysteria. Harry's hand tangled in his hair, Harry's tongue was plundering his mouth and his teeth biting his lips. Harry's body was flush against Squall's, trying to imprint every muscle into his memory.

And it was with a groan, Squall just let go. His hands grappled with Harry's clothing, searching, holding. He fought. He fought against Harry for dominance, not pausing when the younger man gave up control almost immediately.

Eventually, they pulled away from each other when breathing became necessary, but stayed plastered to one another. Because, both of them, could not help but think in, the back of their minds, 'If this is our last night together…'

Harry pushed Squall backwards, the older SeeD reluctant and slightly confused. Harry grinned as he sat up and reached for the hem of his shirt. Squall's eyes locked onto the skin that was being revealed, the muscles that tense and stretched as he pulled the shirt up and over his head. Squall felt his mouth go dry at the smile Harry sent him. It was coy, seductive, mischievous and downright illegal. But his eyes aid something else. 'Let's make this last. This one night will be ours alone. Knight and Sorcerer. Best friends. Lovers. I promise you everything.'

Squall stilled then sat up. He dislodged Harry slightly as the younger man stumbled as his body shifted as Squall moved. Keeping his eyes locked on Harry, Squall reached for his own white shirt and pulled it off, his Griever pendant hitting his chest. He too dropped his shirt on the floor, uncaring.

Slowly, he reached for Harry and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

~0~0~0~

Ragnarok flew towards Pandora, armed to the teeth in the latest Estharian weaponry. On the final approach, the red space ship fired its machine guns. The rattling gunshots were drowned out by the ship's engines as the rocket accelerated. Pandora was protected by shields that not even Odine understood fully.

The bullets rained against the invisible shield, causing ripples to spread across its entirety. Ragnarok kept going as it pushed against the shield, trying to break through as an unknown force repelled it.

Harry swallowed; his right hand tightening in Squall's left.

"We need to disrupt the shield to weaken it enough to get through.

Squall tightened his grip in response as he growled out his orders.

"Selphie, engines to max speed. Irvine, fire everything we have."

Selphie let out a terrifying grin, her hair bouncing as she nodded. If anyone noticed the purple bruise behind her ear, no one said anything.

Ragnarok hummed as the main cannons powered up. And in that moment, where the world stopped and took a breath, when heart thundered in suspense, everything was quiet. The lull, the peace, descended upon everything, and everyone. It was… soul inspiring.

Green eyes darted towards grey ones. No words really needed.

A hand slipped over a smaller one, squeezing as the feminine hand pushed the controls to max.

A soft exhale of breathe from someone who sometimes felt that she carried the weight of the world. Sometimes it was good to just live in the moment. You didn't have to have al the answers all the time.

Tense muscles relaxed for an instance, giving temporary relief against the hidden fears of not being good enough. A moment of quiet confidence.

And then all hell broke loose. Ragnarok let loose its entire machine gun power and main cannon in one instant and the engines rumbled in protest as all limits were being pushed. And, as the seconds slowly passed, ever so slowly, the ship inched through the barrier.

The gunfire damaged the building, creating a huge, convenient hole for them to enter. As soon as the first half of the ship passes through the barrier, the Ragnarok released its land gears: large crane like arms. The Ragnarok was designed after a Dragon. Selphie maneuvered the arms to grip the building below, locking the ship in place.

The group went silent as Selphie let out a sigh as she lent back in her seat.

"Let's go," Squall said quietly, the words echoing.

~0~0~0~

The team entered the Lunatic Pandora through the hole they made. And people were waiting for them.

"I'm guessing you're not the welcome committee," Harry quipped as Raijin and Fujin stared at them, jaws slack.

"Ha! Told you Fujin! It is them!" Raijin said with badly hidden glee. Fuijin just stared at them with her dead eyes.

"SHOCK." Fuijin replied but frowned. "SORCERESS?"

Squall glared at her, "We're taking Ellone! And I won't let you resurrect Adel, either!"

"Then we are going to have to do this the hard way," Raijin growled, getting into his fighting stance.

Squall sighed as he turned away from then slightly, "Quistis, Zell, take care of them. Selphie, Irvine, secure the rope so we can get back to the ship after all this."

Raijin bristled at the dismissal and launched himself towards Squall. He never made it. Zell, who was standing next to Squall stepped forward and flipped Raijin over his shoulder, using his own momentum against him. A chop to a pressure point had the guy out for the count.

Fuijin stepped backwards as Raijin went down. Her eyes darted to her friend knocked out and then she was out the door in a flash.

"Bitch," Selphie swore, causing the group to stare at her in shock and slight horror. "What? She just abandoned her friend and ally! No wonder she didn't make into SeeD!"

Irvine chucked as he slipped next to her, his arm coming to casually rest around her waist as he soothed her. Her loyalty was something he admired about her. Well, one of the things he admired about her.

"We best get going. If they are here, then Seifer can't be far away," Zell grumbled, the other blond would always rubbed him the wrong way.

~0~0~0~

At the very center at the Lunatic Pandora is where they found Fuijin and Seifer. They were guarding a doorway that Harry could only guess led to Adel. The bile rose in the back of his throat as he thought of his task. He had to lower his mental defenses to let someone possess his mind and body. He suppressed a shuddered. For this plan to work, he had to let Ultimecia _violate_ him.

Ellone was in Fuijin's grasp, and Squall moved forward, not picking up Harry's morbid thoughts. Their focus was on her. Harry remained in the background as the fear shook his foundations. He tried to steel himself but the old, deep seated fear of not controlling himself was rearing its head. He shook his head as he tried to calm down. 'It's too late. This is the best option we have. I just need to bear it. It will only be for a few minutes.'

He turned his attention back to the group in front of him, only to raise an eyebrow as Fuijin released Ellone to Squall. Ellone spared a glance at her captor before making a beeline for Squall. He pushed her behind him, towards Harry.

Harry gave Ellone a weak smile. "Go wait outside. Laguna will be here with SeeD soon."

Ellone nodded jerkily, and Harry could read the fear and relief in her body language. She spared a worried yet proud look at Squall before leaving, only murmuring to Harry, "Please, keep him safe."

Harry swallowed, 'As much as I can, I'll protect him and keep him safe.'

"Hey, hey...Come on people!" Seifer protested as he stared at his friend, betrayal lurking in his eyes.

Fujin's eyes turned sad as she shook her head. "FRIENDS…We are. We always will be. Because we're a posse, we want to help you. Whatever it takes to fulfill your dream, we're willing to do. But...You're being manipulated, Seifer. You've lost yourself and your dream. You're just eating out of someone's

hand. We want the old you back! The one who cared about his friends. Raijin is hurt and you didn't even ask. Since we can't get through to you, all we have now to rely on is Squall! It's sad...Sad that we only have Squall to rely on...

Seifer paused before shrugging, "It's been fun!"

Fujin gave him an indescribable look before turning and walking away. She headed for the door, her eyes only looking ahead.

That left Seifer and Adel.

"Are you going to continue with this knight thing?" Squall asked as he gripped his gunblade tightly.

"The knight has retired," Seifer said with a smirk, but his eyes shone with jealousy as he took in Squall's form that was protecting Harry, "I guess you could call me a young revolutionary."

Squall shook his head, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I've always gotta be doing somethin' BIG! I don't wanna stop. I'm gonna keep running! I've come this far...I'm gonna make it to the end, to the goal! There's no way I'm sharing it with you!"

"Then you leave us no choice," Squall said with a sigh, body ready for battle in an instant.

Seifer sneered, "We could have been great together. But you wasted your chance… Your battle ends here Squall!"

Harry's eyes narrowed at that, his gaze snapping between the two rivals. 'Did Seifer just…? Just what happened between you two?'

Squall gave no mind to Seifer's words as he launched himself at the blond, gunblade slicing through the air. Seifer parried with ease and so it began again. The same battle they always had: who was better? But now the stakes were higher than they ever have been.

It was fast. It was furious and somehow, everyone knew that this was their battle. They weren't to intrude. The pair was going all out. Magic, sparks from steel kissing steel and various curses. Strike, strike, parry, dodge, cast magic, strike, parry, duck…

It was fierce and fast, the two figures locked in a blurred dance. And it ended as quickly as it had begun. In an instant, Squall had gotten behind Seifer's guard and struck. His gunblade sliced his opponent, cutting the flesh and disarming in one well-practiced movement. Seifer gritted his teeth and grunted as he stepped backwards, unarmed and bloodied. His eyes glared, full of hate and pain. The wound was deep and bleeding profusely.

"Is this...the end...?" Seifer fell to his knees. He refused to raise his gaze as he waited for the final strike. And, when the darkness finally crossed his vision, he mutely wondered, 'I thought death would have been more painful?...'

Squall relaxed as Seifer dropped to the ground. He turned to the source of the red light that had struck the blond. Harry shrugged.

"He needs to trialed. We don't know just how much was of his actions were of his free will. He's been more of a pawn in this game than any of us," Harry murmured. "Don't worry; he's out for the count and healing. SeeD can take him when they arrive."

Squall nodded, unsure whether to be mad that Harry stopped him or thankful. Seifer had been a constant in his whole life. Be it a friend, rival or enemy. He was always there.

Harry met his gaze and smiled lightly. It said it all: I know.

"We need to take care of Adel," Quistis cut in, "she should still be 'sleeping' under the affects of the sealing."

"She's probably through there," Selphie added as she pointed at the only other door, apart from the one they had entered through, in the room.

"Right," Zell said, adjusting his gloves.

Irvine shouldered his gun, "This is it." His eyes slid over the group, lingering on Harry. "Are we ready to do this?"

Harry shuddered before he took a deep breath. He reached in to his pocket and pulled out a familiar bangle.

"Odine fixed it. It was a prototype but this should work now," Harry admitted. "I'm going to activate it, just in case. We can't have Ultimecia taking over all my power."

Harry handed it to Squall, eyes firmly locked on the others. "The person who puts it on is the only one who can take it off."

Squall took the white bangle slowly and Harry offered his right wrist. Squall swallowed as he clipped it onto the thin wrist and watched as it glowed and shrunk to fit.

Harry grunted as it glowed, wincing as he felt it suffocate him, cutting his magic, forcing it back. His body felt heavy and he could not help but gasp as his knees gave out.

Squall moved before he realized it himself. He caught Harry as he gasped, the sorcerer collapsed into his arms.

"Harry?" Zell shouted, stepping forward. Selphie and Quistis were hot on his heels in following his action. Irvine was already at his side.

"I'm fine," Harry wheezed, "it's… uncomfortable."

Squall exchanged worried looks with the rest of the team.

"We need this until I've kicked Ultimecia out of my head," Harry admitted. This was one part of the plan he had not told anyone. It was a necessary precaution.

Squall sighed but said nothing. Harry took a few moments to center his body and magic, and gently pushed himself out of Squall's hold.

"Now, let's take care of Adel."

~0~0~0~

Adel was still asleep when they burst through the doorway. But the crazed look of Ultimecia was evident in her open eyes. Harry shook his head. He wondered just how much of the Sorceress War had been Ultimecia. He never voiced this concern to the others but when Magic had said it was time conundrum… Well, Harry had been suspicious.

Taking a deep breath, Harry turned to Squall. 'If this is the end, then I want one last memory, but he'll never know. I won't hurt him like that.' Harry pulled the older man into a deep, yet gentle kiss. "This is not goodbye."

Immediately, Harry turned around and released the small portion of his powers that had not been locked away, and torn down the barriers around his mind. Almost at once, he could hear the insane ramblings in the seductive voice of Ultimecia. The press of her magic to just conform to her will.

Using all the power he could muster, Harry threw it at Adel and watched in satisfaction as horror entered 'her' eyes. Her body broke apart, disintegrating before their eyes. It had been held together by her power and the sealing. Without either, there was nothing left.

And that's when it hit Harry. He pushed down his reflex as Ultimecia ripped through his natural mental shields and attack his very core. The pain echoed through him, lighting up what felt like every pain nerve in his body. But the pain was also mental, and spiritual. He felt someone trap him within himself and take over his body. His power. His very essence was being tainted by someone else. And he could feel her madness, her pain, her desperation….

Harry screamed. He didn't know it but the team heard it loud and clear. Squall shuddered and forced himself to take a step back. Harry fell to his knees, gasping as the magic visibly shifted around him. And they watched in horror as his green eyes turned golden, with a crazed gleam in their depths.

He wasn't Harry anymore. And that terrified Squall.

"Ellone!" Laguna's voice cut through the room, "Now's your chance!"

Squall ripped his gaze from Harry to see Laguna, Ellone and the four SeeD teams standing behind him. Ellone nodded and raised her hand towards Harry. Harry grinned and collapsed as Ellone used her powers.

The SeeD were already moving, surrounding Harry. The other teams were being used around the Lunatic Pandora and Esthar. The Lunar Cry had increased the number of monsters and monster attacks. Only the best were used to protect Harry.

Laguna nodded and swallowed, "Ok, Ellone. Just get Harry back."

Ellone focused, the beads of sweat forming on her brow as she winced. She sighed as Harry gave a groan.

"I'm not doing that again," he moaned as he tried to sit up. His body ached with a dull throb and he could feel the drain on his powers as he checked his mental shields. He had cornered and boxed in Ultimecia's influence. They needed the connection for the Time Bridge to be held once she initiated Time Compression. But Harry still didn't like the idea of someone getting free reign in his own mind.

Squall was at Harry's side in an instant, tilting his head back. The Balamb Commander gave a sigh of relief when he saw familiar green eyes. He smiled lightly as stroked Harry's head. "You okay?"

Harry nodded, "She's inside Adel… the young Adel…I've still got a connection to her but I'm fine. She's out of my head. She strong, mentally; but I've faced stronger."

Squall nodded and discretely slipped off the bangle. He smiled when Harry gave a sigh of relief.

"Ultimecia's inside Adel. Exactly as she wanted." Laguna said in a serious tone, "Ok, this is the showdown folks! Time compression is about to begin. 'Love, friendship, and courage'! Show'em what you got!"

Harry shifted so he was sitting more comfortably on the ground. "He's right," Harry said bluntly, "to get through the time compression; you have to focus on a memory. You need to get to the correct place and the correct when. I'm going to your anchor. Concentrate on me and I'll try and pull you back."

Harry winced as Squall reached for him on instinct, wanting to protect the green eyed boy from the invisible threat. Harry met his gaze, scared. "It's starting," he whispered.

The room around them seemed to melt and blur. Harry reached out and seemed to create a rip in the room. He seemed to glow a soft gold colour. "There's an entrance. Go straight through. I'm holding the bridge that connects directly through to Ultimecia's time. I don't know where she is in that world, so you're going to have to find her."

The team nodded solemnly.

"You're coming back," Harry continued, meeting each of their gazes, "all of you."

Zell chuckled slightly before saluting, "Yes sir!"

Selphie nodded and hugged Irvine's arm. The cowboy tipped his hat in acknowledgement.

Quistis smiled slightly as she nodded, "And you better take care. We are counting on you to get us out of there." She paused, "I'm glad it's you."

Harry smiled at that. It was strange to think in the short time since the SeeD exam so much had changed. And speaking of change…

Harry turned to Squall, only to be caught in a kiss. Harry surrendered into it, letting the other's lips dominate his. It was deep and passionate and a near desperate kiss. Harry moaned as let his hand sink into familiar and oh-so-soft hair. Squall tongue was everywhere and yet not enough.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Squall pulled away, and let his lips drift towards Harry's ear. Hot breath washed over him and Harry shivered and swallowed. 'Hyne this brings back memories!'

"This," came the hot, low, whisper, "is not goodbye."

And to prove his point, Squall's lip descended onto the tempting pale skin. He nipped and sucked and left behind a lovely bruise.

Harry bit back a moan. "Got it," he gasped out.

Squall pulled away and smirked at the near debauched look Harry sported, lips bruised and red. Eyes dilated. Standing, the commander offered a hand to his vice.

Harry took the hand and allowed himself to be pulled into a hug. He sighed at the pure comfort and warmth and security Squall radiated.

"I'll be waiting for you. If you come here, you'll find me. I promise."

Squall nodded. He motioned for the team to follow and gave the last commands to the SeeD to protect Harry from everyone and everything. And with one last look, he stepped through time and space.

Harry closed his eyes in pain, 'Please stay safe. Please come back. I love you…'

~0~0~0~

True to his word, the followed the bridge made of light to Ultimecia's time. As they had run, they could see scenes from the past, present and future mix together. They watched wars and people and the SeeD of all times fighting. And sorceresses.

At the end of the bridge, the found themselves in a dark future, where over the hill, in the distance, was a castle. And in the moonlight that shone from behind the clouds, they knew, that was Ultimecia's castle. It was on top of a floating island that was chained to the ground.

And with grim determination, they made their way towards it. The battles they encounter were fierce; it seemed that the monsters in the area were more dangerous than anything they had faced before. And then there were the sorceresses that cut through time to battle them.

As the lightening crashed above them, the SeeD battled on. There was no time for chat as they pressed forward. Time was of the essence. No one really knew what effect the time compression would have on the world as they knew it.

And, as the hours passed, they finally found themselves in front of the castle that oozed an ominous presence,

"Good. We all made it," Squall intoned as he checked his team. They were a little rough for the wear but alive and in once piece.

Zell whistled, "...Whoa...! So this is her castle?"

"Finally." Selphie gasped as she sat down on the floor. Irvine joined her as he eyed the castle wearily, "Creepy…"

"So this is the future...This is where Ultimecia reigns..." Quistis said quietly as she looked around, "Everything seems dead. Is the fate of our world?"

Squall shook his head, "I don't know but I like to think we have the power to change the future; that our decisions matter. And right now, we have to stop her."

Zell grinned as he bounced on his feet lightly, "What's the plan, leader?"

Squall rolled her eyes but turned grave as he eyed the castle. He paused and everyone waited for his response.

"We stick together. We can't afford to lose anyone," Squall said softly, eyes locked onto the castle. "We get in, find her and kill her. Then we get back in one piece."

"Simple," Selphie chirped brightly, "I like it!"

Quistis nodded as she checked her weapon. "If I do not make it-"

"This is not goodbye," Squall cut in, repeating his words from earlier. He turned around to face the group. "You heard Harry, we are all going back."

Squall swallowed. "If all we have is hope, then we are going to hold onto it with everything we got. There are people waiting for us to come home."

Quistis sighed and smiled slightly, "Never would have picked you to give an inspirational speech, but that was good."

The group laughed as Squall turned away again.

He let them enjoy a moment without worry or fear,

~0~0~0~

They had spent hours battling through the monster infested castle, searching room by room for Ultimecia. They had finally found her. The Master Room was located on one of the top floors in the back of the castle.

She was seated on a throne that looked like it was made of bones. The moon shone through the clouds and the windows, giving the room an eerie feeling. And she sat there, grinning at them with an evil smile and a mad light in her golden eyes.

"...SeeD..." She spat. "SeeD...SeeD...SeeD, SeeD, SeeD! Kurse all SeeDs. Swarming like lokusts akross generations. You disgust me. The world was on the brink of that ever-elusive 'time-compression'. Insolent fools! "Your vain krusade ends here, SeeDs. The price for your meddling is death beyond death. I shall send you to a dimension beyond your imagining. There, I will reign, and you will be my slaves for eternity."

She burst into maniacal laughter and Squall found he was furious. This…woman had hurt matron. She had almost started a war! And, and perhaps the most unforgiving act to Squall, she had hurt Harry. She had made Harry cry out in pain.

She stood up from the thrown and black wings stretch and spread out behind her. Stepping forward, she smirked, "Whom shall I exterminate first!"

Squall stepped forward, gunblade drawn.

Her eyes brightened with recognition. "Ah! The sorcerer's precious knight steps forward first. How noble you are!"

Squall gritted his teeth as he tensed. No one moved; they waited on the sorceress to make the first move. And move she did.

"Move!" Quistis shouted a second before the magic chain had been released. She flung her body sideways as Firaga spells detonated where she had been standing. The others had followed her command on instinct. They had felt the build up around them but didn't have the experience to know what it was.

Squall, had thrown his body forward, eyes locked on the sorceress. His gunblade shifted as the anger coursed through him. The feeling was familiar and Squall smirked.

"Lionheart."

And there was light; golden light that made Squall smile as he recalled Harry's light. And he moved, his body acted without conscious thought as his blade struck at the Sorceress. His first four strikes banged against the shield she erected. The fifth damaged it. The sixth destroyed it.

And seventh was followed by an inhuman scream: terror, rage, fear.

Selphie gasped as Ultimecia fell to her knees, but her eyes were locked on Squall. He had never been so… brutal before.

Ultimecia clutched at the wound and laughed. Squall stepped backwards at the sound, it bounced off the walls and echoed in the large empty room.

"The most powerful GF...You shall...SUFFER...!"

And then the air burst with cackles of energy. Blue lightening struck down from the ceiling, forming a large blue GF. Its winged body was humanoid, bulking with power and grace. Its face slowly formed, a humanoid lion stared back at him. And Squall knew who it was.

"Griever…" Squall murmured as he stared at his namesake.

The GF jerked as it looked at the group.

"The GF's true power…Griever! Make them bleed!" Ultimecia screeched.

Griever just stood there, shaking his head. And when he spoke, his voice was old and tired, "I cannot. I cannot fight the Knight of a Sorcerer."

Ultimecia went berserk, rage taking over her senses, "You WILL obey!"

Griever smiled a toothy grin as he shook his head, his body already fading.

Ultimecia stared on shock. And that is when Quistis attacked. With a vicious snap of her whip, she created the opening Selphie and Irvine were waiting for. Selphie fired off one of the few Ultimas in her stock and Irvine took aim with a Silence Shot.

Their combination hid that fact that Zell had already rushed forward, ready with a follow through for their assault. The fist fighter threw two jabs and an uppercut only to end off with a flip-kick, avoiding the claws Ultimecia had for nails.

"You," she uttered, a terrifying calm befalling the sorceress face, "DARE!"

"Oh shit," Zell muttered as he quickly back tracked. He had seen that look before, the I'm-completely-pissed-off-at-you-cold-rage.

And Ultimecia changed before their eyes. She became inhuman. Squall winced as she lost herself in a cold rage and transformed; her body twisting as she grew taller, bulkier and monstrous. And a part of Squall wished that Harry fell into the madness that claimed the females of his race.

"I am Ultimecia. Time shall compress..." her voice was eerie, like she spoke through the wisdom of time itself, "...All existence denied."

And she let loose full powers as the wounds they had inflicted upon her healed before their very eyes.

"Oh come on!" Selphie moaned as she dodged the magic thrown at her. Zell was doing some fancy footwork of his own as he too yelled, "How many times do we have to take her down before she stays down!"

Irvine grunted as he took a lightning bolt to his side. The sorceress was sending out wave after wave of magical attacks. "As many as it takes!"

"What's the plan now?" Quistis asks tense as she tried to retaliate, only for her attacks to be absorbed by the (annoying) invisible shield.

Squall didn't answer as he pulled at his arsenal of spells Harry had transferred to him in the quiet of the night before. Instead, he called everything he had: Holy, Ultima, Meteor, Flare.

"Woohoo!" Selphie yelled as she followed Squall's lead and unleashed her own magical arsenal. Quistis too joined in the magical barraged that forced the Sorceress to go on the defense as her shields wavered and fell.

Bang!

Her face froze with the look of manic glee as her forehead burst open around a small hole. She didn't see it coming. None of them did. Her body fell, as if in slow motion, as a black energy cackled around her, forcing her to stay alive.

"No," Ultimecia whispered, her eyes glazing over. The grip she had on time compression loosened and time raced to set itself right. The room wavered and blurred."Reflect on your...Childhood.."Your emotions...Time...It will not wait...No matte...how hard you hold on. It escapes you..."

And she faded, her words echoing in the darkness that descended, "I must pass on my power…"

And then they were falling, through the darkness that was sprinkled with stars in the far distance. It was like falling through space, somewhere far away and totally alone. And yet, there were scenes from past, present and future whirling around them. Fading in and fading out as time reshuffled itself.

"It's over!" Irvine yelled, his hair flipping around his face as they fell. His voice reaching through time, to his teammates."Let's go! Let's go back to our time!" And he disappeared, like a shooting star as he raced through the time compression.

Zell laughed his voice full of relief as he yelled, "Think where we have to go". And he too shot off into the dark.

"See at home!" Selphie laughed as she whizzed off. You could almost hear her yells of 'WAAAHOOO!'

Quistis merely closed her eyes and smile, as she too went home.

'Harry,' Squall thought with s soft smile. 'I'm coming home.' He closed his eyes and concentrated on his present. And then, he was flying as his heart led the way home. 'She's gone. We stopped Ultimecia!'

And then, something grabbed hold of him and pulled him in the opposite direction. Squall's pulse quickened as he panicked. He was falling deeper into the failing time compression, into a time warp. If it continued, he would be lost in time. And there was nothing he could do against the force that was pulling him.

'No! This can't be happening. After all the fighting, after Ultimecia!' he thought desperately.

He faded into a time space. It looked familiar. 'Where am I?"

"Squall! Where are you going!" a voice yelled, worried. Squall turned around, searching for the achingly familiar voice. 'Maybe I'm home!'

Then he lost that hope as he stared in shock as a young _him_ raced around the corner. 'I'm in the past,' he thought dumbly as he watched himself. 'I'm five years old, so this must be the orphanage. Then that voice is…'

"I'm gonna find Sis!" the child Squall said adamantly before leaving towards the flower fields.

A young Edea joins them in the garden behind the building, "Squall!" She looks around and sighs. "Excuse me. Have you seen a little boy?"

Squall shook himself and smiled slightly, "You don't have to worry. The boy won't go anywhere."

Edea nodded as she smiled sadly, "I think so, too. Poor thing..."

Before squall could respond, a cloud of purple smoke formed and Ultimecia appears. Squall stepped in front of Edea, drawing his gunblade. "We defeated you!" he hissed.

"...The sorceress?" Edea half asks in shock.

Grey eyes locked on Ultimecia, Squall answers her on reflex, "Yes, Matron. We had defeated her...Matron, stand back."

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, and Squall tilted her head slightly to see Edea's small smile. "It's ok. There's no more need to fight. That sorceress is just looking for someone to pass her powers on to. In order to die in peace, a sorceress must be free of all her powers. I know...for I am one, too. The powers don't let us die until we have passed them on. I shall take over that sorceress' powers. I do not want one of the children to become one."

Squall steps out of the way as he watches the events that, perhaps, started everything.

Edea approached Ultimecia, hands held out. Ultimecia reached out and grasped them in her own, allowing the crack of purple energy to transfer over. And then, the time sorceress fell and faded. Edea collapsed to her knees, gasping and hold her chest.

"Is this...the end?" she murmured, not realizing she was not alone.

"...Most likely."

Edea jumped slightly at Squall's voice and looked up at the young man that had moved to her side, "You called me Matron. Who...are you?"

"A SeeD. A SeeD from Balamb Garden."

"SeeD? Garden?" Edea asked, confused.

"Both Garden and SeeD were your ideas. Garden trains SeeDs. SeeDs are trained to defeat the sorceress," Squall explained slowly, unsure how to deal with the situation.

Edea stilled before standing up and staring Squall dead in the eyes. He really looked at him and gasped. "What are you saying? You're...that boy from the future?"

Squall said nothing as he smiled slightly.

Edea shook her head, "Please return. You do not belong here."

They were interrupted by the young Squall. He had tears running down his face as he looked around sadly. "I can't find Sis...Am I...all alone?" The boy sat down on the ground, drawing his knees in and hugging them.

Squall flinched he remembered doing that when he felt he needed to block out the world, the pain, the loneliness. Acting on instinct, he walked over to the boy and knelt down next to him.

"You're not alone,"' Squall said in all honesty. "You have friends. And when you do feel alone, it won't be for long. You're going to find someone who sacrifices everything to stay by your side."

Shining grey eyes stared in wonder at his older version. The tears had stopped and there was the beginning of a new hope. Curiously, he turned to Edea, who was standing shocked, and asked, "Who's he?"

"Nobody. You don't need to know." Edea said immediately, glaring slightly at the older version."The only Squall permitted here is you."

"Do you know where to go back to? Do you know how?" she asked the SeeD, "Will you be all right by yourself?"

Squall stood up and saluted her. "I have someone waiting for me. I promised him I would return. I'm... not alone."

And he too faded.

~0~0~0~

One by one, the team reappeared in the Lunatic Pandora. Harry rolled his eyes as the SeeDs jumped and almost attacked due to anxiety.

Irvine was first. He re-orientated himself before smiling at Harry and pulling him into a hug. "We did it!" She's gone!"

Harry laughed, "I know!"

Irvine paused, "Huh?"

"I felt her grip on the Time Compression disappear and her connection with me snapped," Harry explained but hugged the man back anyway. "I'm glad you made it back! I was worried that without the bridge you all would be lost."

Before Irvine could answer, Zell faded into the room, the grin on his face present.

After Zell, Selphie returned and then Quistis. The group laughed happily as Laguna, Ward, Kiros and Ellone joined them. Laguna was simply beaming, already planning a celebration.

Harry stood away as he watched them, biting his lip in worry. The delay between their individual returns had been short. Less than five minutes. It had been more than twenty since Quistis returned and there was still no sign of Squall.

Harry was officially worried. Time was quickly realigning and the Squall would be forever lost in time if he did not return soon. Irvine drifted away from the celebrating group and over to Harry. The sorcerer was chewing his lower lip as he frowned.

"Frowning is going to give you wrinkles, Beauty," Irvine said jokingly. His grin faded when Harry just gave him a desponded look.

"He's not back yet," Harry said quietly as he stared at the space where the Time Bridge had been. "He should have been back by now. Time's unraveling and reforming. He's going to be lost in time if he doesn't get back now!"

Harry was voice was taking a hysterical tone to it, grabbing the attention of the rest of the people in the room. The SeeDs shifted uncomfortably, murmuring.

"Is there nothing we can do?" they asked and Harry shook his head in frustration. "He needs to come back here. I can't reach in and simply pull him out!"

Zell's grin fell immediately and Selphie run over to Harry, pulling him into a hug. It was Quistis that asked the question that was on everyone's minds, "how long does he have to get back? Can one of us go back in?"

Harry shook his head, refusing to let the tears building in his eyes fall. He would not breakdown while there was still hope. "Ten minutes max," Harry said worriedly, "and we can't go back in."

"No one can fetch him?" Selphie said frustrated, "Damnit Squall!"

Laguna merely sighed. "He knew the risks. There is no point in endangering anyone else for his sake."

Before Kiros could say anything, Harry was on him, gripping Laguna by the front of his shirt. "The man you speak of his the Balamb Commander! Forget the political implications of losing me, you're willing to lose him? You don't even know who he is!" Harry spat in his face, emerald eyes flashing with carefully hidden power.

"Who he is?" Laguna choked out, struggling against the form hold.

Kiros laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Forgive him. He is an idiot. How Raine ever fell for him is a mystery."

Laguna's face close doff at the mere mention of the woman he loved and failed. Harry growled and stepped away, his mind going to the last resort plans.

"Commander Squall would also be Sorcerer Harry's only knight, and let's not forget who his mother is…" Kiros trailed off as he locked gazes with Harry. "Am I right?"

Harry groaned and nodded. "But," he continued, "he wants nothing to do with his father."

Kiros looked miffed but said nothing to the barrage of questions Laguna was throwing at them. Harry's mind was already on his last ditch plan.

"Laguna!" Kiros shouted, stopping the Esthar president from his pestering. "If you want to know, you will have to ask him yourself! I had a hunch but I will not give out his secrets."

"It's not like he's coming back!" Laguna persisted. And something in Harry just snapped at the thought.

"Like hell he's getting lost in Time!" Harry growled, moving towards the space where the time bridge had been.

"Harry?" Quistis called worriedly.

"I didn't want to do this," Harry sighed as he stopped, turning sideways to face the Balamb team. "Tell him I'm sorry but I couldn't let him die. He's got so much to live for… I can't let his life end here!"

"Don't!" cut an icy voice. SeeD, Estharians and the Balamb team turned around, weapons drawn. She ignored them as she made her way to Harry. "You can't go into the time stream, Harry. It will rip you apart. He's lost in time from ensuring that Ultimecia truly died. He followed her until she passed on her powers and faded."

"So," Harry spat angrily, "I'm just supposed to stay here and let the man I love die? I'm supposed to live forever with the regret of not saving him! It's my life Shiva! I'm not afraid of death."

Harry smiled sadly, "I'm not afraid of death, even if I wish we had more time. This would be one way to finally escape the curse. Ironic isn't it?"

One hand reached out and pulled at the weak point in the time compression. The time-space ripped apart like tissue, creating a fracture that Harry calmly walked through. He did not look back as the fracture closed behind him or the calls of the people in the room.

~0~0~0~

"Squall!" Harry called out as he fell through time. The blackness was almost soul consuming as the shooting stars fled to their right time. "Squall!"

Harry grunted as he felt the pain zap through his body. He knew he had a limited time and he had to find Squall.

~0~0~0~

Squall was trapped on a desert island, on the edge of time compression. The green sky mocked him as he already walked the whole island. What felt like miles, was now looking like meters. And he just couldn't walk anymore.

He knew what had happened.

He was lost in time.

Eventually he collapsed to his knees. He could not time the strength to keep walking or the strength of heart to keep hoping.

"I'm sorry Harry," Squall whispered, his voice carrying over the void. "I'm breaking our promise but at least you're safe…"

No one was witness to the silent tears that fell.

~0~0~0~

Harry froze as he thought he heard his name being whispered. Acting on instinct, Harry reached for anything that would bring him to Squall.

"Squall!" he screamed as he felt the pull of their Sorcerer-Knight bond. "Wait for me! I'm coming!"

And he flew. Harry torn down the barriers without a second thought as he rushed towards Squall. The insistent pulling was his only guide, and at that moment, he didn't care as long as it led him to Squall.

'If I die, at least it will be his side.'

~0~0~0~

When the space in front of him ripped open, Squall was ready for anything. Anything that is, but Harry barreling towards him. He had been ready for any monster, any sorceress coming to attack him. But what appeared were his greatest wish and his worst nightmare.

"Squall!" Harry cried as he threw himself towards the gunblade wielder. Squall moved on instinct as he moved his weapon out of the way and pulled Harry to his chest with the other arm. "I've found you at last," came the soft voice. "Thank Hyne."

"Harry," Squall's voice sounded desperate even to himself. "What are you doing here?"

Harry pulled away and smiled sadly. "I couldn't let you die."

Squall choked as he shook his head rapidly, "But! What about you?"

Harry swallowed and the damn sad smile still on his face. "I couldn't let you die," he said again as if it explained everything. And, maybe it did. "We don't have a lot of time…"

"Harry…" the colour drained from Squall's face, "Hyne _no!_" Squall dropped his gunblade and drew Harry into a hug, holding him like he would never let go.

Harry held him back just as tightly. "It's worth it. I don't regret this. I love you!" came Harry's frantic words. "I want you to live! You've barely lived life and I've seen centuries. I'm not afraid, Squall. _I love you!_"

Squall ignored it as he pulled Harry into a desperate, bruising kiss. His lips assaulted Harry's, trying in vain to convince him to stay, to memorize everything about them. Because, Hyne, if this was the last time he would ever kiss him…

And that thought froze Squall to the bone. He couldn't imagine life without the younger man. He couldn't imagine falling in love again. He had found it in his life, there wasn't going to be another Harry. He didn't want another Harry.

And Harry clung onto him just as desperately, kissed him back as much as he gave. Squall could taste the tears in their kiss. Both of them were crying.

Pulling away, gasping for breath, Harry panted, "We need to go. There isn't much time left."

~0~0~0~

"Harry?" Squall asked in a small voice, ignoring everyone and everything around them. They were back at the Lunatic Pandora.

Harry said nothing as he stayed in Squall's arms, relishing the closeness for the last time. The pain was rippling through his body now, slowly tearing him apart from the inside out. The magic holding his body together was falling apart. The magic binding his soul to the magical body was fraying and unraveling. And Harry wanted his last moments to be right there, in Squall's arms.

Harry smiled up at Squall, reaching out to gently wipe the tears that were falling from grey eyes.

"You will be fine," Harry said in a strong voice. "Just… I love you Squall. I regret nothing."

But the look in Squall's eyes was that of a broken man. "I love you, Harry. Please…" his voice was broken. He looked lost.

Fat tears rolled down pale cheeks. "I don't know what lies beyond. But visit me at the Flower Field. If you come there, you'll find me. I promise."

Squall swallowed and nodded jerkily, his hands on Harry's cheeks. The mage spared a glance for his friends. "Take care of yourselves and please keep an eye on him for me?"

"Harry," Squall breathed, scared, cutting him off. Harry looked down, to where Squall was staring. His chest was fading, turning transparent. It really didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

Throwing dignity into the wind, Harry launched himself towards Squall, pulling him into a kiss. The last kiss before he literally disappeared before his eyes.

Their lips met and clashed and nipped. It was fierce yet gentle and it screamed of 'goodbye'.

And then Harry fell through Squall, his whole body turning transparent. Whipping around, translucent green eyes met tragic grey ones before they disappeared completely.

No one said a word as Squall felt his world come apart.

~0~0~0~

The End.

Yes, I am that evil…

Okay, fine.

Review or Harry stays dead. (and some of you thought the last cliffie was evil…hehe)

~Amira Devant


	12. The Epilogue

The Protector

Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VIII Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not HP or Final Fantasy VIII. If I did Ginny (scary-obssession) and Rinoa (Whinny-perky-princess) would have died a death before they existed.

Summary: Squall meets a strange boy while out training, forming a connection with him. It's a friendship that will turn the tide of war and a love that changes the world. HPxSL. Lion Pair!

Note: Harry is the GF Fallen Mage. A non-elemental based offensive attack and provides protection for the caster(s). Known to KO enemies, he also grants the use of 3rd level magics to his user with the said user not having to have the magic in stock. Eg. Use Firaga even if user doesn't have it in their magic stock.

Warnings: Rinoa bashing, slightQuistisbashing, Boys on boys, kissing, making out. Maybe even (gasp!) .Power plays. My crazy ideas...

Pairings: HarryxSquall, SelphiexIrvine, ZellxLibrary Girl, slight Irvine-being-a-manwhore-and-flirting-with-Harry... 

AN: Yes, for the gamers who are reading this, I am aware that I you can use GFs when you fight Ultimecia. But for the sake of my storyline (and a huge plot hole), Squall and team cannot.

Okay so here is how it works. I have posted how I wanted the story to end. This chapter. I will post another chapter: a continuation of the Epilogue (the next chapter) as I have had some people beg me for that ending. You can choose how you want it to end. But this is the original ending although I must admit, I kind of want the other ending too. You'll see what I mean.

Chapter 11:

The Epilogue.

~0~0~0~

Their return to Esthar was met with much celebration that Squall ignored. He walked straight past the well-wishers and celebration that broke out on the streets. At the Palace, Squall sped through the corridors, with the sole destination of their room. He needed to be alone. He couldn't stand the sight of anyone at the moment.

Quistis and the team followed sedately and subdued as they tried to wrap their heads around what just happened. They had defeated Sorceress Adel and Sorceress Ultimecia. They had traveled through time and returned. But now, the cost seemed too high.

Harry had, literally, vanished in front of their eyes. And Squall had shut down and closed off immediately. He had always been cold before but it seemed like his entire being was composed only of ice.

They knew what Harry had done. He had sacrificed himself to save Squall,

And Squall was now destroying himself and they couldn't do anything.

"Congratulations on your victory," a Palace guard saluted as group walked in, followed by the SeeD teams. Selphie flinched and visibly slumped. Irvine sighed and slipped a hand into hers.

Quistis, forever the diplomat nodded her head in thanks but replied, "It was not without sacrifice."

~0~0~0~

Harry faded and reappeared in the GF paradise. But he was still fading, albeit slower.

Shiva simply stood there, tears falling as she looked at Harry. The sorcerer was crying silently, the pain clear in his eyes. It was Siren's wail that pulled him from his thoughts as his head jerked upwards. Siren tried to hug in, but simply fell through him.

Harry swallowed.

"I warned you," Shiva said, her voice ice cold and head bowed.

"I had to save him," Harry replied plainly, "I'm not afraid to die."

"Truly?" a voice asked, tinged with curiosity. "You would rather die that live without the boy?"

Harry turned around, as did all the GFs present, to stare at the figure of light they knew as Magic.

"Someone once told me love was the greatest magic there is," Harry said with a light smirk. "But I do have one request." Harry swallowed before forcing the words past his lips.

"Harry?" Ifirit started, breaking the stunned silence that fell upon them, "Are you sure? I mean…"

Harry merely nodded with a sad smile, "I don't want him to suffer, so please use your judgment."

Magic just stared at him and nodded. She was sad that She would be losing one of her favourite toys to Her greedy sisters, Time and Fate. No, they wouldn't let him pass to the great beyond. They would do so much worse and She would never see him again regardless if he still held magic. She had lost in the rules of engagement and Harry was the final prize.

~0~0~0~

The days bled into weeks after the battle with Ultimecia. And for Squall, it all passes in a haze. Half of his heart was grieving, torn and battered. The other half was still in shock and denial. Harry couldn't be gone. Not after everything they had been through. Harry was too strong to simply disappear. He would be back, he had to come back. Those thoughts, those hopes, ran constantly through Squall's mind. He couldn't just give up hope on Harry. Because if he did, he knew he wouldn't be able to face the days to come.

Life was monotonous and dull while others were celebrating. And it was that part of Squall that knew if he could go back in time, he would have taken Harry and ran. He would have let the world burn if it meant that Harry would still be alive and by his side.

There was to be a celebration of the success of SeeD against the Sorceress. The World Government had finally succeeded, with the help of SeeD, to suppress and gain control of Galbadia bringing as end to the Galbadian War. And Balamb would celebrate the official ceremony of award for its Commander, the leader of the SeeD team whom defeated the Sorceress.

As far as the public knew, Adel had been controlling Edea and the cause behind the war. Edea, whom was now sporting an Odine Bracelet to suppress her power, would forever be under house arrest with a guard of SeeD watching her every move. With Adel dead, the threat had been taken care of. Rinoa had been quietly released as well. She too sported a Bracelet, and oddly enough, Zone had become her Knight. Seifer had been arrested and, although some of his actions were his own, a majority of the crimes he committed while he was being controlled by one of the Sorceresses. He was placed in the Garden and serving a large portion of detention and counseling. He and Rinoa were talking again, and he would become one of her Knights when he graduated from Balamb Garden.

Esthar had come out of their self-imposed exile from the world, and spread their new technology with open arms, for a price of course. The world was on a new revolution as the masses started trusting the power of a normal human.

The Assault Team, as it was put down in Garden History, split to the four corners of the world. Selphie and Irvine were dispatched to Trabia, choosing to take up command positions there. Quistis went to Galbadia Garden to restore it to its former Garden glory. Zell stayed at Balamb Garden, proving to be an interesting commander and instructor. Cid planned to have him take over from Squall when the Esthar Garden was finished construction and Squall was appointed its commander and headmaster. Although the Gardens would focus on more academia now that the sorceress threat was dealt with, there will always be SeeDs in training.

And Squall had retreated into himself. He spoke only when answering and buried himself in his work. It was like he lived in denial. If he worked enough, if he was tired enough then he would forget that Harry was not there. Everyone stood back and let him grieve, but kept a careful eye on him.

The Ultimecia was treated as an S-class mission. As leader of the mission, Squall had been paid quite handsomely, along with his salary as Commander. Initially Squall had refused the money, but then Edea had made an offer. She would sell him the land for the value of his mission earnings. The orphanage, the beach, the lighthouse and the flower field would be his.

The Garden declared Harry 'killed in action' and his name was added to the honorary list. To the public, he was dead. Few knew that his simply… faded.

Squall couldn't look in the mirror. He couldn't stand his room. Every turn in the Garden, every corner was plagued by a memory. He couldn't let go. He didn't want to let go, because letting go meant giving up hope that He wouldn't come back. And Squall could not live in such world.

"_Come to the flower field. If you come, I will be waiting." _

His scent lingered faintly, disappearing as time passed. And more often, as the days passed, when Squall stayed in his small dorm room, he wished desperately, 'Please don't let this disappear.' Because, when he closed his eyes, he could almost feel Harry sleeping next to him.

"Now who's the lazy one?"

Squall jerked upright wide awake as he search for the voice he had heard so clearly. The light voice tinged with the unique accented only he had.

"Harry?" Squall called quietly, his voice shaking as he searched for the familiar figure.

'Nothing. There is no one here. He's gone,' Squall swallowed as he closed his eyes.

"I'm right here, silly."

'Stop…'

"We are going to be late for class Squall!"

'Hyne, please stop…'

"Squall… I love you…"

'It hurts... please, Harry… it hurts…'

"I think I've always loved you.."

'Please come back…'

~0~0~0~

White. That was what Harry first saw as he opened his eyes. Plain white. His eyes stung. Hell, it felt like every cell of his body ached. The pure white blurred, and shifting focus. Harry could make out the faint lines on the white.

'Tiles?' Harry questioned as he tried to sit up. His body protested and a groan slipped past his lips. "Hyne…. What happened?... the time bridge?"

"Ah!" Harry turned around to inspect the room. White meant the clinic. If he was injured…"Squall? Squall, where are you? What happened?"

Green eyes caught sight of something that turned his blood cold. The room was indeed a hospital room. It had so much white it couldn't have been anything else. But the beds were not the foam mattress favoured by the Gardens. And… and…

"Why… are there candles in a hospital? There should be… electricity…" Harry knew the answer, and either way, it was a nightmare, "Hyne…no…"

"You're awake, Lord Potter!"

The nurse – no, mediwizard- bustled into the room with a huge smile on her face and looking flustered at the sight of him. Harry glanced down to himself dressed in white pajamas and nothing amiss.

"You had us worried, Lord Potter! You've been unconscious for almost a week! Apart from your injuries, you had a case of severe magical exhaustion and your heart stopped for a while there! Gave us a right fright you did! I mean, after you saved us, if anything happened..! Right! May I be the first to day thank you for defeating You-Know-Who!"

Harry felt the urge to throw up as his stomach plummeted. He lived centuries as a GF and when he died via Time Bridge, he returned to earth. He returned to his old life. The room started spinning, forcing Harry to lie back and close his eyes.

The tears started and wouldn't stop. He couldn't stop the tears that welled up and fell silently. He made no move to correct the mediwitch when she stammered apologies about his 'losses during the final battle'. Harry's heart only pounded in a dead beat as one thought repeated itself in his head, over and over again.

'Squall. I'll never see him again. He thinks I'm dead. Squall. Oh Gaie!'

_Squall._

_Squall._

_Squall._

The awkward, stoic boy who stole his heart at first glance.

His best friend. Lover. Knight. Protector.

Soulmate…

"I'm going to be sick…."

~0~0~0~

It snuck up on him. Squall, who had been left with his rank and title of Commander, had chosen to accept back to back missions with SeeD. Anything was better than being haunted by the ghost of Harry while he was in Balamb Garden. Plus, the money earned from the missions was used to renovate was what used to be known as 'Edea's Orphanage'. It was now rather, in hushed whispers, as 'The Meeting Place.' The old group often met up there in-between missions, and now was livable and somewhat comfortable. It was recently started being known as a small inn for passing travelers after Squall hired an old fisherman from Fisherman's Horizon to run the inn when he was away on missions.

Keeping busy had kept Squall from obsessing over finding Harry. The thoughts of Harry were always in his mind, even though it was more often pushed to the back when on assignment. But keeping busy kept him together. Kept him sane as he desperately tried to hold on to the hope that Harry would come back. So when the Balamb SeeD Ball came around, Squall only looked at Cid in horror as the Headmaster handed him an invitation.

The paper was so thin and Squall stared in horror as his hands shook. He couldn't help himself. The last time he had been at the ball, Harry had been by his side. They had danced. Squall could see the happiness in those eyes and that damn laugh that lingered in the air. The photos remained, undeveloped, on his camera. Locked away with everything else of Harry's that was tangible and left behind.

"I know it's difficult but you have to attend," Cid said quietly as he looked on at the heartbroken look on the Commander's face, "but the new SeeDs deserve this night. And I daresay, the older SeeD would enjoy this night as well. As Commander it is your duty to be there; to honor those who are in attendance and those who cannot be there themselves."

Squall said nothing but crushed the piece of paper in his fist. He could say nothing else. He couldn't respond to Cid. He merely turned and walked towards the elevator.

"Squall," Cid called out. Squall stopped to listen but he refused to turn around. He knew what was coming. The same things that were said to him by everyone else. And every time he heard it, it just hurt more. "It's been months. You need to let go. He wouldn't have wanted you to hang on like this. It's been months."

Squall's back stiffened before he turned around slowly. "Has my performance in an official capacity been substandard in any way?"

Cid looked slightly startled before answering, "Of course not. Your work is, as always, been exemplary."

"Then my personal life has no influence on my working performance and you have no right in any capacity to interfere with my personal life. What I chose to do and whom I chose to love is none of your business unless it starts to interfere with my work and if I start to conduct myself in an unprofessional manner. As far as I can see, it has done neither. So please respect my personal decisions."

"It's not affecting your performance, but as a friend, we can see its affecting you. Squall, you're quieter, colder. You've been pushing people away since Harry died. The only time you leave your room is for food, training and missions."

Squall said nothing and sighed. "I will be in attendance at the Ball. If there is anything, I'll be at The Meeting Place. You can contact me on my com."

Cid could only sigh tiredly as he watched the young man walk away. He worried about him. Squall was dying on the inside. He was suffering because he couldn't let Harry go. Squall was trying to live in a memory and yet, everyone else seemed to be forgetting the black-haired SeeD slowly. Cid had thought it had been just because everyone had been busy with their new assignments and rebuilding efforts.

But it was a beyond strange. The old team, except Squall, was forgetting Harry at an exponential rate. Every time Cid checked in with them every couple of weeks, their memories of the sorcerer were vaguer and vaguer.

Irvine and Selphie could no longer recall Harry. They knew of him but not in a personal capacity. They couldn't recall meeting him, knowing him. It seemed that the shorter they knew him, the quicker they forgot.

And seeing as Cid was starting to forget, he knew that Squall was forgetting too. And it was pushing the Commander over the precarious edge he was tipping on. Cid was worried what Squall was going to do when he fell over that edge.

Harry had been the closest person to Squall. Harry's family filled the void left behind by Squall's family. A family, that Cid had been told, had reappeared with Laguna the President of Esthar. And Squall refused to reconnect with the man at all, even with the upcoming meetings with Esthar regarding with the new Esthar Garden.

And when Harry and Squall started dating, to the relief of everyone, Harry became Squall's world. Best friends, partners, SeeDs, lovers and finally becoming Harry's Knight. And at the worst time those two decided to fall in love. In the middle of what was turning out to be the second Sorceress War, those two crossed the line between friendship and love. Harry turning out to be a sorcerer, Squall leading the attack in to the time bridge.

And the moment Harry disappeared, Squall's world stopped. And the dark part of Cid's mind cursed Harry for disappearing. Harry would have left Squall in a better shape if he had died and left a body. A grave. A marker. It would have at least given Squall some sort of closure regarding Harry's 'death'. And with Harry merely gone, Squall was hanging onto the hope that Harry would return when with every passing day it seemed more likely he was dead.

Squall couldn't relax as he walked out the Garden. He couldn't get the words out his head. Everyone told him that he should move on. He should forget. He should live. And that was the problem.

Harry was his world. Squall didn't know how to live without Harry anymore. He didn't know how you move on when there was nothing to move on to. There was no _forgetting_ Harry. Squall didn't want to forget Harry. That would be throwing away everything Harry meant to him. And that was something Squall could never do no matter how much it hurt.

Squall caught the late train and made his way to the house. It was after midnight when he finally got there. Squall let himself in with his key and locked the door behind him. The house had been practically rebuilt and extended with keeping with the stone house style. Originally Squall had built with a mind that it would be a meeting house for the old SeeD team, an extra base off record. A place where Harry could come home to.

Instead, the old team was spread out to literally the four corners of the world. They didn't meet up often due to work, missions or just not getting time off. The extra rooms were just gathering dust and it was Quistis that mentioned on a visit that it would be a good idea to make The Meeting Place into an inn. It would make enough money to run itself and they would always have a base. Who would think an Inn was a SeeD base?

But there was one room that was off limits when the Inn was opened. Squall made his way to the back of the building, towards his room. Their room. When Harry was declared dead, Cid released Harry's things to Squall. Squall had to pack up Harry's dorm room and watch some other SeeD move in. He had the things in storage until The Meeting Place had been completed. Harry's things had been moved there.

The room had been planned first when the building had been designed. A master suite en suit bathroom and spare room with a balcony that opened out in to the flower fields that Harry had loved. The balcony wrapped around the side of the building and had steps leading to the beach as well. And all of Harry's things spread out in the room. Weapons lined the walls, old posters and the constellation was on the ceiling above the bed.

Squall could only exhale when he entered the room. He dropped his bag by the door and made his way to the bed. He was too tired to process anything else. He just wanted to sleep and pretend that Harry was by his side.

~0~0~0~

Quistis paused slightly when she walked into the old office. When Cid Kramer called back the old team, Quistis thought it was because of the upcoming SeeD ball. They were all expected to be there and it was a memorial night as well. But looking at the faces in the office, there was one missing. There was no way Cid would call a meeting with Squall.

Selphie, Irvine, Zell and Cid were waiting on her. He saluted at Cid and smiled at the others. She took the free seat in front of the desk. The four looked at Cid for more information. Cid sighed as he looked at them.

"What do you remember about Harry Mage?"

The four glanced at each other. Selphie shifted… "He fought with us against the Sorceress."

Cid looked at Irvine next and the man frowned, "He was really gorgeous. Emerald eyes. Long hair."

"He disappeared after saving Squall. Sorcerer," Zell pitched in.

"One of the best students and SeeD to graduate from Balamb. Medic SeeD." Quistis said hesitantly.

Cid sighed. "You're forgetting Harry as well aren't you?"

Selphie burst into tears. Ï thought it was just me. I thought I was…"

Zell stood up abruptly, forcing the chair to fall over as he cursed. "What the hell is happening?!"

"GFs."Quistis said quietly. "I suspected something when I started forgetting the details of the mission that I had written down. I was forgetting the parts with Harry. But then I read about the one meeting we had. Do you recall what Harry said about how we can possess a GFs powers? How we didn't remember Matron?"

"The GFs take a part of our mind to hold their power. In specific, a piece of our memories," Irvine said slowly. "You think the GFs are making us forget Harry?"

"Why would they do that?" Selphie asked, her face still tear-stained.

"They wouldn't," Zell said slowly, "The GFs were like his family. To make us forget… They would only do that if Harry _asked_ them to."

The office went dead silent.

"Our problem on hand is this," Cid said breaking the silence, "is what Squall is going to do when he realizes that he is forgetting Harry."

"Fuck."

~0~0~0~

Old man Denver gave Squall a small smile as he handed the Commander a cup of coffee. The Inn was filled up at the moment though none of the families were paying Squall any mind. The small eating area was packed with kids begging to go out to the beach.

"Thank you," Squall murmured. Denver nodded.

"It's been a while, Commander. Staying long?" Squall shrugged as he drank the coffee. Denver sighed before turning around.

"Commander," Denver added, "The marker was placed since the last time you were here. I made a pathway to the marker. You should go out and see it. It's exactly like you designed."

Squall merely paused but said nothing. Denver was called away by one of the guests. Squall merely finished his coffee. Silently he made his way back to his room and out back. The newly made pathway, made of pebbles, started by the end of the balcony. Squall silently walked the path towards the middle of the field. The same place Harry had retreated to when he had to tell Squall about his true past.

The area was cleared out, just leaving green grass with a stone marker in the middle. There was a family picnicking in the clearing already. Two children were running around in the field while the parents were sipping drinks.

Squall swallowed as he stared at the marker at the end of the clearing. He had it made on the off chance that Harry would come here and not find him. If he had been away on a mission, in Esthar or dead. A physical symbol that he had waited. Something to remember the green eyed man by.

The marker was a plaque simple enough. Grey slate with both the Griever and Magus symbols on either side of the message. Squall refused to call it an epithet. As far as he saw it, Harry was not dead.

"If you are lost, come here and I will find you.

At The Meeting Place.

I'm waiting Harry,

Love, your Knight."

"Are you the Commander?" someone asked behind him. It was the mother. Squall nothing. "I mean the inn keeper Mr Denvers told us that a SeeD commander owned the inn and it was actually a meeting place for a SeeD that when missing during a mission. That's what the plaque is for."

Squall nodded.

"I hope," the woman started to say quietly, "that you find him. It's romantic that you made this place your meeting to come back to, I just hope he comes back to you."

"Me too."

She left after that. She took her family away, murmuring that the commander probably wanted some time alone. Squall stayed, staring at the field. It was relatively quiet only the waves crashing on the beach to disturb the silence. The scent of the flowers in the slight breeze. Recently, he needed triggers to recall his memories of Harry. Some started of them had started to fade.

It was the little things. The way Harry smelt after a shower as they were just lying on the same bed. The smell of his hair. And details of them growing up. It was like memories slipping away but it was not natural. His memories were being taken away and Squall knew by who.

As there is no way that they would do something like that unless Harry asked them to. Squall pushed down the wave of emotions that threatened to overwhelm him. Because he knew. He knew that Harry would only ask something like that under one circumstance.

'It's time to end this. One way or another, I have to know,' Squall thought sadly as he gathered his power. Silently he summoned Shiva. She always responded to his call. Always.

Instead of the usual summoning, the motherly human figure of Shiva shimmered into existence next to him.

"You know." That was all she said. Squall stared at her, his storm grey eyes boring into her, forcing the Ice GF to look away.

"Explain Shiva."

Shiva sighed as she looked at the plaque. "It's beautiful. What you've done here; the flowers, the building, the plaque. He… he would have loved it."

Squall swallowed, before asking the question he had been avoiding for months, "So Harry is… dead?"

Shiva sighed yet again. "Harry didn't die, Squall. He faded from existence. He ceased to exist. You must understand Squall, none of us were actually born in the universe. So just as abruptly as he appeared, Harry disappeared. As far as we can assume, he's not coming back from where he was sent. He can't come back."

"No way of him coming back? Are you sure?" He was grasping at straws here but what did Shiva expect? She had just told him that Harry just may be alive. That he can't come back. _Can't_ meaning that there may be a way.

"Trust we have tried," Shiva said humorlessly, "Even Magic tried. She's a possessive bitch but she can't touch Harry anymore. She said her sister has first claim on Harry now. He's alive but there is no coming back."

"But he's alive," Squall breathed out as he closed his eyes. "So why are you taking my memories?"

Shiva stayed silent. She regarded Squall, her eyes sad and guilty.

"He asked us. His last request to us was to take your memories of him. To make it like he was a dream you can't quite recall, so you would move on. He knew Squall, he knew you would spend your life waiting for him even if he was truly gone."

"You can't have agreed to this!" Squall shouted at her, eyes wide in horror as he mentally tried to recall ever moment, every memory of Harry. As if he could hide them away, keep them safe from the GFs. "My memories are ALL that I have left of him, Shiva!"

"It was his last request." Shiva enunciated each word slowly as it weighed heavy on her heart. "That was all he asked of us. He just wanted you to live! Not merely survive day to day like you are now. He loved you enough to give up everything!"

Shiva went silent for a moment before staring directly into Squall's eyes. This was the most important message she would ever deliver. Squall needed to understand this one thing. If he did then Harry's sacrifice was not meaningless. "Squall, in the end, Harry just wanted you to be happy again. Alone or with someone else. It didn't matter. He just wanted you safe and happy. That was his last wish and taking your memories was the only way he saw how. Forgetting him, you would move on. It would be slow but it would hurt. He wanted you to have a chance to live life to the fullest even with him gone. His very last thought was about you."

"And my every thought is about him," Squall sighed. Tiredly he rubbed his face, gloves still on. Looking at the black leather he recalled the few times in had taken them off deliberately and the feel of silk like skin under his fingertips. "Shiva, I am begging you. I am begging all of the GFs. Please, if I can't have him by my side at least let me have his memories to keep in my heart."

"Squall," Shiva sighed but was cut off but the brunette.

"No, Shiva, you _need_ to listen to me. I'll 'more on'. I'll learning to live without him. But I cannot forget him. . I can't be happy without him. I'll learn to live, to breathe again. I know Harry wanted me to do that but I will never love anyone else like I love him. _He's alive!_ Let me live with the hope that I'll meet him again. That I'll see him again, someday. Somewhere. _I can't live without Harry, even if all I get are memories_."

"Your memories will slowly return to you," came a voice from behind Squall. The commander turned around only to be met by Ifrit. "Too much at once will shock your brain but they will return."

Ifrit looked Squall straight in the eye, his gaze also spoke of sadness and guilt but also pride. "I knew that when Harry asked this of us we would never be able to actually pull it off. But we had to try for him. You loved him far you deeply; intensely for us to remove your memories without you noticing. That, and the fact that Harry was interwoven throughout your memories. It was difficult to differentiate and separate. If there ever was a human worth the love of a GF is was you."

Squall nodded and smiled sadly, "I often wondered what I had done to deserve him. How I didn't see how much he meant to me. I wish we had more time but I would never be able to say goodbye."

_FlashBack_

"_And now, the rest of our lives could be right now. It could be these next 24 hours and it's not enough," Squall ended with a whisper. "If I… I'll regret not loving you more. If anything happens to you. If you… I won't live through it. I'll regret not loving you enough."_

_End Flashback_

~0~0~0~

Six months had passed since Harry awoke to find himself back on Earth. In magical London to be precise. And his heart broke. It shattered when he realized that Squall was not there. Squall thought he was dead. And even after 6 months after consistently searching, Harry didn't have any way to get back to his knight's side.

Sometimes, he thought it all a dream. I fantasy he made up in his head while he was unconscious after the battle. That would have been easier. Easier to move one; find love and live life. But everything seemed so lackluster without Squall. Life was so… _meaningless._

And all Harry had was a Griever pendant. And all Harry had was a Griever pendant. The silver chain strung around his neck during the unworldly feeling after they first made love to each other. Squall mouthed his vows against his skin as he hooked his keepsake around his neck. Harry could still feel the whispered words, _'so he can protect you when I cannot. Griever will watch over you, and perhaps, remind you that I'll always be waiting when I'm not by your side.'_

Squall's last gift to him kept Harry sane. It fueled the fire to find a way back. Hermione and Ron worried about him. They said he had become obsessive and reclusive. They pulled the truth out of and then said he was mad. They didn't believe him. They couldn't believe him. Not when they sat by his bedside while he recovered. They admitted that the Healers had doubts and they had said Harry would never wake.

Harry had merely stared at them and replied, "I was happy. I love him. I need to get back to him. Even if it takes the rest of my life, I want just one more moment with him."

Hermione had begged him to go to therapy, to get over the obsession. Then Harry had pulled out the necklace. "Going back to him is all I have ever wanted. I don't care if you don't believe me. Don't help me then. But please, just don't try to stop me."

Hermione and Ron had looked at each other helplessly as they watched a shadow of their best friend scour books after books for a way to travel to another world, another dimension. They didn't know what to think. It didn't make sense but neither did a change in Harry's skill. His magical abilities were greater than ever and his hand to hand combat unmatched. The way he carried himself was like a seasoned soldier rather than a newly-graduated student of Hogwarts. And the fact that he turned down the Auror Corps but agreed to work with the Department of Mysteries if they gave him access to research and information about dimension travel.

It was like Harry Potter had disappeared and died and in his place stood Harry Mage. But Harry Mage could not exist. Not in Magical Britain.

Harry who refused to remove the necklace, no matter how interesting magical properties it seemed to have. It was the only the only tangible connection he had to Squall. And if he closed his eyes, clutching Griever in his palm against his heart, Harry could feel the faintest trace of their Sorcerer-Knight bond that stretched beyond worlds and dimensions. And he always whispered, akin to a prayer on his lips.

"To the time when we are together again. Until then, I will always love you."

~0~0~0~

Squall sighed as he sipped his glass. The music, the ball room, the SeeD uniform. Every damn thing reminded him of Harry. Of their own SeeD ball just before everything went to Hell in a hand basket. Squall may have abused his power as Commander and banned the band from playing that specific song. But that song has too many memories tied to it. Squall could vividly recall how Harry looked that night when he answered his room door. The way his new SeeD uniform hugged his body and the happiness that was practically danced in his eyes. Recalling the dance, Squall couldn't help but hate himself for not realizing just how in love with Harry he was. If he did, Squall would have had more time with Harry. Even if it was an hour more, a day more. It would have been more. But loving Harry would never be a regret. And it was that thought that brought Squall enough peace to smile sadly as he watched SeeDs, new and old, laugh and dance.

Squall had worn his SeeD uniform. Not the new one that was commission when he was promoted to Commander, but the one he wore the previous year. He looked like a just another SeeD soldier, save for the Commander stripes and medal hanging on his jacket. And the wide berth he was being given. He could hear the whispers form students and clients alike.

He could feel the worried gazes of Cid and Pres but he could not meet them. It hurt to watch Cid and Edea simply be together. A Sorceress, whose husband was not her knight, but oddly enough, Xu had been compatible. But still, Cid had kept his wife close after almost losing here. And Squall hated Cid, just a little, for still having her when he didn't have Harry. Pres, on the other hand, kept shooting Squall pity looks and seemed to genuinely want an answer as to why Harry didn't have a memorial ceremony. Squall didn't want to answer that they never laid Harry to rest and Cid had respected his wishes, especially after Squall had sent word that Harry was indeed alive and "and if you want confirmation just summon a GF". There was no reason to drag Harry's memory through the storm the media would create if they found out that Harry had been a Sorcerer.

So, Squall found himself, once again, standing in a familiar corner. Except he was alone this time. He watched life move around him. People laughing, chatting and dancing. Loving and finding love. Having hope about a future they had fought so hard for. A life they fought for the chance to live. And Squall found himself, oddly enough, not bitter but rather happy with that. It meant that ever sacrifice had, on some level, been worth it.

He could only chuckle quietly as a small commotion started by the buffet area. Not as big as the one Rinoa has caused the previous ball, but big enough to draw attention and Squall was not surprised. It seemed Selphie had brought a camera and was chasing the old team around with it. Irvine was trying to impress Quistis who just looked at the cowboy with amusement but waves at the camera.

Instead, Selphie laughed and pushed Irvine away and focused on Quistis. The blond grinned before walking towards Cid and Edea who had approached the group. The SeeDs saluted the Headmaster before Irvine stole the camera form Selphie.

Squall smiled. It was oddly warming how worried the old team had been over him. Even spread out like they were, they tried to stay in touch. They asked people to keep an eye on him. The doctor, Cid. Edea. Xu. Hell, even the girl who works in the library. It was like they created their own intelligence network and Squall was pretty sure that even Old Man Denvers was in on it. Somehow.

Now they were crowding Zell who was eating more hotdogs than even he could swallow. Squall smirked when as he watched the blond choke and the girls hit his back, hard. 'Ah! That's how she knows!' Squall thought as he watched the pigtailed girl who works in the library rush to Zell's side. 'I wonder how they met. Zell isn't exactly the reading type.'

"You should be over there," came Xu's voice by his side. Squall merely tilted his head to the side to look at her.

"No, not really," Squall said quietly with a small side, "but you should."

Xu snorted, "I doubt anything would happen to Edea while she is at a SeeD ball surrounded by what is now known as the most successful SeeD team in the history of SeeD."

Squall said nothing at that as he took another sip, finishing his glass. Xu regarded Squall quietly. The music changed to a slow song and only a few couples took to the dance floor, including Irvine pulling Selphie gently behind him.

"You seem, not better, but more at peace."

"I am."

"What changed?"

Squall stared at his empty glass as he thought about it. He had spent almost a month at The Meeting Place, sometimes alone with his thought and sometimes he spoke to the GFs. They had known Harry for centuries. In their own way, they had loved him too.

Squall had found his peace in losing Harry.

"I can't ever regret loving him, "Squall admitted, "I'm not sure how to live without him but Harry wanted that for me. Even if I have to live on my memories, at least I got to keep those."

Xu looked at him before shaking her head. "You realized what the GFs were doing?"

Squall snorted, "Of course. I spoke to Shiva. Everything is fine now." Squall paused for a moment before admitting, "What she said helped the most, I think."

Xu quirked her eyebrow. Squall said nothing as a waitress came by, taking his glass and offering a new one. Xu refused as hers was still full but Squall took two. As she walked away, Squall smiled slightly at the extra glass.

"Harry… he's alive. He didn't die. He may not be here, on this world but he's alive," Squall admitted as he looked up, the relief evident in his grey eyes. "I didn't kill the one person I loved more than life when he jumped into the time bridge to save me. He can't come back, not to this dimension. Not until one of us finds a way. But _he's alive._"

With that, Squall walked away, slipping into the empty balcony that over looked the ocean. The Garden had become mobile for the event. A mobile target was much more difficult to target than a stationary one. The sky was clear so the stars and the moon reflected off the black water under the Garden. It was hauntingly peaceful.

Placing the extra drink on the banister of the balcony, Squall raised his glass. If he closed his eyes, he could imagine Harry at his side, dressed in his SeeD uniform, glass in hand. The grey eyed Commander cold only murmur, letting the wind steal his words away from the prying eyes of others.

"To the time when we are together again. Until then, I will always love you."

~0~0~0~

Originally, this is where it ended. Though, due to very popular demand and my own need to sappy romance, I will be posting a little extra bit with a **happy ending**. Think of it like a spinoff epilogue.

So review of no happy ending! XD

Amira.

Ps. don't hate me. I'm practically sobbing here too.


	13. It feels like Home aka Happy Ending

The Protector

Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VIII Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not HP or Final Fantasy VIII. If I did Ginny (scary-obsession) and Rinoa (Whinny-perky-princess) would have died a death before they existed.

Summary: Squall meets a strange boy while out training, forming a connection with him. It's a friendship that will turn the tide of war and a love that changes the world. HPxSL. Lion Pair!

Note: Harry is the GF Fallen Mage. A non-elemental based offensive attack and provides protection for the caster(s). Known to KO enemies, he also grants the use of 3rd level magics to his user with the said user not having to have the magic in stock. Eg. Use Firaga even if user doesn't have it in their magic stock.

Warnings: Rinoa bashing, slightQuistisbashing, Boys on boys, kissing, making out. Maybe even (gasp!) .Power plays. My crazy ideas...

Pairings: HarryxSquall, SelphiexIrvine, ZellxLibrary Girl, slight Irvine-being-a-manwhore-and-flirting-with-Harry... 

AN: The Happy Ending that we all want.

Chapter 12:

It feels like Home.

~0~0~0~

Squall didn't know how to feel about the way his life was changing. Two years had passed since they defeated Sorceress Ultimecia. Four years since Harry, literally, disappeared from his arms. Squall, in turn, had become Commander of Balamb Garden. By mutual decision, a Garden was to be built in Esthar, with the help of the Estharian Government. And Headmasters Cid and Pres, and Headmistress Quistis had chosen him to become head of that Garden. That meant losing his rank of Commander of Balamb. A desk job. Being away from The Meeting Place. Naturally, Squall had said no.

But they had planned it all. Xu would become the Commander of Balamb in his stead. He wouldn't be Headmaster per say. No, they had asked Pres to take over as Headmaster of Esthar. A SeeD by the name of Fern would become the new Headmaster. Instead, Squall would be promoted to the rank of General of ALL the Gardens. And as General, it would be his duty to oversee the new Garden.

His life had been planned out for him by others. Once, he would have loved nothing more than to have the position. It was the highest honor he could receive. But now, Squall wasn't even sure he wanted to be a SeeD on most days.

So he focused on the students. He trained them. He taught them. He trained SeeD and SeeD hopefuls alike. He taught tactics. He went on missions. He read reports. He lived day to day; the only way he knew how. It gave him the freedom to get away for a few days. He always returned to The Meeting Place. Over time, the Inn had gained the reputation of a beautiful vacation spot. But it was the story behind the building that seemed to attract visitors, mainly lovers or newlyweds. The story of two lovers trying to find their way back to each other, not knowing if the other was dead. That the spot they had agreed upon became a marker that he was still waiting. He was still searching.

Squall had been surprised when he had visited the inn after almost 6 months away on a long term mission and found bouquets of flowers and candles lit next to the marker. Denvers had told him how visitors had asked about the story of the Commander and the Vice-Commander. They had said they had heard the tale and were curious. Most were surprised when told the whole story. Squall had raised an eyebrow at that. Denvers merely shrugged and retorted, "Wouldn't you rather they know the truth than make up stories?"

So, on her next visit, Quistis had brought a picture that had been taken of Harry and Squall at the SeeD ball. She had it enlarged and framed and hung in it the den, above the fire place. She brought several photos, framed and ready to be put up. Pictures of the old team. Old SeeD pictures. Photos of them at meetings, in gear and the rare photo of them fighting. Group shot, solo shots. Selphie, Irvine, Quistis, Zell, Cid, Edea, Pres, Rinoa. Hell, even one of Seifer and his posse. A photo of Squall at his official commendation ceremony and the commendation of MIA Harry Mage.

It just drew more visitors. Some people came to stay the day. Some longer. But Squall had refused to extend the building further. The Meeting Place was never meant to be a business, the inn was just a way to ensure that the marker would be there if something ever happened to Squall and Harry returned.

It was it was barely a year ago when somehow the information had gotten out. A SeeD went rogue, selling information he had stolen from the Balamb. The only Garden that had the full, unedited record of what happened with Sorceress Ultimecia. And the report had been handed over to the media.

Everything had come out. The founders of SeeD, Edea and being a Sorceress. How Ultimecia possessed Edea and Rinoa and the release of Adel. Odine's research. Time compression. The story of Commander Squall Leonheart, Knight to Sorcerer Harry Mage, Medic SeeD and Vice-Commander. Squall had stood in front of the media as stated proudly he had been Harry's Knight. He had taken the accusations and released their story. How they met, who Harry had been and just how much he had sacrificed to save the world. Albeit, they had said he had been lost to Time during the compression while saving Squall. No one truly understood how a sorcerer's magic worked so no one could question Squall's word.

Some tried to say SeeD had Sorcerer Harry killed. Their original purpose was to stop Sorceress's from falling into madness after all. But the pictures, the statements from students and the official records held fast. Squall had loved Harry and swore his life to him. The media could not find a word against their relationship and till the very 'end' the Knight had defended his Sorcerer.

That was how, two years since graduating, Commander Squall stood in front of Esthar Garden plans with President Laguna and the Headmasters Cid and Pres, and Headmistress Trepe. Balamb Garden remained the flagship of SeeD and hosted most of the important meetings and events. SeeD itself, was developing well with the Garden's branching into more research. Most of the income in recent years was coming from the school rather than the exclusive SeeD program. Perhaps it was a good change but as long as there were wars, there would be SeeD. And there would always be war.

"I like the usage of technology in this area but Esthar is much more advanced. I can get the R&D department to upgrade and build that area," Laguna said as he frowned and pointed to an area on the design.

Cid had nodded but pointed out that they needed the communication center that only Galbadia could install. These plans had been redesigned over and over again over the last year. They had enough funds but everyone had agreed that the new Garden had to hold the same tactical genius and academic prestige as its sister Gardens.

Squall wasn't sure why he was needed for these meetings. His role was more student orientated. He knew next to nothing about to designs, except how defendable it was. But in order for him to actually help, they needed to agree on a final plan.

Quistis rolled her eyes at the old men squabbling over the design. "You know, neither Squall nor I have to be here for this. Call us when you've finalized your design and then we will talk tactics."

Squall kept his face blank but mentally thanked the blonde.

"Actually," Headmaster Pres said slowly, "this meeting had nothing to do with the designs but while we are together we thought we should have a look at them."

Squall sighed, he hated politics and these pointless meetings. They always talked about things at least three times before any plans for action were made. The bureaucracy of it gave Squall headaches. "What was this meeting for? I didn't receive any information other than it's a meeting, the venue and the time."

Cid, Laguna, Pres and Fern traded looks before Cid spoke up. "We need to confirm the decision. We wanted to make the announcement at the SeeD ball. It's a three year anniversary and we thought it was appropriate to show how we are still moving forward."

Squall sighed as he walked over and slumped into a free chair. He hunched over, resting against his legs, feeling more tired than after a long term mission. "Three years? It feels longer," Squall replied, eyes firmly on the ground. "Is it an order?"

Quistis sighed at that. That was Squall's way of saying he refused. And the only way to make him do something was to make it an order. In non-wartime, the Commander still took his orders from the Headmaster as he was still a SeeD. If they ordered Squall to take the new position of General of the Garden SeeD Forces, he would. But only under orders. He didn't want the position. He didn't want to leave the continent. They all knew he didn't want to be so far away from The Meeting Place or go alone to Esthar. He seemed to develop a silent hatred for that place, be it due to the bad memories or good memories. Quistis was never quite sure.

Cid sighed and nodded, he knew it would come down to this but they needed him to do this. Squall had become a figurehead of sorts. That and he knew how to run a Garden, and SeeD forces even if he didn't realize it himself. "It's an official order from Trabia, Galbadia and Balamb Garden, Squall."

Squall merely stood up and saluted before leaving the room. The group stayed silent after that, No one could really comment on what happened. It was what they needed from Squall and as a SeeD he would give it. But no one knew at what cost or just how much more he could take.

~0~0~0~

Four years, some legal and illegal work, Harry was pretty sure he found a way. A way to go back to Squall. Inter-dimension travel was supposed to be impossible because you needed an anchor at both ends of the passage. Otherwise you get lost between the worlds, like the Veil. But no one had been to one dimension and comeback. Harry had an anchor: his bond with Squall. As long as Squall kept believing he was Harry's Knight, the Harry should be able to connect with that specific world. His physical connection lay in the necklace around his neck. It was from the other world. It should guide him back quite easily. Or so Harry hoped. Otherwise, he would lose his life trying to get back and perhaps then, the only way they would meet again would be at the end. It was a risk Harry was willing to take.

His life in Magical Britain was mundane and lifeless. He felt like a shadow of his old self. So much older. After awaking in St Mungos, Harry found himself surrounded by old friends. Friends he thought he would never see again; names and faces that he had forgotten. The Healers attributed it to the unknown spells he had been cursed by.

Hermione and Ron had both survived the war. Both Mr and Mrs Weasley died, leaving Bill the family head. Luna and Neville did start dating Luna after the War. The Minister was an old member of the Order and had hunted down rogue Deatheaters with a vengeance. Draco, the young boy who he had once loved, died in battle, but not before avenging his mother. He had left a letter to Harry, handed out at his Will reading. He apologized and explained that he had to do what he did. That he had loved Harry but Harry would find someone better to love.

Coming back forced Harry to remember the pain and the old intricacies of his old life. They were supposed to return to Hogwarts for their final year but Harry chose rather to test out of it. The public, who hailed him as a hero, pushed for him to be head Auror. Who better than the Man-Who-Vanquished-Who-Know-Who. There had been an uproar when Harry had announced he would rather work in the Department of Mysteries.

Ron and Hermione found it harder to connect with Harry, and vice versa. It was like when he woke up, he was someone else. Harry Mage returned to Wizarding Britain. A Harry that had loved for a very long time and had learnt hard lessons about life that the duo could not comprehend yet. The distance forced them apart and, although Harry craved the company and friendship, they just could not connect. There was no understanding left, and that left Harry feeling lonelier than ever. There was no Squall to Harrys Mage, nor was there the Golden Trio to Harry Potter.

Instead, Harry threw himself into searching for a way back. A way to travel through Time and Space; cross dimensions to a place only he knew. At first, Harry had told no one of his search, but Hermione had figured it out. Harry had explained what he had gone through. The life he had lived whilst he his body lay in St. Mungos. Everyone had told him it was just a vivid dream, something his mind came up with to help deal with the mental trauma to deal with the war and the final battle. The vivid details could have been a side effect of an unknown spell. Hermione and Ron had pleaded on days on end for him to forget his dream, and live his life.

Until, in the privacy of his room at the Order Headquarters, Harry pulled out the necklace from under his shirt. Hermione stared at his blankly while Ron spluttered and conjured excuses.

_Flashback_

"_It's just something you own, mate. You obviously drew on items you've seen before to make the dream seem real. Healer Maklike said so!" The redhead rationalized as he clapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. _

_But Harry was not looking at him, Harry was staring at Hermione who was dead silent as she stared at the necklace. Silently, Hermione pulled out her wand and murmured a spell. Ron raised an eyebrow at her when he recognized the spell: it was to reveal the make-up of the item. In this case, what metal the necklace was made from. _

"_It won't work," Harry said quietly. "The spell will not recognize the metal. It's called Sildaranium."_

"_Ron," Hermione finally said as she turned her gaze from the necklace. "I brought Harry's things for when he was in hospital and now when he left. I didn't pack the necklace and the mediwitch said he had it on him already…"_

_Ron stared at her wide eyed and gaping. _

"_Harry, can you start again. From the beginning. What happened during the Final Battle and after… We'll listen this time." The brunette sat forward, and pulled out a quill and some parchment to take notes. "Either this is an elaborate dream caused by a spell that a Deatheater is using to mentally unbalance you by planting objects or…"_

"_Or?" Ron butted in._

_Hermione looked grim, "Or, Harry is telling the truth and his consciousness was taken to another dimension and there is such thing a manifestation of Magic itself."_

_End Flashback_

It was then they started believing him. But what they could not forgive is that Harry refused to stay. Stay with them. That he could not forget the world he left behind, they he would throw away their friendship and everything he had as Harry Potter for what he may never get again.

At first they had helped, albeit grudgingly. The desperation they saw in him was not something they could ignore. It consumed him, and yet, made he more focused than they have ever seen. Harry took, and aced, his 7th year exams before joining the Department of Mysteries. Hermione chose to follow him, whilst Ron had to stay for his 7th year in Hogwarts. He may be able to ace his DADA exam but there was no way he would have passed all his subjects like his two best friends.

And that was just another crack in their friendship. Ron stayed at Hogwarts while Harry and Hermione worked at the MoM. Hermione chose to study Time Turners in hope that she could help restore the ones they destroyed in their fifth year. Harry chose magical research in general, but focusing on the unknown objects within the Ministry. He had a hunch about the veil, the whispers from beyond it and the runes that were carved on its edge. Hermione had, in the beginning, helped Harry but she too drifted away once Ron graduated and could not find a way to help Harry.

Instead, they put their efforts in convincing Harry to 'stay' with them. To stop searching. And after months of trying to reason, they gave up. Everyone had moved on with life. Growing old; growing old. The last time Harry saw the duo was at their wedding. Three years after the end of the way, Hermione as a Mom worker and Ron as an auror, married.

Three years after the end of the war and returning to Magical Britain, Harry made progress with his research. It was by chance, he found old scrolls that no one could read, in the DoM archives. He had been taking register of the items when the writing caught his eye. It was the script used in Balamb and Galbadia. Another scroll was written in the Esthar dialect.

Someone had travelled between the two worlds before. Someone had written down what they experienced and found. And the key was The Veil. It was practically a gateway between multiple worlds that was used by Magic when she banished users from one dimension to another. It connected ALL the worlds. The trick was getting it to lock onto one [particular dimension or you would fall through Time and Space like Sirius. Trapped forever.

It took another year of studying the scrolls and The Veil to figure out what the runes meant. They were names of paces were the other door to the Veil was located. And it was staring at Harry, the fifth rune on the second line: "Moomba Village."

And the most difficult problem with traveling between dimensions was solved already. Harry would simply need to use his Sorcerer-Knight bond to stabilize the pathway between worlds whilst using his Griever Pendant as an anchor to Hyne whilst his wand would anchor him to Earth. It was the only to stop yourself from getting lost in time and space. No one had an object from another universe which is way the magic had never been used practically, only theoretically. Sometimes objects fell through the gateway and that was the only way to prove that the gateway did in fact, work. But otherwise, no person or creature has successfully traveled through the gateway.

Everything was finally in order. He had cut a deal with the Goblins, leaving everything he owned to Hermione and Ron. Harry wasn't close to anyone else, save perhaps Luna and Neville. He had visited Draco's grave, feeling that he should pay his last respects to the boy he had once upon a time loved, and was loved in return. His resignation at the Ministry would be handed in the day he would walk into The Veil. Everything was finally in place; he had found a way back to Squall. He just had to say goodbye to the people who loved Harry Potter.

Harry chose, the night before he would perform the ritual, to have a quiet dinner. His final goodbye to Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and what was left of the Weasleys. Most of them didn't know he would be leaving. No, he would only tell the whole truth to those who knew about Squall: Ron and Hermione. Though, for some reason, and here Harry guessed Luna saw Magic, Luna knew his story without being told.

It was a strange affair. Most of them didn't know why Harry suddenly called for a 'family' dinner, but they turned up. Bill and the twins come by first, followed by Charlie and Ron and Hermione. Luna and Neville were the last to arrive but they had to get back to Britain before getting to the small apartment he rented in muggle London. They were in Netherlands when Harry's invitation had found them and they had owled him to let him know they would be a tad late.

"So Harry, what's the special occasion?" Bill finally breached the question as they sat down at the already set table.

Harry smiled thinly as reached to dish out some potatoes. "We can eat. I suppose the occasion is that I've finally made a break through on my research project and used it as an excuse just have dinner together."

Bill smiled as the twins offered their congratulations. Although their friendship with Harry had been strained after the war, partly due to the deaths of the parents and Ginny and partly on Harry's behavior when he woke up, Harry and the Weasleys held a bond tighter than a life death.

"A breakthrough? Must be important if you called for a family meeting," Charlie grinned.

Harry smiled. A true smile; one that had gotten rarer and rarer since the end of the war. At first, most had thought it was because Draco died. But the coma had changed Harry in ways in ways only Ron and Hermione seemed to have the information on. And no one was telling.

"I've been working on the project alone for over a year now, chasing down relics, scrolls and any information I could get my hands on," Harry admitted. "I've been obsessing with it."

"Wait," Hermione butted in, "You're talking about _it_? You've cracked it?"

Harry grinned grew as he took a sip of his water, "Cracked the runes, deciphered the spellwork and rewrote the conduits. I have it _working_."

Hermione gaped at him but Ron looked resigned. The brunette, with an engagement ring on her finger, could only splutter, "Harry! You've! I mean! Harry, you're basically discovered a whole new branch of magic!"

Harry shook his head, "I've rediscovered a branch of magic but what I've discovered, is that I can make it work now."

Ron swore, "Holy shit! Like it works _works?_"

Harry nodded with a small smile.

"Anyone going to explain what exactly Harry's been working on?" Neville cut in, insatiably curious.

Hermione practically vibrated in her seat as she spilled the information, "Technically you can't know this but it's never stopped us before. Harry was working on a branch on magic that no one else wanted to touch. Harry was working on dimension travel, using the relic The Veil."

Fred and George stared at Harry wide eyed, "You've figured out how to travel through dimensions?"

"So this is the last dinner?" Luna said, her eyes clear and a startling blue, "You're going to say goodbye now and leave us?"

"Leave?" came the roar and Harry half-glared at the blonde. She knew what she was doing and she grinned back as Harry tried to explain everything a table of friends who were outraged.

~0~0~0~

Travelling through Dimensions was painfully. It was like his magic was pulling itself apart and being mashed back together. That, and the feeling of freefalling, created an uncomfortable feeling. But perhaps, the worst part was the Harry knew the moment he entered the pathway he had no way of controlling anything. Everything had to preset before Harry entered the pathway via The Veil.

No, Harry had explained his piece and said his goodbyes. No one except Luna had been thrilled with the thought of Harry leaving and protested quite loudly at dinner. Harry knew they would try to stop him when he went to work the next day, so after dinner, Harry left. He owled his resignation letter, packed his things in a bottomless bag, and left his apartment. He said his silent goodbyes to Britain, Earth as he entered the MoM. Waved at the security guard who still stared wide eyed at him and made his way to the DoM. It was late, far too late for anyone else to be still working in his area.

It was strangely easy to set everything up after that. Chalk to draw the runes around The Veil, and Harry left his research notes in a pile just outside the circle. No one would ever be able to replicate the magic. They would not have any object that they knew the exact origin off; and he would be leaving no clue. His wand was what he chose to anchor the pathway to Earth, leaving it at the entrance of The Veil. Griever was in his hand as he stepped through, and fell.

~0~0~0~

The sky darkened as if as GF was being summoned. The wind picked up and the clouds started swirling, forming a funnel that sucked up the leaves and flowers from the field alike. The wave levels rose, crashing further ashore as the nature reacted to what was coming. The visitors for the inn rushed inside at the sudden change of weather, seeking shelter when at The Meeting Place.

Old Man Denvers stood by the window as the families gathered behind him. They all vied for a glance at the swirling sky. The funnel was almost like something was going to be sucked up. The weather grew more vicious, rising in vigor as it riding towards a crescendo. The air was electric.

It happened very fast, the funnel opened and light shone through the opening. And something fell through. That something free fell until it was 10 meters above the ground and then it floated down into the clearing.

It slowed down enough for Denvers to recognize that something wasn't an 'it' but a 'who'. A person fell through the sky and into the clearing. Someone who landed on their feet and was looking around the clearing. Denvers swallowed as he realized who the man could be.

Harry landed on his feet as he stared in wonder at the fields. It was oddly apt that he would return to the place he promised to meet Squall at. The field had changed; a clearing made with some sort of plaque in the center. Even the Orphanage looked different, newer and bigger. Harry's heart dropped, 'Just how much time has passed? What if it's been decades?'

He couldn't face that reality. That Squall had died or perhaps, if Squall had already forgotten him and moved on. 'I wish I never asked Ifrit to take his memories. I wish I had been selfish just that once. I've tried living without him and I couldn't'. Could I watch him be happy with someone else?'

Harry thought morosely as he walked towards the building, and in turn, the plaque. If anything, he had to find out Squall, be it to find him or what happened to him. Green eyes widened at the words etched into the plaque, lips moving wordlessly. He couldn't help himself, as he fell to his knees before the stone and traced the words with his fingers. Just to be sure they were real.

It was a Squall's promise. "Oh Hyne…." He needed answers now. Harry needed answers now. So he called for the one person who would know.

"SHIVA!"

Once again the sky darkened rapidly. Shards of ice rained from the sky, forming a cluster from which Shiva stepped out of. The GF took one look at him before throwing her arms around him.

"Oh Hyne… Harry?! You're! But how?" the Ice Queen stuttered as she tried to crush Harry in her grip. She could not believe that Harry was back; that he found a way back. Harry forced Shiva's arms away from him, enough so that he could at the very least breath. "Shiva! I know! I'm back. I found a way with the magic of my original world. But I need to know, how long has it been? Where's Squall? I need to find him."

~0~0~0~

Shiva left, only after forcing Harry to promise that he would meet up with the others soon. Harry was once again, left by himself in the field. He loved the feeling of the wind and the scent of the ocean. Hyne never seemed so beautiful and for once, he felt at peace.

Eyelids fluttered closed, hiding emerald orbs from the world around him. It was, just for the moment, everything was finally working out. According to Shiva, Squall remembered him and was waiting. Squall was waiting for him to come back. Squall bought the Orphanage and remodeled it as a marker if Harry ever returned.

'Oh Merlin,' Harry choked as tears started falling as he laughed in pure happiness, 'Squall still loves me.' He took the moment to just bask in that fact alone.

'Right,' And Harry couldn't stop the smile on his lips, 'I need to find him.'

And there was only one place to really start and that was the inn, even though Harry could feel the bond pulling him towards Squall. It was the smile Shiva had on her face when she mentioned he should see what Squall had done with the old Orphanage and that he should talk to a 'Mr Denvers'. So, Harry readjusted his backpack and made his way to the building at the edge of flower field via a stoned pathway.

It seemed the back of the building faced the fields, allowing only two rooms to look at the green pasture. Behind the window on the far left, Harry could make out the shadows of people beyond it. However, the main glass door on the small verandah led to what seemed like a bedroom. Curious, Harry peaked in.

Green eyed widened at what he saw and he unconsciously jerked backwards; away from the door. Because, staring back at him through the glass, were his weapons. There was no doubt in his mind that this was Squall's room. Harry could see the old mural poster that Squall had in his old dorm room and the spare Gunblade case propped against the wall. But mounted on the wall was Harry's old swords, his posters and the odd knickknack lying around that had been his as well.

Squall had moved all his things after the Garden declared him MIA. Harry just knew that his clothes would be hanging in the cupboard next to Squall's. It was what their room would have looked like if they had actually lived together. It both warmed Harry's heart as it broke. This room was everything they had and lost.

He was so deeply lost in his thoughts, Harry almost cursed the voice behind him on reflex, barely holding back as he got a look at the old man who was staring at him with wide eyes. Seeing how tense Harry stood, the man raised his free hand in surrender but voiced his question again.

"Are you Vice-Commander Harry Mage?" Old blue eyes was staring at him like he was an alien and some part of Harry's mind pipped up that, technically, he was an alien. He also just fell from the sky.

"And you are?..." Harry asked back, eyes firmly on the man. No matter how harmless he seemed, SeeD had taught him otherwise. No, Harry's right hand flexed instinctively as a summoning spell was ready on a hair trigger. His sword was in the room behind him.

"I manage the Inn for Commander Squall Leonheart. Name's Alan Denvers but most call me old Man Denvers," the old man replied, still looking at Harry with unbelieving eyes. "And I would say you are Harry Mage. Or you look eerily like the pictures in the den."

That caught Harry's attention. "Pictures?"

"Aye," the man grumbled, "those crazy SeeD friends of the commander decided to redecorate the den when they stop by. Put up photos all over the wall and then guests start asking questions. And then sealed SeeD report was leaked and everyone recognized the people in the photographs." Denvers stopped and looked Harry straight in the eye, "And you're Sorcerer Harry Mage, Vice-Commander of Balamb Garden, SeeD. If the Commander and the photographs are to true."

Harry said nothing as his mind raced. 'A sealed report had been leaked? It's common knowledge that I'm a Sorcerer? Did people know what I look like? Damn it, I was hoping to keep a low profile.'

"He always believed that you would come back," Denvers said to break the silence, "He said he had to believe because he couldn't imagine a word without you."

Harry swallowed and chuckled dryly. "Guess we have more in common than I thought." Harry had done the same. He had spent years searching for a way back because he didn't know how to live with the knowledge that Squall was gone forever. "He's at the Garden?"

"Balamb, last time he check in with me."

Harry nodded jerkily, distracted at the waves on information. It was one thing to think you knew and it was another to _know_. It filled with the urge to just go. The bond was practically burning in Harry's mind. Pushing Harry to return to Squall's side of vice versa. And Squall didn't know he was back so Harry had to find the grey eyed lion.

"I need to go."

Denvers nodded. Somehow the strange, slim green eyed man fit the image of the powerful Sorcerer the world had grown to know. And the underlying love, the desperation to get back to Squall. It mirrored what Denvers saw in the Commanders eyes every time he visited The Meeting Place.

Denvers didn't need confirmation who this was. It was far too obvious. "Vice-Commander, would you like to get anything from your room while you're here? I have the spare key for cleaning. I'm sure the Commander won't mind if you go in," he said with a toothy grin as he pulled out a bunch of keys.

"That would probably be wise. I don't have any weapons on me and Squall would kill me if he knew I travelled unarmed," Harry nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Though, I prefer being called Harry."

Denvers bit back a grin as he opened the sliding glass door, "Aye, Vice-Commander."

Harry merely rolled his eyes as he walked into the room first. The room was slightly musty, as if it hadn't been used in a while. He didn't need clothes as he had ditched his robe before entering The Veil but he did need his swords. Everything else he could check later. All that truly mattered was getting back to Squall. He simply picked up his twin katana from his stand on the wall. He glanced around for the harness, and finding none, he summoned it with a summoning charm. The leather harness came flying from the cupboard in the corner of the room, which Harry deftly caught. With his swords in place, Harry gave the room one last look.

"Thank you, Mr Denvers, I guess I'll be seeing you soon enough," Harry said with a smile before apparating to Balamb, leaving a gaping Denvers in an empty room less two swords.

"I'll be damned. Guess he won't be needing a train ticket."

~0~0~0~

Squall's eyes were red and he looked tired. He was drained from the lack of sleep over the last few days. It was like something was pulling Squall towards something; the sorcerer bond was reacting to something. And Squall feared the worse. All those nightmares, the ones he's tried to forget were creeping back. He dreamt of Harry, but instead of the happy memories he only saw Harry dying again and again. Ice spike through his chest; bloody head wound or just red flecks of blood tainting pale, cold skin and lifeless green eyes staring at the endless sky.

The only way the bond with react in any way would be that something had happened to Harry. Something that stretched the bond beyond traveling dimensions. And the only thing that kept popping into Squall's mind was death. That Harry's death was the reason the bond was stretching and pulling, as if trying to bring its two parts together.

And for Squall, that would be the end of the last bit of hope he was clinging on to. It plagued his thoughts in his sleep and when he was awake. It was only made worse as the annual SeeD ball was that night. That event, Squall found, was the worst to attend. Squall never did attend any official function except the SeeD ball with Harry. That happened before the shit hit the fan. Before everything went to hell in a hand basket. Sure, every secret came out but the cost was too much. Squall lost Harry. It was a cost that Squall hadn't agreed to when he joined SeeD.

And today, it was far worse. Squall felt like his skin was on fire from the tension. It was like everything that had been building over the last few days was coming to conclusion; for better or worse. The only way Squall knew how to deal with whatever he was feeling, was to go about his day as usual. But it was the day he dreaded every time it came around.

The SeeD ball.

It wasn't that he wasn't loyal to SeeD or that he wasn't proud of the new SeeD graduates. But everything about the night reminded him of Harry. Of how things were before the War. Of what he could have had with Harry.

The SeeD Ball was an untainted memory that was being dissolved year after year, every time he attended alone. It was just another reminded of how he failed the one person he swore not to.

Instead, Squall forced himself to concentrate on the mountains of paperwork that littered his desk. Hyne seemed to be tainting him, as most of the work related to the SeeD graduation and hence, the ball. The actually exams were being done at the moment. Instead of going to Esthar Plains for the combat trail, Squall had sent Xu.

The brunette sighed as he leant back in his chair. All urgent work had been completed already and for the last hour, he had been working ahead, so to speak. But it was past lunch time and Squall was feeling the onset of cabin fever. The SeeD Commander always argued his position on the basis that he was first and foremost trained to be an active SeeD. Putting him behind a desk was 'cruel and unusual punishment'.

Nida, Balamb Garden's Navigator and Squall's PA, was busy filing the paperwork Squall had already reviewed and signed. Smirking slightly, Squall made his 'quick' escape. He slipped into the elevator, making sure to leave the new pile of filing in a clearly visible stack on his desk, and made for the cafeteria. Like when all SeeD exams were being taken, the room was almost deserted. But rather than eating there, Squall opted for the newly introduced: Packed Lunch. Thanking the Lunch Lady quietly, Squall made for the Training Centre as he ate an apple. He wasn't really hungry but he was itching for a fight. Not that anything in the TC was really a challenge anymore. But he couldn't leave the Garden to visit the Island of Heaven or the Island of Hell. So he had to make do.

Squall equipped his magic and blasted his way through the relatively low-leveled monsters while he walked the perimeter. Deep in the arena, Squall settled in the protected clearing, choosing to eat his lunch in peace. The only monster that would dare to attack him without being provoked was a T-Rex and the Squall had already cleared the T-Rex in the TC earlier that week. Another one had yet to be brought in. Plus, the clearing itself was protected and treated as a resting place for the students training in the TC.

The TC was rather nice. It was quiet and peaceful, as long as Squall stayed inside the barrier. The sun shone through the clear ceiling, giving the effect you were really outside, which was only emphasized by the climate control of the area. It was also deserted, something Squall was eternally grateful for.

Grey eyes closed, tired in soul even though he body was fine. Squall found himself, after the Last Battle, always surrounded by people. Odine had watched him under a microscope when it was revealed in his report that he was one, travelled and influenced the past, and two, Squall had actually been lost in time. That, and the fact he was a Knight that lived after his Sorcerer had 'died'. It was only when SeeD stepped in, Squall was 'rescued' and returned to the Garden. He had also refused t o speak to Laguna, who had hounded him over something Harry had said. Squall had been took lost in the pain to really take notice. Honestly, the pain had been too raw, too overwhelming back then. Now, he felt the dull, heart-wrenching ache as he soul was pulled beyond this world.

But Squall could steal this moment. Lying on the grass in the sunlight in the TC, Squall could have a moment of peace to rest. To not feel like the world was ending at the moment. Just lying here, feeling nothing and living in a state of just being. No painful memories or emotions or thoughts.

A natural quietness fell around Squall, and the grey-eyed man chose to simply enjoy it.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Breathe in,

It was a state of just being.

A crack resounded in the clearing, jerking Squall awake as the SeeD reflexively reaching for his gunblade. As he sat up, his eyes searched for the source or the noise.

Grey eyes stared in shock at familiar emerald green eyes, Eyes that Squall thought he would never see again.

'Hyne….' Squall swallowed before the word slipped passed his lips, hand reaching for what he was sure was yet another illusion dreamt up by his mind, "Harry..."

Harry, or at least what his mind conjured up, was standing less than 3 feet away from his left hand and Squall couldn't move. He couldn't reach out, once again, to only find out that Harry wasn't real. That he wasn't truly there. Every time, every damn time, Harry had not been real. Squall didn't know if his heart could take another lie.

Harry, in turn, stared at the man Squall had become. The four years they had been separated had been good to the grey eyed boy. The angles on his face were sharper, his muscles more defined. A little older, a lot more mature but his eyes were so sad. They made Harry's heart ache. That he put the sadness in those eyes he loved.

Harry couldn't say anything. No words could truly define or express what was going on in his head or heart at that moment. So Harry did thing think he could do; he walked those 3 feet and wrapped his arms around Squall's broad shoulders. He couldn't stop the tears but it didn't matter. 'Oh Merlin! Its feels like home.'

Shock raced through Squall system as he felt arms wrapped themselves around him. He could feel the satin-like skin and he could smell Harry's spicy yet floral scent. It was something he had forgotten; it was something he never thought he would smell again.

Shaking hand reached up and clasped, and for the first time in three years, touched something. Squall's arms wrapped around a familiar waist, drawing Harry close. And the world stopped.

The ache in his heart died and the pulling of his soul finally found its other half. The pain stopped and for once, the world stopped spinning. Squall found peace.

He found Harry.

_He found Harry._

It finally processed. Harry was back. Back in Squall's arms.

Harry made it back. Squall was in his arms.

Squall's hand jerked away from Harry's waist, startling the smaller man. Squall's face was set in a fierce expression as Harry pulled back to see what was wrong. Had he read everything wrong? Did Squall did not want him? Squall merely bit the edge of his leather glove, pulling it off before reaching for Harry's face. The large palm held Harry's cheek, firmly yet as if he was made of fine porcelain.

Stormy silver eyes bore into evergreen one, with an intensity that scared Harry. Squall was looking at him like he was the last thread holding him together.

"Squall?"

Squall continued to stare at Harry.

"Harry… you came back?"

Green eyes widened at the way Squall's voice shook. Slowly, he moved his hands to Squall's cheeks, relishing the warmed he felt. With his fingertips, Harry slowly caressed the smooth skin smiling slightly at the rough stumble he occasionally felt.

"Of course I came back," Harry murmured.

"You're real?"

"Oh Squall," was all Harry could sigh; tears falling once again. He leant forward slowly and gently placed his lips over Squall's.

It was like their first kiss all over again. Soft lips gently moving, unsure and tentative but you could taste the love. The bond pulsed beneath their skin.

A beat later Squall took over the kiss. It changed from soft to desperate. Lips clashing as hands grabbed anything they could get. Squall's hand was already tangled in Harry's hair while his other hand had pulled Harry onto his lap. Harry's hand crept into short brown hair, twisting to get a firm hold and clutching onto Squall.

The kiss was full of teeth and tongue, biting and licking. Close but never close enough. And the sense of urgency for _more. _

Thin lips pressed harshly against plump ones, a wet tongue invading his lover's hot mouth. There was no patience, no dance of passion. This was pure domination as Squall kissed Harry harshly, swallowing moans that leaked from Harry's throat. Not that Harry didn't try; he damn well tried to take control but Squall was making his knees weak by twisting his tongue like that. The way Squall was tasting his mouth, feeling every inch and driving him wild. The way the man's arm felt around in; his hand feeling, trailing and squeezing.

It was too much and yet, not nearly enough.

Squall moved his lips, trailing towards Harry's neck; biting a path where his lips touched. Harry arched at the sensation, his back curving as he keened, "Squall! Hyne!"

Both of Squall's moved to Harry's waist, slipping under the loose shirt his lover wore, searching for skin. Fingertips pressed harshly into Harry's side, but it never felt so good; the contrast between skin and leather.

It was as if the blood in his veins had been turned to fire. Every touch of Squall set his skin aflame. Harry felt like he was drowning under the waves of pleasure, gasping out for breath. For the first time in years, he felt whole. His magic sighed in relief as his soul hummed in pleasure.

'It's been too long,' Harry thought as he pressed down against Squall's arousal. Squall groaned in response, the vibrations strong against Harry's throat.

There was no time for word; jus the reassurance that they were finally together again. In the glade in the TC of Balamb Garden, they didn't care about anything else save each other. Harry made no protest at Squall's desperate movements considering his own were just as frantic. Shaking hands pulled at clothing, growling occasionally when they refused to be moved and tore slightly.

What did matter, is that in the warmth of the glade, lying on the grass, they were together. They found each other, against the odds, and that moment meant everything. But it was not enough. Harry apparated them to the Dorms, barely dressed as they stumbled towards Squall's new room. They couldn't get enough of each other; they couldn't let go.

It was in the moments after their act of passion, words found their way to their lips. Harry was once again in Squall's arms, pressed firmly against his lover's chest so that he could hear Squall's heartbeat pounding beneath his skin. Squall in turn, traced random patterns in Harry's back. They lay on Squall's single bed, underneath cool sheets. The gentle quietness of the room was comforting, familiar.

"I love you," were the first words Squall had murmured as they lay there. Harry could help the grin that pulled on his lips at the declaration. It was a relief and yet, funny because he knew Squall loved him.

"And I, you. I've always loved you and only you, Squall," Harry replied as he closed his eyes to just feel the closeness.

"It's been 3 years…"

"4 for me."

"There was never anyone else."

"Me neither."

"How did you know you could come back?"

"I didn't. I had to try or die trying."

Harry quiet admission made Squall tense. It was what he had feared in his nightmares. He could live with Harry being away from him but the thought of Harry being dead… Squall wasn't sure if he could survive that.

Harry sighed as his fingers circled Squall's heart, "The moment I die the GFs would wipe your memories of me. If was the ultimate fall safe."

That made Squall angry. Angier than anything he had ever felt before. Twisting, he forced Harry underneath him, whilst hovering above the slim man.

"Do you honestly think you're that forgettable?" Squall spat in anger, eyes blazing. "Do you think my feelings for you are that shallow?"

Green eyes stared back with brutal honesty, "If I lost you, I don't think I could go on. But I've lived hundreds of years. You've lived barely two decades. If forgetting me would give you the strength to live on, move on. Then I would make myself forgettable. I would make our love disappear, then and only then. I would destroy everything if it meant saving you, Squall."

The fatal flaw of their relationship, one that was being tested again and again. They would do anything to save the other, to protect each other, no matter the cost.

Squall could only sigh and lean his forehead against Harry's. He would do the same for Harry if the situation was reversed. Harry draped his arms over Squall's shoulders, just enjoying the moment.

"I can't believe you're back."

"I've missed you. It's like finally being able to breathe again."

"Hyne, Harry. You're so beautiful… I can't believe you would still choose me… you're even more beautiful now…" Squall murmured as grey eyes took him his lover's body, the changes that occurred over the years. The brunette could help but steal a kill from parted lips.

In the quiet of their room, as the afternoon faded to evening, they quietly talked whilst wrapped up in the other. Everything before the collapse of the Time Bridge, and how Harry didn't die. To their lives apart. Harry spoke of the war he had forgotten about, of old faces of friends that no longer felt like home. Squall spoke of the numbness after losing Harry. Everyone walking on eggshells around him; how the world kept moving forward. The plans for the Garden, how they were 'War Heroes' and the roles they took.

Harry smiled as he said he explained how he searched for a way back to Hyne. That he fell into the Flower Field that morning, and found their clearing. The plaque. And Old Man Denvers. His talk with Shiva. Quietly, Harry had added his fear that Squall had already forgotten him, or that he had moved on.

Squall spoke of how the team split and tried to keep everything together. Quistis was trying to rebuild Galbadia Garden and how Irvine was with Selphie at Trabia. He spoke of the deal he made with Edea over his payment for the final mission. How Squall couldn't stomach the thought of being paid when Harry had, for all purposes, died saving him. Instead, she had signed over the rights to The Orphanage was actually part of Balamb Garden's assets so technically the Garden had paid him.

The Orphanage that had been renamed The Meeting Place. The renovations and the idea to make it an inn, so it could support itself. How their story spread, from rumors to the actual leaking of facts. And that all of Harry's things were in their rooms there.

Harry spoke of how his GF powers were lost but he was still a Sorcerer in this world as he still had his Wizard magic. But he could no longer wield Hyne magic like before. But he could emulate the same effects.

And Harry asked of what was happening at Balamb. What the date was; how Squall was doing. Hundreds of questions poured from Harry's lips as he tried to fall into step in the world he made his home. Patiently, Squall answered each one. Harry smiled at the fact the SeeD ball was the following night.

"Looks like the whole team will be together for one night," Harry mused as he wondered if his old SeeD uniform still fit him.

Squall smirked at that. "Technically you aren't invited because by Garden records, you are MIA presumed dead."

Green eyes flashed with annoyance and Squall's heart panged as Harry glared at him. he had missed that expression so much. Harry lightly hit Squall's arm.

"Well, Commander Leonheart. As you can tell, I'm alive and kicking. So how about you change that MIA to Active and I make my big return at the Ball?"

"At the ball? Not before?"

Harry grinned mischievously as he hands drifted to the south of Squall's body, "Well, I was planning on keeping you here until the ball."

"I like that plan," Squall murmured before he caught Harry's lips in a soft kiss.

~0~0~0~

Squall, try as he might, did not spend the entire day in bed with Harry. Waking up with Harry in his arm set them off again. Neither man could stop themselves from going another round of love making, even when their bodies ached.

But the beeping of Squall's communicator could not be ignored any longer. It was going midday, before Squall gave in and answered. It was Nida and he was pissed. Squall had missed an important internal meeting that morning, nor had he signed off the new SeeD soldiers. In fact, Squall should be in his office ready to congratulate his new SeeD along with Cid. And then welcome the foreign dignitaries who were arriving for the ball.

During all this, Harry looked on, amused from his place beside Squall, wrapped up in bed sheets. Green eyes smiled fondly as Squall sighed after hanging up. "Busy as ever, Love."

Squall grunted before getting up. "I need to head in. I'll shower first."

"Is that a hint that I can't join you?" Harry called back but didn't move from his spot. He could tell Squall was stressed and torn. Instead, he waited till Squall had the shower running before entering the bathroom.

Squall turned at the noise of the door opening but said nothing at the vision of his naked lover. Harry smiled slightly as he stepped into the shower with Squall.

"You need to go and I need to find a SeeD uniform that actually fits me," Harry said quietly as he reached for the shampoo and began washing Squall's hair.

Squall sighed, letting all the tension drain from his shoulders. He in turn, took the soap, and started washing Harry's body. "There should be a spare uniform in your size in my cupboard, and your pins are in the drawer. "

Harry hummed in acknowledgement. Gently he tiled Squall's head back into the stream of water from the showerhead, letting the suds wash out. "What's going to happen now that I'm back? I am a still a SeeD despite being a Sorcerer?"

Letting the water run clear, Squall shift their bodies around to place Harry under the stream of water. Harry's hands moved to wash Squall's chest but his eyes refused to look at the brunette's face. After the water rinsed Harry's skin, Squall began washing the curtain of black hair.

"You've earned the rank of SeeD but you are known as Sorcerer Harry Mage. Just as I am known as your Knight. There are no charges against you, if you're worried about that. In fact, the public in general look at you as if a savior from the Sorceresss," Squall said quietly, barely heard over the noise of the shower. "I would never let anything happen to you."

Harry shook his head, letting Squall push it back to rinse it the shampoo out. "I don't really mind. I just don't want to be locked away. I want to be your side."

"That's easy. In a few months I'm going to be heading up the new Esthar Garden. I'm going to need my Vice-Commander to help me deal with the new, _green_ students. I'll be the strict leader that everyone hates. You'll be the strict one that everyone loves."

Under the warm spray of water, for the first time in years, Harry laughed out loud; full and free. In the arms of the boy he loved.

~0~0~0~

The ball was in full swing and it was as successful as ever. Dignitaries were eager to learn about the new Esthar Garden, even though the Ice Prince Commander was oddly distracted. Squall's demeanor set the old team's alarm off. The leader they all; knew had been in pieces since the disappearance of Harry. The Squall they were seeing was the old Squall. A Squall they thought they would never see again.

Quistis was staring at the commander, her face edged with worry whilst she stood by Cid and Edea. "Do you have any idea what is wrong with Squall?" she asked quietly. Neither senior knew as they shook their heads. Before they could extrapolate, Selphie and Irvine joined their group while Zell made a beeline for the group. Eventually, the whole of the Assault Team stood together as they watched their Commander 'play nice' with dignitaries and investors.

Squall's eyes were no longer dead. And no one knew what to make of it.

Squall, on the other hand, could not stand the wait. Harry kissed him with a grin as he pushed Squall out of his dorm room, saying that he would come by later. Squall had to be their early to welcome everyone. Harry said he would come a little late because he didn't want to steal all the attention from the new SeeD and that Squall should finish any business he needed to do.

It was almost an hour in to the ball when Squall felt the message, like whisper in his ear, "I'm outside." That was all the warning Squall got, and needed. Mid conversation, Squall excused himself to the bewilderment of his guests and made for the door. Xu, who stood by him, startled and moved to stop him, calling out "Commander!"

Squall ignored all of them as he made for the main doors that were being pushed opened. Xu followed him but stopped in shock as she stared at the figure that just entered. Squall did not stop, rather he hurried his pace.

Harry entered the hall with a small smile. He had to magically alter the uniform to fit him, but he was rather pleased by how he looked. He opted to leave his hair open, letting it fan over his shoulders. Once again, it highlighted his slender figure. Whilst the design had not changed, the stripes and star showed his rank of Vice-Commander. There was his usual green pin, showing his status as a Medic, and well as several other pins for Valor, Courage, Going beyond Duty and a fancy pin he guessed to show his status as a Sorcerer. His pin matched one that Squall wore.

Reaching him, Squall stopped and stared for a minute. His large frame blocking Harry from the occupants of the room. "You look…"Squall started to say before trailing off, his hand gently brushing Harry's red cheek. Before either of them could say anything, Squall pulled Harry into a kiss.

Pulling back after a moment, Harry smiled. "You have no idea how I wished you would have done that last time we were at the SeeD ball."

"I was an idiot back then," Squall shrugged, "You're gorgeous."

"So are you," Harry replied, his eyes dancing as he took in Squall's tall form in the SeeD suit. "Shall we? I bet you at least 2 people faint."

Squall rolled his eyes, "No bet. You're the Sorcerer everyone thought was dead." Instead, Squall reached for Harry's hand and gently looped their arms together as they slowly entered the room. The grin on Harry's face brought a soft smile to Squall's lips.

"Just don't leave my side, please?" Harry murmured.

"Never," Squall swore as he raised Harry's left hand a pressed a light kiss to his palm. "I swore and will swear again to stand by your side and to always protect you. I shall be your anchor, your support, your first and last defense. As long as I live, I shall protect you. Our very souls are bound together."

Harry could not remove his eyes from Squall's face, trusting his Knight to guide him once again. The words Squall had murmured were his Knight's Vow. The promise he swore all those years ago after he knelt in front of Harry, begging to be his Knight. It made his heart stutter in his chest. Those words had given him comfort time and time again when he was alone on Earth.

"Just…." Squall's voice dropped to a whisper, barely heard over the noise of the ball, "don't leave me alone again. Take me with you."

Harry blinked and smiled softly, his hand squeezing Squall's arm, "I don't plan on leaving, but if I do, I promise to take you with me. That's my vow to you. I'll always be within reach to you, I'll stand and fight by your side. I'll protect your back and your heart. I'll be your anchor and your support, your first and last defence."

Xu stuttered in shock. Edea dropped her wine glass. Most of the group stood in shock as guest started murmuring over who the Commander was walking in with. No one knew what to say; how to react.

Instead, they walked towards their group; their team. The grin never leaving Harry's face as they passed a shocked Xu. Harry disentangled his arm from Squall as they reached their friends. Harry's grin grew as he saluted the group.

"Vice-Commander, Sorcerer Harry Mage, SeeD rank SS: Medic and Special Forces Unit. Reposting for duty."

The End.

Please leave a review.

This marks the end of Protector. There will not be a sequel. You wish to write one, or a spinoff, please PM me. I would love to know about it!

This brings a tear to my eyes. I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. As for how Squall and Harry live after this, it's simple: they live together. Perhaps they go to Esthar, or maybe become active SeeD. Maybe they retire as SeeD and spend their years travelling and living. It's up to you; just as long as they are together.

For the last time on Protector, signing off:

Amira Devant

Ps. Yes, I chickened out of the M-rated scene. Somehow it just didn't suit the story.

Pps. If you want a copy of this story, email me and I'll send a PDF.

Story Stats:

Epilogue 11: 7246 words.

Epilogue 12: 10 658 words.

Whole Story: 117 131 words (222 pgs).


End file.
